And After
by Nat K. Watson
Summary: In the end of season two Sun leaves Ashka in a new unknown world. And then comes the beginning of the events Spellbinder described in final chapter of "Through Gryvon's Eyes…"
1. Story 1 Prologue

…**And After. **

**Rated:** K+, T.

**Disclaimer:** All rights belong to Mark Shirrefs and John Thomson.

**Characters:** Ashka, Gareth-2, Mek, Aya, Gryvon and others.

**Genre:** adventure, family/friendship, romance.

**Warning:** This is the final part of my trilogy based on the TV-series. It is closely linked to the previous parts, which are recommended to be read at first. This one was started due to my friends' requests and the circumstances that inspired me. If you like the previous stories – hope, this one will be liked also. For the reasons familiar to those who read "Long Before…" and "Through Gryvon's Eyes…" Ashka's nature will be different from TV-series one, in order to match my interpretation. As before, comments are more than welcomed))

**Story 1. Prologue (in alternative Spellbinder land). **

**R**ain… Always rain. Rain was falling for about a week, either dying down and almost stopping, or pouring again so heavily that there was no wish to go the balcony once again. Today was not an exception. Dark grey clouds covered the sky in the morning, that's why the line between day and afternoon was more than blurred. Despite the bad weather, the window was opened, letting the rather cold wind in. Another rush of it, though perhaps it was because of the hand move, took the dust from the nearest book velvet cover, raising it into the air.

Gareth sneezed, looking at two rows of books, lying symmetrically on his table. During this week astronomy journals were taking the better part of it, and he didn't even want to take his belated collection and bring it back to the library. Maybe it was because of the weather that was lulling all the thoughts and intentions? Or maybe he just wasn't bothered with changing the outlines of things, which were comfy in a way?

Standing up and shaking the dust off himself, the Regent went to his chair, tapping out on wood carving and thinking of what to do. It was evening. Late evening. After all, the castle residents were having supper this hour. He'd rather follow their example and order to lay the table. He could deal with such a trifle as messing about with books later. After supper, for example. Or any other time, right?

"All right, of course, - Gareth thought, - you'd better tidy up your accommodation, or else you'll keep on sneezing. But now?" Indeed, book dust was depressing him sometimes, despite the fact that the man liked the books and had always been thirsting for knowledge. If only they didn't have that annoying feature that was making his eyes red…

Turning around awkwardly, the Regent hit the nearest book with his elbow and winced at the rattle.

"Careful as usual", - the man bent forward to turn over the book and suddenly froze. "Ancient legends of constellations"… When did he take it and bring here? Or was it lying here for so long?

"Ancient legends of constellations"… Slowly Gareth wiped away the dust from the book, leaving a thin grey trace on silk sleeve. Undoubtedly, it was lying on the edge of the table for a while, almost like a faithful friend, unnoticed but reliable. It was lying as if in attempt to attract his attention, make him remember…

And he couldn't say he was forgetting. Straightening his gown, the Regent sat down on the floor, between his table and the chair, not bothered with his clothes form. "Ancient legends of constellations"… His heart sank nervously and painfully in the chest, like every time when he was taking this book. A warm rough cover, corners a little crumpled … Even with his eyes closed Gareth was able to describe this book in details. For it was Her favorite book…

These yellowed pages, a narrow black ribbon bookmark nearly in the third. He didn't need to open and look where it had been placed, he knew. The story about extinguished stars…

The man put his hand to the chest, hoping to calm his emotions, suddenly overwhelmed with them. He had to take these books from here, to take them away or ask somebody for it. He had to do it long ago. For the rain and this mood were tormenting him the whole week long not for nothing. Now he wouldn't have any rest.

Gareth stood up again, squeezing the book with his hands, looking at old pages and the ribbon end. Sometimes, when he was calming down for a short moment, some detail like this book was appearing in front of him, nearly digging into his soul. Why did he hit the books now, today? Suddenly he lost all desire to eat…

He opened the door, going to the corridor as if half asleep. It was cool and a little livelier there. Servants were passing by with big trays with food; two guards went in the distance, discussing something. The Regent went forward, not seeing bows and greetings. Slowly but confidently, looking straight ahead, still squeezing the book. The third level and a corridor were left behind, leading him to the massive wooden door. His fingers touched a cold doorknob…

The room he saw looked as usual. Perfectly clean and neat. It seemed nothing changed. Closing the door behind him, Gareth observed the accommodation once again. He wished he could pass by. He wished, but every time he turned up to be there, as if there was a huge red-hot powerstone behind the door, attracting him. Indeed, the room looked as usual; he was always making sure no speck of dust dared to lie on the furniture or things. And only the heart was aching every time, as if trying to remind him inexorably that the room was uninhabited for a year and a half…

A year and a half… Gareth swallowed, closing his eyes. A year and a half passed since it had happened, and seemed everything was taking place only yesterday. Some things he wished to forget, but they were to be remembered forever, with no chance to be fixed, no chance to omit some details and ease his lot.

The Regent went to the table, gently putting the book onto the polished surface. A year and a half passed since that fatal day when Ashka and Gryvon flied away secretly. For both of them it was their first joint flight. And it happened to be the last one. The man touched the book binding, tracing the title outlines with his fingers. Was it really today a year and a half? He looked through the window and saw it was still raining. It seemed the nature was going to mark the date he was unable to forget anyway.

It seemed just yesterday… He remembered himself, as he woke up from his nightmare. If only he knew that moment the nightmare would turn into reality, there would be no one in Ashka's and Gryvon's rooms, one would follow the other… He was waiting for a shadow of the flying ship to appear, moving to the Tower. He was putting on the powersuit and waiting. And when the Eyestone on his table started working, he already felt it wouldn't appear… When a Westfield Summoner started speaking fast from it, he understood it was over. That there was nobody to listen to his tirade about safety measures and rules saying that Apprentices weren't allowed to take the pilot's seat without the Council permission…

He thought nothing more horrible could happen in his life. But he was wrong. Because then he mounted his horse, forgetting about the saddle, and rushed to the rocks. In his thoughts he was already seeing a broken rusty flying ship at the stones. In reality he found the ship on the platform, tilted but still landed. The top part of the Tower was broken and bent; Gareth didn't even understand or imagine how the landing had happened and what the falling speed was. For a moment timid hope came to his soul saying that it was just his nightmare continuing, that he was to wake up right now, having an awful headache and realization that it was just in his dream. However, his hope faded as soon as he examined the Tower one more time. Gryvon was lying near its base, so very small in the powersuit. His heart skipped a bit.

"Careful, yes, yes, slowly!"

Only then he noticed people on the ladder on their way to the hatch. Some peasants from Westfield climbed the steps one by one and looked upwards, where another local was seen, carrying a woman in black-and-scarlet clothes in his arms…

Gareth wished he could say the rest wasn't remembered. But no, his fate decided to mock, as if could be worse, and made everything terrifyingly clear. He remembered the first seconds of his shock, he remembered his own cry flooding the surroundings and making those present turn around. He remembered himself dismounting and reaching the base of the Tower in two big steps. He kneeled next to those he couldn't call dead. It was too unreal. He remembered somebody's hands touching his shoulders – apparently Spellbinders went there right after him. He remembered the tears burning his eyes and not stopping. The Face of the Summoner, who tried to tell him something, was blurred because of these tears. Gareth wasn't listening, wasn't hearing. He was crying, still kneeled, with fingers of his left hand grasping Gryvon's wide palm. Fingers of his right hand were clutching Ashka's slender wrist. Get up, just get up! Open your eyes! Silly naughty children! Don't you dare, don't do this! It seemed he was trying to connect to them, to give, if it was possible, a part of his own life, to divide for three, to measure out the lost. He was trying yet he knew he would never succeed…

Never… What a horrible word. He didn't believe, couldn't make himself believe. Could life be so cruel? Had he ever done anything to get such a punishment? Was Gryvon, this boy in love, never to be nineteen? Gryvon… Gareth felt bad thinking of the necessity to go to Clayhill… But heaven had compassion on him for the first time during the morning – Aaron and Malie, still weak after her illness, had come there, pale, not believing like him…

…It was still raining, though maybe not so heavily. Gareth returned to the present, coming to the window and opening it. It was easier to breathe, not much easier, but anyway… It was always hard to breathe in this room, as if the air tried to crush him, drive out into the corridor. The events one and half a year old were revived again, engulfing him and opening the old wound. Only later, when all reached the castle, when Stogar broke through Spellbinders crowd and gave the Regent a cup of some liquid, his perception finally became hazier. He had no idea of what the drink was. Wine? A kind of medicine? That didn't matter, the thing was that it worked.

The man lifted his hand, stretching out of the window, feeling tiny cool droplets on his skin. He spent hours sitting in the old passage, where the dead were taken. He didn't eat, didn't drink, didn't answer any questions. The castle came to a standstill, waiting for the unknown. Lukan and Tark appeared in the passage for a couple of times, he recognized their steps and felt their glances with his back – sad, sympathetic. Gareth didn't care. He was sitting still, not even moving. For here they were, here, lying as if sleeping. Why wouldn't they wake up? Why weren't those sad belated reproaches with irresponsible behavior needed anymore? Tears were running down his cheeks again, but he wasn't crying anymore, just mourning, quietly, soundlessly, as if admitting his defeat slowly.

Then, later, Stogar brought another cup and Gareth drank it again, not asking. Tears subsided. They weren't over, no, but for that moment the powerstone of his eyes was depleted. There was no more strength for crying. The man stood up, feeling dizzy. He didn't even have breakfast in the morning, so now he remembered about it. And then guards said a Summoner of Westfield was waiting for him at the gates, despite their attempts to chase him away. He didn't plan to see anyone. Though, despite that intention, he went out of the castle. And he heard what he was supposed to hear near the Tower, when he didn't pay any attention to those faces blurred because of his tears. The Summoner told him how he went to the Tower in order to inform the Council tribute had been collected and sent to Rivertown. And then he saw a ship, not flying but falling, he understood it at once. By some miracle the ship didn't hit against the highest rock, it fell almost right to the center of the Tower, tilting a little. The Summoner flinched in horror, taking several steps forward and not knowing what to do. Nobody was going down from the hatch. And the Eyestone in his hand was silent. But then the man saw a young guy was rushing down. An Apprentice, according to his uniform. However, before the Summoner had a chance to reach the base, the Apprentice put his foot on another step awkwardly and fell down…

He was still alive when the man ran to him and kneeled. Frightened, Gryvon was looking upwards, to the hatch from which he rushed.

"She saved me…, - he whispered with desperation and some superhuman faithfulness in his glance, - she saved… And I couldn't…"

Those were his last words.

Much later, when Gareth was replaying the whole situation mentally, repeating that phrase, he got it. He understood that Gryvon, who took the pilot's seat, was to be pressed into the dashboard by impact force. And Ashka had time to secure him somehow, whether she pushed him out of the seat or put herself in front of him – nobody knew it. "She saved me and I couldn't save her". This was what he tried to say. Faithful Gryvon, loving his ginger Fairy, rushed to the ground, hoping he would have time to call for help… And Gareth, who had always been sure he was the only one to stumble on the stairs, flinched at this understanding…

…The rain stopped, he didn't even notice new droplets weren't falling on his wet palm. The Regent turned away from the window, taking a deep breath. His old well-known remedy was recently useless. And new tears were sometimes appearing, though he was sure he'd already cried his eyes out. The pain was too great to be measured. Pain and a sense of guilt. He couldn't believe, but everything came later. When he stood near the funeral pyre, realizing that from now on his world was growing dim. That that very moment his life was left by the inexhaustible source of happiness, presented by his daughter and her Apprentice. That there would be no more duel practices at the higher levels of the castle, no loud rattle and shouting: "Gryvon, enough of daydreaming!" No more picnics and heart-to-heart talks. The three of them wouldn't gather together and ride in the evening through the castle surroundings. Gryvon wouldn't pass by with a sufferer face expression, being scolded after another lesson, and his Fairy would always be thirty, no year more. No one would start breaking the rules, rush into his room, flash with eyes or have an argument. There would be none of this…

Standing next to the Spellbinders, Malie and Aaron were clinging to each other, firmly, desperately. He explained to them what had happened, though he didn't tell the discipline and the rules had been broken actually. No need to know. Yes, it was Ashka's fault, but she wasn't the reason of the death of their son. Her fault was the fact she hadn't put on her powersuit, had no extra powerstones, which could change everything. However, that last deed of hers… he could be proud of it now, if it wasn't too painful yet… Too painful to watch these flames and think of how horrible it was – to outlive your own children…

Taking another deep breath, Regent walked through the room. There was a violet cover with Spellbinder symbols on the bed; the wardrobe door was ajar, as usual. Near the bed there was a candelabrum with slightly melted red candles. They were lit up a short time ago. Servants kept this room clean and tidy every day, as well as Gryvon's one. He entered that room also, but less often, as if being afraid to lose control over his emotions. Silly boy… He'd been fond of flights, waiting in the wings, the day when he'd been considered ready. And Ashka thought so…

The castle and Clayhill were in mourning. Grief marked both Aaron and Malie, making their features older. But Gareth was aware of the fact that every glance in the mirror reminded him of the gray mixed with his wheat-colored hair, of his eyes, which almost faded and dimmed because of tears. And there was nothing to do with it. He didn't want to live, but he had to keep on somehow.

For many times Regent was asking himself of what could happen if his conspirators had extra powerstones. How could everything change? Practically it was rather difficult to change them and turn on the power of flying ship. Theoretically it was possible. And the most important thing – both the madcaps would be aright now, safe, somewhere in the castle, perhaps in that very room… Gareth went away from the wardrobe, entering the bathroom. Every thing looked as if their owner had been there and just left her accommodation for a short time. There was her clothes on the shelves, hairbrushes, her jewelry for occasions, there, in the big casket in the room. Ball gowns were in the wardrobe. He found even found a vial of her favorite jasmine oil, almost full. Gareth opened it carefully, feeling the familiar delicate fragrance. Ashka had been seven, when Stogar had called for the Spellbinder and his not really Apprentice. He'd given her a small vial of jasmine oil, saying very seriously that had been "a miracle thing for such beautiful hair as yours". The years passed. An interesting experiment turned into a habit. As sharp as she was, Ashka didn't like sharp fragrances, preferring her jasmine oil…

Gareth put the vial on the bath rim and returned to the room. It turned out to be a tradition for him to come here. Some sort of a ritual. Sometimes staying in this room was rather calm, so to speak. But sometimes emotions were overwhelming, and he had to retreat cowardly, having no strength to stay in the uninhabited room any longer. Despite all the efforts and the fire being made every other time, the air was fresh here, but cold. Lifeless. For some time he was considering the whole castle the same cold and lifeless. Even in summer, but especially in autumn. Sometimes he was able not to notice it, hiding his realization behind the show. But sometimes he looked at the things in the room and understood nobody was touching them, except for him and the servants. Nobody was putting flowers in that vase on a shelf; nobody was coming to the map on the wall. Nobody was touching a statuette on a sill; nobody was combing hair in front of the mirror. Nobody was using the jasmine oil… it was even harder to breathe these moments.

He would never make a complete recovery from it. Never. He was to remember when it was easy not to think about, he was to go back to the base of the Tower in his dreams, he was to enter this room and shiver every time. And the post in the Council with all his duties wouldn't help. Gareth went to the table, opening the book where the ribbon was. Extinguished stars… His stars had extinguished not in a tale, but in reality. They had extinguished too soon…

"Oh, I beg your pardon, Regent, - a maidservant opened the door and bowed, - I was going to look if everything is alright… Shall I make to fire here?"

"No need, - Gareth shook his head, straightening the ribbon between pages, - look, go to my room, there are books lying on the table. Ask somebody else and bring them all to the library together, alright?"

"As you wish, Regent", - the maid bowed and left. And the man stayed near the table, looking at the opened book. One might think somebody was taking it not so long ago, reading favorite extracts. Just like it had been read a year and a half ago and before, when there had been three of them – the Regent, the Spellbinder, the Apprentice. Stubborn naughty children. Ashka had always been fond of having the final word. This time she didn't change her tradition. Though this time became too cruel, cutting down everything that was precious for Gareth.

"Why weren't you thinking of the others? – He asked aloud, addressing no one. - At least you might have thought of yourself…"

He was asking the similar questions very often here. Questions, which would never be answered. Vainly. Nobody to blame, nobody to cry to. In life they had been together, happy with their strange union of a sarcastic teacher and her obedient ward. So they were gone together… And after that only his post in the Council and the state matters were that little thing, which made him cling to life…

Leaving the opened book on the table, Gareth went to the door. Enough of ghosts for today, every next time was like a previous one, anyway. And now, leaving this room behind, he would be able to pretend and respire. Till next time. The past would never leave him, despite all his efforts. Today he spent there more time that he was going to, one moment forgetting his intention to deal with the books. But all right, let servants do it. Even their accuracy, absent sometimes, didn't seem too problematic. All right…


	2. Story 2 After the flash

**Story 2. After the flash (in unknown land). **

**T**he moment the boat with Sun disappeared in a cluster of sparks Ashka opened her eyes and saw the powersuit on the ground. The infant barbarian must have thrown it out when the guards led her away. Feeling a slight relief, the woman rushed to her find and then… She didn't really understand what the sound that filled the surroundings was. Loud, low. Dangerous. Whatever it was – that thing was alive, it didn't sound as something mechanical. And apparently it was very big…

A moment later the sound repeated, from the same side. Putting on her powersuit in familiar accurate movements, Ashka tried to look around and orientate herself. Suddenly she felt scared. Very-very scared. Were there any people in this land? Was there electricity or how could they name that power she was interested in? What creature was roaring from there, where rocks were located? And the most important thing – what should she do?

It was obvious that Sun wouldn't return for her. Ashka embraced herself by shoulders. Apparently, she was to start everything from scratch, immediately, that very evening. As soon as possible. The chance for living under open sky didn't scare the former Spellbinder – in the land where she lived before all the Apprentices were taught to orient themselves. They got used to find food in the forest and sleep on the ground. Camp life wasn't a problem for her. But a chance to face the origin of that sound seemed really scary.

"Easy, just calm down, - the woman said herself, - you were able to survive in bigger trouble. Just think of something".

Of course, she was cunning, saying so. She had never had any trouble of such a scale. Even when she was left alone in Sydney, it wasn't a disaster. What was that word the locals used to define their world? "Civilization"? Very good word. Scooping some river water into her hands, Ashka tried it slowly. Cold, clear. Tasty. There were no signs of civilization yet, but at least water was safe to drink.

It was useless to stay where she was. Looking back at the rocks one more time, the woman went to the opposite side, where a forest was seen. A forest was a forest, anyway, it seemed safer than an open area…

Oh that little, nasty, naughty, spoiled… How dared he do this to her? To leave her alone in a world nobody knew about? Ashka kicked a rock on her way angrily. Not fair. Though… What was she expecting? She had also left him alone not so long ago, promising much chocolate.

"But it was Sydney, - the woman said aloud, - anyone can survive in Sydney. And here…"

She went further, not going to develop the idea. Really, save the spineless emperor sisters after it, if they had to think of people. Here it was – great mercy of great Dragon Lord. Indeed, Kathy was right telling him everything she thought about him! She had to send him not to Sydney, but straight to the Spellbinder land, where he could get a really "chocolate-warm" welcome!

She was walking about for about three hours, straying in the thicket for a while, and then suddenly noticed a wide track. It looked very life-affirming, as well as the narrow line of stunted plants in the middle. Her lips curled into a smile. That wasn't just a track. That was a road. No matter what could happen next – people were living there. And more than that, they were having a kind of vehicle, and she wasn't bothered with what it was – a cart or a car.

She felt a little calmer. Deciding to walk along the road, Ashka moved forward. Either the fortune was smiling to her today, or she was able to choose really right worlds. Though the world of Sun could be hardly considered right, well, she didn't chose it – it just happened this way. Her hands checked the powerstones fastening. Alright, she charged them this morning, there should be enough power. She remembered the rules of care of a powersuit she had read within the duel theory once. Among the other things it stated that a pair of powerstones might be enough for a month if used economically. Ashka, who was recently using the powersuit less than economically, doubted it was possible for her. Anyway, she had to wait and find out what was behind that forest. The sun was going down, if there had been a settlement ahead – she would see the lights. Thinking so, the woman took another step forward and that moment a shadow flied above her head. A huge black shadow coming out of the blue. The survival instinct prevailed over her panic – Ashka hid behind the nearest tree, clinging to its trunk and looking at the evening sky. But the shadow had already disappeared, somewhere southeastward. Waiting a little, the former Spellbinder went out from behind the tree. The first thought was her inappropriate memory about flying ships, which was no good at all. But that was absurd, it couldn't be her land. There hadn't been anything bigger than a hare for ages, there was no one to roar like she heard. So either roars, or Spellbinders, they couldn't coexist.

Fingers of her left hand touched the powerstones once again. Just in case. She shouldn't have thought of the Spellbinder world. Because the thought about a ship trying to trace her was followed by a smooth and natural thought about Gryvon. And she wasn't going to succumb to these thoughts. All the previous days were too eventful, even for Ashka. At first, appearing in the land of the Dragon Lord, she didn't even feel happy. The only thing that mattered was the fact that she entered a different world. She wasn't a prisoner there, nobody knew her there. And she didn't need to think about the land left behind – about her native world, about people that treated her like nothingness. About Correon, who apologized on behalf of the Council and himself out of time. Apologized, hah! And of course, there she didn't need to think about Gryvon…

And so she wasn't, trying to compensate her failure in one land with a triumph in another. Were all these people around guilty towards her? She tried not to ask such questions, as if the darkness like the one that hid the sun from her world was clouding her clarity of mind, leaving only blind instincts. She struggled forward, angrily, desperately. But she was stopped once again, thrown away, pushed back like a little chilled forgetting herself. Perhaps, this time she was thrown away further than she wanted to be…

…There were no more shadows in the sky, and she saw the end of the forest. Ashka almost ran to it, noticing there were new grey rocks behind the trees. The heavy powersuit was fettering her movements, but she didn't care. The sun had nearly went to horizon, and despite all her skills it wasn't very preferable to stay in the forest for too long. She didn't even notice, just felt some movement from the left, and before she understood what was happening, a short horizontal flame came from behind the rocks, flashing among in the surroundings. Then another one. And another. Frozen half way from the forest, the woman rushed under the branchy tree, happy she didn't walk out too far and bewildered at the same time. What was happening here? Where were the flames coming from? As if answering her question, there was a noise behind the rock, that one where the flames were appearing. And then a strange horse-sized creature appeared. Grey-green, scaled, long-tailed and winged. Ashka felt there were a shock and a real astonishment besides her bewilderment. That was a dragon.

Fragments of her knowledge of history flashed in her head, mixed with impressions and memories about the worlds she'd seen. As far as she knew, before the Darkness there had been dragons in the Spellbinder land. At first they had lived near Northrock borders, where the ground had more stones and the settlement appeared rather late. After that, when people had stopped fighting the creatures, part of the dragons had lived in present day Clayhill. They had been considered as some sort of talismans or keepers. However, during the Darkness, when the sun had extinguished and the air had become too cold, all the dragons had died out. And the information of them was contained only in books and the memory of those who read the books. In Sydney the dragons were considered as a myth, apparently. And the land of the Dragon Lord probably knew them not by hearsay…

Meanwhile, the fiery breathing owner spreaded its small wings lazily and then folded them, craning its neck. Looking from behind the tree, the woman felt she was smiling. The first shock was over. Though she wasn't going to leave her shelter, all emotions were followed by curiosity.

"Alright, you're like a little child indeed!" – Somebody exclaimed in the distance. Ashka was surprised. Of course, if there were roads and dragons, people were expected sooner or later. But she was surprised not by people's presence, but by the fact it was a child's voice.

Almost immediately a first human appeared. A blonde girl aged about ten, with two braids, carried a bucket of water almost skipping and not spilling a drop. She was wearing more than modern clothes, reminding Ashka of Paul's world: a light long-sleeved shirt, an overall made of dense fabric, and short boots. And the most important – the presence of a dragon was absolutely normal for her.

"I can't leave you even for a minute! – The girl scolded, putting the bucket in front of the dragon and folding her arms on the chest. - Drink and don't sneeze anymore, we have to go home".

Only then Ashka noticed the dragon was wearing a massive metal collar with two long chains. From all she heard and saw several useful conclusions could be made: apparently, here dragons were coexisting with people. And, what mattered more, somewhere here their common house was located…

A branch crunched under her feet. The girl flinched and turned around.

"Who's there? Come out!" – She shouted, squeezing one of the collar chains. Then she saw a woman near the tree. It seemed the dragon noticed her too, because suddenly it stopped drinking, compressing somehow and unclenching its jaws. Ashka put the plates on her wrists together, ready to attack if necessary.

"No, stop, don't hurt her! – The girl exclaimed, standing in front of the creature much bigger than she was. - Don't hurt her!"

Belatedly Ashka realized the words were addressed not to the dragon, but to her. She lowered her hands in astonishment.

"Are you… defending it? – She asked looking offended. - It could burn me!"

"Firstly, not it but her, - the girl corrected imperturbably, not confused with her blaming, - secondly, Spark won't exhale flame after drinking water. Thirdly, yes, I am defending. Don't you defend your dragon?"

"My dragon? Wait, stop, let's go back to it later", - Ashka decided, not going to stop at something still beyond her comprehension. So she asked:

"Who are you? What is this place?"

"Strange question, - the girl smirked, - it is Moriol, it always has been. And I'm Sam. And this is Spark", - she nodded to her dragon, sitting at the same place and watching Ashka suspiciously.

"Moriol?" – The woman asked again.

"Mo-ri-ol, - Sam repeated in syllables, looking at her companion with bewilderment, - and who are you, actually? You're weird…"

"Doesn't matter, - Ashka interrupted, waving in the forest direction, - my name is Ashka, I'm from far away. Look, can you show me the way to your camp? Or where do people live here?"

Asking this question she hoped to get the easy success and immediate support. However, Sam wasn't rushing with her support.

"No-no, wait, - the girl said reasonably like an adult, - as far as I know there are no people at that side of the forest. They have never been there, only if for walking. Interesting, how could you appear from there?"

Ashka swore mentally.

"I walked for a while".

"Right, but initially how did you get there?" – Sam looked at her skeptically.

"Who cares?! – The woman exclaimed but seeing the girl frowned she changed her tactics. - Listen, - she started trustingly, - I'm telling the truth, I am really from far away. Look at my suit if you don't believe, - Ashka pointed out to her powersuit, - I hardly think you've seen such things before. I was walking here for long, I'm very tired and I really need a help".

Sam bit her lip thoughtfully, looking at the woman and the forest line.

"Please", - the former Spellbinder said activating all her natural charm. There was no one to be able resist this trick. And young local wasn't an exception.

"Would you tell me about yourself later?" – She asked playing with one of her braids.

"If you help me", - Ashka nodded, clinging to this short "later" with delight. Well, perhaps when she had some rest Sam would already forget about her request?

"Deal, - the girl said happily, - listen, help me with watering Spark. And then I'll lead you to the farm".

"Sorry, at first I thought you're a dragon thief, - Sam said peacefully to defend herself, - of course, they haven't gone here for ages, but I had to make sure. Especially knowing that my will bite my head off if I miss Spark".

As the girl said they were walking towards the farm, but before they finished watering the dragon. Taking a big rag out of her pocket, Sam asked Ashka to wet the neck and the back of the creature, she started from its head. Putting off her powersuit, the woman did as it was asked. The rag smelled terribly, her new acquaintance said it was water mucus – an excellent protection against burns. Everybody who treated fire-spitting dragons had to use it.

"If you want to stay with us you have to get used to this smell, - Sam made a helpless gesture, - for example, I'm not bothered with it. And you'll have to please my mum, which is much more difficult".

And so they were walking to the farm, on both sides of Spark, holding the chains. While there was time the girl started speaking and that let Ashka have more information.

"Are dragons really so precious and important here?" – The woman asked.

Sam giggled.

"Seems like you're not a local, you're from extremely far away. Because all the citizens of Moriol know our story. Even those who live in other sectors. Where are you from actually?" – She asked, stopping and looking at her companion over the dragon's back.

Ashka sighed.

"I'm afraid you won't believe me if I tell you".

"What if I do? – Sam's eyes flashed with curiosity. - About five hundred years ago no one here believed we would live side by side with dragons. So?"

The woman glanced at the curious local.

"I'm from another world. Are you happy?"

Sam was silent for a minute, watching Ashka suspiciously between the dragon's bone excrescences.

"Aren't you lying?"

"Oh, Holly Regents! – The former Spellbinder exclaimed, striking a powerbolt at once and firing it into the nearest boulder. - So, now you believe?"

For another minute Sam was staring at the crashed boulder, with her eyes wide open and the chain forgotten. It's fair to say, the dragon behaved well, even despite some sort of freedom, it wasn't attacking people or making sharp movements.

"Wow…, - the girl whispered finally, - now this is something… Listen, it's my duty to take you to our house!"

Ashka smirked. This reaction of Sam reminded her of herself in the same age. If the story with parallel worlds happened when she'd been a child – she probably would accept it faster. It was probably the advantage of childhood.

They spent the rest of their way in mutual questions and answers, following one another almost without pauses. Sam told about the world where her new acquaintance had appeared. She told that the whole land was actually one big farm divided into sectors held by their owners. The citizens of farm had peaceful level life, engaged in agriculture, having occasional celebrations and holidays. They lived exchanging their production and crop. And so it had been until the governor of the land wanted to seek adventure five centuries ago. And he went seeking. One could hardly say how it was with adventures, but he found a real treasure. In the south, deep under the mountain he found something that was looking like chicken eggs. He took then out and brought to Moriol, announcing he found a mysterious unknown treasure. With all their respect to the governor, people watched the find skeptically, having no idea of why it was so precious. And only twenty years later, when cracks appeared on three of seven eggs and then strange scaled creatures hatched out, people realized the governor had been right. During those five centuries fore original breeds were crossed several times. So the new ones appeared – Flamy drop, Mountain spike, Moriolian water and Sky longwing. The governor, who happened to be a kind of a pioneer, took care of mysterious creatures being treated properly. He made a will for his descendants to do the same. Ashka supposed he had also been a scientist, while listening how several Moriolian sectors had been chosen for dragons breeding and a simple farm had become an incredible place. Dragons were usually fed, watered, walked, suitable breeds were also trained. According to the fact that those creatures had initially been wild and unpredictable, the governor's children thought about it for a while and invented some sort of a protective system in the chosen sectors. It consisted of a long metal fence, producing electric lightning into the sky. After these words of Sam Ashka imbued with true respect for the governor's family. Indeed, fortune was smiling to her tonight – besides the fact that people were living here, having carts, they were also having electricity! Sun hardly thought of such a progress.

Citizens of other sectors could swap a dragon for some production, though it wasn't easy, a dragon was a very expensive and significant creature in the land. A family owning a dragon or dragons was getting something like prestige or honor along with it. Stealing or harming a dragon was a serious crime immediately followed by confiscation of property and correctional labor. However, as far as Sam could remember, in Moriol there had been no dragon thieves for a while. One would be found and punished anyway, and the criminal was losing a chance to get a dragon legally forever.

After Sam's story it was her turn to tell. Calling all the credibility she had for help, Ashka gave her the basic facts, omitting the details nobody needed here. She was a traveling Spellbinder from a parallel world. In her land – the Spellbinder land – she lived in a very beautiful castle. Once a boy named Paul went to their world… This was how her traveling began, finishing in the land of the Dragon Lord.

"Cool! – Sam exclaimed clapping her hands. - So there are dragons too? How many? Did you see them?"

"I'm afraid there is none, - Ashka said coldly, - at least, the dragons like this one. Though there was one boy and his sister…"

"Wait, - her companion interrupted in confusion, - a boy is a dragon? How is it?"

Ashka sighed.

"Apparently they use this word to define their emperor. Their dragon is like your governor. I helped his sister and they sent me to this world "in gratitude" and left here".

"Oh, shame on them! – Sam reacted at once. - if I could get to this boy I would win in a stand-up fight for sure!"

"Have no doubts", - Ashka laughed, remembering how Sun's fighting lesson had finished.

"By the way, - Sam started again, - we're almost here".

Indeed, they were reaching a high fence made of glowing metal posts and bars between them. At first, observing the invention Ashka doubted if it was strong enough to hold a capricious dragon. Even in theory Ashka understood perfectly what these creatures were like. However, Sam reassured her everything was working with no failures.

"Just watch", - the girl said taking a bunch of keys out of her pocket. The longest one looking like a thin hollow tubule was inserted into the gates keyhole. In several moments the posts and the bars stopped glowing. Then was the big wheel under the keyhole; Sam turned it a couple of times putting her bucket on the ground. After that the two final keys were used, those were the most ordinary ones, made for standard locks.

"That was the first part presented for dragon thieves, - Sam smiled triumphantly, chasing Spark through the opened gates, - the second part is for the dragons".

Inside the process of keys and wheel usage was repeated in reverse order.

"Here comes a show!" – The girl exclaimed, inserting the tubule key at last. The next moment the whole fence was glowing again and white electric lightnings sprang out of the posts into the dark sky, crossing and separating. Ashka took a step back. Some seconds later the energy madness subsided and faded. Sam turned to her happily.

"Now you see, we have nothing to be afraid of with this thing! – She said, satisfied with the effect. - After the sun is down you'd better be careful with the fence. Let's go, we should think of what to say to mum and the others".

The farm territory was not right behind the fence, but a little further. Ashka almost got used to her company and the need to lead a dragon by chain. She was looking around, assessing and memorizing, as usual. The houses were not big here; one or two floors mostly, stone ones with wooden roofs. For now everything she saw wasn't too different from Spellbinders' lifestyle. Farmers like peasants, sectors like villages, their owners – Summoners, and it was obvious with governors. Although she didn't ask her companion about governor life details, it could be left for later. There was no light in streets, and inside, according to the trembling flashes, candles were used. It seemed the most outstanding thing here was sectors protective system. There were low stone buildings behind most of the houses – dragon sheds, as Sam told her. Other animals – cows, pigs, horses and chicken – were kept separately, of course. Many people had wooden carts in order to bring food to the other sectors. Within their ones everybody was walking or riding horses.

"You said something about dragons being trained", - Ashka reminded, looking at Sam.

"Oh yes, they do it too, - the girl nodded, - but only those who are trusted and able. Do you ride a horse well?"

"Of course!" – The woman exclaimed, feeling a little offended someone doubted that skill of hers.

Sam smiled.

"Then perhaps mum will allow you to ride a dragon, if she's in a good mood, - she stopped near one of the houses, - so we're finally here".

The phrase "mum and the others" meant a short middle-aged stoutish woman named Rita and three more children of hers – elder Tom and Evie and younger Lenny, to whom Sam introduced the guest. As soon as the girl left Spark in a small shed behind the house and stepped inside together with Ashka, the four at the table turned their heads to them.

"At last, young lady! – Her mother threw up her hands. - Where are you walking your familiar if it takes you so long to go home?"

"Maybe she tries to run away riding a dragon?" – The younger one asked, eating his pie. And he immediately got a slight slap on his head from the elder brother and a friendly advice to chew silently.

"Very funny, Lenny, - the housewife said, displeased, - Spark isn't suitable for riding and flying if you forgot. Sam who's this woman with you?"

"Ma, this is Ashka, - embarrassed and happy, the girl took a step forward, ignoring her brother's words, - she looks for a job in our sector, wanted to come during the day, but her horse ran away. She strayed in the forest and met me…"

"Were you walking towards the forest again?" – The girl in the corner spoke.

Sam rolled her eyes.

"Yes, Evie, I was walking towards the forest. There's the clearest water there, by the way! – The girl exclaimed and addressed to her mother again. - Ma, may Ashka stay here? Please?"

The woman froze slicing the pie.

"What?"

"Ma, please! – Sam flapped her eyelashes. - She's very tired, she's nowhere to go, it's inhumanely to refuse to help her".

"You're too little to speak of inhumanity, - the housewife scolded her, then looked at the guest, - so where are you from, Ashka?"

"From the fifteenth sector", - The Spellbinder told as Sam had offered earlier.

Everyone was silent.

"Oh well, that's far from here, - the mother of the family replied, - so I felt your accent isn't local".

Pause again. Children were busy with their food, looking at those entered quickly. Ashka was patiently waiting for an answer, standing as humble as possible.

"Ma, anyway, Elsie ran away, - Sam gave her one more argument, - and you're always saying we're too lazy and you need help with the house".

"Who's lazy?" – The elder ones asked in bewilderment, but the woman banged her palm on the table.

"Quiet! Don't interfere, - then she observed the guest thoughtfully, - I really don't know, Sam… You're right, actually… But I don't know…"

Dusting off the invisible crumbs from the table, she sighed decisively.

"You start with feeding the pigs and clean up, Ashka. You'll live in the back room, it's next to Sam's one. You need to work properly, or else you can go wherever you want. You may have meals with us, if you want, or in your room. By the way, where will you have supper?"

"In the room!" – Ashka and Sam replied almost synchronically, afraid that supper with the others could lead to too many questions that were still having no answers.

"Alright, - the housewife concluded, - in this case show Ashka her new room and take care of the supper. And have it too!"

"I can't believe it! In the morning I woke up in some charnel, in the evening I married Sharak and became an emperor's wife by law, and at night new world informs me I am to take care of pigs! That's life and many forms of it!" – Ashka thought sarcastically, observing her new accommodation. Of course, it wasn't her room in the castle, but at least it wasn't an Orchard hut either. A small room on the first floor, with one dusty window hidden behind the dusty curtains. A bed and a narrow wardrobe, a small table in the corner, where a lit up candle was placed, and also two chairs. Everything was small and narrow here, made for a temporary servant that wouldn't be capricious.

Putting off her powersuit with delight, the woman straightened her shoulders and sat down on the bed. The bed was also narrow. Though the pillow was big and soft. Touching it carefully, Ashka jerked her hand away, as if afraid of something. "And now this is my room, and my pillow", - a strange thought came. Strange in its uncertainty. She had no idea of what to expect from this world, how to behave, what people lived here. Well, she met one family, but what about the others? What were the laws here? What rules? What reception she was to get?

These questions were followed by a weird ironic realization that Paul must have felt the same, entering her world. Of course, she wasn't going to dash aside from every human, though at least she could understand now what it was like for the ever-present boy. He had also been rather uncertain among the Spellbinders.

Spellbinders… Ashka realized that during this evening she used the familiar word only a couple of times, telling Sam about her land. Though some day ago she was emphasizing her status and high position at every opportunity. What was it? An unfavorable effect of the new circumstances? Or was she shocked by new impressions so much that didn't even put herself above the others?

"May I? – Sam entered the room, holding some clothes and a pair of boots in one hand and a tray with food in the other hand. - I've got many useful things".

Putting the clothes and boots on a chair, the girl sat down on the other one and placed the tray on the table.

"Ooh, that was close", - she looked at the door emphatically. Ashka smirked.

"Thanks, your lie sounded very professionally, - the woman said taking a piece of wonderfully smelling berry pie and a mug of berry drink, - mmm, so tasty!"

"It's nothing, - Sam waved off, taking another piece from the second plate, - Moriol life makes you learn to lie, if necessary, and fly a dragon too. By the way, - she felt all her pockets, - I nearly forgot! Here. It's a key for the bottom drawer in your wardrobe. You'd better leave the powersuit there and lock it up".

"It seemed your family wasn't surprised by it", - Ashka said taking the key.

"That's true, - Sam admitted, - but you have to hide it anyway. For they don't know what this thing can do. And so you'll have less questions and more safety. Evie or Tom will hardly go in here, but Lenny can, he's little yet. And yes, - the girl nodded at the other chair, - working at the farm… You see, it can't be clean. I brought you the clothes of Elsie, our previous housemaid. She lived here before you came, and then she ran away with her boyfriend. Mum said you have similar sizes, though she said it when you were in your suit…"

Ashka smiled, looking at herself. Oh yes, that's right, without Spellbinder powersuit she was a couple of sizes smaller. Watching her reaction, Sam laughed. Suddenly the tension of the last hours faded.

"Suppose, everything can be fixed with this belt, - she pointed out at Ashka's trousers, - and there's an old hat of Tom in the shed. He doesn't wear it just because it's old. And these are the boots of our father, they won't be small anyway".

Finishing with her piece quickly, she stood up, ready to leave.

"Hey, Sam, - Ashka's voice stopped her halfway, - thanks again".

"Ah? – The girl turned around, her braids waved. - Oh, not at all!"

The door was closed. Ashka was left along with her pie, somebody's clothes, an empty narrow room and the thought that she had to get used to all of this somehow. And that was not for discussions. She wasn't sure if Sam felt it or not, but with this "thanks" the woman meant much more than a shelter and food with clothes. She had never been fond of gratitude and the need to be grateful to someone. But strange, now she felt grateful and it didn't seem inappropriate. She was to spend a night in an absolutely new world, a night followed by another, new life, but for the first time, perhaps, she didn't need to be ready to attack and expect something bad. Here she was not a Spellbinder, not the advisor of the Dragon Lord, and not even Anna Harley. Here she was just Ashka, the housemaid of the most incredible farm. The farm that was to become her new home from now on.

"You survived before, - the woman reminded herself, unbuttoning the shirt, - so you will survive here…"


	3. Story 3 Moriol

**Story**** 3. ****Moriol****. **

"**A**shka! Ashka! Oh where is she dawdling?"

"I am here, Rita, - and I am brooming, as you wanted me to".

"Stop talking, - the housewife waved off impatiently, - bring me that jar of red pepper! And hurry up, seems like Swiftfire starts extinguishing!"

Forgetting about her broom, Ashka rushed to the kitchen, opening the cabinets. Where was it put? Aha, here! Clutching the needed jar, the woman ran to the backyard. If Swiftfire was really extinguishing – that was serious. After those three weeks the former Spellbinder spent in the new world, she had a chance to get much additional and very interesting information about the farm and its major feature – dragons. She already knew that from time to time Flamy drop needed special remedy to let the breed have strong bright flame. Though she didn't see in practice how this fire was kept in.

"The best milk of missis Rita's cows", - Evie giggled, carrying a full bucket out of the cowshed.

"It's a pity Tom went swapping, - the mother sighed, remembering her son took Lenny with him, - oh well, we'll do it ourselves. Ashka, you have to help us".

"What? – The woman nearly dropped the jar of pepper. - Rira, I can't, I don't know what to do…"

"Use water mucus at first, - the housewife said, - your hair's back? Good, now apply the remedy to your face and hands".

Ashka looked at the bowl with ugly goo in disgust. It was supposed to be applied to her skin. To her skin, how awful! As if reading her thoughts, Sam stood up from the dragon's tail.

"Sorry, it's men's work, actually, - she smiled guiltily, - but when it's about dragon extinguishing, not only days, hours are counted, you know…"

Yes, she knew. As well as many other things. Rita's family was more than wealthy, by Moriolian standards, for they had two dragons – Swiftfire, swapped when Matthew, Rita's husband, had been alive. It was a present for elder children. Spark was gotten by the younger ones. The next sector owner, who had given them a dragon, had been having only one breed that time. And it happened so that both pets were fire-spitting.

"Oh, it's so bothering! – Rita confessed once to Ashka who was helping her. - If only she was having a Mountain spike – we could harness it now instead of a horse. And can you harness a fire-spitting one? Now Sam looks after this mistake".

Sam, called Samantha initially, who considered her full name as stupid chicken, took care of Spark and was diligent. And even a possibility of getting a burn didn't scare her. Maybe the girl was afraid her mother would swap the unfavorable familiar for something else. Or maybe she just enjoyed the company of a dangerous but extremely interesting creature, that was a pet and best friend for her. Generally speaking, there were many people in the seventh sector, where Ashka appeared so unexpectedly. There were children almost in every family. Among her peers Sam was an enviable person because of two dragons at home. However, if it was necessary, she preferred to use not the position, but her fists, gracefully putting any offender in their place.

Altogether, Moriol was a noisy but interesting place. Everyone was talking aloud, swearing often, forgiving quickly. Citizens were impulsive but benevolent. Probably the long coexistence with dragons marked their characters. The names they had were Sydney-styled; however they had no second name. Governors-namesakes were numbered.

The next morning the whole street was aware that Rita had a new housemaid. The sector owner, being the farmer's good friend – an athletic brown-eyed man – went to visit the mother of the family, meanwhile wishing Ashka all the best. After his visit there were rumors Rita's housemaid is also pretty.

At the beginning of her life at the farm Ashka treated everything suspiciously and not without displeasure. In words it was funny to wait for pigs feeding. In practice the Spellbinder rank wasn't letting her accept it humbly. Besides, the first night in the new place went terribly. And not because the place was new. But because that very night, when she was expecting a new day with no thoughts, she saw Gryvon in her dream. Gryvon, walking through the forest, hand in hand with Nathia, smiling and laughing. Happy. As happy as she didn't even remember him. Ashka was standing somewhere behind the trees, watching this sight, unable to stop it or turn away…

"Hey, easy, easy, it's me", - someone shook her by shoulder. Opening her eyes the woman saw Sam was sitting near the bed, with wrap on her shoulders, tousled and worried.

"Have I woken anyone else?" – Ashka sat up, glancing at the closed door. The girl shook her head.

"Just me, my room is next".

"Sorry…", - the woman turned away, embracing her knees. The start wasn't very delightful.

Waiting for a minute, Sam sat down on the bed slowly.

"Who's Gryvon?"

"What?"

"Who is Gryvon? – The girl asked again, watching Ashka turned back to her. - You were repeating this name, once you even asked "Why?"

The woman thanked all the Regents she knew for it was dark in the room. And too shrewd Sam couldn't see her cheeks blushed.

"Doesn't matter".

"But still? – The child kept poking about. - You were having a nightmare, why "doesn't matter"? Maybe I worry!"

And she pouted her lips resentfully. Ashka sniffed.

"Gryvon is my Apprentice, now you feel better? – It was minimum of information, no harm at all. - Well, he actually was my Apprentice, before I came to the land of the Dragon Lord".

"And what then?" – Sam froze, asking with all her possible directness.

Ashka touched her face, as if trying to remove the spider's web of the dream.

"Then he betrayed me. Now go to sleep".

She had no more nightmares that night. Later it became obvious Sam wasn't happy with such short explanation, she'd rather have more information from her guest. But she wasn't taking a chance to ask about Gryvon, though Ashka didn't plan to develop the ideas, with which she couldn't deal herself, not to mention explaining them to a child…

…Back to the present moment, Ashka shook her head. There was no choice, and Rita's family liked the dragon. As everybody from here. Trying to breathe trough mouth, as Evie advised, Ashka took some grey goo from a bowl applying it to her hands, face and neck. Pleasant tingling chill went through her skin.

"Don't be afraid, it's not dangerous and you can wash it off easily, - Rita reassured her, - alright, girls, your task is holding the chains. My task is potion making".

The potion consisted of that fresh milk in a bucket, where red pepper was added generously, followed then by something yellow. Looking at small crystals, Ashka realized that was sulphur. When the components were added, Rita began mixing the potion with a long wooden spoon.

"Is proportion right?" – Sam asked watching her mother.

"Yes, start teaching me, love! – She threw up her hands. - Come on, take that pretty thing out".

Ashka on one side, Sam and Evie – on the other, they led the dragon out of the shed. Pressing her boot heels into the ground, the former Spellbinder was pulling the chain, feeling happy at the same time that this family had not too big dragons. Spark was horse-sized, Swiftfire – one and a half horse-sized, probably. Interesting, how it was usually done by people, whose dragons were old and rather big?

"Right, now turn around and pull the chains down, he mustn't turn up his nose", - Rita ordered trying to put the potion in front of the creature. According to Sam's words Ashka already knew Flamy drops didn't like such treatment at all, though it was the only good remedy for keeping dragon's fire.

"Easy to say, - Evie muttered from the opposite side, - ma, perhaps we had to wait for Tom? He's more skilled with it".

"No, - her mother interrupted, - we have to get used to do everything ourselves, not depending on men". Ashka laughed. Rita's words sounded reasonable.

At least three attempts she, Evie and Sam used to make a poor unwilling to be treated creature stand still under their pressure. One moment Swiftfire nearly overturned the bucket given by Rita. But apparently the woman was experienced in such tricks, for she jumped back quickly, holding the potion. And then it was started again. Eventually, Ashka had no idea of how it happened, the pet's resistance was broken and the ominous mixture was poured into the dragon. The Spellbinder was going to ask when the potion would work, but then Rita ordered:

"Bend down, everyone!"

Evie and Sam, still holding their chain, squatted synchronically, being experienced. Ashka followed them. Rita jumped aside, and then Swiftfire raised its head, exhaling such a strong blinding flame that for a moment it was impossible to breathe.

"We did it! – Sam shouted out happily, almost hanging on the dragon's neck. - You've drunk it, sweetheart!"

Evie smiled. Rita went to get some water, saying they had to wet Swiftfire. Wetting was one of the ways to moisture dragon's body, along with drinking water, which was given to the creatures several times a day in cases when temporary extinguishing was needed. As for Ashka, she was fanning herself with a hat, looking at the girls, who were almost ready to kiss the dragon, with mixed feeling. It seemed, she did something not just useful, but really wonderful…

Sam also explained about the sectors, as she was going to tell the traveler from another world as much as possible about their life. Asking the rest of the family could be risky, for they Considered Ashka native Moriolian. The whole farm consisted of twenty sectors, each of them had a number. Every sector was owned. The owner of their one was William, a man who visited Rita. Their sector was the seventh. The sixth and the eighth nearby were also breeding dragons. Here was a kind of dragon "center" of Moriol. Tom was going to swap to some close sectors, occasionally he was staying there for night if it was late. At first their family had ten eggs, from which Flamy drops were to hatch one day. They had to swap three eggs, still keeping the other seven. Besides Rita and the children lived on women's clothing made by Evie with great enthusiasm. Sometimes she used Tom to help with fabrics and Sam and mother were her models. Food was usually got within their sector.

"And where does your governor live?" – Ashka asked once.

"In adjacent first and second sectors, - San explained, - he's got big property, he and his family. No wonder, he has so many relatives… One of his sons is to become the next governor one day. The fattest one, probably".

"Why the fattest?" – The woman was confused.

Sam giggled.

"You really should see them… it's a kind of tradition, in fact. Maybe fatness symbolizes their importance or power. A governor has to be fat, it's like a law. And his successor too. Here one family is ruling for many years, all the children like pillows!"

Ashka grimaced. One couldn't say these last days she wasn't thinking of the local leader's rights and powers. The thoughts were interesting and attractive in a way. But strange, this time it didn't move beyond the thoughts. She couldn't explain why so. Maybe her long sleeping conscience woke up? Or was the voice of her reason heard, saying it was enough of living at the expense of the others and the lesson had to be learnt? No matter what it was, the image of herself as a Moriol governor was left for a while. And after those words of Sam Ashka was to say good bye to the stupid idea. Not at once, but she was. She got used to problems following seizing of power; however she wasn't going to put on weight for that power. Having no choice, she was to accept her recent position, not the most pleasant one, though not the worst. However, very soon Ashka was to face an event that allowed her to forget about pigs and become nearly a heroine of Moriol.

"Thunder! Thunder! Somebody, stop him!"

Ashka, Rita, Tom and Evie were sitting on the chairs near the house, drinking hot tea. The day was really crazy, and the evening was cool, letting everybody relax a little. The youngest were sent to sleep, but seemed like all of them heard that shout.

"What's the matter?" – Lenny opened the window on the second floor, leaning out.

"Oh no, old Lily's dragon is overfed with crickets again", - Evie gave a start.

"I wonder what does he husband do, for one day Thunder may bum into the bars and that would be the last that was ever seen, - Tom said with displeasure, standing up, - and where's my horse? Governor help me, Ashka, stop!"

A horse that Rita's son was going to use to follow the mad dragon, peacefully tied to the fence, was absent. Understanding the situation quickly, Ashka mounted the horse and gave it a twister. There was no time for more detailed assessment of her actions. Lily living across the road was a kind of person, of whom Rita said they had "straw in the head". The woman in her late sixties, her husband a little older and the dragon, swapped by the couple for their anniversary. Lily and Peter had children, but they grew up and moved to either fifth, or fourth sector, tired of the dragons. So there was only Thunder left – some sort of beloved Mountain spike child. Sometimes Rita watched the creature enviously, however she often said that Thunder had "straw in its head too". It was obvious the times when Lily put too many crickets to the manger and the dragon's brain was nearly boiling.

With corner of her eye Ashka noticed men were rushing out of their houses, looking at the mad creature followed by a woman. Of course it was risky, no doubts. But now she had to think not about it, but about the fact that almost everybody got their horses in the stalls. So they had to be saddled. Or at least led out. So she was having a great advantage.

Luckily, either there were too many crickets and the dragon was really overfed, or it didn't plan to escape, anyway, it moved not to the sector fence, but between houses, with long collar chains on the ground. Right in the middle of the streets. And very fast. Ashka rushed her horse to gallop. The hat was lost somewhere, her hair disheveled. Somebody was shouting behind, she heard horses coming closer. At least she wasn't alone. Meanwhile Thunder went to the widest part of the road, free from roofs, walls and fences. Ashka thanked the fate mentally for it was Mountain spike and not something else – the breed had no wings or back excrescences, , there were only spikes on its tail which became a reason for the name.

"Stop, crazy, stop before it's late, - the voice of reason said, - it's never performed even at the castle lessons!" But the excitement, crazy, intoxicating, wishing to be released for so long worked its way – overtaking the dragon Ashka jumped. Jumped having no certain idea of what she was doing, jumped, bending down instinctively and pressing her knees into dragon's sides as she was usually doing with horses. Jumped, moving her hands along Thunder's neck and pulling to chains up…

"Whoa, Thunder!"

The runaway galloped a little further and stopped. Ashka pulled the chains.

"Dragon fangs and liver, have you lost your mind, woman? – Old Robert roared, leading the group of riders. - What was this heroism?!"

"Come on, Bob, - before Ashka got a chance to resent for such words, another man rode forward and she recognized William, the sector owner, - while we were fussing this miss did all the work herself. And after all, don't swear in lady's presence".

"Who's swearing? – Bob argued. - I'm not swearing, I'm telling the truth! Though… Right, I'd rather find your horse".

He nodded to two young men, who rushed there along with him and William. They followed.

"Your riding is wonderful", - the sector owner complimented when Ashka and him were left alone. The woman sniffed, getting a better grip on the chains.

"And your traditions are weird! You consider these creatures valuable and what then? Before you came it could go to the fence hundred times!"

As if understanding they spoke of it, the dragon gave a short low roar. Ashka slapped its neck in displeasure, still watching William.

"I beg your pardon, - Lily and Peter are old, you know. They've been told about crickets and late walking for many times. And as for as – you're right, we've got shocked at first and couldn't keep up at once".

Ashka raised her head stubbornly, not expecting for him to agree instead of making excuses. Bob turned round the corner, leading the stolen horse.

"William's right, - the old man muttered guiltily, taking off his hat, - you saved the dragon, miss Ashka. Let me apologize for being rude".

"I let, - the woman said shortly, jumping down and walking to the horse, - now I hope I don't have to bring this creature back to the owner alone?"

She didn't have to. Men took the chains and led the dragon forward. Ashka followed them on the horse, meanwhile getting some more compliments. Knowing how fast news was spreading within the sector, in the morning she was to become a well-known topic.

"Oh, governor our benefactor! – wringing her hands, Lily was pacing next to her house, along with already dressed Peter, who was sleeping when everything happened and so reacting later than the others. - You came back!"

"Lily, daughter of Emily! – Robert's eyes flashed with anger when he led the dragon to its owner. - How many times you've been told about feeding – and yet you don't remember!"

"No good, neighbor, no good, - Peter nodded, clutching the chains skillfully and leading the dragon to the shed, - it won't happen again, you have my word. And thank you, friends".

"It's not us, whom you should thank, - the sector owner smiled in the dark, - thank this beauty next to us".

With Lily ready to nearly kiss her hands, Ashka felt speechless. What an impudent incredible familiarity?! Though, gratitude was fluttering, warming her pride. However, gratitude wasn't over for tonight, because after formalities and assurance of friendship at Lily and Peter's it was time to go home. Rita, Tom, Evie and the youngest ones already woken up were waiting for her with plenty of emotions.

"You… you're crazily-incredibly impossible! – Tom exclaimed, forgetting in several minutes whose horse was used for the riding. - Something could happen to you!"

"Ashka, that was very dangerous", - Evie nodded quietly, but her eyes were shining with indescribable pleasure. Sam and Lenny, whom it was impossible to send to sleep now, regretted they saw nothing.

"What a pity we haven't been there, - the boy pouted, - but why did you do it?"

Rita shifted her gaze to their housemaid.

"Really, Ashka, why? Men would caught it, it's their duty to deal with such situations. You were risking…"

The Spellbinder blushed.

"Listen to you all – it's like I climbed up to the sky and got a star! Why-why… I wanted to and I did! And a couple of nervous exclamations more – and I'll regret about my deed!"

Sam goggled. Evie and Tom looked at each other, smiling.

"Well, alright, - Rita clapped her hands, never fond of prolonged situations, - you're a heroine now, whether you want it or not, and in the morning that would be something. So everybody's happy, everything's fine, all go to beds".

Sam and Lenny, taken by the elder ones, rushed into the house, following their mother. They youngest boy turned around at the doorstep, watching Ashka in admiration.

"You're a dragon vanquisher now!"

Dragon vanquisher… Oh really, how sweet! What now, everybody was going to call her like this? Taking off her boots, the woman changed into something proudly named a nightgown here. Something with laces, about two sizes bigger, but at least before it belonged to Rita, not some housemaid. Interesting, was she supposed to get more attention from other streets?

Ashka sat down on the bed, looking at the lit up candle with displeasure, as if it was guilty of something. On the one hand, a little honor was like a life-giving salve for her pride, which was endangered due to her housemaid position. On the other… a meticulous inner voice somewhere inside her head said that being a local governor would save her pride even faster. After all, she was a Spellbinder!

"Who cares about it here? – The woman asked aloud. - You were born as a peasant, you've become a peasant again, congratulations".

Two principles were still fighting inside her, and the worst one, the familiar wasn't letting go. Feeling as if she was driven onto a cage those moments, by force, cruelly, Ashka was remembering Gareth. Remembering the man who did more for her than anyone else; the man for whom she would bite anybody's head off if necessary. The man for whom she was revenging herself, desperately, selflessly, sure of her own right. And only then came the realization that her father, beloved by everyone, undoubtedly, wouldn't approve most of her deeds. That she had to stop after Correon admitted his guilt, drew the necessary conclusions, turning these conclusions into reforms. But she went further, unable to stop, feeling the intoxicating taste of unfair victory.

"I'm glad you died, dad, - Ashka whispered, - for now you would hate me".

Suddenly someone knocked at the door.

"It's me, - Sam entered, again in a warm wrap, holding a dusty hat, - here, mister Robert's sons found it on the road and told to give it back, Dragon vanquisher".

"Hey, what did you say?" – Ashka clutched a pillow and stood up, but Sam already closed the door, laughing happily. And only the hat on the chair reminded her that a child really was here.

The woman came closer, shaking the dust off. Suddenly her bad mood faded, disappearing. For some reason she felt pleased. And not because she got her hat back, without which it was impossible to stay outside in hot days. But because Sam did it. Sam, who became one of the reasons preventing Ashka from starting a risky game again. The girl was too curious, ever-present, she had a ready tongue, she fought the boys from the next doors and was respected, she wandered everywhere and staying with dragons she felt in her element. Needless to say, Ashka liked Sam. Liked very much…


	4. Story 4 The further – the more

**Story 4. The****further**** – ****the****more****. **

"**H**i everyone, we're back!" – Tom exclaimed, knocking at the opened door and stepping inside. Lenny ran under his elbow and was immediately caught by his mother.

"Ma, ma, we've seen so much at the market! Look what we've got! And we've swapped new books for that egg!"

"It can not be! – Evie gasped, taking the plates out of the bucket of water and wiping them with Ashka. - Come on, show them!"

Men of the family and Sam, who took her time off from washing up, went to the yard, where goods from other sectors were waiting in the cart, under the sackcloth. After the dragons, of course, books were one of the most interesting phenomena in Moriol. Almost everybody at the farm could read or write. Getting more and more information from Sam, the woman concluded that Moriolians had rather extensive knowledge, though the origin was unknown. Of course she understood it later – knowledge had been transferred from generation to generation with the help of books, which had also been saved in families and were considered as more than expensive things. In Moriol tenth, eleventh and twelfth sectors were printing books, which made life easier for people nearby. For all the others reading was an expensive and inconstant pleasure. There were rumors that a part of governor's adjacent sector was also producing books, for the leader didn't have to go far every time.

There were lots of books in Moriol, according to Sam's words. The ones for children, the ones that helped take care of the dragons, even the ones that could teach you how to cook, sew, treat people.

"Perhaps everyone here could have learnt from books, - the girl said once, - but as not all of us have them, we should rely on ancestors' knowledge and our memory".

There was a small collection of books in Rita's house. The housewife explained to Ashka who didn't know Moriolian writing: three books swapped by Matthew, her late husband, were about dragons, another one – memoirs of John the Pioneer, the governor who had found dragon eggs in a cave. One recipe-book and one book of fairy-tales, read almost to tatters and smudges. The eldest grew with it, now the youngest were entertaining themselves.

Meanwhile men came back. Tom was carrying some wooden boxes, and Lenny who followed – three big books.

"Three? – Rita exclaimed. - Incredible! Just for one egg?"

"It's funny, ma, - the guy sniffed, - you don't like Flamy drop, but two ladies from the tenth nearly fought for it. Right, kid boasts first".

The family gathered around Lenny, who shined proudly, showing the purchases. Ashka continued wiping the plates, smiling slightly. If these people could see the Spellbinders castle library – that plenty of books! Take them anytime, read, thumb through and look through.

"Dragon tail into my room, these are fairytales! – Sam exclaimed, hopping. - New fairytales!"

"Watch your language, sister, - Tom looked down at her then smiled, - that's right, actually. There was a book-line, and we've got them at once. We also swapped a knitting book for Evie and a new recipe-book for you, ma".

'You're my good boys, - the woman smiled, - Ashka, would you read for children? Oh, sorry, I forgot…", - she made a helpless gesture, feeling guilty.

Sam looked at both of them and then offered:

"Ma, Ashka would rather tell us a story, right? – the girl watched the Spellbinder innocently. - She knows many stories, doesn't she?"

The family shifted their gazes to the woman synchronically. Remembering Larius the Great and all his successors, she tried to smile.

"I am not sure I can…"

"Oh ple-e-ese! – Sam pulled at her braids, blinking and making a pleading gesture. - Just one! Mum and Evie are busy with sewing in the evening".

"And I'm not a story-teller", - Tom raised his hands, rejecting the possibility.

Lenny also looked at the Spellbinder, not using his sister's tricks, of course, but waiting for the agreement. There was no time for hesitation.

"Alright, - Ashka muttered, - but it's your fault if you don't like it".

She turned away, busy with two last dishes, making it clear the discussion was over. What a nightmare, a Spellbinder not so long ago was entertaining kids now! And she'd better think of something before the night, or else there will be nothing to tell. Children expressed their enthusiasm and returned to other swapped things. There was paper with quills, ink, wonderful flavored fish with spice from the eighth sector, some pieces of bright fabrics for Evie. And even fresh rolls, swapped somewhere on their way for a sack of grain.

"We're rich today! – Tom stated happily, finishing with purchases. - And this is a lovely surprise, swapped for water mucus! Try them on!"

And he removed a cloth covering something in his hands. Evie and Rita gasped. The young man put three pairs of shoes on the floor – with heels, golden laces and buttons.

"Not sure if I guessed with the third pair, - Tom scratched his head in embarrassment, - but it was worth risking. Ashka, come here, it's for you".

The Spellbinder came closer, observing the shoes with amazement, while Rita and Evie were trying on theirs. Surprise succeeded indeed, perhaps, for her more than for the others. The shoes looked wonderful, knowing that water mucus produced in these sectors was very valuable, it wasn't difficult to say how valuable the surprise was.

Taking off her left boot, Ashka put on a shoe carefully. Whether it fits or not became important for some reason, very important. And strange, she really wanted Tom to guess right… She hadn't gotten any presents for ages, with no particular reason, just as a surprise.

"So?" – Evie and Rita asked worriedly, already with their shoes put on and the laces in bows. Ashka finished with the other shoe, standing up slowly and listening to her senses. Indeed, those were not missis Muggleton's slingbacks!

"You should work with shoes too, having such a skill, Tom, - the woman laughed, thank you, I'm impressed".

The guy blushed, folding the cloth.

"That's great. In this case you all have something to wear for dancing in the end of the month!"

Ashka's smile faded immediately.

"Dancing? – taking a step back, she almost caught a floorboard with her heel. - What dancing?"

"Moriolian water fest, - Rita explained, - this day every year we have a water celebration with may fish appetizers".

"And we also have dancing in our sectors this day, - Sam added, taking mother's and sister's shoes and going to the second floor, - it's funny there!"

Ashka felt hot. Just no dancing for now!

"I'm not coming", - she said quickly.

"Why? – Tom was surprised. - People from all around will be there, you won't like to stay at home alone?"

"I don't want to dance".

"You can't?" – Evie egged on smiling.

"I can! – Ashka argued immediately. - But don't want".

"You don't have to dance there, - Rita said calmly, - you may watch, look at dragons, listen to music. And Tom's right, Ashka, we'll go for the whole day, you'd better go with us, here it'll be too quiet and boring".

"Quiet and boring… As if it is bad! As if I need everything to be loud", - Ashka thought letting her hair down and taking a comb. She said neither "no", nor "yes", reminding Rita about her forgotten sewing. And Ashka got some free time she was going to use for herself. New shoes were put in the middle of the small room, she had a chance to stumble there twice, to drop a comb once and decide that the forthcoming fest was not the best of Moriol traditions. No, Ashka was fond of dancing and did it with pleasure, but local dancing was hardly similar to traditional castle balls she got used to. And she wasn't interested in getting new skills now.

Memories about balls were followed by Gryvon again. Gryvon, who was unable to perform a promenade for so long… Feeling the old wound in her soul was opening one more time, Ashka threw the comb on the table.

"We're ready to hear a story!" – Sam and Lenny appeared at her doorstep, still in the same street clothes.

"Aren't you going to sleep?" – Ashka looked at them in surprise. The boy waved off.

"Tom says it's stupid to listen to fairytales in bed. You'll fall asleep in the middle and miss the most interesting".

Ashka had to admit that was reasonable. She didn't have to think of the tales before in such a way. Standing up, the woman followed children to the next room, where Lenny and Sam took off their boots and sat down on the girl's bed, clinging to each other and covering themselves with a wrap. The Spellbinder got confused, she didn't think of anything interesting that could save the situation. With all her fantastic skill to think up and pull the wool over people's eyes, now the woman didn't know what to do. Fairytales? What fairytales did dragon experts prefer? Sitting opposite the bed, she suddenly gave a start. Dragons… fairytales… dragons… Closing her eyes, the woman smiled. It was so long ago… A taste of water from flask, a sweet and sour apple, leaves rustling above her head… And dragons… So long ago… And she remembered everything.

"No fairytale?" – Lenny said sadly, shifting his gaze to the sister. It seemed she was sad too.

"There will be a fairytale", - Ashka said decisively, looking at him. So, maybe everything really repeated in this life?

Clearing her throat she leaned back and crossed her legs.

"Once upon a time there was brave Ard, living in a castle and wishing to become a Regent… By the way, dragons are coming in this story!"


	5. Story 5 Unwanted dragon

**Story**** 5. ****Unwanted****dragon****. **

"**A**shka, could you go upstairs for a moment?" – Evie was looking at her between the banisters. The woman shook her head.

"Unfortunately I have to peel and chop vegetables and…"

"Forget stupid carrots just once! – Rita's daughter waved to her. - And come here, it's important!"

Thinking of what the elder sister had come up with, the woman put the knife away and dried her hands. She and Evie were alone at home since morning – Rita, Tom and the youngest went to walk Swiftfire. It could take long knowing about the necessary wetting. Leaving a towel on the table, the woman went upstairs, to Evie's room that was also a study. When she went past the opened door a couple of weeks ago and saw the bright fabric madness for the first time, she wondered how the owner of the room could place herself among the rolls, cloths, shelves and chairs. She didn't even notice the bed behind other things at first. And Evie, calm and imperturbable, as usual, explained that now it was "a time of inspiration". When she had no ideas – her room looked more properly.

So now, stepping inside, Ashka watched the colors and fabrics rampage quite calmly. The window was opened; wind was playing with light pink drape hanging here loosely instead of curtains.

"Do you need help? – Spellbinder asked, looking at the girl smoothing her hair locks back into the braid. - If so, I may disappoint you – I am not good at sewing".

"You don't have to be, - the girl waved off, wiping small cloths to the floor, - here, I want you to try this on".

And immediately she took something from her bed that was a dark-green skirt, long and full, with lace seen from under the edge.

"It's wonderful I had some of that fabric, - Evie smiled happily, - it matches the color of your eyes. Do you like it? I've sewed it all night long".

To say that Ashka was surprised would mean nothing. She was astonished.

"You sewed it for me? – She asked with her voice shaking with shock, looking at the girl. - Why?"

"Oh come on! – her companion wondered. - It's specially for the fest! Besides, we all have dresses and you've got no festive clothes. So I thought the shoes must have a proper addition. It would be lovely with your pale-yellow shirt!"

The Spellbinder bit her lip, trying to suppress the nervous laughing. Why, why were these people so kind to her? To her, who hadn't had any good deeds for a while. To her, who broke the laws in three parallel worlds. Why, knowing that she was a newcomer in the house, they were treating her almost like a relative? That all was too confusing; if only they could be a little, just a little worse. If only they knew what demons were sometimes capturing her soul!

"You don't like it? – Evie asked carefully, sitting down next to her. - It's not pretty, right?"

"It's not that, - Ashka tried to clarify, - suppose, I'm just not good for such presents. For I am a stranger here…"

"Oh come on, - the girl smiled, stroking her shoulder, - you help us so much, mum likes you, though she had an argument with Elsie. You saved missis Lily's dragon. Sam adores you! How can you consider yourself a stranger now?"

"I can, - the Spellbinder asked, - but it's difficult to explain…"

The skirt in her hands seemed to burn fingers. Evie interpreted woman's silence in her own way and spoke first:

"Well, you just try it on, right? If you don't like or it doesn't fit, you tell me what to remake. And I'll remake it".

Ashka nodded, embarrassed. She could hardly be embarrassed by anyone, however members of Rita's family were bringing such feelings over and over again, and she considered herself stupid, sentimental and softened.

The skirt fitted perfectly. Tightening the laces on her model's slender waist, Evie examined the result happily. Ashka, glancing at her face expression, realized that even if she had intentions to ignore the local fest before, now it was impossible.

"It suits you! – the tailor said honestly. - Now all you have to think about is hairstyle. Promise to let your hair down, alright? It's so wonderful!"

The woman didn't answer. That moment they heard a strange low roar somewhere outside. Ashka heard the same roars before, coming from one of the furthest dragon sheds. Muted and a little sad. But every time she either had no possibility, or there was no one nearby to ask. And now again…

"What's there? Somebody's dragon?" – she asked, slowly walking to the window over the fabrics on the floor. Of course nothing could be seen, the shed was too far. Evie tiptoed after her.

"Oh, this is our common misfortune, - the girl explained, - that dragon is a real nightmare of all the sectors, separated or put together. He'd been already left to be used for meat, water mucus and akin, but they changed their mind. However, nobody can say they won't change it again".

"What is its name? – Ashka continued mechanically and then she understood what she heard. - What?! Used for meat? What did he do?!"

"he's got health problems, - Evie answered calmly, - he was born half-deaf, the elders understood it long ago, for it was turning its head in a strange way. And it didn't hear the commands. And I don't know what its name is. Suppose, once this dragon had his name, but long before I was born. And anyway, he didn't hear it…"

The Spellbinder turned to the window again.

"But why for meat?!"

"And what were they supposed to do? – Evie shrugged. - It's almost the same way with wounded horses, it's normal. So now it's in the shed all the time. Everyone has their business, nobody would be bothered with him. He doesn't even have an owner – this is our collective dragon. It's walked sometimes, at the freest sector adjoining areas. It's being fed also. But no one's going to stay there for long. What if that dragon comes up with something?"

She started gathering cloths and braids from the floor, freeing the space.

"Why are you interested?"

"Huh? No, it's just asking. Out of curiosity…"

Ashka stayed near the window, in her new skirt. The girl's words made her thoughtful for some reason…

During the next days she was glancing at the furthest shed, hoping to catch a moment when the creature from there would be taken for a walk. But either Moriolian waters – and it was one of those – were supposed to be walked seldom, or everybody was really afraid of scary half-deaf beast. Anyway, the gates were constantly closed.

One night, when everyone in the house was already sleeping, the Spellbinder used a key gotten from Sam. She unlocked the drawer where the powersuit was hidden and just watched it for several moments, not moving. It was gathering dust there for a month, unnoticed and not used. Strange indeed, she wasn't touching the powersuit for so long… Interesting was there any charge saved? There was no information in duel theory about powerstones not used for a while…

Shaking off her torpor, Ashka took the suit out. Enough of dreaming, she was going to use Spellbinder technologies one more time not for admiring. And she could find out later whether there was any charge or not. Opening the window she jumped out. Of course, at night the dragon shed was hardly left opened, kindly waiting for her. But at least she would have a chance to assess the situation. She had planed to walk to the mysterious dragon shed the moment she was standing in Evie's room, listening of the creature nobody wanted to be bothered with. A quick bright thought "What, if…". Later the woman was returning to this thought but pulled herself up. And that wasn not about the danger, but about the fact she could assess everything safely and unnoticed only at night. Night was quiet, indeed. And also dark and uncomfortable, knowing that the streets had no lights here. At the same time Ashka was tormented by her own curiosity, and it was growing stronger.

Thinking for some time, the Spellbinder found a perfect decision. At first she would examine the shed at night, and later she would find out how to get there and see the breed rare for this sector. The fact that she may not be allowed inside for some reasons, even for safety, seemed too stupid excuse to Ashka. She may not be allowed? Ha!

Walking from around the corner, the woman looked around. Everything was quiet, no wonder – citizens of Moriol were sleeping. Her hands checked the powerstones by force of habit. She'd better walk – taking a horse of Tom was risky, either she would be heard and that would cause too many questions, or it would take much time. Keeping to the chosen road, Ashka went to the shed, looking back and at the windows occasionally. She didn't want some farmer suffering from insomnia to hail her aloud. Luckily everyone was sleeping indeed. Spellbinder smiled, feeling through thin shirt sleeves the pleasant chill from copper bracelets. Of course, there were some doubts, it would be strange if she had none. Nevertheless, her constant longing for adventures and impossible situations, that had given her father and others a lot of trouble, was reminding of itself again. And leading her to a new adventure.

A shed was ahead, the one she needed. Assessing the size of the building, woman concluded that Moriolian water was apparently bigger than Flamy drop and Mountain spike she saw before. The gates were closed, of course, but that meant nothing. There were no houses next to the shed, so standing close to the nearest one, Ashka understood it was time for a final spurt. No one saw her, everything was more than perfect. And reaching the dragon shed she would have a chance to deal with details. Smiling happily, the Spellbinder stepped forward, and then somebody caught her shoulder. Before she could give a cry or get scared, Ashka turned around and threw her fist forward.

"Hey, stop hitting! It hurts!"

Only then Ashka saw the attacker. Tom, son of Rita was standing in front of her. Tom dressed up in a rush, with his shirt buttoned askew. Tom rubbing his ear and looking resentful.

"Holly Regents! – Ashka hissed. - What are you doing here?!"

The guy raised an eyebrow, forgetting his ear for a moment.

"Regents? What regents?"

That moment they heard some movements behind the shutters of the house nearby. Without saying a word, Ashka and Tom slipped into the wide porch shadow.

"Hey you, dragon thieves! Are you back? – an old man wearing pajama growled out of the window. - Get out from where you are!"

"Go to sleep, mister Tom! – a grumpy female voice said from inside. - You had a dream again!"

Watching the empty street for several moments, the old man had to give up his useful activity.

"You're right, missis Sally, - he said closing the shutters, - I had a dream".

The noises faded. Waiting a little to make sure, Ashka and Tom went out.

"I really forgot my namesake lives here", - the guy muttered, looking at the walls with laughter. Ashka hopped angrily.

"What were you doing here? You didn't tell!"

"And you didn't tell what the regents are! – Tom retorted. - And anyway, why fighting?"

The woman rolled her eyes.

"Regents are from a tale for Sam, - she replied, - and don't creep to me! And you should be grateful I hit you ear, not your nose!"

"Oh thank you", - the guy answered in the same manner.

Silent at once, they both glanced at the closed shutters. Then they moved forward synchronically, not going to stretch their luck.

"Here, come closer, - raising her hand, Ashka pressed the base of the bracelet to her companion's ear, - so who let you spy on me?!"

"And what could I do? – the young man said calmly. - If a woman wants to be crazy, man should accompany her. Our father always said so".

"If I consider this as offence, I won't guarantee the other ear of yours safety", - Spellbinder muttered.

Tom got a better grip on her hand with metal.

"Not at all, I am for adventures and night walks. Nice outfit, by the way. Though I'd rather not go to a dragon in this thing".

"And I won't offer it to you. Anyway, we're here".

Freeing her hand, the Spellbinder came closer to the shed wall. Alright, they got there. The only thing to make clear was what next.

"And what next? – Tom asked as if reading her thoughts. - You want to see that dragon, am I right? But now we won't get in here".

"Is there any other way inside?" – Ashka asked, watching the shed excitedly like an obstacle to be crushed.

The guy shook his head.

"No, one scheme was used for building both big and small dragon sheds".

That moment a roar was heard from behind the walls, quiet, almost like an exhale.

"Could he hear us?" – Ashka stepped back.

"He probably sensed, for he's almost deaf", - Tom reminded.

They stayed near the shed a little longer, walking along the wall. Then they went back, choosing the same way. The chaser and ally of Ashka said they could ask William when the next walking was. Or ask to go feed the dragon out of turn.

"But that's more difficult, - he added quickly, - no offense, but women aren't allowed to go there".

The Spellbinder eyed him all over unfriendly.

"You are to make an exception. I'll see this creature no matter what".

Tom glanced at her in a strange way, walking a little further and stopping.

"You like dragons so much?"

"I'm interested in everything new", - Ashka looked over her shoulder.

Her companion hesitated and then smiled.

"You know, I've got an idea. An offer, actually. Well, I'd better discuss it, actually, with somebody here and…"

"In short", - the woman interrupted.

"Alright. Would you like to take part in the dragon race?" – Tom blurted out, looking at her with curiosity. Not expecting anything even close to what she heard, Spellbinder wetted her lips.

"And now in details!"

Of course Tom was surprised she knew nothing about this entertainment. But Ashka was aware that the family had never been in once named fifteenth sector, so she explained there were difficulties both with dragons and information. That's why she went to these lands.

On their way home the guy tried to tell her maximum. The dragon race took place every two years, and every time it was an incredible and remarkable sight. A group of people owning Mountain spike gave their pets specially for the competition. There were usually twenty participants, though a couple of times there were twenty-two, and eighteen. It depended on how many wanted to participate. To get the right to participate one had to make a contribution, according to the certain person's property. Traditional contributions were flour, vegetables or fruits, poultry, dragon skin, from which safety vests were made for participants. No limits. All the contribution was collected for the governor, so for an umpteenth time Ashka thought it was so Spellbinder land-styled. Though they had no sport like this. And race was a sport, right? In her head those stupid tales of Riana were mixed with videos shown by Katrina Muggleton. There was something about horse races in one of them…

There were three winners every time, each of them got a small part of the contribution, a right to participate in the next race and also a dragon statuette made according to the place won. The first to finish the race got the glass one, the second – metal one, the third – wooden one.

"In general, there's much more to tell, - Tom concluded when they reached the house, - this entertainment is for men traditionally. As far as I know girls were never taking their chance. But tonight I remembered runaway Thunder and thought you could compete with us. By the way, I take part too. So what do you think?"

Ashka smiled mischievously, catching the information she got. It seemed she had a strong ally indeed. And the fact that someone was comparing her to men and considered a worthy rival… Oh, that was the most exquisite compliment of all the possible. Her longing for adventures made the heart beat faster, leading her forward, to unknown and interesting. Even according to the young man's words the local race seemed something great.

"I think that now you'll have to change your rules, - the woman said with her eyes flashing, - because now even your mother won't be able to dissuade me!"


	6. Story 6 Dancing

**Story 6. Dancing. **

"**N**o, this is impossible, this is dangerous! And finally it's unadvisedly!"

The next morning, when an idea offered the night before was described to the others, Rita's house was nearly full of powerbolts. And that was not about Tom, for whom it was Sport debut. That was about Ashka, whom all of them, excluding her secret ally, tried to dissuade. Even Sam gave up, hearing her mother's reasonable arguments.

"Ashka, I really don't understand why you need it, - the housewife wondered, - well, my son is brainless, we already know it. But you! Why these stupid ideas?"

"Stop reasoning me, Rita! – Spellbinder objected, brooming furiously. - You may consider it stupid for hundred times, but I have a different opinion. I'm going to have fun equally with everyone!"

Evie shifted a hopeless gaze to her brother.

"So you won't help to dissuade her?"

"Seems like he's already helped! – the mother of the family took some plates from a shelf. - Ashka decided to participate in the race thanks to you, son? You're silent?"

Putting the plates on the table carelessly, Rita dropped the upper one to the floor.

"Oh, great. Now dishes are breaking…"

"Ma, it's a good sign, - Lenny spoke next to her, - you always say so…"

"Quiet, you nerd, - Sam pulled him up, - let's go to your room!"

She led her brother out of the kitchen and followed just to be on the safe side. Only four of them stayed on the battleground – Spellbinder, Rita and her elder children.

"Ma, no need to worry, - the young man continued, - we've already found out Ashka can steal horses. As well as stop a dragon at full tilt", - he winked to the woman.

"Tom, that's wonderful, - Rita sighed, - but there will be bigger dragons at the racetrack. And after all, who says Ashka will be allowed to take part? For she is… a woman".

"We can talk to William, - the Spellbinder offered, - he might change the situation. Or talk to somebody else, who's making that race!"

"Exactly! – Tom supported her. - And we may practice in riding in turn, using Swiftfire. It has almost no excrescences on the back, only closer to the tail. And we still have time".

"You don't need in turn", - they heard behind the backs. All four flinched and turned around. Old Peter was standing next to the opened window, it seemed he heard the whole discussion.

"Mister Peter?" – Evie murmured in surprise.

"Oh, neighbor, you could have knocked at the shutter, for decency! – the housewife flared up. - You almost made me hiccup!"

"Wait, Rita, - the man stopped her with a gesture, - as far as I got it you two, - he pointed out at Ashka and Tom, - participate and want to prepare for the race?"

"That's right", - the guy nodded. The old man grinned.

"In this case Lily and I are willing to give you another dragon for your training, - he said, - our Thunder is a Mountain spike. He's smaller than those at the racetrack, but at least you won't need to share Swiftfire".

Ashka eyed Peter all over suspiciously.

"Are you serious?"

"Absolutely, - the neighbor nodded, - if you both are allowed – I'm going to support you. You, Tom, and you, girl. I trust you!"

The Spellbinder and Rita's son looked at each other. Then shifted their gazes to the housewife. Standing in the corner, Evie covered her mouth with a palm, trying to hide the laughter.

"Ma, I think they're fated to", - she said slowly.

Feeling she couldn't win here, her mother looked at those present helplessly.

"Fangs and claws with you, you two are crazy conspired adventurers!"

They still had two months before the race, but Moriolian water fest was forthcoming. Rita took the initiative of talking to William, but said all the race arrangements would be started just after the fest in order to save the pleasure and calm from "all stupid competitions". Ashka had a different opinion, for she longed for practicing new sport and didn't have time to decide what she was thinking of the future fest. However, arguing with stubborn farmer was useless – in any question of her family Rita could outargue everybody.

The fest was organized between the sixth and the seventh sectors. As Sam told, there was one of the deepest and most beautiful lakes here. The locals called it "White wing". From the altitude of dragon flight it really looked like a spread wing. And "white" was because of the clouds constantly reflected in the water.

The lakeside was a big comfortable flat ground, trees were protecting it from the wind on two sides, as well as big rocks with heavy metal rings. Dragon chains were supposed to be fixed to them. The girl also told that during the day dragons were flying above the lake, ridden by the most skillful men. That was a wonderful sight. And in the evening the creatures were enchained.

"Ashka,! Ashka, look out, quick!"

With the other shoe untied, the woman walked to the window slowly, trying not to step on the laces. The image she saw could impress anyone – grown up dragons with their wings spread were flying in the sky, all in the same direction. Among Moriolian waters, which had dark-blue skin, she saw a couple of Sky longwings, she recognized their golden-white inclusions on the scale.

"They all fly to the lake, - Tom said happily, straightening his shirt collar, - and here's the one you're interested in!"

Looking to where he was pointing, Ashka noticed one more dragon, flying a little behind. A creature with really impressive wings, big head covered with thin spike-looking excrescences, a long lithe tail. It looked like a huge shining precious stone. An athletic man was sitting on the dragon's back, holding the chains, but now the Spellbinder wasn't bothered with the rider at all. As scary and half-deaf as it was, the dragon looked fantastically beautiful…

Sending Tom off to arrange the cart and the horse, Rita's family at partial strength was finishing preening themselves. Lenny was dressed in the festive suit, though he told Ashka sadly, he couldn't wear fringe yet for "being too little". Evie and her mother put on long dresses with lace. Sam was also wearing a dress, though with less frills, she also had old but accurately cleaned shoes. As for the Spellbinder – she followed Evie's advice, muttering that off all the adventures in her life that was the most stupid one. A shirt bought in Sydney was put on with the skirt made by the girl. Fluffing up her hair, Ashka looked in the small mirror and decided it was not as bad as it seemed.

"How do your dances look like? – she asked Sam the previous evening. - What are they? Some difficult figures?"

"Well, I won't say so, - the child answered, - they all are very fast and not difficult in general. Men and women stand close and go circling and hopping. Though, there's one dance, as you call it, with figures. It's usually played in the middle of celebrations. Adults call it "Two rivers", but my friend Tim, who lost an old dragon's fang in a wager, says it's just showing off. Oh, you'll see everything there, don't be afraid. So you plan to go dancing?" – the girl giggled.

"I plan nothing, - Ashka's eyes flashed, - just interested".

She wasn't going to dance. And when Rita and Evie took the baskets with food and plates to the cart, she was sure she wouldn't dance. For what reason? And later, when they reached the lakeside where long wooden tables were placed, she persuaded herself she was just accompanying. Out of some respect or gratitude. Nothing more.

At the fest Ashka saw the local governor for the first time. Sam wasn't exaggerating, comparing him to a pillow. Just think that this short fat man was the most respected person here?! Incredible! "However, - the woman pulled herself up, taking a rolled slice of spicy fish from a plate, - if my participation depends on this creature, I'd rather not feud with him".

Though, the governor wasn't going to feud tonight, as well as solve different problems. He and to sons of his – also pillow-shaped – came there to have fun. Giving a short speech for people of three sectors about how important dragons were, how valuable and how superb they were, the governor went to the most interesting part of the fest – local familiars' flight above the lake. Moriolian waters and Sky longwings, Ashka watched before, flied into the sky, controlled by the riders. Standing among excited people, Ashka understood one moment she was feeling the same excitement. Those dragons were not just amazing or interesting, no, they were truly great. What a miracle it must have been – to sit on such creature's back, somewhere above, when you could hit the clouds!

She wanted neither eat, nor drink, so Ashka wasn't going to dawdle near the tables. Instead she planned to walk to where the heroes of the occasion were sitting, with their wings folded. Looking at several similar heads with spike-like excrescences, the woman got confused. Which one? That time he was shown, but now she realized the breed made the creatures to similar.

"That one, eating fish now, - Tom helped her, as usual, - just don't come to close".

"Don't be a pain in the neck!" – Spellbinder argued, going to the rocks quickly. Of course she wasn't in the powersuit now. Instead she wore a skirt and shoes, not practical at all. But as they said in Sydney, what the hell?

Waiting a little for the feeding man to leave, Ashka came closer. Confidently, but slowly, looking under feet in case she'd need to run back and not stumble. From this distance she saw the breed was, of course, bigger than the others, but the dragon didn't look too huge. Perhaps it could be compared to a Spellbinders' flying ship.

They were so close – the dragon, consisting of angular curves, tough, firm, amazing in its inexplicability, and the woman that seemed to little for herself in comparison to it. Representatives of two different worlds. The dragon put its head over the paws, squinting at Ashka lazily but not without an interest. A creature that probably had no equals in all the possible dimensions. The creature that was going to be used for its parts and then they changed their mind kindly… The Spellbinder kicked a small rock with her shoe. Why was the whole situation worrying her so much? Was she displeased? Was she pitying the dragon?

Meanwhile the dragon kept watching her, as if waiting for something. For what? That she might come closer? Interesting, what could happen if she touched his skin? For some reason the wish to find out was very strong…

"Oh, here you are! – Sam came out of the blue, catching her hand. - Let's go, musicians are going to play "Two rivers" now, you'll see the dance!"

She led the woman from there, not paying attention to the creatures enchained. Ashka looked back on the run. The dragon, near which she stood, was sitting in the same position, calm and quiet, just closed the eyes…

And not far from that place, arranged in order to let the winged creatures stay undisturbed, there was a dance floor decorated with flowers and lanterns. The lanterns reminded Ashka of the recently seen world of Sun. Next to the place musicians were playing a cheerful melody. And on the floor something interesting was happening. Men were stamping their feet, making a line, in front of them women were dancing. Both lines weren't crossing and seemed not intending to. But no, suddenly the lines broke into pairs, changing the pattern. Interested, Ashka came closer, leaning against the wooden handrail near the floor.

"Yours are different?" – Sam asked, standing next to her.

"Yes, - the woman nodded, - there's something like this in villages, but not in the castle. Court dances are absolutely different. Slow. And quiet difficult when you see them for the first time".

Saying it she kept watching the dancers making a big circle from the pairs.

"And here this one seems the only difficult dance, - Sam spoke, - to be honest, I like the others more".

"If you like – let's have fun! – Tom appeared near them. - Show them a high-class, sister?"

That moment musicians finished the melody. Giggling, Sam and Tom went under the handrail, towards the dancing crowd. Ashka preferred to stay alone. Farmers with appetizers or mugs were passing by, luckily, no one paid attention to her. She didn't want to go back to dragons, so the woman kept on watching.

This dance was faster than the previous, though the tune was also quadruple. Squinting, the woman observed Moriolians' feet. Seemed nothing special, but how were they able to move so fast? Step, step, hop and turn… Since she'd been fourteen, when all Apprentices got the right to dance at the balls, she'd been fond of new activity. Ashka had always been good at dancing, probably, as good as at history. However, those dances and these ones had nothing in common.

Begin with tempo. The ballroom music was much slower, the movements were strictly ordered, everyone had their position and the pattern. That was arranged long ago. Here no one could speak about the pattern. Well, it was there, of course, but less… official, perhaps… And also partners position relative to each other… Ashka sniffed. Men were embracing women's waists, women had right hand on the partners' shoulders. If Lukan or Tark could see it, they would surely shout about personal space breaking! And her father probably would like it…

Step, ho, no several small hops, turn and partner change. Aha, that's it! And heels, their heels were constantly used! They were beating the rhythm with the heels and their hands. Ashka took the pattern apart with excitement. Sam and Tom flashed next to the side where she was standing. Evie whirled by with a young man. They do it skillfully, very skillfully…

"Would you like to dance, miss?" – a farmer in the old but neat suit and a short jacket went to her. His black beard reminded of Lukan. Ashka felt angry. Oh what was happening, how long would she keep on the stupid associations?!

"Come on, Ashka! – Rita's voice was heard near the table. - Do it, just once!"

Going to object at first, the Spellbinder realized she didn't want to do it for some reason. Indeed, what was she risking? Having something that Brian Reynolds had called "the researcher's mind" it was silly not to try and research something new. Dancing, for example. After all, that couldn't be scarier and more difficult than jumping to the dragon's back at full tilt…

Smiling she gave her hand to the partner and followed him to the floor, where she was immediately pulled closer by her waist. And closer. Oh that remembered personal space! The man caught her palm gently, laughing and stepping forward… Ashka closed her eyes shut in horror, feeling like a fool. It didn't seem dangerous from the distance, and here she had an unpleasant uncomfortable feeling. Right now something could smash into them at such speed, so they would see stars! Now, right now… But strange, nobody was smashing. Led by her partner, the woman opened her eyes slowly. Something incredible was happening around – faces, dresses, suits, lights – everything was mixing and whirling. Taken forward, she passed by another pair gracefully. One-two-three-four… Step, hop… Suddenly the feeling of absurdity left her. A fool? For what reason? The farmer she was dancing with released her waist, the woman took a step and turned, becoming face to face with Tom.

"Wow!" – that was all he could say, embracing his new partner.

"Don't even ask!" – Ashka replied in the same manner, already led forward.

"I didn't intend to, Dragon vanquisher!" – the guy laughed, circling with her.

And again the woman realized she didn't argue. She didn't want to, for now, at least. As well as to stop. Faster, and faster! The feeling of absurdity not just left her, it was replaced by a strange inspiring easiness. Tom was followed by one of Robert's sons, and the Spellbinder was dancing. Faster. Brighter! That was like and wasn't like country dancing in her world. That was weird, new and… nice! Holding the edge of her skirt, she was beating the rhythm with her heels. Eyes were shining. That was not just nice, that was amazing! Another partner change, and Ashka got to William, the sector owner. The wan wore a new suit and a jacket with long fringe, it fitted him very much. Smiling, he gave his hand to Ashka, and the next moment they were almost flying above the dance floor. The Spellbinder smiled in return, feeling the fast wind was playing with her hair. It was cold and hot at the same time. And what mattered most, she didn't want to stop. She didn't want this overwhelming strange and crazy whirl of music, colors and senses to be over. William was dancing with her, easily but confidently…

…The dance was over. Flushed and happy, Moriolians were applauding to each other, catching the breath. William was also applauding, looking with admiration at his partner fixing her hairstyle.

"You didn't need to refuse to go dancing before, - he said, - it's pleasure to dance with you".

"I'm afraid I won't be able to do it again, - Ashka replied, - not right now, at least".

The sense of speed wanted a continuation, but the reason told she'd better have a rest.

"Then let's go for a walk, - William offered, - would you like to have a drink?"

She wanted both the first and the second. And she even felt surprised about accepting the evening so easily. Behind their backs musicians were starting another melody, inviting the ones ready for keeping on, to the dance floor. Rita dancing with little Lenny flashed among the laughing faces. The others disappeared somewhere.

"Here, - the man came back with two mugs, - I thought the evening would be breezy, but the air almost haven't cooled down".

"What is it?" – Ashka asked, looking at the dark liquid smelling something sweet.

"Berry shine", our small local tradition, - William answered, - sweet wine mixed with water. It's usually made for celebrations, though wine itself isn't a rare thing. And the drink is fine for such weather… And what's wrong? – suddenly he gave a start seeing Ashka paled. - Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, - the Spellbinder forced a smile, clutching the mug with trembling fingers, - it's the dance, suppose".

The man looked at her anxiously.

"Let's go to water, it's a little cooler there".

She nodded, walking arm-in-arm with her companion to the lake. The unfortunate mug was still in her hand. Wine with water… Ashka would give anything to forget, with whom and under what circumstances she was having this drink the last time. Almost a year and a half passed… And instead of one wound her heart was having two now… The easiness inspiring her on the floor suddenly faded, showing the ghosts of the past…

The lake was less lively but cooler indeed. Part of Moriolians went boating, being already quite far from the shore. Talks and laughter were heard everywhere.

"Miss Ashka! Mister William! Come here, we're leaving!"

Bob and his sons were waving from one of the boats, still near the shore. Apart from them there were several children and two women in the boat. The sector owner turned to the Spellbinder.

"A trip?"

"With pleasure", - the woman nodded with hesitation. She didn't really care, but perhaps a trip could bring the memories back? To those dark nooks, from which they appeared, poisoning her conscious.

The boat departed slowly. The women in it appeared to be mothers of children present, they were talking without stopping, admiring everything – the boat, the lake, the dragons. The fest. "It's strange, - Ashka thought, - they're living at the same place all their lives and yet they can keep the impressions new". On the other hand, how could it be any way different here, in so unusual world? In the world, she was also starting to admire?

She didn't have a chance to travel by water before. Funny. On the land it was constant, even by air. But never by water. There were no proper conditions in Spellbinders world. In Sydney and Sun's world the woman wasn't even thinking about it. And what was she actually thinking about? How to annoy Correon? How to get the interface and jewelry? How to "divide" the land of the Dragon Lord with Sharak in order to benefit and share nothing?

"You alright?" – William's voice disturbed her bleak thoughts. Good nice William sitting next to her. There were anxiety and solicitude in man's eyes.

"Sure", - Ashka smiled hypocritically. And then she turned away, watching water and the dark evening sky. She wasn't going to be frank with anyone. So she wouldn't do it this time…


	7. Story 7 Try to trust

**Story 7. Try to trust. **

**W**ine with water… A half empty cup on the floor, near the armchair… Flames in the fireplace…

"Gryvon…"

He was there, close, next to her. Holding her hand, looking… Just looking. And for some reason it helped…

She and Gareth walking upstairs…

Could you help me bring the old books to the library?

Again the cup, again the room lit only by the flames…

We took him to the old passage.

And Gryvon was still sitting near the armchair, embracing her. And the pain tearing her soul apart seemed to subside… And there he was in the forest, next to the tree…

And what about me? Or you don't want to think about me too?

That was Nathia… Also there, near him. Looking with her loving eyes, all so light and pyre…

"Gryvon…"

And he was looking at her too, at this constantly vulnerable creature with big clear eyes. Smiling…

"Gryvon!"

She wanted to run to him, to shake this tenderness out of him, with which he was looking at Nathia. Why at her? Why so? Ashka was watching the sight, seeing their happy faces. Legs weren't moving, not allowing her to come any closer…

Did you love Gareth?

And again in the room. Again the taste of diluted wine on her lips, mixed with the taste of a pear. Old books falling down from the stairs, turning over, opening, a light grey cloud of dust raising in the air…

It's just an accident, Ashka.

She was also falling somewhere. Stumbling at first and then falling. The endless stairs, and Gryvon and Nathia were standing on the top step, embracing each other. Standing and looking to where she was falling…

It's just an accident, Ashka.

"Gryvon!"

"Ashka, wake up! It's just a dream!"

But she couldn't. The image was too real, to strong, it wasn't releasing her. And the two on the stairs were burning her heart out with their gazes…

"Gryvon!"

"Ashka, wake up!"

Someone shook her violently, making to open her eyes. The room was dark, the night wasn't over yet. Sam was sitting on the chair next to the bed, in a traditional wrap. Sitting and watching her, silently, sympathetically.

"It's the same?"

"Yes, - Ashka mumbled, taking a deep breath. It seemed like mad drums were beating inside her chest, - tonight it's worse than usual…"

Damned wine! Why, why did she ask what was in that mug? Why did she agree to go to the lake? One tiny detail led a plenty of other details…

Hesitating for a moment, Sam stood up.

"Would you like some water?"

She nodded, not bothered with words of thanks or the fact that she woke somebody again. At least the girl tried to be useful, that was great.

Sam returned quite soon, holding to mugs with similar wide grips.

"Here".

Ashka sat up and took a sip. She felt a little better, at least mad drums stopped beating so hard…

"Would you like to talk?" – the child started awkwardly.

"No, if you're interested in what I saw, - the woman said angrily, - I discuss it with no one. So you won't be an exception".

There was resentment in Sam's eyes, as if she was pushed away, thrown aside. The Spellbinder felt guilty. Why was she acting so? The girl was disposed towards her, rather friendly. And after all, that wasn't the first time when Ashka was becoming a reason for Sam to go there, to her room…

"Sorry, - the woman said tiredly, - I don't want to talk about it because it's too complicated. Do you have monsters in your dreams?"

What was she doing? What was she starting? Was it the wine from the fest, which caused a frankness attack?

"I do, - Sam nodded, sitting down on the bed, - once I saw a herd of dragons chasing me and I couldn't hide. I really love them but that time I felt so scared…"

Ashka smiled wryly.

"My monsters are much bigger. Sometimes it's difficult to hide from them even by day".

"And what about Gryvon? – Sam asked suddenly. - You aren't running away from him, are you?"

With a mixed feeling of bewilderment and disbelief the Spellbinder stared at her companion. Were all children so smart? Or was she just able to guess the mood? Or Sam happened to be like this?

"I'm afraid I am".

A pause came.

"He treated you badly, right? – the child mumbled. - Mum says women always suffer when men treat them badly".

"Your mother is a wise person, - Ashka admitted, drinking up her water, - and Gryvon… Suppose, he treated me deservedly. As he thought".

What was he doing, a softened idiot? And what about her intention to let no one be close to her? What about her need to pretend? Didn't the life give her enough lessons?

"Why am I telling this to you? – Ashka asked aloud. - As if it may change or give me something".

"Everyone should have somebody to share the sorrows with, - Sam replied reasonably like an adult, - I have mum for it. And before I had a dad".

"Me too", - Ashka thought and only when she heard that "Really?" she realized that was said aloud.

Sam was staring at her with eyes wide open, forgetting her own cup. It was too late to retreat.

"Really, - Spellbinder said, taking her empty cup and putting it on the table, next to the other, - why are you surprised? Everybody has a father".

"But you never told about him before, - the girl reminded, - what was he like? Did he live in the castle?"

The woman smiled suddenly. Indeed, it was too late to retreat. What was she losing if that was her home world now? Sooner or later something would be voiced, remembered, adjusting to a stream of thoughts. Perhaps, that moment was now?

"Yes, he lived in the castle. And he was the best, the most beloved of the Spellbinders. I've never told about him, - she replied, - this is too private. As well as Gryvon. I don't even want to think about it once again".

"Why not?"

"Because these memories make you sentimental and weak. I can not venture so much".

Sam smiled too and sat closer.

"You're just like my mum. She's scolding sometimes we need to do everything by ourselves, but sometimes she remembers dad and misses him very much. It's obvious, though we pretend we see nothing".

"Why did Matthew die?" – Ashka asked. There was a strange soft fog in her head demanding to make the frankness mutual.

"He got his feet wet and didn't want to be treated. Said that it would be over soon, that he was too strong".

"I'm sorry", - the woman said to her own surprise. Sam nodded knowingly.

"And I'm sorry that you run away from this Gryvon, - she replied innocently, - maybe he's also been complicated, like you?"

Ashka shook her head, saying nothing. Hardly. When she saw him everything seemed absolutely clear. The only unclear thing was the reason for her possessive feelings, which appeared so unexpectedly.

"Do you love him?" – the girl asked without a warning. Ashka turned to her through the waves of strange thickening fog.

"What? Sam, isn't it too early for asking this?"

Funny. She didn't say that was none of her business. She hinted at the tender age. Was it really because of the fest? Or was the reason in something else?

"I think you love him, - Sam nodded as id making a decision, - Evie also considers me too little for "too complicated adult troubles". But adults have it very simple, actually, they are making their own lives complicated".

The woman preferred not to answer. The fog in her head was thickening, thoughts became confused. The feeling was unusual, but familiar, just like when she drank the drugged champagne at the cemetery...

"Sam, - Spellbinder started menacingly, - you didn't add anything to that water?"

The girl fidgeted shyly.

"Well… I did, actually… The thing that mum sometimes pours in her tea when Lenny and I "drive her mad". She says sleep is peaceful after that".

Ashka almost gasped in anger, going to stand up and punish her properly. But objects were already dividing in two and blurring in front of her. No, just think of it, to get herself caught like this for the second time!

"You little wretch, - she muttered with displeasure, falling back on the pillow, - I'll give you a scolding in the morning!"

"No, you won't! – Sam stood up happily and covered her with the blanket. - You'll certainly feel better. And there will be no more monsters tonight".

Ashka wanted to object that it was impossible to chase your own past away. But her thoughts were already entwined and melted, dissolving in the blessed fog. Sleep hid the bright wrap next to the bed and the quietly closed door. And strange indeed, there were no more monsters that night…


	8. Story 8 Race

**Story**** 8. ****Race****. **

"**D**o you love him?" The question Sam asked kept buzzing in the head the next morning. And in a day too. Despite her intention to give a scolding to the little prankster for the sleeping draft, Ashka wasn't angry. Firstly, because she had a good sleep indeed. And secondly, because the talk and the strange endless shrewdness of the girl made her return over and over again to the question passed and left behind long ago.

Was she in love with Gryvon? The Spellbinder never asked herself about it so directly and openly. She hinted, perhaps, but never asked herself. Was she afraid? Or did it seem too absurd? Probably both. They knew each other for so long… Once he'd been a child, all so naïve and impressionable. She tried to remove those silly features of him, leaving just the necessary minimum for an Apprentice. But did she succeed? Sometimes Ashka remembered Gryvon entering the castle for the first time and compared him to herself of the same age. Wasn't she naïve and impressionable? For she didn't become what she was now quickly. Once everything was in a different way, brighter, better. So did she need to pretend and play the role of a wise strict Spellbinder, taking from the others what she had in plenty?

Gryvon never showed he wasn't happy with something or that she was too strict. At first it had been difficult, she could see it, then he got used to… And what was in fact? And then the woman realized, that this boy and later – the youth couldn't be guided only by the wish to become a great Spellbinder. Was he standing against all her tricks just out of some simple vanity? Little impressionable boy… Ashka had always considered him as a child, a little shy and awkward, ready to follow her as he was usually doing. Perhaps the fact that she got an Apprentice so early was the reason of it. Or the fact that she was twelve years older. He'd always been some sort of a child – Apprentice Gryvon, younger at first, older then. And when did he turn into an athletic broad-shouldered guy with eyes like summer sky? When did these cheekbones appear? Or this stubborn chin? Before she could get surprised by a sudden change, Paul Reynolds and all he involved broke into their lives, too fast. And there was too little time for silly thoughts. There was no time for anything, only blind revenge. And between the revenge and the little boy, like a small hole in the solid wall, there was one evening, when the world seemed different, bitter and sweet at the same time. When it was bad and good. When Gryvon, whose ability to understand without any words was an undoubted advantage, was just sitting nearby, embracing her.

Sometimes Ashka wondered how everything could have happened if the doorway into her world wouldn't have appeared. Though, perhaps, she should have started not from the doorway. How everything could have happened, if Gareth had been going upstairs a little more carefully? She would have finished with teaching Gryvon; there were just a couple of years before his initiation. And then? Such thoughts were usually reaching a deadlock, or they were torn out with a root, mercilessly, like something unneeded and pointless. What use of dreams, she would never find out what her life could be like under these circumstances…

And Gryvon was always near her. There was no time indeed, but he was able to be near her always. He joined the dark side, he followed her, carried out all her orders, he broke Correon's powersuit, he saved her in the dungeon, he was opening the doorway every morning… Looking back, the Spellbinder concluded that Gryvon probably saved her not just from electricity in the dungeon. He helped her much more often, sometimes even just by his presence. And she was grateful for that. Never showed, already hardened in her longing for revenge, but was grateful anyway. And he wasn't even a child anymore, turning into a young man. And a vague question – could this gratitude mean something else – was sometimes breaking into her consciousness.

Did she really feel displeased that day, in the forest? Was she jealous? Jealous, not even loving? Or was she already loving him that moment? There were too many questions, and it was too easy to get confused with them. He betrayed her, this was what mattered most. That scene was like a slap. He betrayed, looking at Nathia tenderly, that fragile doll in a suit. Even if there were too many questions, this fact was too simple and absolutely clear…

Rita kept her word and talked to William right after the fest. Passionately and probably not without those exquisite curses that were used here. Then she returned home and said her mission was over and they would see what's next. Nobody knew what the sector owner was thinking about it – the same evening he rode to the governor, seemed to be defeated by his impulsive friend. Those two days while he was absent, were spent by farmer's family rather stupidly. Thoughts were flying in the air, turning either into a nice chance to support two competitors at once, or into a chance to be happy just with one brother and son. Thoughts were flying, but everyday activities were waiting to be dealt with.

"He'd better come back quickly, - the housewife muttered, filling the chicken manger with feed, - or else I'll lose my mind with you!"

Maybe she was heard by providence, because in an hour a horseman appeared at the end of the street. And very soon William was met with a wave of joy and excitement – the governor was stubborn at first, but he gave up soon. Tom threw his hat up with "Hurray!", he was already seeing in his thoughts himself and Ashka riding two dragons along the sectors and the surroundings. And speaking of Ashka – she was glad, very glad, looking forward to start the preparations and the race. And the gratitude appeared once again, easily and naturally. Even strange.

"Thank you, William", - she said, looking at the man happy with the talks result.

And they began preparing. Lily and Peter, living across the road, kept the word. Thunder was given to Ashka, followed by a kind request to wet the dragon as often as possible. The couple assured her it wasn't fed with crickets anymore, so she didn't have to expect problems. Nearly at the same time another event happened, considered as a sign by the Spellbinder.

"It seems the sector's changing after you came here", - Tom laughed one morning, when the woman appeared at the porch.

"What do you mean?" – Ashka asked. Instead of an answer the young man removed the cloth, which was covering the bucket with fresh fish.

"We go to feed your familiar!"

Spellbinder gasped. But the next moment her lips were already smiling.

"Incredible! Don't you want to explain?"

"I would if I could, - Tom shrugged, - Wilfred who had the shed keys just rushed by, throwing them to me. No explanations, no notices. Aren't you surprised?"

"If that's a plot, it's for us, not against, - Ashka said taking the bucket, - let's go and have a ride then, before it's too hot".

And so they did. And the gates of long examined and observed shed were opened. And the two stepped inside slowly. They eyes adapted to the dark in the building, so they noticed the outlines of the creature lying in half-ring, and long chains connecting the collar with opposite walls. And right then, while Tom was putting the fish into the high manger, Ashka got a chance to come close enough to the dragon. His skin was… weird. Both cold, as it was common for all the dragons, and perhaps a little warm. Tough, slightly shining. Beautiful. The woman traced a side of the dragon with her hand. She liked that sense, as well as the dragon. Perhaps, she liked him even before, quiet and absolutely different from what Rita's daughter was telling.

"Rules are broken over and over again, - her companion said in a singing voice, - very soon women here will be equal to men. Don't know if it's good or bad. Evie doesn't care, she's got a calm nature, but Sam will grow up and give me a scolding".

"She'll have her revenge for everyone, - Ashka "encouraged" him, - and that's right".

The sports competition, still existing somewhere in the distant theory, needed their dedication. Tom described many important race details to her. The contribution was to be made right in the day of arrival. All the things were entered in the special list. The racetrack was elliptical, audience supporting the competitors, gathered along the outer side. There were 4 laps. Participants could be from any sector, but the most were usually from sixth to eighth sectors. However, this year there were mostly citizens of the eighth one, about three people from the eleventh and two from the seventh – they themselves. And yes, dragons there were really big, about one and a half times bigger that Swiftfire. But those were faster.

"No need to worry, - the guy said, telling Ashka about everything, - they're still not as big as Moriolian waters or Sky longwings. And we can practice with the ones we have".

And they practiced. They practiced, sharing the dragons for a change. The control technique was not very different from a horse riding, apart from the fact the dragon wasn't supposed to be saddled. Instead the rider was supposed to clutch the chains and press the knees into the "racer" sides. And of course, riding a Mountain spike was different from riding a Flamy drop. Swiftfire had a pair of well-functioning wings, gathering speed he tended to raise in the air, which, of course, wasn't needed. They had to cool its ardor with a sort guttural sound and a slight slap. However, the dragon was permitted to have fun several times. Tom was willing to show the capabilities of his pet, so after another training he offered "an air ride" kindly.

"But just together with me", - he added quickly, throwing the chains from one hand to the other.

"Why so? – Ashka argued immediately. - I can do it by myself perfectly!"

"Well, firstly, I'm already on the dragon's back, - the young man laughed, - and you can hardly whisk me off from here. And secondly, it's better to get used for a start. Have you flew before?"

"No".

"That's what I mean. The feelings are unusual, - Tom nodded at the place behind him, - don't argue and climb up".

On the one hand, Ashka wished to anticipate these unusual feelings just herself. On the other – she had no choice. Sighing, the woman climbed up and clutched Tom's waist. For some reason she remembered Australian biker.

"He's tired a little today, - the guy continued, - and he's not going too high in general. But at least you will know what it's like!"

And they flied into the air, circling at low height above the sector adjoining area. One moment they even flied over the turned off fence. And then – again near the mountains, where nobody was seen. The feeling was really fantastic. Neither the ship flying, nor the powersuit invented by Brian could be compared to it. Those were science and technique, progress mixed with civilization. Here it was original power of nature, conquered by people due to the circumstances.

"Yohoo, watch out!" – lowering Swiftfire to the sector river surface, Tom bent down and splashed some water on himself and Ashka.

"Hey, there was no agreement about water sports!" – she exclaimed.

"So let's consider it a spontaneous adventure! – the guy shouted over his shoulder. - Don't you like it?"

She did. Holly Regents, she liked it so much. And this spontaneous adventure, and everyday dragon riding to the forest, and the forthcoming race. And somewhere in her soul a shy realization flashed, that the she seemed to like the whole Moriolian life…

Ashka was thinking for quite long about what she could contribute for her participation. What did she have, actually? The powersuit? Out of the question, she would never give it away. That was her weapon, her protection and, what mattered most, that fine thread that was linking her to the memories, dark ones, but still the memories of her home and her world. But there was nothing apart from the powersuit, if only…

The woman opened her wardrobe, looking ironically at the shirt and trousers bought in Sydney. Yes, there were many memories about the clothes too, though she put them on just for one day. The clothes had a story now. But what was the use of this story here?

"Either memories, or use", - Ashka said herself, taking the clothes from the shelves and putting them in a basket mercilessly.

The same evening Evie and others found out about her intentions. Rita's elder daughter became sad at once and started offering other options.

"Look, how many fabrics I have in my room! We may contribute some bright cloths! For they're mostly used for trimmings. Here bright clothes aren't very common".

"Evie, just once stop being noble and kind! – Spellbinder replied, placing the basket near the stairs. - I've made my decision, and you'd better think about Tom. Anyway, may I reject just out of pride?"

"But these clothes suit you so much, Ashka", - the girl looked at her companion sadly.

"So now they'll suit someone else! And stop watching them with such a grief!"

She hoped the silly talk would be over after that. But very soon Rita joined Evie. And everything happened one more time. With her eyes flashing, Ashka took the basket back to her room, afraid that they might come up with something in secret. Luckily, in the morning, when everyone was preparing, having breakfast, preparing again and fussing, nobody's stupid breadth of soul was bothering her. Evie stayed to look after the house. The ally and almost accomplice was busy with a jar of water mucus, that was supposed to become his contribution. And then they took some food and two binoculars, swapped once in the third sector, put everything into the cart and moved. Sitting between Tom and sleepy Sam, Ashka was looking at the road. Different feelings were mixing in her soul. Anticipation that made her savor the time left, excitement that was normal for such competitions, according to Tom's words. And a wish to forge ahead, leaving the others behind. Constantly yawning, Sam braided her hair neatly, saying that it would be more practical and more comfortable to put on a helmet – they had to be put on besides the vests.

They had to go to the border between the fourth and the fifth sectors, the racetrack described before was located there. The carts with other Moriolians were passing by. Then Peter overtook, with Thunder harnessed instead of a horse. Glancing at this sight, Rita greeted the neighbor. The old wife was left at home, saying that the race gave her too nervous feelings. So, being without company, the man asked the participants nearby about their affairs.

"Leave them alone, neighbor, - Rita hissed, driving the horse, - Their feelings are also too nervous. If you have no one to talk to – let's deal with me".

Ashka and Tom looked at each other and laughed. The feelings were present and absent at the same time. For both of them this race was the first, but Tom had seen the previous ones. As for the Spellbinder, she still had sport in theory and conclusions.

All the dragons were of one and the same breed. But participants weren't allowed to use theirs. To give a dragon for the race – yes, but the owner was supposed to ride another one. That was arranged in order to give the participating Moriolians equal chances. What else? Taking part in the race was prestigious and pro missing, even those who were finishing tenth or eleventh seemed like climbing up several steps at once. And that was obvious, knowing that everything in the land was about dragons. The play was to be fair, just fair and no other way – inside the track, on free area referees were staying, part of them were from the governor's family. They were sitting and watching the competitors. Ashka sniffed. They wanted fair – alright. Perhaps, that was a sport tradition? Anyway, she could probably do it for a change.

One sector was ending – other was beginning. Moriol territories were much bigger than Ashka imagined once. And they saw more carts on their way, there were whole families. And the track itself… Oh, that was as impressive as the dragons.

Many carts were already gathered near the place of the race, people were in and next to them. People were everywhere! On the track they were finishing with leveling sand, dragons roars were heard from the sheds nearby, as if the creatures were also longing for the start. Here those hadn't swapped a binoculars before, could do it now. Moriolians would always benefit. Excitement was felt everywhere – in voices, in faces, in behavior. Excitement was almost in the air.

"See that wide table near one of the carts? – Tom pointed out. Following with her eyes, Ashka nodded. - We go there; our names must be already in the lists. The contribution is also made there".

Leaving the rest of the family to find a free space, which became less and less easy, Spellbinder and the young man went to the apple-cheeked man wearing a black hat, who was sitting at the table and collecting contributions.

Moriolian raised his head.

"Who are you?"

"Ashka and Tom, the seventh sector, - the guy introduced them both then winked to the woman and put the jar on the table, - repeat then after me".

Mucus was entered in one of the list, in the other one Tom signed the space near his name, leaving some intricate initials.

"Good, now take a helmet and a vest, - the man nodded at the next table, where metal helmets were shining and the clothing made of dragon skin was lying, - and you may go to the shed. Your dragon is Root, number fifteen".

Tom nodded but stayed near the table, ready to wait for his companion and sign the list with her agreeing. But the Spellbinder was to face a surprise.

"Ashka from the seventh sector, you say? – looking through the list several times, while the woman was taking her clothes out of the basket, Moriolian suddenly stopped her. - Oh wait, miss, you contribution is already made".

"What?! – Spellbinder and Tom gasped. - It is made?"

"That's right, - the man in the hat confirmed and reached out for the things in the cart, taking the one from the top, - your details are already written down, along with the signature. And here's the contribution".

Unwrapping the thin paper, he showed what was in the parcel. Shifting their bewildered gazes from each other back to the table, Ashka and Tom looked at smooth folds of violet satin…

"The person who contributed preferred to stay unknown, - putting the fabric back, the man grinned, - though, you know each other, suppose. And your dragon is Dusty, number four".

"Alright…", - Ashka mumbled. Taking her basket and turning away, she went to the second table slowly. Tom followed her, bewildered.

"Hey, is there something I don't know?"

"It's you who should tell me! – the woman hissed, turning back to him at once. - I thought I asked you!"

"For what?" – the guy stepped back, nearly hitting the vests on the table.

"For not being noble just once! – Spellbinder exclaimed. - I could deal with contribution by myself. But no, either your kind sister, or Rita, or I don't know who, interfered!"

She clenched her fists, breathing fast and feeling worse than some angry dragon. Why did they interfere? Why did they always want to help everyone? It was impossible to help everyone! And now she had to be grateful again…

Tom hesitated for a moment and took a step forward, watching her less than friendly expression.

"You thought we did it? – the guy sighed smiling. - I'm afraid, I'll disappoint you, Ashka".

"What do you mean? – the Spellbinder lowered her suspiciously. - You didn't do it? But someone in Moriol did!"

"Unfortunately, - Tom made a helpless gesture and laughed, - you've got to find another object for fire-spitting. Indeed, we're always ready to help, but we wouldn't do such tricks behind your back. Besides, we had no time".

Despite laughing, his words sounded serious and honest. The Spellbinder paused, lowering her head.

"Sorry. I shouldn't have reacted like this. It's just the fabric… yesterday your sister…"

"I got it, - the young man nodded, observing the helmets, - but we didn't do it, don't know, if that pleases or disappoints you. However, - taking one helmet, he put it one Ashka's head carefully, - someone here is disposed towards you too. Even when you look so menacing".

The woman sniffed, looking in convex surface of another helmet.

"Oh, menacing indeed".

Taking a helmet and two vests, Tom smiled mischievously.

"Undoubtedly. Come on, Dragon vanquisher, we have to go".

They left the place of arguing, walking towards the buildings. Deep in her soul the Spellbinder had a shy guess. Perhaps, a hint at the fabric idea…

"What, we really have to compete with a woman?"

Seemed that this question near the sheds was heard by all the participants riding out. Ashka and Tom, also on the dragons, appeared later. The young man and Root got on well quite soon, but the Spellbinder didn't like Dusty very much. There was some fearfulness in it, maybe even nervousness, evident at first sight.

"He's probably drunk too much water, - Tom reasoned, climbing up on his "racer", - they're supposed to be watered properly before the race. Perhaps, yours overdrank".

"Hope you're right", - Ashka nodded, walking towards Dusty. Suddenly the whole idea of participating seemed rather questionable. Did she understand perfectly what she was starting?

Shaking her head and feeling angry, the woman climbed up by the chain quite skillfully. There was not too much ease of movements in the thick vest, but perhaps that was more comfortable in riding, when there was no need to turn your body to different sides. And besides, why did she doubt her own chances? She rode horses brilliantly, and the dragons from some time too. And the prestart excitement was a natural thing, as she was told.

They left the shed together with Tom, making the dragons walk. Right the moment when the question was asked…

The present participants wearing shining helmets, were looking at two men sitting on the dragons. One of them, with his face sunburnt, was wearing shabby pants and the same shirt, with its sleeves opened. The other one had newer and more expensive clothes, stout, with black mustache and heavy beard. "Another Lukan", - Ashka thought angrily.

"Red face is Jim from the eighth, - Tom whispered, - slick, but careful fellow. The beardie – Modest Bill from the eleventh. Everyone calls him so, though he doesn't have a fang of modesty".

Then the troublemakers saw the newcomers.

"Present me dragon's eyes, this must be our rival!" – Bill said.

"Don't swear in lady's presence, bud", - someone in the crowd interrupted him gently. The Spellbinder was surprised to recognize the farmer, which invited her to dance.

"And why not? – Jim replied for his friend. - If she participates, she can listen to swearing along with us".

Somebody laughed. Tom, ready to prove his courtesy, tried to rush forward, but Ashka caught his dragon's chain.

"Gentlemen, - the Spellbinder addressed the two in the center, smiling, - if competing with a woman is beneath your dignity, you may get out from here".

Oh, what a pity she didn't have her suit on and had to ride in that stupid vest! A couple of powerbolts would bring the locals to their reason easily and gracefully. Luckily, the situation didn't become too heated, the drum roll made everyone to rush to the start.

And then all of them made a single line at the beginning of a long track, which was turning left somewhere in the distance. And then the audience was noising, seeing the governor went to the high platform, holding a metal horn and a long white shawl. As Ashka found out, the horn was used for voice amplifying. The governor greeted everyone coming to the dragon race, which was important, significant and had the prizes waiting for the champions. And then the shouts "Tom! Ashka! Forward!" were heard in the distance. And the shawl flying up like a light birds, was lowered down at once. And the shouts became louder. And the race began!

Not going to discuss it with Tom, Ashka drew up her own plan from the very beginning. Yes, the race was a sport, but that was a dragon race. And as huge and terrifying as they seemed, they were alive. And they had a certain limit of strength, just like the horses. After four laps that limit was to decrease. So it was pointless to forge ahead at the beginning, it seemed more preferable to keep among the most and overtake closer to the end. Deciding that so it was better to achieve the result, the woman galloped her dragon. Tom went far ahead, but his methods didn't bother her. Dusty, her number four, attracted more attention, - gathering speed and sensing the freedom the dragon felt much calmer. Ashka smiled, acquiring a taste of it. As in addition to the dragon's name it was dusty around – the sand leveled earlier was raised into the air.

"Ashka! Tom! You're the best!" – someone shouted from the right with Lenny's and Sam's voices. The woman didn't look, didn't pay attention. There were too many faces, they all went blurred in wide bright lines. Leaning forward, she made a turn and left three numbers behind. Dusty behaved well and gave no troubles. The Spellbinder even felt disposed to it.

A spot rushed by, appearing Tom at a closer look. The first lap was over. The audience was shouting and applauding, watching the riders though binoculars. Ashka didn't listen, even the voices of Rita's family. It seemed like a new unknown reserve was opening inside her. She felt the dragon and understood him. Or he understood her, which was also possible. Or that was up to those two month she and Tom spent training. Difficult to say. But anyway, the long-tailed creature obeyed both The touché of feet and the chains near the neck. It obeyed, gathering speed or slowing down if necessary.

Marked with blurred participants' silhouettes, the second lap was over. Holly Regents, she was doing well! Ashka had never been so happy with her ability to foresee some steps ahead. There were some backs in front of Dusty, with numbers drawn on the vests. Giving the dragon a twister, she almost flew ahead, leaving two of them behind. She was doing well, and everything was great! That speed, that intoxicating sense of freedom and competition. That was life, the most real and the brightest! For a moment Ashka thought she had always been looking for benefit, in everything, and deep in her heart a little girl was living, who longed not for benefit, but for impressions. Bright, unique, high-speed!

They finished the third lap almost together with Tom. There were still several participants ahead, and people were noising around, filling her with their energy waves. Unknown energy. So impossible and wonderful! There was not too much ahead. And the thought of one of the prizes that could become hers, was warming the pride.

"Get ahead of these fellows?" – Tom shouted, riding forward. She understood his idea – to overtake from two sides, to beat and finish first. It seemed there was really not so much… A little more efforts – and everyone in this land would speak of them!

Forward, there, to winning! The boot heel touched the dragon's side, making the creature move faster. Tom went a little further, but that was nothing, she was going to follow, they were to show high-class! The most of participants were still behind, and the finish line was here, waiting and inviting!

"Oh no, woman, you'll never get ahead of me!" – she just overtook the number in front of her, when realized that the voice was familiar. That a blurred dark figure riding along with her was that Jim, described before the start. And the next moment a chain lashed against Dusty's chest like a springy ribbon. A sort high roar; not expecting an attack, the dragon stopped suddenly, nearly jumping. Ashka didn't even had a chance to understand what was happening, to flare up or stop this hand and this chain, destined for the innocent creature. She didn't, because the next moment the dragon stopped bothering her. It seemed two images were put together in front of her – dusty Moriolian racetrack and the blue sky, divided by the green color somewhere in the distance; and the night forest, leaves clinging to her clothes and hair, horse neighing behind the trees. Two images were put together and then separated, the past was gone, showing her the present. Strangely endless. It seemed everything froze. And for some reason there was no dragon nearby…

The thought of the dragon wasn't formed. The next moment everything, frozen before, became too fast. Ashka fell down, loosing her helmet; she fell down, trying to repeat that old trick that flashed in her memory. But there was no pile of leaves on the sand. And the sand was rough for some reason. And somebody cried out, loudly, painfully. And then the realization hit it was her own crying.

Lying in the middle of the track, the woman raised her head. The rest of participants were rushing to her, all at once, like a crazy fast crowd, riding their dragons. Body worked before the brain could rebel. Turning parallel to the track, Spellbinder rolled to the inner side of it, striking her face against the sand and crying out again. Holly Regents, it hurt so much! Seemed like something fiery scratched her right cheekbone, sharp, cruel…

The riders rushed by, someone in the audience was shouting, someone wasn't. Everything suddenly wasn't mattering. Ashka opened her left eye and watched the finish line, from which it was not even far! For which it was almost possible to reach out. And from that line, leaving his dragon, Tom was running back to her, pale, frightened. Though it seemed someone was also running from the opposite side, she didn't see, just heard. As far as it was possible, Ashka tried to turn her head, but closed her eyes immediately giving up. Something sharp burnt her cheekbone again.

"Alive? Can you speak? Where it hurts?" – the guy kneeled next to her. She still didn't see his face, keeping her eyes closed because of the sand. But she heard the true fear in his voice.

"You're a fool, Tom, son of Rita, - Spellbinder said quietly, feeling surprised. Was it her own voice that sounded so piteously? A tear fell down from under ginger eyelashes, - you were almost near the finish, you could win… You didn't do that…"

The young man shook the sand gently off that part of her face that was accessible.

"I'd say who's a "fool" here, - he replied kindly, - but it's already not pleasant. Right, try to roll onto your back. Legs alright?"

Legs were alright; she didn't doubt and even let herself roll onto the back. But a touch to her left arm caused a new wave of pain.

"Ashka! Tom! Governor help me!"

Great, now she knew who was running to her. Knowing that the sand was already removed from the face, she opened her eyes slowly. Rita, Sam and Lenny, joining Tom, looked from her right. All scared and shocked. From the left a grey-haired man wearing a hat suddenly appeared. Oh, so they were running from three sides!

"I am the doctor from the seventh sector, lady, mister Daniel, - the man introduced himself, - are you able to sit up?"

"Yes, I am, - the Spellbinder confirmed, - but I'd rather rest a little".

Daniel didn't object, instead he started examining her arm. With her side vision the woman noticed a crowd was already gathering around. Council and its Head, how humiliating! And what was wrong with her arm? Just not a fracture, not a fracture! Yes… She didn't just lose, she also fell from a dragon! Fell… Wait a minute!

"What about that guy? Jim or what was his name?" – Ashka asked, watching the faces around.

"Don't worry, he didn't escape, - Tom reassured her, - there were more than enough witnesses. And I also turned around hearing your cry. And by the way, you've got an impressive cut on your cheek".

"What? – woman's eyes opened wide in horror, strength came out of the blue. - Impressive? How big? What's there?"

"Ashka, don't be afraid, nothing serious", - Sam answered, almost leaning above her.

"What's there? – Spellbinder kept on, feeling growing panic for the first time. - Now tell me!"

"Lady, calm down, - she heard from the left, - you've got a shoulder dislocation, by the way, if that may distract you a little".

Dislocation? Probably no one could be so happy to hear it.

"I don't care! – gathering all her strength, she sat up, wincing and biting her lip. - Dislocation is just a dislocation! What's wrong with my face?"

"Ashka, there's only a small cut, that's all, - Rita helped, sitting down on the sand near her, - your beauty won't be affected. But you need your shoulder to be treated".

Everyone watched her silently, as if waiting for something. Gathering the remains of her dignity, the Spellbinder sat up more properly and also looked at these people. Seemed like many unpleasant things were upcoming.

"Well… Then set it, somebody, alright?" – she asked, trying to stop her voice from quivering.


	9. Story 9 Inaction

**Story 9. Inaction. **

**T**he rest of the event was dim, crumpled and shameful. Sitting on the platform steps, surrounded by some fussing people, Ashka watched sadly the three champions being awarded congratulated and admired. Why not she? Why was it so humiliating and nasty? Was it fair that she fell down from the dragon like a fragile creature? Was it fair that they were standing there, in rays of glory, and she was sitting here, with her shoulder looking like Marauders know what, with her cheek smeared with a nasty stuff? Her pride couldn't stand such a blow. The woman threw her head back, looking at the sky and blinking. Crying would become the last straw. People around thought it was because of the injury and started fussing even more. William appeared then, accompanied by doctor Daniel and one more man, who said Jim was detained, interrogated and would be punished severely.

"Just hang him on the dragon chains, - Spellbinder said sarcastically, - at least I'll consider myself revenged. And so Dusty will".

The doctor and William looked at each other. Biting his lip, the sector owner shifted his faze to the woman.

"Don't promise but I'll see what I can do".

And then Rita and children appeared again, Tom was sitting nearby, looking at her with fright. Tom, whose stupid generosity left him with no prize and winning. Somebody gave her a big metal flask with unknown content.

"Drink it".

"What's this?" – Ashka asked, taking the flask with her uninjured hand. Lenny and Sam, standing there, sniffed and winced.

"A disgusting thing", - the boy said.

"Called "whiskey", - his sister added.

"Drink it, - Daniel interfered, - we can not set the shoulder without some… neutralizing remedy. So let's take alcohol".

Spellbinder frowned at him. Perhaps the night she had run away from the castle she had to get a dislocation too, not a bruise? At least, now she would have been aware of what to expect. Taking a sip, Ashka spitted out the liquid, luckily not onto the doctor.

"What a filth!"

"This is the best Moriolian whiskey! – Daniel sounded resentful. - The purest and the strongest! And you have to drink it anyway!"

"Never!" – the woman looked at him angrily.

"Ashka! – several voices sounded at once. - Don't argue, this is necessary!"

Again they were watching her expectantly, but this time in a much more stubborn way. And there were more of them. And they looked too determined… And she wasn't ready for physical resistance now.

The terrible liquid flowed into her throat. Like a huge powerstone was warming inside, making her feel hot. Strange taste and senses echoed in the head like electric discharges.

"Enough! – taking a final sip, she returned the flask to the doctor. - A little more – and I'll feel sick. Start now".

"But how…"

"I'll endure it! – Ashka replied stubbornly. - Save the strength for your duty!"

She was feeling dizzy, and the powerstone inside was warmer and warmer. Feelings were becoming dull, though the Spellbinder knew the most important was upcoming. And later, when Rita's children went to their mother, looking at what was happening, when Daniel's movements were followed by a click, an unwilled shout escaped from woman's lips:

"Oh, Larius the Great!"

"What does it mean? – Rita wondered. - What is this Larius?"

"Don't worry, ma, - ever-smart Sam came to help, - whiskey's working, nothing special!"

Whiskey was working indeed. Almost hanging on the man, who tried to bandage her shoulder, Ashka forced a smile.

"I said I could endure it!"

The road back was also crumpled. Moriolians with their wives and children were passing by, taking off the hats respectfully and nodding to the company in the cart. Somebody called Ashka a hero, apparently, she was to be discussed here as well as the winners. And how, the first woman participating in the dragon race! William stayed at the track, busy with something, so he wasn't accompanying the family. She wished to think he was coming up with a sophisticated punishment for Jim.

"Alright, this bastard won't come through unscathed, - Tom flared up, - he tried to injure a dragon, but he injured a woman!"

Reining the horse, Rita, who always thought she was the only one in the family allowed to swear according to seniority, kept silent this time. Climbing into the cart, Lenny turned around and smiled to Ashka.

"You're a real heroine!"

The Spellbinder nodded silently, smiling in return. Whiskey was still wandering in her body system. Part of her consciousness behaved chaotically and messily, created silly ideas and different nonsense, and rotated the whole world around. The other part was reasonable and tried to save some dignity, calling the first one to order. Ashka felt that magical flask of Moriolian doctor made her impossibly drunk. And she didn't like it. Tom was sitting near her and offering his shoulder every time she began slipping down from her seat. Eventually he turned around and embraced woman's waist. For safety. Part pf the way was spent with the endless talking of the youngest ones, describing their general impressions about the race and their anger about the way it was finished. Ashka didn't listen, nodding mechanically and dozing off one moment. Then she opened her eyes, Lenny already took another seat, near his mother, and Sam was sitting next to her, in case elder brother wouldn't succeed alone.

"Admire clouds?" – the girl asked, following Spellbinder's gaze.

"Aha. They're so… lovely, - Ashka replied pensively, using Tom as a rather comfortable back of the armchair, - look like small dragonlings".

She said and felt horrified. What was she talking about? What clouds? What dragonlings?! Lenny giggled somewhere behind. Tom showed a fist to his brother and kept the conversation.

"Oh yes, they do. Look, that one is Moriolian water, right?"

Narrowing her left eye, for it was too painful to narrow the right, Ashka stared at the cloud.

"What Moriolian? It's Sky longwing. Just look at its tail!" – she threw up her right hand, turning awkwardly and hitting the bandaged shoulder.

"Careful, champion! – Tom and Sam seated her back. - We don't rush. Let it be Sky one, you know better, right, sister?"

"Right", - the girl supported readily.

Leaning against Rita's son again, the woman took a deep breath. At least, sparks stopped flashing in front of her.

"Why did you return, Tom? – she asked after a short pause. - Forget me, but you! You were almost the winner! You said this is sport!"

The young man sat more comfortably, embracing her.

"Ashka, Ashka… The one who wins doesn't always finish first, don't you see?"

"What?" – turning her head, the Spellbinder glanced at his nose tip.

"That not everything is measured in winnings and prizes, - Rita started, holding the reins, - you may scold my son, if you want, by right of participant. But being his mother, I'm proud of his deed".

"We all are proud of you, Tom, - Lenny confirmed, - you acted like a man".

"There are more important things, - Sam added, smiling, - race is just a game. And someone's life is more significant than any award. Prize is honorable, great. But for us you mean more than any prize. It's normal for friends, isn't it?"

Ashka laughed, though it sounded more like a sob. How could she know what was common for friends? Did she ever have any? Two close people, the only, who could stand her nature, were not with her for a while. Gryvon betrayed, father died. They were lost. Forever.

Interesting, was mysterious whiskey letting go? Or was it just her bad mood? She still felt dizzy. If some day someone would try to come any closer to her with that nasty swill, Regents know, she would use the powersuit!

Sam and Lenny, who returned to his seat, were staring at her with admiration, caused by something unknown. The seventh sector was seen ahead…

"If this race was offered to me one more time, - Tom started again, - and the choice: to turn back to you or to cross the finish line, I would act the same way".

"What? A month?! Are you crazy?!"

The morning was not a success. She couldn't sleep normally at night, for it was necessary to lie on the back only, so the Spellbinder was in a bad mood. Coming to Ashka's room with a small glass jar, Rita helped her to dress and said that was the salve for her cut, already brought by doctor Daniel. He himself would apparently visit her later, but according to the prognosis, it would take about a month for her shoulder to recover completely. All members of the family, including Evie, who was terrified by the previous day news, ran to them, hearing that angry shout.

"Ashka, the doctor told so, - the girl tried to reason the injured, - you need some quiet and repose".

"What? Repose? I don't need any repose! I feel fine! And I'm not a child!"

"Aha, you're worse than any child. And according to the bitten lip and bags under your eyes, you're a model of health", - the housewife nodded.

"What, is it that bad? – the woman became alert at once. - Give me a mirror".

Tom and his mum looked at each other.

"Perhaps you shouldn't?"

"Mirror! – Ashka demanded. - Now! Or do I need to take it by myself?!"

The chance that she would do it was quite real. Evie took a small mirror out of her apron pocket and gave it to the Spellbinder. With growing disgust she stared at something pale, without blush, having a fat salve line on the cheek.

"Mister Daniel said that, even if you had a scar, it would be a tiny one, - Tom added, - so believe me, it won't affect you".

With her eyes wide open Ashka looked at the farmer.

"Rita, I must work! I can't do nothing all month long! Is your doctor having delusions? Look, I'm already like water mucus, - just as ugly!"

"No such thing!" – everyone replied at once. The mother of the family took the mirror and sighed:

"I'm sorry, Ashka, but health is not a game. And for now I release you from your duties. The rest is up to mister Daniel".

"I'll… I'll incinerate you for that! – the woman exclaimed, not expecting such treachery from Moriolians. - And that Daniel too!"

"Yes, you will for sure, - Tom nodded, - but just a little later. And if you behave well, the bandage may be removed sooner".

Ashka pouted her lips resentfully, leaning against the pillow. She had nothing to say, though she wanted. No action for a month? No flights, no races, even no rides to the local mountains? That could be the worst punishment ever. The final word was rarely kept not by her with such a defeat…

It was the second day of her forced inaction. The day before the doctor came, asking questions, checking the bandage and the cut on her cheekbone. Ashka wanted to tell him something violent for all the stupid anxiety and precautions. And only Sam and Lenny being present prevented her from doing so.

Dislocation… Big deal that dislocation! Was all Moriol going to nurse it now? However, soon it was obvious she saw it coming. The first evening old Peter came to visit her, taking a meet pie Lily made. Remembering crickets not in time, Ashka looked at the food suspiciously and nearly asked what was in the stuffing. The next day it became evident there wouldn't be only Peter. Tom went swapping and told later, that in their sector and some others also people asked how she was feeling. Robert with both sons visited… Going at first to get some fresh air at the porch, Spellbinder realized she'd better do it near the opened window. Some more visitors – and her almost formed self-possession would fail.

Funny. How many times she had an unfair play, and now such an irony – someone else did it. Like another small revenge of the fate for all she'd done. Or is it a custom here to consider women some disappointing mistakes? But no, how many farmers she saw before – they all were surprisingly courteous. Remembering herself comparing the locals to the Spellbinder land peasants, she concluded that people here were courteous not in peasant style. Apparently, yesterday she faced just another rule with its exception…

"May I come in? – somebody knocked, Lenny glanced into the room. - Ashka, someone here would like to see you!"

"Tell them mister Daniel allowed no one to see me! – Spellbinder whispered loudly, sitting at the table and smearing her cheek with salve. - And after all, enough of guests for today!"

"Won't I become an exception?" – the male voice was heard from behind the door. At first a hand with flowers appeared, and then the other parts of seventh sector owner.

"William! – putting the salve aside, Ashka smiled happily. - It's so nice to see you! Hope, you won't fuss over me, like I'm a tender farmer's daughter, frilled and bowed?"

"I wouldn't dare, - the man laughed, giving her flowers, - the governor asked me to keep them save and unharmed and wish you to get better".

Standing near the door, Lenny livened up.

"Ashka, would you like me to set them in water? And I can bring you tea".

"Bring it, that would be lovely", - the woman nodded, showing the door to him.

"You look… heroic, - William appreciated when the door was closed, - and the arm bandaged… I planned to visit yesterday, but returned from the first sector only at night. And all is settled about Jim".

"Really?" – that moment Lenny entered the room again, accompanied by Sam. The girl was holding two mugs of tea and sandwiches, and her brother – a vase with flowers.

"So what about Jim?" – Ashka asked, when they were left alone for the second time, getting smiles and happy glances from Rita's children.

"Let's start from Explosive, the dragon he had. Now it is confiscated for breaking the race rules and will become the property of the next sector owner, - William told, - besides the culprit has to make an official apology. And the most pleasant thing, perhaps, is the fact that for this month Jim has to clean the stables and dragon sheds in this area. It's up to you, when he starts. So what do you say?"

Ashka looked pensively at the remains of her sandwich. That wasn't a hanging on the dragon chains, of course, but the work was dirty and hard. And what mattered most – there was much work to do, knowing how many stables and sheds were here. Perhaps, she should consider herself revenged.

"I'll say he can start even tomorrow. Apology can be accepted with you – save me from this man's presence, - the woman said coldly, - if I see him, I won't guarantee his safety".

"That's reasonable. I wouldn't object even if I wished, - the sector owner lifted his hands, - well, I have to go now, I need to visit some more people. By the way, if you would like, I may arrange an exceptional walking of our half-deaf Moriolian. Would you be interested in it?"

"Oh yes! – Ashka confirmed readily, standing up. - But are you serious?"

"Absolutely, - the man nodded, - a little unplanned adventure will be useful for the dragon. You also shouldn't stay at home all the time".

"Tell Rita about it! – Spellbinder exclaimed. - It seems she's going to keep me in lazy inaction! I can't neither work, nor ride a horse!"

William smiled kindly, opening the door.

"I'll remind of my powers, if necessary. And now I really have to go. Good evening to you and good health".

Sitting on the hay in the corner, Ashka chew the yellow-red apple and watched the cows in the stalls occasionally. She got so tired of sitting in four walls of a narrow room, changed sometimes by dawdling at the porch, that even a cowshed could make her happy. Or a dragon shed. Rita was against working, of course, but then the Spellbinder said she had to be allowed to walk around the house and its territory, if there was nothing else to do. And so she did, and even fed the chickens, making sure nobody was around.

Thoughts were chaotic, part of them was about William, who promised her to walk Harley. Her lips curled into a smile. Funny. She didn't remembered the moment she decided to give the dragon this name. She didn't tell anyone about it yet. Why Harley? Perhaps the motorbike stolen once was still bothering, giving her images of the past over and over again. Or she was just tired of the fact the creature stayed with no name for so long. Anyway, that word sounded brightly and right. The dragon would be fluttered knowing that he was compared to a magnificent motorbike.

From the Moriolian in the shed her thoughts returned to the sector owner. The woman felt a little uncomfortable. Her constant need to seek the benefit and believe all around were seeking it too didn't let her calm down. William did so much for her, but the habit made her look for the reasons of it. She acted the same way with Rita's family, but that was simpler. There were many of them, they all seemed a little crazy and generous. And here… Deep in her heart Ashka suspected she knew, she could guess William's reasons. But she refused to believe. And not because the guess was weird, but because for the first time in her life the woman didn't know what to do with this explanation.

It was so unusual for her… She, who could always find a way out of any situation, who could survive and stand the most impossible tasks, she had no idea what to do with the fact someone liked her. She had always been liked. She had always been able to deal with it, since the time when young Apprentices were staring at her in the castle. And now? What was different now? Why there was a sense of something wrong?

Maybe she imagined everything? Maybe the sector owner, just like Rita, is fond of showing the breadth of his soul and helping everyone. Even women. Beautiful women. What so special about it? The local like and respect William, despite being young, he's an expert in dragons. Ashka realized suddenly that would be the most preferable explanation. For some reason she didn't want to consider this man a mixture of Carl Morgan and Bryan Reynolds. Especially now, when her thoughts about Gryvon became a little less painful than before…

"I've found you at last! – without a warning, as usual, Sam appeared in the shed doorway. She was holding several blank sheets of paper. - Mum said if you can't do anything but want to do something, you should find a proper activity".

"Oh really? – raising her eyebrow gracefully, the woman looked at the intruder. - So what to expect?"

"I will teach you to read and write in Moriolian! – Sam exclaimed happily. - We,, do you agree?"

Her eyes shined with anticipation of future lessons, planned apparently for many steps ahead. Ashka flinched. It was impossible to refuse and get rid of the girl, but writing… Before she preferred not to think about it. Not to think and, Larius the Great, not to ask anybody. Lack of literacy wasn't bothering Moriol. And somewhere on the edge of her consciousness an absurd pathetic thought was living, the hope thirsty after the last few months that one day this all might be over. One day the electric sparks crackling would be heard, and someone would return for her. Someone. Some day. One wouldn't say she couldn't or didn't want to be in this world – Moriol became familiar and, oh yes, beloved land, and people around were impossibly kind to her. But the absurd thought that got a right to exist once, wasn't going to die. Somebody…

Learning to read and write in local language could mean only one thing – inevitability. A need to cut down the absurd thought and pathetic sentimental hope at any price. As well as her own past.

"Hey, did something happen? – Sam came closer, reading her mood perfectly, as always. - Did I offend you?"

"Not at all, - Spellbinder shook her head, - you have nothing to do with it".

And was why the feeling of inevitability growing stronger? Oh well, another irony of fate, merciless, like her own character.

"Let's go, - Ashka said readily, afraid that the girl could ask many unnecessary and unpleasant questions now, - that's a good idea".

Didn't it sound too unconvincing? Oh who cared now? Moriol was her homeland, so she had to learn the local language. It was time to get rid of pointless fantasies. Sun wanted to act like a resentful leader, so he succeeded. They would never return for her. Never…


	10. Story 10 Explanations

**Story 10. Explanations. **

"**H**ow is fairytale reading?"

"It seems I'll learn both books by heart very soon. Or do you mean what Sam and Lenny think about it?"

"I bet they like it".

Their walk wasn't planned. William just appeared next to Rita's house, suddenly as usual – elegant in his calm relaxation, with constant fringe on his jacket, which was moving in time with horse walking. He appeared and almost immediately was invited inside, getting the dinner from Rita and a story from youngest children about giving the anti-extinguishing remedy to Swiftfire and Spark today. And this time Ashka was mixing it.

"Really? – the man looked at the Spellbinder with interest. - Well, that would be stupid to doubt you".

And then it happened so that he told about his intention to go riding in their area and invited the woman to join him if she wasn't busy, of course. Before anyone had a chance to speak, Rita, remembering in the morning they were to start washing, interfered:

"Not busy at all. We've already finished with all the housework for today".

Ashka tried to argue.

"But I'm not…"

"Just go, - Tom supported readily, - you may take my horse, I don't need to go anywhere today".

They all watched the Spellbinder in a rather strange way. As if they wanted and waited for something. For what? Ashka felt like some weird unknown process was started behind her back, pushing her to where she didn't want to look. She wished to believe this walk, for which she agreed as if being hypnotized, wasn't committing her to anything. And that Sam standing at the porch and following them sadly with her eyes wasn't having the same thoughts as hers.

The weather was nice and mild, somewhere between sunny and rainy. Sky was covered with white clouds. A little further from the house mood became better. Trotting his horse, William asked about her affairs and latest news, told about his. A week earlier a Sky longwing hatched in his shed – small, but already fast and incredibly nimble. The dragonling was to become the very image of its father – old Whirlwind from the thirteenth sector, where the egg had been swapped once.

"There, over the hill, there are more Sky longwings than here, - he added, - but they all happened to exist within the thirteenth. And what's new in the fifteenth? I heard there are not many dragons in your area".

"It's a standstill there, - Ashka smiled, thinking up on the go, - you're right, there are very few creatures like this in my sector".

William nodded, apparently satisfied with this explanation. They already left the sixth sector and the dragon center of the farm behind. It was obvious they were on the way to the fifth one. To the old racetrack.

"In three days it's Wilfred's turn to walk Harley, - the sector owner spoke again, straightening his hat, - you can accompany him, if you want. Now you already have a helmet".

"Aha. I smile every time I remember his face, when he gave it to me", - the woman sniffed. Her companion smiled too.

"And what did you expect? It wasn't easy for Wilfred to accept the fact that a woman, who's supposed to be afraid of dragons, longs for seeing them".

"I'm glad I could change his views, - the Spellbinder concluded, rushing her horse, - keep up!"

William lingered for a moment, not ready for such agility. But then he galloped his horse, overtaking the Spellbinder.

"It's you who should keep up, by the way!"

"Oh am I?" – Ashka's eyes flashed with excitement, she gave the horse its head. So overtaking in turn they reached the track, pulling the reins and stopping their horses.

The place where they came caused mixed feelings. Now there were no people, just the sand, wooden handrails, old tables and sheds. Nothing was heard from out there. Not a soul. As if that strange, beautiful and cruel competition she remembered so often didn't happen at all. As if that was a dream. And only a tiny scar on her cheekbone, hardly visible and just at a certain angle, reminded her of those events…

Ashka smiled, riding together with William along the outer side of the track. The feelings were mixed – and bitter-sweet memories, and excitement caused by new impressions and the speed, and the disappointment that winning slipped though her fingers. The place was meaningful and even romantic, in a way. With its history.

"Everything happened here, - she said, stopping her horse and dismounting, - seems like yesterday…"

An image appeared again: rough sharp sand and the riders rushing in her direction. But the image faded almost immediately. The disappointment was in her soul yet, but not as strong as before.

"You still regret?" – dismounting after her, the man came closer. Spellbinder shook her head.

"I start growing out of this thought. But maybe I would never forget it completely".

"No need for completely, - William replied, - what matters most – you have experience now. And besides, I can not say for all the women of Moriol, of course, but if you want to take part in the next race – nobody will reject".

Ashka smiled again. It was still to long until the next race to think of it now. For some time she, who always tried to outpace the time and circumstances, preferred to live just in the present moment.

"I'm pleased to hear it. But I'd rather not anticipate".

Tying their horses to the fence, they went by foot. The sun didn't rush to appear from behind the clouds, the air was pleasantly cool. The topics – abstract. Everything seemed too perfect for an ordinary walk, and when William sighed and said they had to talk about something else, the Spellbinder already guessed what was to come.

"You affect me in a strange way, Ashka, - he started, tracing the wooden handrail with his palm, - it feels easy and difficult at the same time. I know what I want to say, but it sounds bad".

"William…"

"No, please, give me this chance, - the man interrupted her gently, - or else I'll be a fool not just for you, but also for myself".

Turning around he stood still, catching the careful look of green eyes.

"Do you remember when we first met? One morning I came to visit Rita. And I saw you in the kitchen… You were busy with something…"

"I was peeling potatoes", - Ashka enlightened him, remembering that day perfectly, for she considered everybody maybe not as an enemy, but at least as something dangerous.

"You were in a bad mood when I asked your name…"

"To tell the truth, I was furious", - the woman added another nice detail, for she almost cut off a tip of her nail that morning.

William smiled.

"You know, you got into my soul that moment. There was something special about you. I didn't even understand what impressed me so much. And later, when I saw you during Moriolian fest – I couldn't take my eyes off. You were so beautiful…"

"William, please…", - her heart was beating like a scared bird, but he was going to continue. He was to say much.

"I didn't even realize when I fell in love with you. The only thing I knew – you're different from Moriolian women. You are unique, in each feature of yours and all of them together. Your character, your longing for dangers and adventures. I saw you're interested in Harley, saw you always stand out, willingly or not. And that race story…"

"And that satin you used as contribution", - Ashka said quietly. Not expecting it, the man stepped back, but she sniffed.

"At first I thought Evie did it. But she never had any satin, especially like this. And then I guessed".

The sector owner nodded.

"So you know. That's for the better. It was difficult to persuade the governor, though possible. And I succeeded. I didn't know, honestly, I didn't know how to behave, what to do and how to act in order to attract your attention. I wanted to tall you this all for so long. And I tried to make you happy, at least: walks to Harley, the race, oh, I even found your hat that evening, on the road, when you were chasing Thunder…"

"…So you asked Sam to say Robert's sons found it?" – Spellbinder gasped, understanding.

"So I asked. Silly, yes. So boyish-like, - William confirmed, coming closer and embracing her shoulders, - Ashka. You're wonderful. You're amazing. Suppose, I've always been dreaming about such woman. I'm a sector owner, as you know, I've got a big house. All I have I'm ready to give to you, if you agree to marry me…"

She stared at him in confusion, feeling her heart was already beating not in the chest, but somewhere in her throat. She felt hot and cold because of these palms on her shoulders, just like on the dance floor. Why? Why did it happen now, when she almost succeeded in convincing herself he was helping her just as a friend? Why was he opening up his heart for her? For her, about whom he knew nearly nothing…

"William…"

"Yes, Ashka, - he nodded, stroking her arm, - I understand that it sounded too fast and perhaps rather second-rate. But you don't have to give an answer right now, here. I just thought the atmosphere is right… At least, if I have hope, say you will think about it…"

"Don't, - stepping back, she looked at his bewildered face, - please, never say these words again".

"Say you will think about it…" That sounded too familiar. Too cruel, for some time.

As if hitting the invisible wall, the man lowered his hands.

"Forgive me, - his voice sounded guilty, - it seems I think only of myself. I didn't want to offend you".

"You didn't offend, - Ashka came to help, feeling the unpleasant blackness of one short phrase was fading, - but I have a not very good story, related to these words".

"I didn't know…"

And how could he? What did he actually knew about her? What any Moriolian could know about her?

"William, - taking a step towards him, she looked at this open prepossessing face, - I am flattered with your attention and this attitude… But you don't really know me".

He laughed quietly.

"Really? And I thought you've been living in my sector for half a year…"

"That's it, - the Spellbinder confirmed, - half of a year is not enough. And before these six months there's the life you aren't aware of".

"It doesn't confuse me. I'd like to know more about you, but that depends only of your will…"

"No, it's not right!" – she exclaimed, stepping back again. Why wasn't he understanding? Why wasn't he feeling it wasn't good? Everything entwined in her head. Hands clutched the saving handrail, like a reminder of the reality.

"Ashka, what are you afraid of?" – he stood still, as if scared that breaking the distance could make her vanish, frighten her completely.

"I'm afraid you don't even know what you want, - the woman said firmly, - William, I'm a monster…'

"What?"

"Monster, - she repeated, - that's true. I can't explain you everything, but I'm not a good match indeed".

"Perhaps it's me who should make this decision? – he asked carefully. - I don't ask you to speak of something you don't want to. I guess you had to went through many things before we met. But does the past mean anything now?"

"It doesn't release me, - the woman objected, almost sentencing herself, - there are things that will always mean something for me…"

Would she really refuse? Wouldn't prudence screen all other feelings this time? But the wife of a sector owner – it sounded so attractive. Suddenly Ashka realized that even six months ago this conversation could be finished in an absolutely different way. And now it couldn't for some reason…

"These things are both good and bad…"

Was she really almost ready to say it? Was she really, despite all her pain, agreeing with Sam's words?

"William, I do respect your feelings… But something prevents me from returning them…"

So simple, come on! Say it!

"You should know that my heart belongs to the other man".

And she said it. She confessed something that needed an affirmative answer for a while. She confessed the thing she doubted, for which she felt angry, in which she was sure. And suddenly she felt better.

The man watched her, not blinking, quietly, piercingly.

"Oh… Is this… Is this serious?"

"Yes, William, this is serious, - she nodded, understanding that this very moment she was separating herself from the chance of once wished Moriolian glorification, - there was someone in my life, whom I lost".

Moriol power, longing and looking for the benefit… Marauders take them! She couldn't, she wouldn't do that to him.

"There was a man, very important to me. And it seemed I meant something for him too. Then everything was over…"

"Ashka, please, - the sector owner came closer behind, touching her hair gently, - if this is too hard…"

"Oh stop it! – she interrupted. - You were frank with me, so let me be frank now. I told you I'm a monster, but this is true. And once it was different. And I was almost happy. But I didn't understand it in time. I never had enough time to understand it, I was busy with the things that made the others suffer. And next to me there had always been someone, who understood and accepted me even this way".

She took off her hat and turned around.

"He did something I can not forgive. I want to hate him, but sometimes it's impossible. And sometimes this hatred is difficult to stop. So now you know something about me".

"But Ashka, - taking her hand, the man covered slender woman's fingers with his palm, - you're so young. And so beautiful. Isn't it too definitive to yourself?"

The Spellbinder shook her head sadly.

"I'm sorry, William. I've locked up my heart to prevent it from the same things. Maybe once it will be different, but not now. I know that I'll never see him again, but I still think of him".

"Won't see? – her companion asked. - Is he… far?"

"He's far, - Ashka replied, looking at the sunset, - even too far from here. One would say in another world".

Something appeared in the eyes of the man near her. She knew how this phrase was working and what everyone was thinking about after it. She didn't risk.

"I'm sorry, - the man whispered, - I could object you now. But I just want to apologize. I shouldn't have started this conversation".

"It's not your fault".

Still holding her palm, William took something out of his pocket.

"It depends. Let me do something for you, or else the memories about this talk will be too troubling. I was going to make a present for you long ago and seems like my choice is right…"

Something cold and metal was put on her palm.

"This is…", - Ashka stared at the bunch of keys in fascination. The man smiled.

"Access to Harley's shed, now the dragon is yours. If I can't become your husband, let me be your friend".

Unprecedented impossible gratitude overwhelmed her consciousness. The woman had no idea she was able to be so grateful. She caught her breath. Did he really dare to doubt himself?

"You will always be my friend, - the Spellbinder said, clasping the keys to her chest, - thank you".

She wished she could say more. To say that he and the family of his friend became her friends indeed, by some strange circumstances. Her first friends. True ones. But now there were not enough words, with which she had always played so skillfully. There were inexcusably few of them. However, the man got it. He sensed it in both the short "thank you" and her gaze…


	11. Story 11 Triple coincidence

**Story 11. Triple coincidence. **

**T**ime passed. Days were becoming weeks, and they were becoming months. Life in Moriol was measured; enlivened occasionally by new things swapping, fests or dragonlings hatching in someone's shed. For Rita and her children it went just like for the others: work – rest – dragons – work. And round.

Living in the farmer's house more like a relative, not just like an ordinary housemaid, Ashka adhered the same scheme. Evenings, after supper, she helped Evie, sewing quite tolerably. Or she read fairytales to Sam and Lenny, sometimes improvising with the plot. The times when she had nothing to do, and the family was returning to their rooms, Spellbinder was left to her own thoughts. The weather wasn't good recently, so some of these free evenings were lost – she had to stay at home, listening to the mocking rain behind the window. That state was depressing. With her cheek propped up against her fist, the woman was running with a quill over the paper, pensively trying to draw something vaguely similar to the Spellbinders symbol.

"It looks like that thing, but it's somehow different", - Sam concluded, watching the result.

"Well, excuse me, - Ashka made a helpless gesture, - the only thing I can draw well is a map".

The girl giggled but took the drawing anyway. To her "treasury", as she told proudly. Ashka permitted her kindly, for she had the original – in evenings, when the weather was fine, the woman was putting on her powersuit and walking to Harley's shed. Sometimes she just stayed inside, stroking the dragon's sides and feeling that the strange company was attracting her every time for some reason. Sometimes the powersuit was put on together with the helmet, and she flew above the surroundings. Controlling Harley was quite unusual – the creature was hearing just with one side, so she had to lean forward. Sometimes it was jerking its neck, nearly pulling the chains out of her hands. But such surprises weren't frequent. Not as frequent as Ashka supposed once, mounting her "racer" for the first time.

They were flying across the sector, above the mountains, for a change they even went to White wing a couple of times – to see what it was like and what feelings it was bringing. Golden-violet colors were mixing in the sky; the wind blew into her face. Two huge dragon wings were reflected in the water, disturbed by strong claws, when Ashka sent Harley close to the lake surface. The feeling was amazing.

Once she was in a bad mood. The Spellbinder didn't even remember what caused it. She was standing at the riverside, somewhere in the forest, and firing powerbolts into the boulders nearby. That was the second charge of the powerstones; the first one was over due to long lying in the wardrobe. That time she and Sam, like two criminals, were fussing at the fence for quite long in order to make the stones work again. She didn't need it for some purpose actually – it was obvious that in Moriol life was possible without use of weapons. But sometimes she longed for feeling the chills of bracelets on her wrists, sensing the familiar heavy suit on her shoulders, hearing the usual gritting of metal plates put together in one sharp move. Those moments she could close her eyes and imagine… Oh no, she didn't want to imagine, because later those visions were really hard to suppress.

So that time she was just breaking the boulders, crashing the nature in a graceful familiar move of her hand. The mood didn't really benefit from it, but at least the invisible string inside wasn't drawn up to the breaking point anymore. She was able to blow off steam…

Sometimes she was thinking of the talk to William. Thinking – and wondering. Did she really resist the temptation? Did her greed for power, obscuring the mind not so long ago, draw back now? After that talk Rita's family was glancing at her in a suspiciously sad and sympathetic way. As if everything was decided long ago. Oh well, that was very like them, with their constant intention to do well. Maybe they really considered them as a good couple.

As for Ashka, she didn't think so. And she was glad everything happened that way. She had friends. She had a dragon. She had that present that seemed nice and successful, at first sight. And everything seemed to be enough…

"And may I put on the suit and throw the powerbolts?"

They were sitting near the water, in a place where the river was turning into the brook, cold and mischievous. Sam followed Ashka this time and even washed all the dishes by herself in order to please her mother. Just to be permitted. The farmer waved off, but she added at the porch that neither her daughter, nor the Spellbinder was freed from making supper.

That's why now the girl almost clutched the suit sleeve and stared at her adult friend, flapping her eyelashes pleadingly. A good old trick, but not for those like her. Ashka glanced down at Rita's daughter.

"It's uncomfortable".

"That's alright", - Sam nodded.

"And heavy".

"Not worse than pulling Swiftfire's chains".

Great, she had a reply for everything!

"Sam, you're not fourteen yet, - the woman gave her main argument, - according to the laws of my land, wearing a powersuit until this age is restricted".

Frozen for a moment, the girl pouted her lips.

"Really? Not allowed at all?"

"Aha, - Spellbinder confirmed, - it's not safe".

Sam pulled the end of her braid pensively.

"And how about an exception? We're in Moriol now, the Regent won't know".

"Some locals may see it, - Ashka offered her a worse possibility, - and then Rita will arrange a labor camp for me".

"Arrange what?"

Doesn't matter, - Ashka shook her head, - just much correctional work".

"Ooh, - Sam nodded, - yes, mum can. Especially when my friends and I run around the sector for too long, playing dragons. And then mum starts correcting Lenny and me with different boring work like darning or peeling vegetables. What a nightmare!"

The Spellbinder sniffed, remembering a couple of situations.

"Be thankful to her for allowing you to fly with me on the dragon!"

"She trusts you, - the girl shrugged naively, - even with Harley, it seems. So she allowed".

With these words of hers the woman felt strange pleasing warmth in her chest. For some reason it was so easy in company of this little madcap. Even when she had to refuse something, just like the suit now. Pulling Sam closer, she hugged her shoulders.

"Would you like me to fire into some object? – she asked, truing to make up the unbreakable rule. - Choose one".

"I would! – Sam agreed immediately, looking around readily. - Oh, an object… Object… Into the water, maybe?"

"We'll kill the fish, - Spellbinder cooled down her enthusiasm and nodded at the right, - and Harley, who's drinking".

"Well, then…, - the girl looked around again, - oh, I know! That high rock over there! You see?"

"The one that looks like a huge fang?" – Ashka stood up and shook the dust off.

"Aha. Can you hit it?"

"You dare to doubt me?" – her eyebrow raised in bewilderment expressed all the thoughts about such behavior.

"Well, who knows, - Sam goggled, - the rock is far and high".

The woman, who had hit the castle power station before, a flying ship, moving cars and other interesting objects, took her aim.

"I'll hit it and someone will be taught a lesson for insolent doubts!"

Her stretched out arm fired the powerbolt across the river and upwards, where the rock was located. The crackling sound that followed meant a perfect hit.

"Hurray!" – Sam shouted out so loud that even Harley stopped drinking. And then someone's steps were heard behind their backs and a voice asked:

"What's happening here?"

Horsemen appeared from behind trees. Rita and Tom was sitting on one horse, William – on the other. Harley turned its heard slowly, glancing at people, but then calmed down. Friends. Licking her suddenly dry lips, Ashka felt Sam was shifting her anxious gaze from her to the horsemen and back.

"Rita? – the woman started as calm as possible. - Did anything happen?"

"That's a good question, - Tom answered for his mother, dismounting and helping her do the same, - as you know, my namesake lives not far from Harley's shed. Two weeks ago he ran to as, shouting that dragon thieves were seen nearby".

"I've always said some have straw in their heads, - Rita sighed, - and what's more, his straw is rotten".

Sam giggled. William dismounted after his companions.

"Well, in brief, I sent him back to his wife and said there's no need for panic. He always sees something extraordinary, - the farmer continued, - but today he rushed to us again, said he was walking in the forest and so you two – and your clothing, Ashka, was producing weird sparks".

"It's better not to argue with this type of people, - the sector owner spoke, - quite risky. I was in Rita's house; we promised him to deal with everything and went here".

"And saw you", - Tom finished.

They kept silent at once, looking at the Spellbinder and the girl near her. Asking herself at the beginning of the talk about what they could see, Ashka got the answer. Everything.

"Could you explain, please, what is this suit? – Rita broke the silence first. - And what we all were witnessing?"

The woman looked at the three and felt they were cornering her with some incredible superhuman speed. Why? Why did one fool spoil the seeming calm constancy she'd built up with a lot of effort? And what to do now? So many months of Moriolian life flashed in her memory like a quick bright spot…

Someone was pulling her hand.

"Let's tell them? – Sam offered quietly. - It won't be worse".

"Tell us what? – Tom asked, coming closer. - Out with it, sister, what are your secrets?"

On the contrary, Ashka took a step back, glancing at the girl gloomily. Who made her say it?

"Ma, that's a long story, - as if not seeing her reaction, Sam continued, - and it's hard to believe".

"Would you stop?" – Spellbinder hissed, but Rita interrupted:

"We don't hurry. And after all, we would like to have some explanations".

There was no enmity or some malevolence in her eyes. Just curiosity. And so in Tom's and William's eyes. As for William… Ashka couldn't really say what she noticed there. But apparently they really trusted her.

"Working up to something, I'm not from the fifteenth sector, actually", - the woman said slowly, already scolding herself for that. What was she doing? No, was she really going to tell them? Was she trying to reveal the truth? The most incredible and impossible truth there's ever been…

It seemed, the farmer wasn't very impressed with these words.

"Really? But I don't understand what it has to do with…"

"At last, - the sector owner exhaled and then looked at his friend, - I think, she tries to tell you something more important, Rita. You see, Ashka "isn't actually" from Moriol…"

There was silence at the riverside, long and tensed. But now everyone was staring not at the Spellbinder, but at William. Ashka felt the heart made a weird somersault in her chest, before beating normally again. No… It couldn't be. It just couldn't!

"You… know?" – she whispered. The man nodded, trying to hide his smile. So that was something she saw in his eyes. Those mischievous sparks. Awareness.

"What do you know? – Tom interfered. - So we missed something else?"

"Wait a minute! – Rita raised her hands, making everyone silent. - Did I get it right? "Not from Moriol"? but this isn't possible, Ashka, where else can you be from?"

But the Spellbinder turned to Sam angrily.

"Did you tell everything?!"

"No, I swear! – the girl exclaimed. - I really had no idea mister William knows something!"

"Ashka, it's true, - the man confirmed, - don't scold her".

"Can anyone explain me what's happening here? – Rita repeated. - What does "not from Moriol" mean? And what does it have to do with your suit, Ashka? And with you, William?"

"Sorry, Rita, - the man laughed, putting his hand on her shoulder, - suppose, it's not me who should begin…"

They all looked at the Spellbinder again. And again there were no negative emotions. Just the curiosity that grew stronger. There was nowhere to draw back. Only into the river. Two small hands of Sam touched her palm.

"It's hard to believe, - watching their reactions closely, Ashka spoke, - but I'm from a parallel world…"

"What?! – Tom and his mother exclaimed at once. - From where?"

"From a parallel world, - the woman repeated, - from a different dimension, different reality. Call it as you like. Even if you rode across whole Moriol, you wouldn't find this place".

"But somehow you had to appear here, right?" – Tom asked.

His mother eyed him all over in bewilderment.

"You say you believe it?"

"A transdimensional boat brought me here, - Ashka continued, not allowing them do go deep into arguing, - and then it vanished".

Pause again. Rita clutched the reins with one hand and Tom's shoulder with the other. Just to feel safe.

"This is absurd… What parallel worlds? Can it be possible?"

"It can, - Ashka said, - there was time, when it seemed as weird for me, as now for you. But I saw them, I've been there. I was born in one of them. And this clothing – my powersuit – is also from the parallel world".

"And what is this thing used for?" – Tom asked.

"To protect yourself in case of attack, - Sam spoke, - there were settlements of dangerous barbarians there, feuding with the Spellbinders".

"And who are these Spellbinders?" – it was Rita, who asked.

"They… they are scientists, who live in the castle and keep the ancient secrets, - Ashka clarified, - I'm one of them".

One more pause. Biting his lip pensively, Tom shifted the gaze from the Spellbinder and the sister back to the mother.

"So, you've been aware, Sam?"

"Aha, - the girl nodded, - I met Ashka in the forest, it's true. But we were afraid you wouldn't believe us. Adults never believe in such cases…"

"Indeed, - the farmer mumbled, - as if every day mysterious Spellbinders in sparkling powersuits visit my house. And you, William, - she turned to the sector owner, - how did you became involved?"

Listening silently to them, the man took a step forward.

"I…"

However, he didn't have a chance to finish. Sitting near the water calmly, Harley suddenly raised its head and roared.

"What is it? – Ashka stepped towards the dragon. - You want home?"

Not paying attention to her, the dragon was sitting still, but the strange low roar, as if warning about something, was repeated.

"What's wrong with him?" – Sam wondered.

Forgetting the company and the unfinished talk, the Spellbinder reached the dragon.

"Harley?"

Another roar.

"Harley, calm down".

And then suddenly…

"Ashka, look out! Stand back!"

Something gritted in the air, dry and loud. Not expecting it, the woman stepped back, to the dragon's paw, feeling that Harley was spreading a huge protective wing above her. Tom, Rita, William and Sam, standing where they were, watched with horror the lightnings dancing in the air. That couldn't even be possible to run back to them.

Astonished, Ashka watched the energy madness. Then sparks glimpsed… The white-blue blinding flash lit everything around… Closing her eyes, the Spellbinder clinged to the dragon's paw, and when she opened her eyes again, on the rocks near the river, on these ordinary rough rocks a multangular boat was standing. And moreover, a young man was standing up in it, dark-haired and tanned, wearing black… he was standing up, observing the surroundings like a pioneer, until he finally saw a group of Moriolians clinging to each other.

"Oh, people are here? Good afternoon".

As if still dreaming, Ashka clutched Harley's paw, just like Rita did with the reins before. Absurd? No, apparently the absurd was only to begin… With this boat and the young scholar in it.

Sensing the strange unpleasant dryness in the throat, she called quietly:

"Mek?"

**END OF PART ONE. **


	12. Story 12 Mek

**Story 12. Mek. **

**H**earing the voice calling after him the young man turned around and forgot immediately the four locals. Bewildered, he stared at the woman and a huge dark-blue dragon that looked fearsome and unfriendly.

"Ashka? And… who is this?"

"This is a dragon, Mek, - the woman smiled, trying to get over the shock, - a real and alive one".

Then she added mentally: "What a pity he's friendly and doesn't eat people". The first shock was over, but the emotions still remained clear and strong. Ashka decided to save them for a proper moment, enthusiastically imagining hungry Harley. Leaving her mother, Sam rushed to the Spellbinder, staring at the boat on her run.

"Everything alright?" – the girl asked, cuddling up to Ashka's arm. The woman nodded, embracing her and still watching the scholar intensely. She didn't see him for so long, almost a year… And now he came here…

"Oh wait! – Tom spoke first from the other side. - It seems you know each other?"

Spellbinder and Mek looked at each other slowly and cautiously, then answered almost at once:

"Yes".

"Great, - Rita clicked her tongue, - more questions coming, and I understand even less. Mek, right?"

The scholar nodded, shifting his curious gaze from one group to the other.

"Are you also from Spellbinders land?" – William spoke too, coming closer and watching the stranger and his boat.

"Me? Oh, no-no, I'm from far away, - the guest shook his head and then froze, - wait, you said "from Spellbinders land"?"

"Yes, Mek, - Ashka rolled her eyes, - these people are more enlightened than you think! Just before your spectacular apparition parallel worlds were discussed here, between this and then!"

Now the young man had his shock. However, that reaction didn't take too much time, for he remembered at once whom he was speaking to.

"Well, that's great… Seems you're aware of other dimensions?"

"And seems we can do nothing but believe you, - Rita confirmed, - right now and forever…"

There was a short pause. Two groups on both sides of the boat came closer to one another. Mysterious guests from a mysterious far away dimension didn't came there every day. Looking at them, the traveler jumped out, to the rocks.

"Let me introduce myself, I am Mek, the scholar from the land of the Dragon Lord, another parallel world. And this is a transdimensional boat that I made to visit these worlds".

"The boat you used to came here with Ashka?" – Tom specified. The newcomer glanced at his old acquaintance.

"I di… Oh yes, I used… And now we met again", - Mek agreed. Ashka watched his reaction and confusion with vindictive pleasure. He couldn't really expect a friendly idyll or such a meeting.

"You know what, - William interrupted, - I think we'd better discuss it not here, but in a more comfortable place".

"In our house, for example, - Rita added, supporting his idea, - we invite you, Mek".

"Thank you for your hospitality, - the scholar responded with a slight bow, - but my boat…"

"No need to worry, - Tom smiled, - we'll go back here with a cart. Suppose there will be enough space for this thing near our sheds…"

About an hour later, after the supper the whole company, along with Evie and Lenny, was sitting in Rita's house kitchen. They were sitting and listening about the things beyond Moriolians' imagination.

"I just can't believe, - the elder daughter of the farmer breathed out, - is it really true?"

"I wouldn't believe either, - Tom said, - if I didn't see it. Mum also watched the boat appearing".

"I think, - William looked at those present, - that it will be more reasonable, if we don't spread the wonderful news across the whole sector. You know, Mek, - he addressed the scholar, - people here are easygoing and appeasable, of course. But there's a phenomenon called gossip, and there are things I wouldn't guarantee, perhaps, as well-perceived. And I'd rather not push my luck. That's why I offer to hold this information just in the company of people here".

There were no objections.

"However I'd be happy to meet you governor, - Mek said carefully, - in my land dragons are sacred and worshipped. The knowledge about them would be interesting for our kingdom and our leaders".

"It's your right, - William admitted, - we may go to him even tomorrow. The governor is a welcoming person, and I'm sure he can use the information about you wisely and accurately. And you may stay in my house, by the way".

The scholar nodded.

"Thank you".

"How much time do you have, Mek?" – Rita asked.

"Officially princess Aya gave me a week for this journey, - the young man said, - unofficially I have three days more in case there's something unexpected".

"Hope there will be nothing of this sort", - Evie added quickly.

"Mister Mek, - Lenny spoke suddenly, - how did it happen that Ashka stayed here and you flew away? Why?"

"Yes, a good question", - Sam supported, watching the guest suspiciously.

Everyone looked at the Spellbinder and then at the scholar again. Sitting in the corner all this time and listening to her old acquaintance cautiously, the woman squeezed a spoon. Who told those two to ask something?! Deep in her thoughts Ashka was already cursing her forest walk. Children… Children always spoil everything. She should know it. Cold unpleasant shivers touched her skin. But the words were already said, everybody heard them. And this time it was really nowhere to retreat. Right now Mek, whose mind had apparently been clouded by Moriolian hospitality and fish soup, would start thinking clearly again. And tell them everything…

But the young man behaved in a strange way. Tousling Lenny's blonde hair, he smiled to the children kindly.

"Why? It's an excellent question. You see, Lenny, there was time when Ashka helped our land very much. She defended the princess against an evil man. But her nature had always been too freedom-loving, she couldn't stay with no adventures".

"Oh, we've already found it out", - William laughed.

"That's why as a reward for the help she got a permission to go to any of the new worlds".

There was a short pause broken by a dropped spoon… Shocked by a story she heard, Ashka stared at Mek. Did he really say it? Was it him who said it? Wasn't it some fantasy? Did he really lie to those present for her?!

Sam turned around and looked at the Spellbinder with her eyes wide-open.

"Wow! You didn't tell me about it…"

"Neither to us, - Tom giggled, - is it true, Ashka?"

The woman forced a smile, feeling the excited gazes of the family and a more than cheerful one – from Mek.

"Didn't want to boast".

"Modesty becomes a woman, - it was William who spoke, - especially so irrepressible one".

Everybody laughed. Having no idea of what to expect from the guest, Ashka allowed herself to smile for the second time. Rita remembered her housewife's duty again.

"Would you like more tea or roll, mister Mek?"

"No, thank you. But I can assure you, that even our court cook doesn't make such wonderful confection".

The woman blushed.

"I would like to see your dragons, - Mek continued, - if you please…"

"Oh, sure, - Evie stood up, - Lenny and I will show you, in here. Both Swiftfire and Spark are of Flamy drop".

"Really? – the guest sounded interested. - Are they exhaling fire?"

The answer wasn't heard, for the three already left the rooms. It seemed the worst was over. Tom also stood up.

"I'd rather see the boat. Suppose, mister Mek would prefer to have it closer and not rush through the whole sector to our house".

"I agree, - William nodded, - let's go".

They went outside. Sam and Rita stayed to clear the table. Helping them for some time, Ashka walked out then quietly.

"William?"

"Yes? – covering the boat with a huge sackcloth, he raised his head. - Everything fine?"

"I just…, - hesitating, Spellbinder went downstairs from the porch, - you didn't have a chance to explain how you found out I'm not from here".

"Indeed, mister William, - Tom supported, standing nearby, - we all were so excited by the new guest's story and forgot your words in the forest. Aren't we so observant?"

"It's more likely about the curiosity, - the sector owner corrected him, - I should blame it".

"What do you mean?"

"The dragons Ashka knew nothing about, - the man started, - the local drinks, including our whiskey…"

"Don't say this word!" – Spellbinder grimaced, remembering the taste and the feelings. Both Moriolians laughed.

"The race you never heard about…"

"It's true, - Tom realized only now, - I was also surprised that time, but forgot later".

"So that's it, - William smiled, - plenty of tiny silly details were bothering me. Sometimes I asked myself whether you came from stars or not. Stopped myself, doubted again. And then one day…, - he came closer, looking in Ashka's eyes, - I heard about the one that was too far. About the one that was almost in a different world…"

The woman looked at him in return. Only now, after so much time had passed, everything was becoming clear. Everything was getting the meaning – tiny silly details, the meaningful phrase, the gazes of the man which she couldn't explain. She would succeed, just thinking for a moment that he understood everything. But why? Why did he guess? And why didn't he tell about his ideas to the others? And then she realized it too. Of course. Romantic and enamored William of Moriol… That love made him understand the things obscure to everyone else, as well as made him keep silent. The love that gives a chance to see either everything, or nothing.

"And that's why you…"

"Yes, - he confirmed every thought of hers, - that's why…"

Then he turned to Tom.

"Fine, everything is covered. I think we still can follow mister Mek to the sheds".

The whole night she was tossing and turning on the narrow bed as if it was a hot powerstone. The whole night questions asked the previous evening by Rita's family were flashing in her head like fireworks. It seemed the shocked Moriolians were going to overtake the long and welcoming lack of curiosity, so now they didn't even stop asking about everything: ships, powersuits, castle. She would be happy to tell them about first two in details if she was good in practice, not theory. Though she described the center of the Spellbinders land willingly. However, the definition of the castle wasn't very familiar to Moriolians, who got used to see the houses with one or two floors. But that didn't mean they were not impressed by the story.

Rita and her children were also interested in Ashka's adventures. Grateful for her good memory, Spellbinder now repeated a more detailed story once told to Sam. All she said was true but it wasn't the whole truth, of course. She didn't want to reveal it then, so it was useless now. If Mek was so benevolent…

Ashka turned to the other side, digging her long nails into the pillow. Impossible incredible meeting. Why did he go here? The first moment the ship appeared she was shocked. Then the shock turned into immediate wish to activate the powersuit and shatter the harmonic resonator and its inventor to Marauders. Did he do it intentionally? Decided to remember? Decided to check?! But then she saw Mek's bewildered face, his eyes full of true amazement. Even she would hardly be able to pretend so skillfully… No, the scientist didn't really expect to meet her, he was as surprised as the Spellbinder. But then it seemed he appeared in Moriol accidentally, there were no other ways… He guessed the frequency? Was it a coincidence?

She glanced at the half-opened window, where a curtain was moved by the light wind. Right, the surprise and first impression were clear. But what about Lenny's question during the supper? What about the strange unplanned stories of her heroism? The woman punched the stupid hot pillow in annoyance. Why did Mek act this way? Was it another game of generosity, just like with William? Well, it was more or less clear with him, as well as with his reasons. But why did the scientist keep silent about her intrigues? It wasn't very hard for him to tell Rita a long story, started from the Orchard escape… Though he didn't tell…

Why? And maybe… Her hand released the pillow with a sudden realization. Maybe the limitation period of that story expired? Almost a year passed… And many things changed, right? And it seemed she had nothing more to share with Mek? And it seemed that the scholar understood it too… Or why would he praise her for Moriolians?

Lying on her back Ashka stared at the ceiling. Sudden apparition of Mek that made her almost angry at first, didn't cause such strong emotions now. Who would think… At least, one person of that strange world ruled by the strange leaders made something good. Made it for her. Well, perhaps she had to ask him for another good thing? Spellbinder smiled. Oh well, the inventor of the transdimensional boat was able to do everything, so he was able to help her with a sudden idea…

Two days later Mek returned from the governor's sector, overwhelmed with impressions and information, with his eyes sparkling. Ashka knew that gaze very well – the same gaze as Bryan Reynolds had had once saying that the suit would be able to fly. The gaze of a gifted scientist who got something unique…

After coming back the information and impressions gathering was continued. Of course the neighbors became interested seeing an unknown person outside. But then William came into play smiling broadly and saying that mister Mek was a new governor's assistant specialized in dragons studying. Perhaps he would write a new book about them but for now it was not for discussing. Several houses fussed for some time, but then Flamy drop hatched in one shed attracting everyone's attention.

Mek stayed in the sector owner's house, interested in Williams three dragons – two Sky longwings and one Mountain spike. And that was apart from the supply of the eggs which were to become dragonlings one day. The scientist asked about creatures' behavior, special features of the breeds, their moving in the sky and other things. The familiars of Rita's family weren't forgotten – it was time to give the sulphur-pepper-milky mixture to Spark, so Mek was glad to prepare it with Sam and Lenny watching. Seeing his enthusiasm, Ashka realized that having the fourth and also interesting breed would be very useful.

"Good morning, scholar Mek", - the woman started politely entering the shadow of the shed and holding two mugs of tea. Putting meat into the dragons' mangers the young man turned around.

"Ashka? What do you want?"

"Good morning once again, - she repeated calmly, - I was going to find out if poor creatures are fed up with your curiosity or not. And probably to ask you for help".

"And offer me tea, if I get it right, - Mek put the bucket on the floor and wiped his hands with a cloth, then took one mug, - thanks. Hope I don't smell like water mucus?"

"Yes, you do, - Spellbinder nodded happily, - but you just need to get used to it. And aren't you even surprised with my words about help?"

"I am actually, - the scientist confirmed, - I was going to wait and get the details. And reject if necessary".

"Really? – a gracefully raised eyebrow meant all Ashka thought about it. - Reject?"

"Well, remembering our previous meetings…", - Mek said pointedly, sipping his tea.

"I thought man doesn't reject a woman who needs his help…"

The young man sighed.

"Someone says you're not a woman, Ashka, you're a tyrant".

"Am I? – Spellbinder resented immediately. - Was it Sun who told you this? Or perhaps Aya?"

Slowly Mek watched all over her with a thoughtful gaze.

"To tell the truth, it was Sharak who almost shouted it out leaving our kingdom, when somebody mentioned your name".

The woman sniffed. Well, at least he was to remember her. For a while, if not forever.

"I'm flattered, Mek, and also remember him with love. But I really need your help. Or are those events too significant for you, so you don't trust me?"

"Why should I trust you? – her companion asked at once. - I have something to remember too. You nearly destroyed our world".

"Oh come on!"

"You tried to seize the power and broke the Oracle. And what for?"

"Stupid question. Of course in order to destroy your world! But you stood that tragedy quite well, - Spellbinder said. And then she went on, unexpectedly calmly, - alright, Mek, I'm a tyrant, your sense of justice may keep on sleeping. But tell me who's Sun then? Who is that little… Dragon Lord after what he did? We both know how it was. So tell me: he, who left somebody in an absolutely unknown world that was unfamiliar even for you, he is not a tyrant?"

"It's your own fault, - the scientist shrugged, - you left him first, did just the same thing".

"I left Sun in Sydney! – she exclaimed. - That was Sydney, where anyone can survive with no money, papers or the language. And believe me, Sun really succeeded there remembering him after coming back! And speaking of you – you behave like a child!"

Taking the young man's empty mug, the woman went outside feeling nastily. Oh great, all good deeds were supposed to end up with something awful. What limitation period was she dreaming about? Perhaps she shouldn't even have started the conversation that was to reach a deadlock?

"Ashka, wait!"

She stopped near the gate, not leaving the shadow and not turning around.

"What now?"

"Sorry, - Mek breathed out, stepping closer, - true, I flew into a passion and behaved not very well".

"Forget it".

"No, I'm serious, look at me, - she glanced gloomily at the scientist's sweater, not raising her eyes, - I am sorry. It sounds stupid, but I'm watching you for the second day and can not understand what I see… It's hard to believe you didn't even try to steal my boat during these days".

She looked a little higher, at his chin.

"I can steal it now, so don't take it so easy".

"Come on. You changed, Ashka, it's true…"

"Right, and here you'd better stop, - Spellbinder stopped his thought with a hand gesture, - this phrase is always followed by some stupid nonsense".

The young man laughed.

"Well, maybe not so very changed…"

"Scholar Mek!"

"Alright-alright, already stopped! – he lifted both hands. - I just would like to reveal a secret, if you please".

She looked higher, meeting his gaze.

"You see, - the scientist started, - when Aya found out about Sun's actions she wasn't very happy. Of course, according to our laws of the two leaders he's got more power, but in this case the princess thought you shouldn't have been treated that way. You were guilty, right, but it was wrong. She wasn't supported but still had her opinion".

"And?"

"Aya's a kindhearted person, and anyway, you did help us that time… And I know, you'll long for killing me now, but she asked to go back for you and probably take you to some other world where you would like to stay".

"But?"

"But we failed…"

Ashka took a deep breath.

"Now I'll count to ten, Mek, - she said smiling broadly, - if I don't get any convincing explanation by that moment, one of these mugs is used as cold arms! One…"

"We were going to Kathy's world, to get the chocolate, - the young man spoke fast, - you remember Sun was fond of it…"

"Two…"

"The landing of the boat was not very good. There were some sort of a playground, many children and the swing…"

"Three…"

"One boy who took the swing was too close to us, - his foot smashed the mirrors! – scientist concluded. - We got nothing as a result – no journey and no chocolate, we had to go back immediately, luckily the previous frequency could be set again. And everything before that frequency… Well, I am sorry one more time, that's why the ship couldn't go back to you…"

Grasping both mugs quite menacingly, Spellbinder laughed bitterly. Stupid nonsense. But unfortunately it sounded rather convincing. And what mattered most they were really going to come back for her… Really going to come back, despite the fact that before her so-called help she had planned to seize the power in the kingdom… But the idea of going belonged to Aya, whom she always considered as boneless and weak-willed.

"I've seen many things during this year, - Mek went on, understanding her mood, - every world has its own frequency, you know how the boat works. And I had a chance to repeat this world frequency just now… To be honest, I thought of those events quite often, there was a moment when I felt scared that something had happened to you. That you could die".

"Mmm… Disappointed?"

"Ashka!"

He kept silent, looking at her with reproach and confusion. Seemed like their places were changed now in this quarrel.

"Alright, that had happened, one won't go back now. Let's think that I got my punishment. Thank you for the secret, - the woman said finally, - and for not telling the truth about me to these people".

"It's not my world and none of my business, anyway. And if you don't plan to throw the mugs again, I may have a chance to know what you need the help with".

Ashka smiled, feeling that their verbal battle, similar to a small duel practice was finished with equal score. What's done is done. But at least there would be no attacks. Probably admitting the fact was easier than Mek's rightness. She did change. And he knew it. Perhaps they wouldn't become friends, but they wouldn't be enemies anymore…

"I need your help with the dragon, Mek. My Harley is Moriolian water, you didn't deal with them. But there's a problem – he is half deaf…"


	13. Story 13 Reunion

**Story 13. Reunion. **

**F**or quite a long time Ashka tried to understand whether it was about some awkward feeling Mek had because of his failed return. Or was he really so outstanding scientist. Though she didn't have to doubt it, probably, for it was the young man who invented the fateful boat… Whatever it was, Mek spent two days to get on with the dragon and its problem and coming up with a solution.

During those days the scientist went on with answering children's questions, along with his work and looking closely at the Spellbinder. He seemed to be comparing the one he remembered with the one he was watching now. He did his best, but the moments his gaze was too pensive the woman reminded him kindly of the time coming and the fact that they weren't going to discuss her possible changes. And anyway she wasn't a dragon; he didn't have to examine her.

Remembering the words about boat stealing, Ashka was also looking at Mek closely, though she tried to convince herself it was stupid. Would she steal the boat? A year ago she would have done it for sure, hearing that dragon roar near the river she would not just rush back, but most likely left there those who could have attacked her. A little Spellbinder revenge. But all of this – that time. Many things changed and happened since then. And her desire to have revenge or start from scratch faded slowly, despite the fact that she knew where the transdimensional generator was kept. Yes, deep in the heart the woman longed for adventures and dangers, but only the ones worth her efforts and successful as a result. This was the world she knew in details, and those she had seen before weren't bringing any good memories. She didn't want to stay there, as long as looking for a new one. Mek's stories about strange house-sized mechanical insects, about hot fire islands or people whose skin was black interested her in some way. But couldn't make her start a practical research. Ashka was wondering and tried to guess whether it was about her changes or Moriol that became familiar and native. As strange as it seemed, there were enough adventures and dangers even within a sector…

…In the evening Mek said that a dragon whistle was ready. A whistle? Two days ago, when Spellbinder found out about his idea, she thought it was a bad joke or hot weather influence. Oh really, what whistles for half deaf Harley? Though giving her an oblong wooden object Mek assured that was something she needed.

"And we'd better go and test it now, - he added, - because tomorrow I'm leaving and want to know everything works".

Indeed, in the morning he was going to leave, so he thought about on their way to the dragon shed, glancing at Ashka from time to time. Finally the woman stopped it.

"Enough of it, maybe? Oh come on, ask me that sentimental question".

"I'm not…, - the young man frowned but then asked guiltily, - do you know what I'm thinking about?"

"It's written on your face: "Ashka, don't you really want to get away from here?"

"And you…"

"No, Mek, - Spellbinder interrupted, - as weird as it is for you, though you're already too busy with finding out how I became what I am now. And moreover… These people and I got used to each other. But it's none of your business, we're here".

The scientist touched his face trying to hide a smile.

"Alright, if you mean it… but let's go back to the whistle. I've already used it for several times in front of the dragon, now I'd like to know if you're happy with the result. Just don't be loud, you may overdo".

Glancing at the inventor with suspicion, Ashka entered the shed. Harley, already fed and watered, was lying in a familiar cold-scaled halfring. He put the head so that the good ear was opposite the gate. Hearing someone's steps the creature raised the head and the woman could swear she saw joy in big yellow eyes. Every time the owner entered the shed was marked the same way – recognition, joy and loud breathing out for greetings.

"I missed you too", - Ashka smiled and then brought the whistle to her lips. Well, it was time to find out what two days of work were used for…

A loud vibrating sound, like a bright flash, blew up the air and echoed between stone walls. Not expecting such a strong effect the woman nearly jumped.

"And this…"

"The feeling is strange, I agree. Now look at the dragon", - Mek offered quickly, before his invention was criticized. The Spellbinder looked at her pet and saw Harley was watching them with interest, standing up a little. And what mattered most he was listening!

"Try again, - the scientist said, - just not so loud, please".

Sniffing, she used the whistle one more time noticing that Mek made a slow gesture as if asking the dragon to sit down again. Watching the two for a couple of seconds Harley obeyed…

"Again".

One more loud sound. Mek lifted both hands stretching his palms out. Watching him with attentive yellow eyes, the creature stood up and spreaded its wings slowly…

"And again".

Another whistling – the wings were folded.

"Holly Regents, it works!" – the woman whispered loudly, as if afraid to break this sudden balance of sound understanding between her and Harley.

"Of course it works, - the young man laughed, - I spent almost two days to find a perfect frequency. Yes, and resonators are great, - he continued proudly, - now the dragon should get the commands calmer and faster. This sound is strange only for us, but our hearing is different from theirs".

"And the air?"

"What about the air? Just like with horses on the ground, give him a twister along with whistling. You can try it even now; I think it will be fine. And I hope you've got enough humility not to try to cut, take to pieces or break this instrument".

"So nice. You've got a really high opinion of my brain, scholar! - Ashka resented immediately. But then pushed him with her elbow and smiled. - I'd rather test it in the morning, when we see you off. And thank you, Mek. Thank you very much".

The scientist swallowed loudly, not expecting at all that one day he'd be honored with the most menacing Spellbinder's gratitude.

"You're welcome. I'm glad, - he said slowly, - that I could do it for you. And that I came here".

"That's it, - Ashka nodded, - thank you not just for the whistle. But also for this week. And for the fact that you…

"…almost succeeded in being generous that time", - her inner voice finished. But that was too much; he seemed to be quite relaxed after the farm. Shaking her head the woman stepped closer to the dragon and stroked the shining skin.

"Doesn't matter. Suppose we may go back now, if that's all. Rita was going to arrange a farewell supper…"

Despite a good friendly company the evening was a little sad. Rita's family and William who joined them were sad for they had to say goodbye to the sudden Moriol guest and the little adventure he brought. Becoming so softened the farmer and her elder daughter gave a long-prepared present to Mek – a vest with fringe and lot of pockets.

"Evie made it together with Ashka", - the woman added smiling.

"That's not true. There are just several stitches of mine there, - Spellbinder objected quickly seeing the scientist's astonishment, - you'd better not be flattered".

William brought a dragon egg and told that a little Sky longwing was to hatch from it one day. So there would be no lack of material for researches. Mek was touched by the friendly gestures and thanked them for long.

Slicing another baked masterpiece of Rita Ashka had rather confused feelings. On the one hand, she was happy because many things became clear now. On the other – she had never been fond of stupid sentimental tenderness, and now the parting was to become exactly like this. And it bothered her. He'd better return home as soon as possible. There was also the question constantly repeated in her head – whether she wanted to leave or not. And that made her even more enthusiastic about sending Mek back to his dimension. Why was he asking? As if trying her self-possession. Not only these people became attached to her – Spellbinder became attached too, letting all the best that was sleeping for so long be free at last.

There were no less confused emotions by the end of the evening, as well as in the morning, when it was time for saying goodbyes and seeing off. Let him just go back, let everything be exactly as it was before that crazy bright week. For it was good, right? Ashka and Sam, who wanted to use another chance to fly on Harley, took off earlier than the others and moved the dragon to the forest. The wooden whistle on a long lace she put on tinkled against the powersuit. And then – she was remembering that moment for plenty of times – it seemed there was some eclipse in her thoughts like the one already seen. Because everything set. Mek observed the surroundings one more very slow time and embraced and thanked all those present. Ashka stood the procedure and mounted Harley who was drinking river water. She mounted, not even thinking of chaining the dragon to one of the rings on stones and trees, which had been left by previous Moriolian generations at sector adjoining areas. She wasn't going to stay there for too long, she came just for another whistle testing. And it was time to go home. But Sam was standing too far, asking William and Mek about something…

How many times did the woman replay those moments mentally, trying to guess when it went wrong, when it happened a different way and set so incredibly? Mek smiled again and stepped into the boat… Moriolians stood back and waved to him… Ashka put on her helmet, deciding to go alone just for spite… And then Harley, as if coming up with something weird, jerked forward… It rushed along the river bank, raising splashes in the air, to where the scientist's boat was standing, bristling with electric flashes…

"Stop it! Stop, where you think you're going!" – Ashka shouted squeezing the chains with one hand and trying to bring the whistle to her lips with the other. But even a loud sound, praised the previous evening for its great effect couldn't discipline the creature now.

"Harley, stop!"

"Watch out! – reacting immediately William nearly pushed Rita's family aside. - Ashka, take off!"

Take off? Easy to say! With the long chains the woman hooked creature's folded wings… Mek turned around, seeing the locals seemed to be moved away like by a huge wave… It took eternity for things to happen though, of course, everything was much faster. Recoiling to the side handrails scientist bent down… The Spellbinder could already see that the boat was getting closer too fast, and behind it there were trees. Big, old and strong. She was to smash either into Mek if he didn't disappear, or the trees if he did… And that very moment everything set again: Harley took off… Electric sparks along with someone's screams were left behind… And a brightest flash of light hid both the boat and the trees… And strangely enough, there was no bump…

A short thrust followed by a tough air blast… Wings were folded… Squeezing the dragon collar instinctively Ashka opened her eyes. A forest. But not the same forest. And there was no river. And trees were different. And Harley landed again, among all of this…

"What have you done? – Spellbinder whispered looking in front of her. - What have you done, a big silly child of a dragon?!"

Undoubtedly they arrived. She, the dragon…

"Ashka?" – a bewildered exclamation was heard behind.

Oh yes, and Mek, of course. The woman turned around meeting the gaze of a more than confused scientist.

"Together again, I see…"

"But how? – the young man jumped out, slowly walking to the dragon and looking around. - I mean I understood nothing, just turned around and saw Harley was flying towards me… Anyway, where are we?"

"In this situation, - Spellbinder hissed climbing down the chain, - it is me who should ask you this question. And where were you going actually? To the land of the Dragon Lord".

"But we just can not be in the land of the Dragon Lord! – Mek exclaimed running back to the boat and taking the sphere. - It must be a frequency failure. I set everything to go straight to the scholastry and not… Oh no…"

"What is it?" – the woman asked already feeling that something unpleasant was to be heard.

"Ashka…, - her companion turned around again, - Harley's paws were wet?"

"Probably, - Spellbinder nodded, - so what?"

The scientist showed her the transdimensional generator where single sparks were hardly flashing.

"Moisture spoiled the travel. And so the energy is drained… And right now we just can't…"

His eyes were more than meaningful. Ashka clenched her fists and stepped back feeling she was to get furious.

"Holly Regents, Mek, - she started with ominous cold voice, - is this thing able to travel with no incidents?!"

"Hey, it's not my fault you almost dropped a wet dragon onto the crystal!" – the young man said immediately.

"Hey, want you to know I didn't drop him! He rushed towards you, perhaps forgot to say goodbye?"

"So you can't ride him!"

"And you can't control your own invention! And I ride better than the most!"

They kept silent at once, looking at each other and breathing heavily.

"Seems like I flew into a passion", - Spellbinder spoke first.

"So did I", - the scientist admitted.

Pause again.

"What do we do? Mek, wherever we are, I won't stay here for long. Rita's probably going mad now!"

"I'll bring you back along with the dragon, I promise, - the young man assured her, - but in order to do this we need to recharge the crystal somehow".

"Maybe we should use my powersuit? For I am armed…"

"It won't work, - Mek sighed, - this will make an opposite effect, it happened… before".

Spellbinder nodded. Now she could understand what it was like for Kathy and Josh who went to another world, and more important, what it was like for their family in Sydney. However… Was this world really unknown? She looked around again, glancing at absolutely ordinary trees. A simple forest, nothing special. All the forests, well, nearly all of them look alike… Scientist's voice interrupted her thoughts:

"Suppose we should leave the boat somewhere here. But we can't leave the dragon, of course not if you want to keep watch over it".

"What? No, I definitely won't, - the woman refused, - if we do anything stupid we do it together! And Harley may be useful… if something happens".

She wished mentally for this "something" not to happen. Her consciousness seemed to be split in two – one part knew the game and led her forward, asking to find out what could be there. The other part wanted to go back to Moriol, reminding her of the fact that they arrived into a new world, accompanied by the huge dragon. And the forest, by the way… Holly Regents, enough of this forest!

"Look around. Have you been here before?" – Ashka asked the scientist. He shook his head.

"No, I would have remembered. And so the boat. If I enter the already seen world I should appear in the place of the previous apparition. Just like with Moriol. Why?"

"No, it's nothing, just some strange feeling…"

Slowly and not without swearing they moved the boat to the forest and hid it behind the nearest hill. Mek took the crystal and the bag with instruments. Glancing at him Ashka mounted Harley again. With all her affection to the dragon now she would rather use him for some essential ingredients, like meat or skin. Just think that an unexplainable impulse of the creature made her get into something again!

"Alright, everything we need is here, - climbing up the young man sat behind the Spellbinder, - off we go".

The woman hooked dragon wings with the chains.

"Move!"

But Harley just looked around lazily, taking a couple of steps forward and not taking off.

"Ashka, we seem to be great fools, - Mek started after the second try failed, - didn't you feed him in the morning?"

"What? Oh no, say nothing!" – Spellbinder exclaimed realizing the size of the problem. If Harley didn't get his fish in time, he started acting in a very human capricious way and refused to take off. Absolutely. And it seemed to be right the same situation when they had not to fly but to ride.

"Fine, - Ashka mumbled rushing her "horse", - everything against me! Well, start walking, you lazy thing!"

Mek laughed silently behind. Mentally Ashka promised herself to act resentful as chance offered. And leave the dragon without next walk as a punishment for the crazy adventure…

"Aah, monster! Monster!"

This high woman's voice appeared on the left so suddenly that Harley stopped. At first they were lucky and the forest left behind was followed by a field. Nobody was seen. Ashka would rather fly above the trees to get some idea of where to look for people and possible technical assistance. For they could ride for very long. But there was no choice. Thinking of wings hooking again, Spellbinder didn't even notice a bright spot in the distance – a woman with a basket. Seeing a huge shadow the stranger raised her head and screamed immediately, then dropped her belongings and ran away.

"Lovely, - sitting behind Mek looked at the mushrooms spilled out, - apparently dragons were not expected here".

Holding the chains Ashka said nothing. She wasn't interested in the basket at all. Shocked by this short episode, the woman looked to where the local disappeared and remembered her clothes. Simple dark-blue loose pants, a shirt made of bright patches, knitted vest… Narrow ribbons in the hair… No… It couldn't be…

"It's not possible. It's just not possible…"

"Ashka, what's the matter?" – Mek looked at her worriedly.

Spellbinder put a hand to her forehead as if in hope to find sudden fever that could explain the hallucination. Why did her intuition acted before her reason? Why was that strange feeling in the local forest? No-no-no, just not this… Please, not this!

"Did you see her clothes?"

"Something simple and comfortable, - the young man answered, - blue-green-brown. That would be not very modern for the land of the Dragon Lord".

"I don't care about Dragon Lord!" – Ashka exclaimed getting a better grip on the chains.

"But what does it have to…"

He didn't have a chance to finish the question. A small group appeared from behind the trees where a stranger ran. The already seen woman pointing to the riders, and two young girls.

"The instinct of self is not developed here", - scientist concluded. Ashka glanced at him over her shoulder.

"You want to know where we are? We're in Spellbinders land! Hold on!"

With these words she rushed Harley forward, to where trees were seen.

"Take off before I lost my temper!"

Maybe the whistle helped, maybe the creature was tired of its own caprice and sensed the owner's mood. Whatever it was, the dragon took off into the air…

That was impossible. That was absurd. That was unfair, in fine! Of all the worlds there were, and there were plenty, they happened to get into this one! This! The world she had loved so much once and hated later. And was it another smile of fortune, another slap, as if the previous ones weren't enough?! She felt bewildered with these surprises.

"Mek, the only way to recharge the crystal is going to the castle, - Ashka shouted, making Harley fly only above the trees, - I can't accompany you, I'm a fugitive here, if you remember. And this year changes nothing".

"But how we…"

"Now we're going to land in some quiet place. After that you walk to the castle. Correon wanted to see you once, so you'll meet each other".

"And you?"

"As it was said before, I have to keep watching over the dragon and wait for you".

"Perhaps I should fly on Harley? It will be easier for you to stay unnoticed without him".

"Don't play a hero, Mek, - Spellbinder sniffed, - of course my people read about these creatures. But I assure you, they fire first and then remember what they read. Ouch!"

A powerbolt went right in front of Harley's head, as if implementing the words. Leaning back Ashka was most likely to fall down but Mek squeezed her belt.

"We already attacked?"

Below the forest wasn't thick anymore and a horseman was seen as a confirmation. Judging by shining metal on his outfit that was a Spellbinder in a powersuit. She squinted and recognized him. Lans. Ashka made Harley go down, ready to turn.

"What are you going to do?!"

"Oh he's to see a blowing-up! – the woman exclaimed. - Hold the chains!"

"Ashka, no! – Mek caught her elbow. - Don't do this!"

"Don't tell me what to do, he could hit Harley!"

"Stop it! – the scientist said strictly. - Or else we'll be here much longer than planned".

The argument succeeded. Looking angrily at the castle resident, once so friendly to her, she clutched the chains and rode the dragon further. She didn't return the powerbolt, but there was no time for silly things. A wide lane of the road was seen ahead…

"Lans was alone, Mek. But he's got an Eyestone and can alert the others, - Spellbinder said, - we need to rush if we don't want flying ships to be raised".

The possibility offered by herself frightened. Oh really, that was possible, if Correon's mind didn't become lucid enough for dragons welcoming. But he seemed to see them only at the pictures… As everyone here.

They landed on the road. Both ends of it were luckily empty.

"Now climb down and go, - the woman pointed to the road in front of them, - it's not very far from the castle".

"Ashka, I don't think it's a good idea…"

"Mek!"

"We've been seen, - he argued, - and by a Spellbinder also".

"And?"

"And these flying ships may start searching for you, they will fly above the forest".

"Climb down".

"But listen, - the scientist continued while moving down, - let's be reasonable: you didn't hit that man with a powerbolt. So at least you shouldn't be considered as an enemy…"

"Oh really! – the woman smiled wryly. - It seems I've already said how Harley's going to be met here. And you saw the powerbolt fired. They fired first, Mek! First! And I don't think you should ride the dragon to the castle…"

That moment they heard the horses… And then four riders appeared in the distance.

"Great, now we've done it", - seeing that only two of them wore powersuits Ashka looked at her own one and the chains she hold. Yes, they wanted to be peaceful here. Well, they didn't want to be here, as well as to enter this dimension. But if one of them attacked… However, Spellbinders had only their powersuits, and the woman and the scientist were accompanied by a huge Moriolian water…

Emerick, Elrick, Fern and Correon… No, that was too much, no adventure of hers could happen without Correon! The Head of the Council came there, that was something! Seeing the company Harley growled menacingly. Ashka slapped its neck lightly.

"Quiet, we've got trouble thanks to you!"

"We mean no harm! – Mek exclaimed lifting his hands. - We're peaceful and need some help!"

The horsemen, however, didn't seem too interested in him. They were more attracted by a big dragon sitting picturesquely on the road and the woman on its back. Spellbinders went closer and dismounted almost synchronically. And stared at Ashka in bewilderment.

"Has a shock made you speechless, Correon? – she asked sarcastically addressing him first. - Well, I also didn't plan this meeting".

Silence. Wearing no powersuit Fern tried to reach Mek but was stopped by a dragon growl.

"What is this?" – Elrick asked quietly watching the strangers.

"A dragon", - his brother answered also quietly and was immediately pushed with an elbow.

"You crazy? I can see it's a dragon! But look at her…"

"Who are you?" – Correon asked.

"What's happening here?" – Mek interrupted not very politely and stepped forward. But Fern's hand on the shoulder stopped him.

"Why are you all staring at me like I'm a ghost?" – Spellbinder exclaimed. She got only still bewildered gazes of the men. Harley growled again and lowered its head… Correon reacted first, putting the plates of his powersuit together, ready to attack…

"Don't you dare!" – Ashka shouted dropping the chains and ready to activate her own suit. Peaceful, right? Fine! This was where their peaceful intentions had to end up! Along with it she realized someone else shouted together with her. But not someone of the people near the dragon. They were not alone here…

Bellicose Spellbinders turned around, getting the origin of the voice even sooner. Mek and Ashka followed their gazes… And suddenly all the sounds faded, froze forgotten at once. Another horseman appeared in the end of the road, rushing towards them…

Heart started beating faster… Forgetting everything, nearly hypnotized Ashka watched the man on a white horse… It seemed everything went eternal again. No… No! Black-and-scarlet Spellbinder attire… Proud posture… And the horse wasn't even saddled… An ironically-distracted thought came then: "Why should it be? He doesn't really need a saddle".

She felt dizzy and the heart seemed to be beating somewhere in the temples with painful echo of the pictures passed. Could her vision be playing tricks? Flames of the pyre… Valaphire bank… That wheat-colored hair, short now and long before… Those blue eyes, not as blue as the sky, but field flower-blue… That gaze, Larius the Great, that gaze!

She touched her chest but trembling fingers felt only heavy powersuit. Suddenly breathing became too short. Please… That was really too much…

He was like a blindingly shining beam of light: eyes looking at her were shining, Spellbinder symbol on the tunic was shining, shine came from himself, the same man she remembered. Vision blurred. Regent… Gareth… Dad… The greatest one… The most alive!

"Alive…", - the woman whispered soundlessly. Somewhere below Mek's voice was heard through the fog:

"This is your leader we were told about once, right, Ashka? Ashka!"

But she didn't hear him any longer feeling the inviting fog was thickening. Her trembling hand moved to dragon collar and slipped down. And the whole Harley's back was suddenly very insecure… It seemed there were too many adventures and shocks for one day… Too many. And everything came there at once. Falling down Ashka felt strangely happy. At least right now the fate was benevolent and left her unconscious…


	14. Story 14 That little girl (part one)

**Story 14. That little girl (part one). **

**T**o run… To run forward… Where to? Wiped off faded images were rushing by through the dark fog: the forest and the book of ancient stories, A tree trunk appeared and the foot that slipped down…

«I'll find you anyway. And we are to have this lesson!»

A flying ship and its familiar warm control levers… Hairbrush and somebody's fingers braiding her hair…

"May anyone explain what we all have seen right now?"

Whose voice was it? Strange, it's so familiar, almost painfully… However the voice wasn't alone, there were some of them, anxious, worried. And she was still running, and the fog was giving new images that seemed to be gone long ago.

«Maybe we should go for a walk?»

«I don't want to».

Where to run? She was so tired of it, tired of her eternal chase, of her try to follow something or run from someone. Following these falling books? Or perhaps running from these reproaches for safety rules breaking?

"Open your eyes".

That voice belonged to someone, as well as the hands that were touching her face carefully like an unknown treasure, stroking her hair… And for some reason running wasn't necessary anymore. For some reason even the fog was fading due to these gentle touches…

"Ginger Fox, open your eyes".

She hadn't been called like this for ages… The sound of this nickname faded along with all the pieces of past. And meanwhile somebody seemed to take off her powersuit to help her breathe… The air was followed by fragments of feelings. Was she taken to somewhere? Carried? Something was definitely happening around…

Guessing she tried to find out what it was. The fog didn't fade completely, so feelings were still fragmentary. But at least she got the fact that she was sitting on horseback with both legs to one side… Opening her eyes slowly Ashka saw a blurred black-scarlet-golden spot. Some efforts turned it into the man's torso, against whose shoulder her head was leaning. A horseman whose hand was embracing the woman in front, according to the feelings…

She raised her head a little, trying to stop the unstable moving picture. And then she met Gareth's flower-blue gaze… Hand grabbed his tunic, as out of fear that both the man and the horse could vanish and she would fall again. But the rider sensed the movement; he hugged the Spellbinder and smiled.

"It's alright, don't worry. Everything is fine", - he said quietly looking in frightened green eyes.

Bloody vision was still going round, but the sweet quiet voice, that very voice, calmed the chaos of thoughts a little.

"Where's my dragon?" – Ashka whispered looking at the horseman. He smiled again, very subtly. If she didn't know this face so perfectly, she wouldn't even notice.

"Dragon is in the castle, as well as Mek".

"The powersuit…?"

"Elrick took both the helmet and the suit. He's following us".

"And we…"

"Are on our way to the castle, almost there, - the man nodded, - now calm down. We will find out everything, but just a little later".

And he smiled again, so easily, so naturally. In a so familiar way. Ashka wanted to say that in such absurd situation – probably the most absurd in her life – it was more than difficult to calm down. That it was some stupid joke, that she was waited for in a different place, that man who was embracing her couldn't be real! But she just nodded instead and leaned against his shoulder again. Alright, let it be so… Her hand was still squeezing the scarlet tunic, and there came a thought that the fabric was to become hopelessly wrinkled there. But all of this – later… She would find and sort everything out, but let it be later… now she didn't even want to run. Now it was too good and cosy to think…

She didn't remember when and how they arrived to the castle – everything seemed blurred. Spellbinders and Apprentices were coming out of the blue, frightened exclamations were heard:

"Impossible!"

"Is this real she?"

"How can it be?"

All these exclamations sounded suspicious. Why were they so anxious? And what was happening actually? Fragmentary feelings were more or less sorted, but there were still many questions. And only later Ashka realized she was in the castle, in the room once belonged to her, lying on the bed once hers, looking at white arched ceiling once seen every morning. And what mattered most – thoughts became suddenly clear.

There was nobody else in the room. Sitting up slowly Spellbinder looked around. The fire was started; there was a vase with fruits, a cup and a jug on the table. She'd probably fallen out of reality for a while if someone had time to prepare everything… Putting on her boots quickly the woman went to the table and poured some water into the cup. She didn't want to eat, but it was necessary to drink something as soon as possible, for the only proper explanation was making her thirsty.

It was obvious that her eyes weren't playing tricks, because other senses followed the picture. She heard the voice of this man and felt his breathing, she sensed the warmth of his hands and very real tunic with a shining symbol. And somewhere there, under her fingers a very real heart was beating! It was neither hallucination, nor delusion. And not even a nightmare, one of those she had had once. It was a real alive man, her father Gareth the Noble in the heyday of his glory. The same man she remembered was still alive here.

Ashka drank up cool water and poured more. Here. This man wasn't her father, she had to understand it immediately. For she wasn't too mad to forget the funeral pyre! Of course she had to realize sooner. The long-ago control system damage of Mek's boat… Two Carl Morgans, two Joshes. Doubles! If somewhere among parallel worlds there was second Sydney, another dimension could also be honored the same way. Spellbinders land, for example… And now, despite the feeling of already seen, she was not in her world but in its quality copy. In the world where Gareth was alive and perhaps walking down the stairs a little more carefully. In the world where he had his own Ashka calling him dad, where she had her own Gryvon and Correon didn't become a Regent.

The woman put the cup on the table so harshly that water splashed. Wasn't it too cruel irony this time? They'd better arrive to the Dragon Lord indeed, that would be more merciful. And now… She couldn't stay here, she was unwanted here. She had to find Mek and run away. This world wasn't hers. Larius the Great, even this room wasn't hers actually! Someone's quick steps were heard behind the door, Spellbinder moved to the window, having no idea of what to expect. But nobody entered, a stranger went further.

So unfair. Such an idyll… Another's idyll. And now she was to think about it forever, about the possible end of that evening. To think and revive her own pain. No, run, run without looking back, as long as her mind could stand this sight, before she spent there too much time…

Ashka went back to the table, looking around and taking an apple from vase. That was strange, however… She was staying in the room of another her for a while but no one rushed in and resented. Could her copy be so indifferent to the fact that she appeared and took another's accommodation? The other Spellbinder was definitely in the castle, if Gareth was alive – nothing of the previous years should have happened. So where was she? And where was everyone?!

As if answering her questions someone knocked at the door quietly and the doorknob moved down slowly… The woman put an apple back on the table.

"Hello…, - it was Gareth in his black-and-red long mantle, - how do you feel?"

"Where is she? – Ashka exclaimed instead of an answer. - Come on, where is she?"

"Who?"

"The owner of this room! Where's the second me and why isn't she furious?"

Looking at her for a second or two calmly and just a little amazedly the man entered the room slowly.

"Listen… You have lots of questions, I understand it. I also have many. Shouldn't we start from the very beginning? So we will get to the room".

Spellbinder nodded reluctantly, following him with her eyes. Her heart said the situation should be taken impartially, just like a big misunderstanding. But mind refused to obey, adding alertness to other feelings. She wanted to run to him, to catch and hold this man, but there was not enough determination for this. If she did it – running away would become more difficult. He wasn't hers too.

"Your name is Ashka…"

"Yes".

"You're a Spellbinder…"

"Yes".

"You know who I am…"

"Of course".

"Then it all makes me crazy, - Regent said in confusion, - your companion Mek spoke of some parallel worlds that are close to each other. To tell the truth I thought he's mad at first, but these worlds may be the only explanation…"

"Explanation for what? – the woman asked feeling she was losing her temper. - What's happening here? Where's my dragon and where's Mek? We need to recharge one stupid crystal and get out from here as soon as possible!"

There was bewilderment in Gareth's eyes. The situation was becoming more and more absurd; no explanations were coming apart from the fact that the scientist gave a theory course of space traveling here.

"I assure you Harley and your friend are both here and absolutely fine. Mek worried about you very much. We talked a little but he seems to be as confused by this case as me. Of three of us you are probably the one who's got more information…"

This all was annoying. And it seemed that a boy named Paul never entered this world with his explosive tricks. Well, it would be stupid to expect so great coincidences… Pulling herself together Spellbinder went to the fireplace.

"There are not just parallel worlds, - Ashka started not going to look in the blue eyes, - I don't know how well Mek explored this phenomenon. Well, there is a Spellbinders world where things happen in a certain way. And there's also a similar another one. It's like a person and reflection in the mirror. No, - she stopped immediately, - wrong comparison. These worlds…"

"They look alike but have differences? – Gareth helped her. - Something happened in one world that might not happen in the other?"

"Exactly, - the woman nodded gratefully, - at least, for me it is also the only explanation if here you're…"

She kept silent once, reproaching herself for an almost said word. She shouldn't have started! But Gareth had always been clever and smart, oh these features of his! The Regent took a step towards Spellbinder.

"If here I am" what?"

Oh well, enough. They gave each other the general idea – that's all. Let Mek return here alone if it was so interesting, she couldn't… She didn't want to. And bloody hell, where was that copy of hers?!

"Ashka, what goes in the end of this phrase?"

"Nothing!"

Apparently she was losing her temper even faster than wanted. Feeling that a dangerous string was pulled again Spellbinder paced the room nervously. Why, why was he standing there, so familiar and strange at the same time? Why was he looking at her so that words and thoughts lacked? These loving eyes seemed more cruel punishment than Sun's tricks…

"Ashka…"

"If here you're alive! – she exclaimed and turned around. - Do you remember the picnic on my Age Day? Remember? It was here too, right? Do you remember what you said that day? You promised you would never leave me, always be with me! And you know what you did instead? You died there, in my world! Died!"

There was no more place for self-possession. A talk started calmly and peacefully was turning into something chaotic. Bright spots were flashing in front of her echoing with fury, anger, hurt. Pain. He did nothing wrong, but the old wound with ugly scars was gaping apart. Gaping apart due to these flower-blue eyes.

"Ashka, please…", - she saw a strange feeling there, similar to her own. But she couldn't stop.

"How do you think what it was like? I wanted to die and not be so painfully lonely! I thought the Council place would help me to keep on, but it was taken. Nobody needed me! Do you know what it is like to be left with nothing?"

"I do, - Gareth said suddenly, - because I was also left with nothing…"

"What? What are you…"

She eyed him suspiciously, pausing on the crest of her desperately-bitter wish to go on with accusations. What was he speaking about? How could he be left with nothing? Breathing heavily the woman watched the familiar face, trying to get the unspoken. Left with nothing? But he… And then tiny suspicion stung her. Why the four on the road stared with horror? Why Spellbinders and Apprentices were wailing when he almost carried her to the castle? Why no one was rushing in here to kick her out? There was nobody to rush. And finally, why the eyes of this man were so full of pain, similar to her own? Left with nothing… Suspicion developed into a chain of guesswork, solid, strong and clear…

"When did it happen?"

"About four years ago, - Regent answered, - those Ashka and Gryvon went to pilot a ship without permission of the Council. The power was gone. And they crashed".

"What?! – Spellbinder asked in bewilderment already realizing next to what event of her life the parallel was drawn. - But how? I mean I… she… Couldn't she change the powerstones in his suit? It's so easy!"

""She didn't wear her powersuit that day, - the man shook his head, - that was a decisive thing. She never listened to anyone…"

"And so do I?"

"Ashka! She saved Gryvon and died".

"And what about Gryvon?"

"He fell down from the ladder going to call for somebody".

The woman took a deep breath in, smoothing her hair back. Absurd. Things in this world were even worse than she imagined. How, how could the second she make such terrible mistake?! Didn't she remember the rules and theory course? What a foolishness! She wanted to gladden Gryvon? She gladdened indeed! However… At least she protected her Apprentice. Giving not the most pleasant compliments to a copy of hers Spellbinder felt proud for a moment. Teacher's duty had always been paramount, at least she remembered that.

"…I can understand now what you felt seeing me in the forest, - Gareth continued, - I felt the same, honestly. I'd give vent to my emotions with pleasure but somebody had to be in control: there were four Spellbinders on the road who understood nothing, a young guest from another world a woman unconscious and a dragon out of control. Had to sort things out. I hoped that when you wake up we'll have a chance to speak and…"

"And what?"

"You probably would like to stay here for a short time…"

"To stay? – Spellbinder's voice trembled with this word. - I can't, I don't belong to this world!"

A part of hers wanted to rush forward, to him, for this quiet offer. The other part was still resisting and saying it wasn't a good idea. The string inside was pulled again… A bad idea, a very bad one. How could she be here anyway?

"Is it preventing you?"

"Of course! There are those who wait for me in another dimension…"

Don't listen, don't listen to him… That was a stupid nightmare, a prolonged cruel joke. If she let herself relax just for a moment, there would be no way back…

"And me? – Gareth asked quietly. - I've never waited, never hoped to get such a gift…"

"There's no gift! – she exclaimed pacing the room again and feeling that she was hurting herself with these words. - Don't you understand – that Ashka and me are absolutely different! She didn't become a monster; she didn't have her revenge for you!"

"For me? – his eyes shined with surprise for a moment. - No, she didn't. And I don't know many things that make our stories different. But she would probably act the same way, whatever made her do it…"

"Say nothing, - the woman shook her head, - please, say nothing".

Something was stinging her eyes. Not to listen, not to let herself have this splendor, this delight for which her soul and mind were reaching.

"Ashka, do you believe in coincidence? Perhaps I should from now on. I thought I will never see you again…"

"Please, don't", - there was a sharp lump in the throat.

"The fact we've met today is a real coincidence".

"A stupid and foul one, nothing more, - Spellbinder interrupted already aware she was losing the battle, - you wouldn't found out what I did, and you never will. Why giving yourself a false hope?"

"And why not? – Gareth objected readily. - It's not a false hope; it's a lucky chance one may have once in a life. Let us both use it, please".

"I can't", - she repeated like a spell turning to the window. A treacherous tear ran down her cheek, impossible to be wiped off unnoticed. Lips quivered… All these accusations she had… Didn't he have some in return? Why didn't he act offended, didn't go away, disappear? She couldn't take this chance, being too scared. Scared to believe again in the fairytale that had been shining in her soul once, like stained glass, and became broken to pieces later. Why did they arrive in this certain world? And why he was offering another fairytale now? A fairytale she didn't even have strength to fight back…

A hand of the man behind touched her hair lock gently.

"And one little girl could. She wasn't scared to walk through the forest alone in order to meet a young Spellbinder one evening. She wasn't scared to go to the castle and become an Apprentice… Sometimes Spellbinder thought she didn't really know what the fear was. She always behaved like a boy, she was breaking the rules. And she wasn't scared. That little girl grew up, was misstepping, falling, overcoming many things. And became a strong woman. And now she's standing here, and though the Spellbinder isn't young anymore, he is ready to turn the world upside down for her…"

Tears were running down her cheeks and couldn't be stopped. Breathing became short…

"My little Ginger Fox, I love you…"

He was crying too, she didn't imagine it. He was crying! Marauders take them, all the accusation, all self-possession, all the resistance! Ashka turned around and cuddled up to him hiding her tear-stained face. Two strong arms embraced her covering with a silk wave. She was crying as never before – whole-heartedly, desperately and happily at the same time, clutching the folds of the mantle.

"Don't let me go, just don't let me go, dad".

"I won't. I'll hold you as long as you want me to", - he said kissing the ginger head.

"Dad"… She could be repeating this short word forever, as well as listening to the calm beating of his heart. Dad… Alive. Found. So very real! They stood embracing each other and melting in these moments of so fantastic and simple happiness. And two hearts separated my merciless losses were getting a lost part again. She wasn't strong and tough any longer, able to stand impossible things. Now she was that little girl he had met in the forest once. And again it felt wonderfully good and cosy, it was always like this with Him – only He could see her soul this way. And glass pieces deep inside moved that moment and came back to their places for the first time, giving her a sense of completeness and fulfillment. And running away wasn't necessary indeed.

"Don't let me go".

"I won't…"


	15. Story 15 That little girl (part two)

**Story 15. That little girl (part two). **

**A**nd then they were sitting at the table, hands in hands, looking at each other. Sitting – and talking. And the company of each other was the best thing. And the world around stopped existing for some time, which made both Gareth and Ashka very happy.

"Mek has already enlightened me, now he's enlightening Marna, - the man said, - we have found your boat, luckily unnoticed. And the whole court must be staring at Harley".

"Was he fed?" – the owner of the dragon asked, thinking of who was in control. Of course Marna seemed worse than Gareth, but better than Lukan.

"Sure. Fish was brought from the cook room. I must say he's quiet modest as for a dragon".

"It's just you haven't flown on him yet".

They both smiled feeling that amazing life-giving warmth was coming through their entwined fingers. And then they were talking, and talking, and talking… Almost at the same time, interrupting each other, adding and asking again, trying to find out how big the gap between their stories was, which made two absolutely different event lines in two similar dimensions.

Gareth had been the Head of the Council for these years. Being busy with different problems he got a chance to come to an understanding with Marauders.

"Perhaps in some way I owe the changes and enlightenment to the fact that I was alone, - the man confessed, - I looked around and realized I was not as ideal as I wanted to be. To tell the truth, we had to get rid of this "Marauders" prejudice long ago. Who are Marauders? Simple peasants, guilty once and making their separate settlement in order to get away from the Wastelands. They aren't anything like the legendary barbarians who damaged our first castle. Anyway, we got on well, the trouble was over".

"You always said we should learn our lessons from any situation", - Ashka smiled comparing two different ways of involving two friends and Regents – Gareth and Correon – in one and the same situation.

"By the way, I mentioned the Wastelands for a reason. We abolished banishment".

"So did we. But speak first".

And the Regent told how a secret dungeon Lukan found among the ruins – a new one with ancient Spellbinders' journals! – gave an idea to the Council.

"At first it was books sorting and dungeon clearing. We decided to use the criminals for it. It was a kind of correctional labor, so we three thought that it could be a good replacement for banishment. To be honest, the castle benefited from it, and it seemed… more humanely. And then a guy from Easthill fell into a hole, closer to the Western wall. He nearly broke his bones. And we found out there was another dungeon, just think of it! At first no signs and then two at once!"

Gareth's eyes were shining. System of punishment was changed within several months. The criminals couldn't stay at the ruins forever, so they were taken to the first labor camp at Orchard. And the castle residents started exploring the things they got. Books about ancient times, chronicles, flying ships and suits diagrams – and all the best of it. The diagrams were used immediately; it helped to repair the old broken flying ships. So the dungeons were full of treasures several generations had been dreaming about…

Ashka smiled again, aware of the fact that only one dungeon was found in her world. And then she gathered the courage and spoke too, closing the gap between two stories. Didn't want at first, afraid to spoil the inspiring moment. And wouldn't start, perhaps. But calm blue eyes and this warm palm on her hand seemed to be giving strength. And the woman realized it was better to speak now, in general at least, as long as she could do it and the man in front didn't consider her as an innocent creature. She was telling, and the poisonous prickles in her soul were vanishing. She was telling and feeling the warm hand was squeezing her fingers in some moments. There was no awaited scorn or disgust in Gareth eyes, no reaction she imagined. No, just calm understanding. And pity, perhaps. But she was ready to accept this pity. She allowed this man to have any emotions about her.

"I suppose now we should sort everything out, - Gareth concluded when the story was finished with the local road episode, - I'm not proud of your deeds, sweetheart, it is obvious. Though I can understand the revenge part".

"Paternal feelings speak for you", - Spellbinder said ironically feeling like a child playing too long. But the man continued:

"It's more likely life experience I've got twenty years more. Though I haven't finished. I'm not proud of what happened, however I am happy you told me about everything. And I do not consider you as a monster. You had your missteps and you have realized it. Nevertheless I am very displeased with Lukan and Marna's actions in your world. If we could know…"

"And I think everything is right, - the woman interrupted, - perhaps the events we face have a certain interdependence. You know, one wise man told me once that the one who wins doesn't always finish first. If I stayed there I would never arrive here".

"Suppose you are right, - Regent nodded, - everything was set so. And you started seeing it in a different way".

"I matured with delay, - Ashka sniffed, - it happens sometimes".

"And this day was worth waiting for me to hear your words, - Gareth said happily, - But still there is something unclear in this story. What about you and Gryvon? You had an argument?"

A wrinkle appeared between thin brows. She didn't want to speak about it now, didn't want at all. And the moment could be spoiled indeed…

"May we not start it now, please? – Ashka asked quietly. - It's not that I don't trust you or am afraid of something. I trust you as nobody else. But it's… I don't know, a year passed… Maybe Sam was right saying I make my own life complicated. Or maybe it's all about offended pride that prevents me from sorting things out".

"I won't press, - Gareth supported readily, - Mek said there are still a couple of days before he has to return. If you are ready we'll go back to it. And if no… Let it be so".

Ashka squeezed his palm and smiled sadly. A couple of days? Didn't he understand? There were no more "a couple of days", and there wouldn't be any. She made this decision the very moment he embraced her, when these warm hands touched her shoulders, when the feelings she had longed for overwhelmed her mind. A difficult decision, her soul split in two was calling her here and back also. But a part of hers with already broken resistance, charmed by the beating of this heart couldn't run away. A part of hers understood this was something she had been looking for. He was forgiving her; he was accepting her even after all that happened. And now they both wanted just one thing – to leave "those events" in the past as soon as possible. Later she would tell him about all that now was unwanted. It seemed that they had enough time…

Later, when everything was discussed and clarified, she was alone in the room again. She didn't want to let Gareth go, even for a short time, it was not enough. But craving for comfort worked then, and the long hoped-for hot bath idea was implemented, with clouds of lather and the fine scent of oil poured into water. Jasmine. Jasmine had always worked perfectly and accurately. She almost forgot it… Closing her eyes in delight and feeling like a watered dragon Ashka went under water quickly. So good… Thoughts and body seemed to be regenerating.

In the wardrobe everything was strictly sorted. The woman wondered looking at similar sets of the uniform on the middle shelves. People in the castle were taking care of her forerunner's clothes; it didn't look unworn and forgotten. Seemed like these sweaters were touched recently, shoes were brought… Putting on black pants and boots Spellbinder chose a plain white shirt. Not that she didn't want to wear an official tunic, but for now it wasn't essential. There were more important things. Opening a heavy casket where jewelry was kept Ashka started looking through it. Combs, pendants, rings… Something different. Then she found it under the false bottom. The woman eyed a massive snake-shaped silver bracelet. It seemed like she was wearing it only yesterday, but fifteen years passed. Yes, exactly fifteen years ago Tark gave Gareth a big black agate found somewhere near the state border. Later the stone was split in small drop-shaped crystals for the snake skin. The future Spellbinder had wanted such style, but she wore the bracelet only a couple of times. We,, perhaps now it would be more useful…

Everything was calm in corridors. They were almost empty actually. Nobody rushed in. And only two Apprentices she met bowed smiling. And looked at her as if they saw something outstanding, something beyond all the scientific norms and rules. Well, she could understand it – "rising from the ashes" was even more effective than a dragon race. Hurrying through the corridor and being afraid of someone's curiosity the woman turned round the corner, nearly running into Lukan and Mek.

"Good afternoon, Ashka, - they said almost at once, - is everything alright?"

Their faces were full of sincerity and kindliness. Well, all right about Mek, but Lukan? Wondering how different people were in similar worlds Spellbinder bowed to him and smiled to the space between two men:

"Yes, it is, thank you. I would like to…"

"See the dragon, - the Regent finished, - and your boat. Sure. Mek, - he nodded to the scientist, - I suppose we may continue our talk about fireworks later? It sounds quite interesting".

"Of course, Regent", - the young man promised.

"Well, perhaps I could offer some firework ideas too", - the woman said thoughtfully following Lukan with her eyes. What a paradox: the worlds were different but one and the same information is got anyway.

"I'm so happy you are alright! – Mek exclaimed eyeing all over her. - Fern and I hardly caught you when you fell down from Harley's back… And then we all made the acquaintance. I've learnt so many new things! And you know the leaders of this land are really wonderful people, clever, kind-hearted, open-minded. I was glad to meet them".

"Really? I didn't see them in my world".

"In your world there's no more man called Gareth, right?" – the scientist asked carefully, walking downstairs.

"Right, - Ashka nodded, - that's why I wanted to tell you that I… stay here".

"What? – Mek breathed out and stopped. - But listen, you said you didn't want to be here too long… And the crystal is already recharged…"

"Stop fussing, - Spellbinder interrupted and nodded to the rest of the stair, - yes, I said, I'm not going to deny it. But you see how it happened – Regent Gareth is alive in this world…"

They went out across the spur bridge and from there – to the courtyard, where Harley was sitting near the stone wall. Four guards were standing next to the dragon, trying to control the creature as far as possible.

"Hello, sweetheart. You thought I forgot you? – Ashka greeted her familiar and stroked its side dismissing the guards. - Ordinary people, Mek, have friends, home and family put together, - she spoke again, - at least one boy from Sydney had it this way, you don't know him. Unfortunately, I have friends in one world, family – in the other world…"

"And home?"

"Home thing is complicated. You can see it".

"Ashka, listen, - Mek stepped forward and stood next to her, - it's forever. What about Rita, Moriol?"

"Oh why are you talking about something I already know? – the woman exclaimed. - You think it's easy to leave everything when you're attached to it?!"

Two Spellbinders passed by watching them with scared amazement. Ashka was going to tell something sarcastic, as usual, but held it back.

"Mek, I would never start these confessions, but…, - she lowered her head and sighed, - I love Moriol, honestly. I became attached to these people; they are my first true friends. But I love my father too. You may consider me as an egoist, if you want. When this man died in my world I felt very bad. Perhaps that's why I did a part of the things… Well, actually that's why I did the things that brought me to the labor camp where we met. If I could split in two now and live in both worlds I would be glad to do it. I am happy there. Though here this happiness is more complete. Oh what I'm talking about, you should be aware of what the family is. Do you have any relatives?"

"I do, - the young man nodded, - thanks to them I was taken to the scholastry once. They have always been watching over my progress…"

"Then you know this feeling, - Ashka concluded looking at him again, - I can not split in two, unfortunately. And I also can not live knowing that somewhere there, among the worlds there's the dearest person for whom I can't reach out. That's why I made my choice and decision. We discussed it with Gareth. It is very hard. So preventing you from considering me as a rotter I ask just for one journey to Moriol. I want to say goodbye to them…"

Mek smiled looking at her with light silent astonishment.

"You are not a rotter or an egoist. Want it or not but you're a nice person, Ashka. I never thought I would say it".

"I can imagine, - Spellbinder sniffed, - I also never thought I would say it – but now you're my friend, Mek. Resign yourself. After all you've done…"

"Well, most part was done by your dragon, - the scientist said modestly, - I was only altering frequency…"

"The dragon's already got its fish in gratitude, - Ashka patted Harley's paw lightly, - And now I would like to thank you. For everything happening this way…"

"Not at all, - Mek smiled again, - I'm also happy with our unplanned adventure. You've found your family, I've found another world… Oh well, let's go back to it later. When do you want to go to Moriol?"

"As soon as possible, let's not delay".

Blurred colored flashes of the shining mist faded showing the familiar view – the seventh sector with neat two-storied houses. Discussing it in advance Ashka and Mek set the frequency in order to appear right behind the fence, as close to the buildings as possible. The back yard of Rita's house would be even better, though the scientist couldn't guarantee any success. However, they succeeded.

"I won't do it long, promise", - the woman said finally.

"No, - Mek shook his head, - I am ready to wait. Saying goodbyes should be proper, so take your time".

She nodded, surprised by such a point of him. It seemed Aya and romantic things had to do something with it. Eyeing each other, as if before the most important event, they set the crystal…

…The sun was shining brightly in the cloudless sky. Opening their eyes and stepping back from the handrails the travelers looked around. It seemed that everything went even more than good, really strange. Indeed, everything was fine – house on the right, sheds and chicken coop on the left. And next to the hen house, holding a bucket bewildered Evie was standing.

"Ashka? Mek?" – the bucket fell down, a wave of chicken feed burst out picturesquely.

"At least it wasn't milk, - Spellbinder commented with a sigh, stepping out, - Rita would bite your head off for milk".

"Aha, one may think she's never stumbling! – the girl objected and then stopped. - Hey, wait, what milk? You're here, I'm not dreaming?!"

"What's happening there?" – Lenny and Sam followed the elder sister to the yard. Ashka froze watching them. Judging by their red eyes there was enough crying without her. Even worse than she imagined.

"Mek? Ashka?" – they exclaimed nearly at the same time and rushed to the woman. Staying in the boat the scientist waved to them with a smile and looked at brother and sister embracing the Spellbinder.

"You came back? Dragon's eyes into my soup, Lenny, bring mum and the others here, now!" – Sam shouted. The boy ran back, taking two steps at a time.

"What happened? – forgetting the bucket and the feed Evie walked to them. - You were going to return, Mek, and then… We didn't understand, Harley was flying right to your boat…"

"And where's Harley, by the way? – Sam interrupted, looking at Ashka with devotedly-anxious adoration. - In which of the worlds have you left him?"

"He…", - the woman started but then the door opened again. Lenny with Rita, Tom and William for company went outside. And there were new questions, embrace, exclamations and surprises.

"We've almost gone mad here, when you two disappeared in a flash of light, - Rita put both hands to her chest and breathed out, - William dropped everything, we were waiting for you to come back. You couldn't leave this way? Oh, if we just knew for things to come, we'd better leave Harley in the shed".

"Indeed, where's the dragon?" – Tom asked, but the sector owner stopped him.

"Let's start from the very beginning, friends. Ashka, Mek, where did you arrive after the flash? Was everything alright?"

The woman and her companion looked at each other.

"Not really…, - Spellbinder started slowly, - we couldn't leave this way, you're right. But the thing is that I came back… to say goodbye".

There was a pause, short and ringing, as if sounds and breathing of the people suddenly disappeared. Rita's family was staring at Ashka and Mek, not understanding and scared to ask again and understand. The young scientist broke the silence first.

"I've already done it today. It seems I should do it twice, - with these words he smiled and shook hands of shocked Moriolians, whispering to Ashka finally, - I'm waiting near the boat".

Farmer's family and Spellbinder got a chance to talk. The woman noticed that Lenny was easily moved to tears. No-no-no, just not this! Enough of tears for now! Holding mother's hand the boy looked at Ashka upwards. Mistrustfully and a little resentfully. Sam was looking almost like this, with her strong fingers still clutching a fold of the guest's white shirt. The others were silent, waiting for the inevitable explanation.

"I owe you a story, - Ashka mumbled eyeing their faces one by one, - a strange and beautiful one".

"Maybe we all should go inside?" – the housewife offered nodding at the door open. Spellbinder refused immediately.

"No! – and then she continued calmer. - No, thanks, it's better here".

She added mentally that inside she was to become too softened, so goodbye would be eternal. And she didn't want it at all, this morning already gave her endless rears.

With a sigh she spoke. With no much details. But the major events made Moriolians step closer to each other and shook their heads.

"…I realize that it seems absurd, sudden and too fast, - Ashka concluded, as if confirming the unspoken verdict, - this morning I wasn't going to do anything like this, as well as to steal Harley, because this morning I had no idea of where I would arrive. And now…"

Pause again. This time a less ringing one, but full of silent understanding. Sam unclasped her hand…

"Gareth is your dad, - Evie smiled, - it's good that you want to be with him".

The girl tried to be cheerful, but her voice trembled. She knew Ashka would never accept anyone's weakness, so she tried not to show how sad the words made her. Little Lenny slowly stepped forward.

"We will never see you again?"

"Family is above everything, - William answered stroking his hair, - Ashka is our good friend, but now it is time to let her go".

Setting an example to the others he went to the woman and hugged her.

"Judging by your words the Regent is a truly great person, - the man said, - he can be proud of his great daughter".

"More tender things, William?" – Spellbinder asked suspiciously.

"We're simply sad, - Evie confessed also hugging her, - you are still here, and we already miss you".

"Seems like I already miss our dragon riding, - Tom joined them, - and it's so hard to let you go…"

"I know…"

"Say hello to Harley from us? – Rita asked. - Though he'll probably forget Moriol soon, he'd better stay with you".

"I'll make him remember, - Ashka smiled aware that the smile looked forced, - I'll tell about you. And he's got to listen after the morning tricks!"

They all laughed, but rather instinctively. It was sad and difficult, even the easiness of goodbye Spellbinder tried to make couldn't help. Putting off the bracelet slowly she gave the jewelry to the housewife.

"Take it".

"Ashka! Are you crazy?! – she started back. - I can't! It's a true treasure!"

"You'll have to! – the woman exclaimed. - I won't leave without making something for you. For a year in Moriol".

With these words she put the snake on Rita's palm.

"Why? – the farmer was still refusing. - We did it from the heart… And you working for us, actually…"

"Yes, I was. But this is also from the heart. Rita, I had never been grateful, though I learned during this year. And I learned many other things. And I want this bracelet to… Well, let it be a little more useful for the people who helped me".

"Ashka…"

"Save or swap it. Moriol isn't spoiled with jewelry, but in my land it is very valuable. They may offer you a dragonling for the agate in silver, and you've been dreaming of a Mountain spike!"

The woman eyed Ashka, holding the jewelry against her chest. Lips were trembling and her eyes – oh no – there were tears in her eyes too. What was wrong with all of them?!

"I really would love to stay here, Rita, honestly, - Spellbinder continued, - well, in my thoughts, at least, if it's possible…"

"You will stay, - the farmer said, - really. Thank you for everything. I don't know what the future brings and what we all should expect, - she glanced at considerate Mek near the boat, - but whatever happens, Moriol will always be glad to wait for you".

Saying so she hugged her former housemaid. So strange it was… How sad and wonderful at the same time. Not so long ago Ashka had no idea that one noisy impossible family could change her life… And now she knew it and had to leave them behind…

"And we will wait too", - someone sniffed. There was huge unspoken sorrow in Lenny's eyes, as well as the farewell coming. Children sorrowed. Just think of it, children sorrowed because she was leaving! Paul Reynolds would laugh!

Lenny's sister was looking at her own feet without any reaction. Ashka squatted in front of the children.

"Sam…"

Silence.

"Sam…"

Silence.

"Samantha?"

"Well how many times should I…?" – the child exclaimed immediately making the Spellbinder laugh.

"That seemed the best way to attract your attention. Look at me, please".

The girl shifted her gaze upwards, shining before and faded now. There was as much sorrow as in Lenny's eyes, but a quieter and deeper one.

"I don't want you to leave".

"I know".

"But you have to".

"Right".

"And may we give you something too, as a keepsake? – Lenny interrupted their curt dialog. - It suits you so much…"

"What? What do you mean?" – the woman asked, but the boy was already on his way back, afraid that something important could happen in his absence.

"Next to the stairs, I think I put it there! – Tom shouted after him. - If the little one thinks as I do it's a great idea".

"Thinks of what?" – Ashka asked again, but then Lenny appeared with the answer. The youngest of brothers was holding the old brown hat…

"Oh, the symbol of Dragon vanquisher! – Rita commented. - Well done, son, that's a proper present!"

The boy smiled and gave the present to the Spellbinder. It was more than impossible to reject.

"Thank you", - the woman nodded and put on the hat. Seemed like they did everything for her to get softened! And become like local girls in bows and lace! Seizing an opportunity Sam came closer and hugged her. And sobbed then, hiding her nose in ginger hair locks.

"I will never forget you. And you… Will you remember us?"

"There will be no day when I don't think of you, - Ashka said and realized it will be this way indeed. No matter what could happen. She would never forget this world. This house. And these people, - where shall my thoughts hide from two naughty children who scream and rush across the sector playing dragonlings?"

Lenny giggled. His sister smiled. Spellbinder moved away a little and looked into her eyes.

"You know, Sam, you've got a great talent, - she said quietly, - you can tame the monsters".

"You mean dragons?" – her companion looked confused.

"Not really, - Ashka shook her head, - I mean people. You were the first human being I met in this world. And you were the first who drove the beast back into the cage".

"But I don't…"

"Yes, it sounds weird and not understandable. But I want you to remember my words: one little girl have done an impossible thing and turned the monster back into a human. And that girl will never be forgotten".

And before children had time to say something Ashka hugged them both, desperately trying to prolong the moment. She pulled them closer and kissed their cheeks. And then, as if remembering suddenly, she stood up quickly and went to the boat not even looking back.

"Ashka, wait!"

Not to look, just not to look. And not to listen.

"Wait, please!"

No, Sam, don't do it. The boat will vanish and it will be over.

"Ashka!"

Don't torment yourself, please. Don't cry. One day you will feel better. Perhaps… If she just could convince herself. Sighing she stepped into the boat and squeezed the cold handrail. To disappear, just to disappear from here as soon as possible, before she turned around, before she crossed the line and made goodbye too hard.

Busy with the mirrors Mek eyed her worriedly.

"Leave it".

"What? – as if waking up the woman shook her head. - Sorry, what?'

The scientist nodded contentedly, touching the generator.

"I had to say something. A little longer – and you would bite through your lip".

Ashka touched her lips in confusion, feeling little pain only now. She didn't even notice before, thinking of how to resist that impulse and not to look back at her home world for the last time… Home… It was really so from some time! And it took so much effort to pull herself together…

Electric flashes were dashing around the boat. To change everything one more time… It seemed that only a week ago she forswore to dream of changes and sudden twists of fate. And now she was rushing forward, to another world ready to accept her, leaving the first one, ready for the same thing. And everything because of a little fantastic wonder she got for marauders know what merits. Maybe her fate was really that stupid – family in one dimension and friends in the other?

Sam wasn't calling after her now, perhaps she also understood it would be better this way. Nothing wrong with cutting off her own feelings. She would feel better in time. She was strong even now, being eleven. And indeed, she would never be forgotten, she and her family. No matter what would happen…


	16. Story 16 Unreached, unsaid

**Story 16. Unreached, unsaid. **

"**A**shka, I can't do this anymore!"

"Have some patience, we're almost there".

"I am too old for this kind of tricks!"

"And this is blatant lie of one grouchy Regent who is probably too lazy to climb on the wall!"

A loud sniff was heard behind her back, followed by the worried:

"Really? Am I grouching so much?"

"It's been several times during this day. Keep up!"

The purpose of the evening, according to Ashka's idea, was to ride Harley to the old ruins. And so the woman did, almost stealing the Head of the Council after another meeting. Gareth didn't even had time to come up with proper excuses, - she was already holding his powersuit saying that all work was to be cancelled for the rest of the evening. So they mounted Harley and left the Spellbinders' residence behind in some seconds. And now, after tying Harley's chain around a big tree, Spellbinder and her father were climbing onto the wall in a narrow pass between the rocks. A couple of times feet were slipping on the false ground and the whole idea seemed wrong. A couple of times Gareth, being all false modesty, was speaking about his age. So Ashka seized an opportunity and pulled his fringe lightly. Just like in good old times. Finally they both, dirty and giggling like children, climbed up.

"That's a nightmare, how could I agree?" – getting scared falsely the man dusted off from his suit.

"You had no choice, - Spellbinder smiled, - as your daughter I decided to use my right of getting the unreached".

The "unreached" meant the planned walk to the ruins that never took place in the past. In her thoughts the woman was going this way with her father for many times, wondering how it could be before and how it would be now. And a week after her entering this world, when passions subsided a little, she decided to make that tiny dream come true…

It took some days to get used to once familiar things one more time. Or longer? Perhaps it really took longer, as well as to become estranged from Moriol. Seeing the second Spellbinders land Ashka tried for an umpteenth time to resist her "the same – no, not the same". She was looking at Correon and Marna and tried to convince herself they were not the people on whom she had had her revenge. The copies. And Lukan was different. And all the Apprentices and Spellbinders (as well as servants, perhaps) just needed some time to stop staring at her in horror. And she also needed time, in order to stop comparing and thinking of what happened. And it was her father, with whom the trick wasn't working. Both her heart and mind refused to consider him as "the second one". There were moments when her arguments were failing, and she was scared of her own emotions, torn out from the soul once. But there were moments when she understood that Gareth would always be Gareth, and then she just wanted to be with him, to fill the blanks, to give this man unspent love she was keeping nearly thirty years. She had to get used to everything again, that was hard and easy, and exciting, and new…

…The same evening after the seventh sector Gareth decided to use Mek's presence for the benefit and gathered everyone in the main hall for a small speech. Remembering that speech now Ashka smiled. Indeed, only her father, considering the scientist as a madman some hours earlier, could speak about parallel worlds now absolutely calmly! Eyeing Spellbinders imperturbably Gareth introduced Mek, explained them where he was from, then introduced Ashka as his daughter, but from another dimension. She was absolutely real, no ghost at all. And he wanted her to be treated in accordance with her status. And the whole situation to be considered normal and natural. Then the Spellbinder, after man's request, stepped forward looking at people watching her. She confirmed the words about other worlds existence, which were different from their country. She said Harley was from one of these worlds, there was no need to fear him, he was kind and harmless, despite the menacing appearance. Of course, after that the court could hardly stay calm, unlike the Regents. And that's why two more days that Mek spent in their world, everyone was interested in the scientist phenomenon…

"…It's so wonderful here! – Gareth said with admiration, walking forward and sitting down on the edge of the wall. - I've never been in this place…"

"And it was worth, - Ashka said instructively, coming closer and sitting down next to him, - because now we're on the top of the world!"

The place where they were sitting and embracing, with their legs dangling, was truly magnificent. The night sky with bright stars stretched out above their heads, Ancient ruins were darkening on both sides, smoky-grey during the day and now free from their usual color. In front of them, where the hill went down there was the endless forest. And only in the distance, as if disturbing the peace of the nature, the castle towers went above trees, marked with the flashes coming from the spires. And wonderful delicate quiet, lulling the whole land under a fine cover…

"It seems Harley adapts to the new conditions faster than me, - Spellbinder said thoughtfully putting her head on father's shoulder, - he likes flying above the forest".

"I also like flying above the forest this way, - Gareth laughed and then added, - do you miss Moriol?"

"I do, - the woman confirmed immediately, - I will always miss it, perhaps, some days less and some days more. It's wonderful there. Even now it is a little unusual without Mek and his not always controlled travels…"

The shoulder trembled a little – the Regent was laughing again.

"This Mek is a nice guy. Nice and talented".

"Aha. Scientists are always like this. And by the way, people here started adapting to good old days revival and the presence of a dragon".

"So nobody was screaming?" – Gareth asked eyeing her.

"No, it's two days now! Yesterday, when I walked Harley they were waving me from Clayhill!"

"Lovely Clayhill… What else can they do? Consider it as a new tradition – now one should not ride all over the villages but fly".

They looked at each other and laughed, carefree and happy, already imagining the situation matching Regent's words.

"Seems like I forgot Clayhill, - Ashka said suddenly, - I was wondering if they would ask about me. For now I was staying in the castle, and later?"

"Questions are inevitable, - Gareth confirmed, - it's true, they asked about you and the dragon during this week".

"And?"

"And as I wanted, Spellbinders provided a small part of information to the peasants, about the worlds and you coming here. You don't really want to be treated like a ghost".

"Oh no".

"Neither do I", - the man nodded.

Freeing his arm Spellbinder sighed.

"But we haven't thought about those who should get more information. I mean the parents of that Gryvon who… The other Gryvon…"

Pause.

"You want to talk to them about their son from your world? – Gareth understood. - Something you didn't tell me that time?"

"I don't know what I want to tell these people and if I want really want it, - Ashka shook her head, - we didn't even have a quarrel as you thought. And I feel guilty towards Aaron and Malie, as if because of me they…"

She didn't finish the phrase, watching the shoulder of the man next to her. And Regent understood once again, oh this touching ability to read people! No chance to pretend or lie! Embracing the woman he smiled sadly.

"It isn't your fault, please, remember".

"But he…"

"No, - the man interrupted, - stairs became just an accident. Both here and there. It isn't your fault, alright?"

She nodded silently, smiling in the darkness. Father's suit got more of her smile than he did. Pulling herself together Ashka spoke again:

"I'd like to tell you why he is in that world and I am not. And I'd like to ask you a question. I didn't have a chance during these days, I felt too good to think about it. And now I realize I haven't seen her in the castle…"

The woman looked at him, trying not to startle with the sound of long familiar name.

"Dad, where's Nathia?"

They eyed each other for a moment or two, forgetting they were on the edge of a not very low wall. Eyeing and keeping silent. Blinking several times the Regent breathed out slowly.

"This… Yes, perhaps I also felt too good to think about it and tell you. You see Nathia is not in the castle…"

"And why so? – Ashka wondered. - Where else can she be?"

Not in the castle… Something weird. There was a note of annoyance in her voice. But if she heard it the Regent probably understood and got it too. Anyway, the man continued calmly:

"It's not easy to tell in several words, I suspect there's a big story. Maybe you tell about Gryvon first and then me – about Nathia?"

She nodded with hesitation, looking down at the grass near the wall and the narrow footpaths leading to the forest. And then she told all the things unsaid before, hoping that Gareth wouldn't start defending her former Apprentice right at once. However he'd never been prejudiced, right? The woman described what she saw and heard, glancing at her father occasionally and asking herself what it had to do with Nathia. What nonsense could happen to this doll in this world? And what was it she saw and heard? Just no words about everything was a great mistake. No, too absurd… And why was Gareth looking at her so strangely?

"I felt so hurt when they were standing there and smiling to each other. And this offer of hers about being released… If I wasn't told Gryvon was waiting in the forest, I would probably never know the plans of these two…"

"Who told you?" – Gareth asked immediately.

"A guard in the camp. He said I had to help Gryvon who was carrying firewood somewhere on the road. Why?"

Moving away a little the Regent shook his head.

"I had to know… I had to know everything would turn this way…"

"What would? – Spellbinder didn't understand. - And what is it you were going to know, if I told you everything only now?"

"Ashka, - the man looked at her very seriously, - it's because of Nathia, right? You were jealous?"

"Oh what the…"

"Ashka…"

Pause.

Yes, I was jealous! Seems like it's not obvious! Just don't tell me I've always mistreated him, so there was no right and no reason!"

"This is smoothing I wasn't even going to tell, - the Regent objected, - as well as to interfere your relations actually. But you see it happens to have a reason, why I asked you to tell first…"

Pause again.

"And now I tell you my story, just have to do it. It seems they both are closely connected…"

And he started speaking. Holding her breath Ashka was listening about the events, which happened four years ago. About one late evening when Marna entered the Regent's room quietly. It was two days after the funeral, so the mood of the castle residents was dark and gloomy.

"Gareth, I'm sorry I came in bad time, - the visitor started, - but it seems we have to talk".

With these words the woman eyed the spacious accommodation: the furniture, the opened window, some supper and a bottle of wine on the table. And the man in black near the fireplace… Hearing her speaking he turned around.

"Marna? – his voice sounded harsher than usual, eyes were red and his face was pale and tired. - You're right, now it is very bad time, unfortunately…"

"I know, - the Regentess nodded and stepped into the room, - but the thing is… Let's put it briefly, Nathia wants to leave the castle and go back to the village. You know the decisions of all the members of the Council are needed. At first she asked me and…"

"Stop, wait a little! – Gareth interrupted her explanations, walking to the table slowly and leaning on it. - What "to leave the castle" means? Why? What a nonsense?"

The bottle standing so close was one-third empty, but long-wished oblivion and mental confusion weren't coming, despite all the efforts. Not going to drink at first, the Regent decided he could have at least one evening free from duties and rules. But wine didn't help…

"Why" is a good question, - Marna sighed sitting down the table and still looking at her companion, - she had a hysterics, and I found out she my Apprentice doesn't want to stay here anymore, she asks for the permission to go back to her house and live there. She accepts having her rank, but staying in the castle is too cruel for her".

"There must be some reason for such silly things! – Gareth threw up his hands. - And you're right, she needs the whole Council's decisions… Lukan already knows?"

"No. No, because I came to you first. And as for a reason…, - the woman bit her lip, - I'm not sure if I should tell…"

"What the nonsense, Marna? – Gareth resented tiredly. - If this girl thinks of returning to the village there should be a proper reason. Sorry, but Apprentices do not run away just like that, it's not common!"

The Regentess took the bottle from the table, trying to understand by feel how much wine there was.

"I beg your pardon for my words, Gareth, but you are too sober to hear it!"

More sweet and sour liquid was poured into the cup. And only later, when the Regent sat down opposite Marna and had some more cups of drink, when the woman started retelling Nathia's words, trying to avoid too harsh phrases, it became clear. Clenching her fists and vainly trying to wipe away tears running down her cheeks, the Apprentice was crying. Crying about Gryvon should not have been dead, about everything so unfair that shouldn't have happened this way. That he never paid any attention to her, but it didn't matter. And that it was Ashka's fault, who destroyed him…

"…It was she who destroyed him, - Gareth repeated, returning to the present moment and slowly turning to his daughter, - I had to accept, because I didn't really want to see Nathia after what I heard. Now you understand what it means?"

Pause. Strange stunning quiet, suddenly pressing from all the sides and making heart beating faster. For a moment she couldn't breathe. No… Did he really try to say… What exactly?! And suddenly she understood, nodded in horror, putting all the chain links together. All that happened in both worlds, all those separated tiny details… Nathia, who was so Nathia even here, Gryvon, who tried to protect his teacher in the conversation, the guard, who ordered her to go to the forest and help with firewood… Admiring gaze of the Apprentice and the Spellbinder later… Ashka never really cared about Nathia and her existence. So she was supposed to? She had to be alert and consider her as a rival? "It was she who destroyed him"… "Gryvon, I will do anything for you"… "Will do anything"… So she did? Gryvon's eyes before the boat disappeared… And the unspoken: "Why?" And that piercing "Ashka, wait!" And the unsaid and unrevealed there was about them. And Larius the Great, there will always be from now on…

As if in a dream the woman stood up and stumbled immediately, nearly falling down from the wall she left without attention. Gareth's hands, strong, secure and warm, caught her the last moment…

"Stop, wait, what are you doing?"

She didn't answer, looking straight in front of herself and feeling the fallibility of her own actions was drowning her right now in some bottomless slough. Suddenly their walk and this talk didn't seem so nice… Everything was fine, and now? Holly Regents, what a fool! Why didn't she realize sooner, why did she let herself be so categorical? Why didn't she think that Gryvon had everything really complicated, as Sam said? Or someone made it complicated… And finally, why didn't she start this talk before, preventing herself all the time?! So she got it, Mek left…

Thinking about the scientist Ashka laughed. There was no chance for crying, she could just laugh. Bitterly and quietly, laughing at her own foolishness, squeezing Gareth's shoulders and feeling he was looking at her, as if waiting for something. What to wait for? So late… So endlessly and hopelessly late she understood it. How could she, who made mistakes so often, make such a great one? Gryvon… Mek… If only just a little bit earlier… Oh how, how could she…? And so it seems there was nothing? She saw not the things she wanted to, she thought of Gryvon not how she had to, she blamed him for what he didn't…

"Calm down, please, - Gareth said quietly, pulling her elbow and making her sit on the grass, then sat next to her, - sweetheart, please…"

He also felt it, like he was reading her thoughts now. He felt and kept silent. He saw the chance to fix everything, which was so close. And now it went too far, not being taken. Was he blaming himself for the talk? Was he thinking of two Nathias, so fateful in the story? Who cared now what to think about? Too late to bethink.

"I can't. I've missed my chance, dad, - the laughter escaping from woman's lips sounded more like cough, - and so I deserved it…"


	17. Story 17 Obscurity

**Story 17. Obscurity. **

"**I** deserved it"… "I deserved it"… This phrase sounded in her head like a sentence, chasing and not leaving. Ashka knew quite well it was more difficult to run away from the remorse and a sense of guilt than from any real danger. And sometimes it was impossible.

The castle slowly was getting used to such a sudden twist of fate as return of the Head of the Council's daughter, all in good health and with a dragon. According to Moriolian tradition, metal rings for chains appeared on the stone walls and on the territory chosen for walks. People stopped dashing aside from Harley when everyone realized it wasn't gastronomically interested in peasants. Everything seemed to be alright, and people stopped pestering her with questions and wondering.

Seemed to be alright… At first sight. Spellbinder knew this time she had nowhere to run. She even talked to Gryvon's parents from this world. Yes, Holly Regents, she did it, telling them not everything, of course. But she decided they had a right to know that their son was alive at least in the other dimension. If she was unable to bring him back, she could provide them this information…

And still the realization of that forest situation fallibility and belated understanding were bothering her. If there was just a little more time, if she revealed the truth to Gareth sooner… If she wasn't so stubborn in considering Gryvon as a betrayer… For the chance to change everything was so close, Larius the Great, s close! And now it disappeared again… Perhaps, this time forever.

At first there were pain and hatred. Contempt, hurt. Hurt for being betrayed. Then there were only pain and disappointment. Very strong. And remorse for her own foolishness and hastiness. Why was she doubting him? Had he ever given her any reason for it? Wasn't he loyal? Wasn't he following her into the troubles? Never betrayed, never let her down. Never left… And she did leave. In the other world she left a man who did nothing wrong to her, believed in the game Nathia made up, - she knew for whom she was making it. She got it like a naïve girl!

Nathia… She didn't want to think of her at all but she couldn't. Once Marna, who had a new Apprentice – a boy named Bron – decided to go to Rivertown. She wanted to show The tribute collecting and the future duties to her ward. Ashka was kindly requested to accompany them, so the woman decided to accept it kindly, thinking that requests didn't go too far from orders. They went in the morning, but not too early, not rushing, talking about something insignificant. Emerick and Lara, his Apprentice, who was making the lists that day, were already there. Soon they saw a bright crowd with tributes. Peasants kneeled when the Regentess and the company came closer. Riding behind the two Ashka was nodding to locals mechanically, not even looking at their faces. And then she noticed one woman holding a basket full of vegetables. Fine delicate features, big shining eyes, braided hair with a light-pink ribbon… And plain comfortable clothing instead of the uniform – so strange and unusual for the former Apprentice Nathia…

Seeing the familiar person Marna nodded kindly, riding further and probably going to talk to her later. Bron rode his horse, following the mentor. And Ashka stayed there for a moment, silently eyeing the one, whose status she didn't specify in this world. Enemy? Rival? The unlucky girl or the person who destroyed her life? Well, this Nathia didn't destroy – she had no time… They eyed each other with a strange tension, not breaking the silence that filled the air. Yes, she had no time. But her replica made a lot of effort to separate two people and succeeded…

Giving a twister to her horse Spellbinder followed Marna. Had no time… Who knows how things could happen in this world if the ship didn't crash one morning? What would Nathia be doing now, living somewhere here or walking in the garden with a book in her hands? "Why did you do it? – the woman asked mentally passing by the wooden tables. - Because he gave his affection not to you? Because someone outperformed you?" How funny and sad at the same time. That moment Ashka realized she had quite mixed feelings about the girl. Dislike and pity. To both of them, in each world. Interesting, how would she act if she was Nathia? Difficult to imagine. Spellbinder had never thought before about how lucky she was with admirers. It seemed so natural, so ordinary. There was no need for her to make an effort for getting attention. Men were ready to fall in love with her. Apprentices, Spellbinders, the respectable scientist, the well-to-do sport program presenter… She could bewitch anyone if she wanted. But it seemed not everybody was so lucky. Not everybody have it easily. Not everybody have reciprocal feelings.

Reciprocal… Even with Gryvon it happened itself! She never toyed with him, Larius the Great, for so many years she had considered him as a negligent ward to be taught! To be taught, not loved, it was up to Nathia to love him. And Gryvon… He loved too. But not Nathia…

After that meeting in Rivertown her thoughts were coming back to the fair-haired doll all over again. It was possible to understand her actually. If she forgot for a short time who gave her this wound. However she didn't want to think or imagine it at all. It was vile but it was for herself. It was painful but it was for love. Ashka didn't want to analyze the actions which separated her from Gryvon. One monster driven into a cage was more than enough. Was it worth risking and finding another one?

As time went the anguish was either becoming stronger, or subsiding like the invisible wave. Sometimes it was longing for those incredible adventures and worlds she saw. The worlds that now were only in her memory… Why so, however? She had the dragon left from Moriol, the huge and sometimes hungry one, ready to fawn. There was also a whistle for this dragon, the evidence for the second meeting with Mek that wasn't imagined, that really happened. That everything happened… and faded.

Those moments Ashka was pulling herself up saying that it was impossible to get everything at once. It was no-good, she knew for sure. She tried so many times and failed. She was to value what she had. She had a father, the most incredible and wonderful smile of fortune. And she was happy. Yes, happy! So she just had to wait a little, then this anguish would probably subside…

A year passed. But the anguish was still there, deep in her heart. Not the anguish about Moriol or adventures – she could accept their absence if everything didn't fall at once. But it was anguish about Gryvon. And there was nowhere to escape from it. Her heart became almost numb. She could wait – for she had enough time now – but she was unable to escape. And still it was painful, because she couldn't change anything, couldn't go back and tell him she was sorry, so sorry about her deed…

Sometimes anger followed this weakness. Dangerous string was being pulled again, preventing her from reasonable thinking. One day this pulling resulted in the broken vase she noticed in bad time. Right after that Ashka understood she shouldn't have done it, that it wasn't the vase's fault. But splashes of shining sharp fragments were already spreaded on the floor, too late to feel sorry about the vase. Some other day she preferred to ride a horse, that was safer and less showily. And more useful. The walk was finished with several powerbolts fired into the ruins of the former Spellbinder castle. Along with the powerbolts she had a chance to get rid of the anger that was boiling inside. And felt a little better…

For some time she saw him in nightmares again. Gryvon… The little boy who grew up suddenly. Her past was coming either in lessons with the child, or in the talk in the hall of the Council, when Correon was challenged… And those blue eyes looking at her so worriedly… Someone cared that time. But more often she saw the forest and the boat ready to disappear. And Gryvon realizing that it will disappear without him. And Ashka's fingers clutching the cold handrail mercilessly. One moment, just one moment… The dragon for Moriol, the whistle for Mek. The nightmares for Gryvon…

She began looking at her reflection with distrust. There was only one way to get rid of nightmares – flying Harley, days or nights. It didn't matter, just higher, where cold wind was slapping her face and sorting thoughts out, where there was the endless sky and some seeming freedom. Obeying the rider's commands, the dragon went either up or down, ready to pierce the air with its strong wings. It was avoiding just the mountains near the Wastelands, as if some rule or the unknown dragon intuition was preventing it from flying there. Sometimes Gareth was joining them, so the company seemed the best, giving her a chance to drive the anguish back into the darkness. Well, she had a father and a feeling that someone needed her in this world. And let it be enough, at least for some time…

Time passed. The first year was followed by the second one, slow, quiet, with no incidents. For there couldn't be any incidents, she had to stop this useless waiting of something, she had to understand that days full of dangers and adventures were long gone. And people from these days were gone too… And believing in miracles in thirty-six was stupid!

Sometimes she was just standing near the window, going back in her thoughts to those tiny moments, which she couldn't leave behind along with the others. And didn't want to. The Sun Holiday… The chemical experiment ended up in a little explosion… There was a spot on this sill too, they couldn't rub it away. Her lips curled into a smile. And there was also a night in the forest when Gryvon sprained his ankle, there was her hair cut, eyeing by him with such a horror. There was a flight and duel practices with noise and laughter. There were many moments like these. Gryvon's hands caught her near the power station when her vision was already darkening… The lost ring they both rushed to look for in the water… Where was he now? In the camp or back in the village? What was he doing? Did he think of her at least once? Hated, perhaps… And would he ever know the truth? Would he ever forgive her?

Sometimes, feeling the wind stroking her face Ashka imagined the same wind that could be blowing in that world… She looked at the sky and clouds gilded by the sun – what if that very moment Gryvon was also looking at the shining sky? Remembering those little stories their life consisted of? She longed for reaching for him, across all these worlds, through that colorful mist that was separating their dimensions in one flash… To reach, breaking the non-existing obstacle, to tell, to explain, to admit the obvious and unsaid. And then he would probably understand, forgive, know what Moriol knew, what she didn't tell Gryvon. There had never been enough time. She had never valued it. Well, now there was enough time, she had to learn to value its slow passing. For believing in miracles in thirty-six was stupid…


	18. Story 18 By right of inheritance

**Story 18. By right of inheritance. **

"**I** think it is time for both of us to make a decisive step toward another change, - Gareth said one day seeing Ashka going from the library with two books in her hands, - have you planned anything urgent?"

"No, - the woman answered eyeing her father twiddling a roll of parchment, - what for is this introduction?"

A group of happy carefree Apprentices passed by, led by Spellbinder Niva, apparently either from duel practices, or from another flying lesson. Seeing the Regent girls bowed and went further, smiling and talking. Niva just shook her head and sighed, probably tired of the noisy company. Gareth smiled.

"Let's go to your room or mine, it's not a corridor conversation".

So they did, walking to the Regent's accommodation. Following the man Ashka had no idea what all these secrets and strange half-smiles were about. And what so important were they going to discuss? Yes, she didn't plan anything, but she wasn't fond of mysterious behavior. However, secrets stopped being secret in the room. Letting his daughter enter first the Regent closed the door slowly.

"When I moved into this apartment it seemed too big and comfortless for me. And just very unlike my previous room".

"And I think it is nice and suits your rank, - Spellbinder objected and put the books on the table, - you probably had to get used to it".

"Probably, - Gareth nodded after a short pause, - but soon I have to change the habit".

"What do you mean?" – the woman asked carefully, coming to the armchair. Regent's eyes shined with mischief, while his hands were unrolling the parchment…

"Read it".

She followed the lines with her eyes, feeling everything was mixing and reeling in her head. This is why that hint at the room. Like a bolt from the blue, blinding and stunning for a moment. Heart made a somersault in her chest…

"But this is…"

"Take it easy".

"But I…"

"I know. Both Lukan and Marna supported my decision readily, if this is what you're going to ask next".

She nodded. He didn't have to explain something already confirmed by to signatures under her father's one. Small breads-like hand of Marna, neat one – of Lukan. And below them there was a space for the fourth signature. For the signature of the future Regentess under her assignment letter…

"So this is your promised decisive step? – the woman asked quietly and sat down the table. - But… why now?"

"Because I think it is time to fix everything and do what is necessary, - Gareth said, - and I want to do it properly".

Ashka put the parchment on the table, near her books, scared to look at the space for her name. He was right; this was not a corridor conversation. No right conditions.

"I decided to tell you in private first, - the man continued as if reading her thoughts, - calmly and normally, not like I was told once. And then give the Council an opportunity to congratulate you".

"But you… I…, - Spellbinder took a deep breath in trying to calm down. There were inexcusably few words for such crazy spectacular news, - isn't it too… soon?"

"Soon? – the man bit his lip trying not to laugh. - Sweetheart, I've been holding my post for twenty-two years. It's time to pass it on".

"Now?"

"Now. I could have done it before, but we all had to get used to the changed conditions and my heir return. You see it couldn't take a couple of days. And I also don't want to repeat the old mistakes…"

Ashka shifted her gaze from Gareth's shining eyes to the parchment. More than clear. And at least in one world he wanted everything to happen as it was planned, with no more possible story breaking. And now there was only a step separating her from what she tried to get so long. A step of seven days and a quill scratch…

She signed the letter – and the centuries-old process was started, with moving into the new apartment, with forthcoming fests in villages, with ballroom and throne room cleaning. With greetings and half-bows from Spellbinders, as if she already got it. Everything was familiar and known. And just a little doubt – how strange! – was in her soul. Strange, she tried to do it for so long. No, at first she didn't actually, wasn't going to. Seemed like yesterday a naïve girl polishing the suit said she was far from politics. Seemed like yesterday her father with his sapphire-like eyes wide open ran into her room with just one short phrase: "I think I became the new Head of the Council". And she was congratulating him, shouting in delight… Was it really twenty-two years ago? Did everything really change so much?

Twenty-two years… Indeed, that was a step not of seven days, but of years. Of the life. A great step, with victims, hurt, revenge, offended feelings and a short unfair war lost. And lots of stupid things. And now, when memories were like scars, Ashka felt like she was standing on the top of a cliff. They didn't push her forward, for some reason they trusted her. Trusted… What a funny word. Lukan and Marna supported her father's decision, who could imagine! And now it was up to her to know what was behind that cliff – a precipice or a road toward horizon.

Far from politics, come on! Once life did laugh at that phrase of hers, offering her crossroads in every situation and a chance to have the power. To seize, to betray, something else… And now there was a legitimate reason to give her the power, her own father was doing it, whom she didn't want to disappoint. With whom the Council agreed. Would she become like this, would she be able to match her outstanding predecessor? Once she did let him down and crossed the line. Also a step, but so many thoughts and regrets followed it…

The whole night was like a dream for the Spellbinder, she realized that each following day was making the decisive step closer, making her feel nervous. All her belongings were already in the new room, the apartments exchange was successful, nothing was damaged or broken. Even the horse survived this procedure and settled down happily on the new sill. Ashka laughed realizing she was biting a nail like some teen. Oh that was too much; the future head of state shouldn't behave like this. Flaring up she went to the cabinet and took a long nail file, dropping her hairbrush. Enough! Calm down, just calm down. Another ceremony, another celebration, when the castle would be all noisy and feasting. Their court saw many similar ceremonies, and many of them were attended by her… Apprentice initiation, becoming a Spellbinder, several Crowning ceremonies followed by oath taking… Larius the Great, it wasn't just "another ceremony"! It was her own glorification, her way from a little girl to the top, her old dream and the crazy desperate purpose, like a toy taken from a child so unfairly. And now she was getting it… And the suit was already polished, on the back of the armchair there was a new dress prepared for the following ball. Red velvet with gold embroidery, long train… Everything according to the rank. And just a hand holding the hairbrush was trembling, preventing her from combing… A sudden light knock at the door…

"Hey, is anyone here?" – Gareth asked quietly and entered the room.

"Of course", - Ashka smiled feeling relief. She wanted to be with somebody now and not going mad alone thinking of tomorrow. Tomorrow… What would it be like? What would follow? A precipice or a road? She wanted to do it for so long and now she was scared and backing!

What a blessing he wasn't talking of tomorrow. What a blessing was this quiet intelligence, so familiar but not available for the most. She didn't want to let him down, at least now, when they were together and had so much time! Now, when he was standing so close, with his hands on her shoulders, looking at her, probably aware of all her thoughts.

"I think… I'm not ready, - Ashka whispered squeezing the hairbrush and eyeing her father, - I know it is stupid and you can dissuade me…"

And she laughed. Could she say these words before? To whom? There was no one to know her frights; there was no time for frights.

"It's not stupid, - Regent shook his head, - it is very humanly. Self-doubt is a great privilege of humans, everyone has this right".

He took the hairbrush carefully, smiling encouragingly.

"How do you do it? – Spellbinder wondered in adoration. - I've wanted to learn it for years and failed".

"To learn what?"

"Your calm wisdom".

Smiling again he stood behind her and started combing the melted copper-like hair locks.

"Do you remember my coronation? How did I look?"

The woman sniffed going back in her thoughts, to one of the most remarkable days for both the court and herself.

"You looked great, I should be aware of it. What else? Graceful, noble. Well, too neat, perhaps, but this is easy to explain – a crown was put on your head".

A short laughter behind her back.

"Really? To tell the truth I felt so scared".

"Are you kidding? You felt scared during your coronation?" – Ashka looked over her shoulder suspiciously.

"Exactly, - he nodded, - I was so scared to do something wrong and felt like a log. And only later, when one former Regent we both know passed on his powers I understood there was nothing to fear of. Just some stupid complexes".

With her eyes closed in delight Ashka let the hairbrush stroke her hair slowly. Like in good old days when he was braiding her hair in evenings… Even the fear backed with this stroking.

"In this case you hid your complexes well. And I think that was the most beautiful ceremony the court had ever seen".

"Thank you, - Gareth said proudly, - but we had a short break. I survived one beautiful boring ceremony. And then I calmly opened the ball with my beloved daughter".

Now she was laughing.

"And then there were my duties. I didn't think of the fear anymore, I did what was necessary, what I liked doing".

The hairbrush stopped.

"You are ready. Perhaps right now you are ready as never before. To continue my work, to think about people of this land, to create and take care of. I had no worthy teacher to share my fears that night. I shared all my thoughts with you. And tonight it is vice versa, I am here to understand and support you".

"I know it dad, - Ashka nodded feeling he was still waiting behind her back, - it's just… maybe I'm scared of letting you down?"

Pause. Then the hairbrush moved again, catching a hair lock.

"You won't. You know why? Because you've learned the wisdom you said about. We become clever very slowly, but we grow wiser quickly and sometimes painfully".

"I'd rather avoid such lesson".

"Alas, we do not choose it. But now I am looking at you – and I see not just the heir to the throne, I see a person who has understood many things. Perhaps sometimes you will go from one extreme to another…"

Her lips curled into a smile.

"But I will stand nearby and ready to help. I am proud of you. And your friends in those parallel worlds should also be proud of you and your friendship".

Another pause. Spellbinder lowered her head with a sigh. Parallel worlds… They would never let her go, even now. And one the most important world…

"I miss them".

"I know, Fox".

"And I also miss Gryvon. I am sorry… that he can not be here, where he deserves to be. Can not see us and share my joy…"

"I know it too, sweetheart, - Gareth slowly turned her around by her shoulders, - he will forgive. He will understand and forgive, no matter where his world is. And I'm sure one day you will find him. Like we found each other!"

She nodded, encouraged by this comparison. Perhaps coincidences really happen more often than it seemed?

"And so it will be with Gryvon. It can't be any other way. You just should wait and try not to think. That's it. The less you think of a present, the sooner you get it".

"Childhood experience?" – Spellbinder asked.

"What else can it be? – the man answered with matching voice. - Remember the mysterious way you got a braided leather belt and a glass nail file?"

"Alright-alright, I believe you!"

"Good! – he laughed happily. - At last you look like yourself and not that pale creature full of remorse. Of course presents of parents are nothing like smiles of fortune, but they find the ones they are intended for".

Ashka was eyeing him for several long moments, that incredibly impossibly wise and wonderful man, who spoke of it so calmly and confidently, as if he knew for sure.

"Thank you for this. For everything".

Stepping closer he kissed her forehead.

"It's my pleasure. Hey, would you like me to sing at tomorrow ball?"

"Oh could you? – Ashka's eyes shined. - Really?"

"Anything for my child being in good mood, - the Regent sighed showily and winked, - so what's the wish? Or is the choice up to me?"

Spellbinder frowned pensively, looking through melodies she knew. Everything seemed perfect, but Gareth would probably have no strength and no voice for everything. And such a voice had to be taken care of.

"There's one lovely ballad, I don't remember it actually. Something about growing older and songs that were sung… What was it…"

"And echo in the distance, right?" – Regent helped her.

"Yes!"

Narrowing one eye the man looked at the ceiling interestedly, replaying the old tune mentally.

"I got it. Well, if you want this one I should leave you now – to look for the sheet music and to practice a little, if I don't want to be hissed off tomorrow. And you try to get enough sleep, alright? Anything can suit your dress, but not shadows under your eyes".

"Alright", - Ashka agreed, though she didn't really want to stay alone again. But the forthcoming performance needed practice, he was right. Gratitude for this short visit of her father worked – her mood became better than it was before. And emotions subsided a little.

Gareth stroked her hand gently and walked to the door, but then turned around.

"It's just another little ceremony; do not attach too much importance to it. Everything will be fine. Tomorrow you ascend the throne and become a great Regentess…"

And there were bows and greetings. And the familiar throne room…

"Let your judgments be reasonable and your deeds be fair, let your rule be successful", - the cold silver crown warmed by her father's hands was put on her head, spreading a strange feeling through the whole body.

"So be it…"

And the court swore an oath to the new Regentess, and she was standing near three thrones, wearing a shining suit and the coronation mantle with its folds lying on the floor. And Gareth was standing next to the podium, looking at his daughter proudly and happily. And that very day and the whole world belonged to her, making her heart beating anxiously sweet. Her lips curled into a smile. So everything came true, Regent Ashka, you ascend the throne…


	19. Story 19 Two lightnings

**Story 19. Two lightnings. **

"**I**s everything alright at Orchard?"

"Yes, people do their work properly; there were no problems and no messages from guards".

"Good, what about the ships?"

"A powerstone for the Rivertown one is still being processed as I was told in the morning. And a stone for the Clayhill ship is already finished".

"The replacement should be started tonight. Well, no", - walking through the corridor Ashka looked out of the window. The sky was darkening too soon and it was impossible to say why – because of the evening or because of the weather worsening.

"They'd better start tomorrow in the morning. We have very little time before the Holiday, and I want the ships to be fixed soon".

Marna nodded. They both just entered the castle, being busy during the previous hour with watching Apprentices' training outdoors. Horse riding and duel practice – the first one took place in the yard, for assessing the second one they had to go out from the territory, where youths usually fired powerbolts in good weather. Seeing the women of the Council boys and girls practicing in pairs became very confused and bowed shyly, but then they got carried away again. Watching the hands moving, confidently or not, Ashka listened to occasional professional remarks of Marna. A year passed since she became the Head of the Council. A year passed since her father's duties were passed to her. In some way it seemed exciting and frightening, difficult sometimes, the whole new part of life beginning the next day after the Ceremony. And the fact that her opinion was the most significant now. On the other hand the woman couldn't say the year was troubling or full of the things she couldn't deal with. Being like a quiet good genius from Moriolian fairytales Gareth watched her progress of maintaining everything he had created. First harvest fest, tribute collecting, repair of several Eyestones and some suits. But that didn't cause any problems – she left the mechanisms subject for Lukan. And there was also the labor camp, control of "healers' enlightenment", as her father called it, neighbor squabbles in Northrock, which due to peasants' natural talent were usually turning almost into a feud. This time it wasn't, luckily, thanks to the local Summoner. Once Ashka was riding a horse early in the morning, and she passed by someone's house where a baby was born. According to a famous tradition she was invited to name the girl. Remembering Gareth's words about such an event being official she came back the next day accompanied by the first one she caught – Spellbinder Leah.

"Regent, if I may ask why you don't want to name this baby after you? – the woman asked following the rider. - That would be a great honor".

"Just like my father I don't consider it so significant, - Ashka answered, - anyway, I can name the baby after you".

Leah stopped her horse in bewilderment. She didn't expect these words at all. But soon she was admiring her namesake, all so tiny, pinky and chubby. Holding that outrageously small sleepy creature Ashka eyed two parents shining like polished suits. She didn't want to name the baby after herself. Not because of some honorable immodesty. But because deep in the soul, reproving herself for stupid prejudices, she was sure that babies were supposed to have right names. With right stories. This was how many years before Ashka offered to name one little boy Gryvon, remembering a remarkable servant, who became an Apprentice and later – a Spellbinder. And what story did she have? A hard one. And it didn't need any doubling.

After that situation she had some sort of trusting relationship with Leah. Not friendly right at once, but a little less official. With a slightly alert loyalty Spellbinder was going to follow the Regentess and execute her instructions. For quite a long time she didn't believe that it was possible to catch a person so suddenly, then bring her to the village and name a baby after her. As for Ashka – she was smiling happily, adopting the suddenness policy from her predecessor, aware of her own potential…

Speaking about the predecessor… Almost right after her assignment Ashka decided that leaving Gareth's indefatigable active nature would be wrong and simply criminal, so she organized an interesting work for her father. If precisely, the work seemed obvious. Musicians had never been such a rare thing for the land, but there were very few interested in singing. It just happened this way. Though there were several enthusiasts, as she realized after the coronation. Two young guys and two girls, hiding there interest quite skillfully before, but revealing it after the ball when the whole court was applauding the former Regent. Ashka understood it quite soon, accepted and gathered shy Apprentices under her father's wing. And now this spontaneous choir was practicing in her former apartment three times a week, trained by the worthiest one of possible teachers. Sometimes she went there and saw music-making and warming up. That was wonderful. Having four wards now, Gareth was standing in the center of the room, in front of the singers. Concentrated, with his eyes closed, he was making slow movements with a hand or both, as if guiding the voices, braiding in patterns only he knew… And he was happy, definitely happy, busy with his new activity, unlocking what had slept in him for so long…

"…Ashka, are listening to me? – quiet female voice brought her back to the reality. Standing at the wide stairs near the Head of the Council Marna sighed. - You are absent-minded today. And I am interested in your point of view".

"Sorry, I got lost in thought and didn't hear you, - putting off the quadrangular hat the woman shook her head, - what is it you need?"

"Flowers, of course, - Marna answered, - I know what lilies to cut off for the Sun Holiday ball decoration. White-yellow and white-pink ones will be fine, I think. But there should be something else, to dilute it. Maybe you have any ideas?"

"Take jasmine", - Ashka said the first thing she had in her mind, but her companion smiled sadly.

"No way. Lukan said if we put so much jasmine in the vases one more time, he'd leave the Council and became a peasant".

"Really? He didn't say it to me", - the Regentess raised an eyebrow pensively.

"He probably remembered how careful you're usually about this plant. So any other ideas?"

"Oh… Then take…", - that moment Bron turned round the corner, holding several books and four powerstones. Glancing at his white-blue uniform Ashka clapped her hands happily.

"That's it! Take blue columbines!"

"Columbines? – Marna asked ignoring the bow to both of them. - And I was almost ready to take roses. You think it will look good?"

"No doubt, - the Head of the Council said readily, - a pleasant and bright mixture. Roses are too traditional. I go to the ballroom now and see where to put the flowers".

"Thank you", - Marna mumbled, not expecting such an unusual idea. Ashka nodded and made a welcoming gesture to quiet Bron, offering him to follow his mentor. And then she left them…

The day was gloomy, grey and absurd since morning. And yes, Marna was right, she was really absent-minded today, seemed to be present, like everyone else, but her thoughts were far from everyday activity. And deep in her soul something seemed to be whipping up, strange and unexplained, adding a sense of importance of a rather ordinary evening to other feelings. Ashka walked through the ballroom slowly, thinking of flower vases placing and scarlet-golden flags hanging. Perhaps it was because of the preparations for the Holiday? The woman stood near the fireplace, tracing familiar ornaments with her hand. Or because today it was Gryvon's Birthday, and somewhere there, in a different world he was twenty-six from now on? She said herself that Gareth was right long ago, that it was easier and safer not to think but deal with state problems. Even the Moriolian hat lying on the sill next to the horse, related to everything indirectly, - the hat was put in the wardrobe. But she remembered the date anyway. The day that had started so many things once…

Noticing dust on the stone folds the Regentess walked to the doors. Servants would be doing another cleaning here, a good one. And the weather worsening outside, couldn't prevent from it, she could give instructions tonight. And the Birthday… Every year she was remembering him, thinking and wondering what was happening in that world. And what He was doing that day. And she wished everything to be fine…

Speaking about bad weather – on the second level there was an opened window. Ashka stopped there and looked at dark-grey clouds on the sky. Storm was coming, it was drizzling and the rain could turn into a downpour very soon. They said in villages that rain was a good sign. The Head of the Council always doubted about these words, having no idea whose good sign could simple water mean.

Walking upstairs and turning round the corner Ashka found something interesting. Near the door of her former room and now – Gareth's apartment was a short girl in Apprentice uniform was standing. She was standing and apparently eavesdropping. During the last year such things here couldn't be a surprise anymore. When Gareth had music lessons evenings, boys and girls, whose lessons had already been over, were coming to this door and hearing four voices making a melody. Sometimes they were joined by the fifth one – at the end of the lesson youths often asked their teacher to sing something. And he hardly ever refused. Moreover, the man was aware that an audience could appear in the corridor, so he usually left the door slightly ajar and asked everybody just for one thing - keep quiet and make no noise, for it was distracting.

That's why seeing now an Apprentice near the door Ashka wasn't surprised. The castle lacked songs for a while – not musical instruments sounding but songs, everyone felt it. The girl, graceful and slender, with her hair fastened neatly, was holding something and waiting for music patiently. Who was it? Going just to walk her way at first the Regentess suddenly froze. The girl turned her head a little, making her face seen, and the woman recognized Riana. Of course, that very Riana, who had become an Apprentice two years ago, the most grown-up, perhaps. Riana, who'd got her rank probably even more spectacularly than Ashka. Two years ago, at the end of Gareth's rule, Correon asked the Council's permission to teach the girl. A request usually approved and quite natural became a sensation that time.

"Nineteen years?! – Lukan exclaimed after listening to the Spellbinder. - What Apprenticeship? She's got to marry at this age!"

Marna straightened the parchment carefully, as if being afraid that man's voice could sweep it off from the table.

"Correon, I am glad to know you finally want to have an Apprentice, - the woman started neutrally, - but why Riana? Lukan is right; she's a little… grown-up".

"I understand, - Spellbinder nodded, - but you just have no idea what this girl is like! She worried me into doing it! She doesn't want to marry, she want adventures! At first she was wandering at the ruins, thinking that we found not everything yet. When it became clear, to my delight, that she wouldn't find the third dungeon herself, Riana didn't stop, even after scratching her knees. But to her credit be it said she saved me one day, when I followed her up to the rocks and nearly fell down. By the way, as you remember Clayhill tower was broken about six months ago…"

"So?" – Gareth asked sitting at the head table and doing his best not to laugh.

"So the girl volunteered to repair it! Can you imagine? Spellbinders and servants were close to falling right there after her cheek. What did she understand about technics? Nothing. And similar situations were happening again! She even volunteered to be "a fisher for Spellbinder's dragon" as she called it!"

Touching his moustache Gareth coughed quietly and glanced at the Regents next to him. Marna lowered her head and was giggling. Lukan tried to resist it and look serious. But a loud breath out and a raised eyebrow meant even more than he could say.

"Apparently this is the situation when you'd better surrender, - the man said eyeing the parchment, - Correon, you understand she will be far from a Spellbinder at usual twenty-two?"

"I do. But it will be easier for her to learn, I suppose, there's no need to fuss with reading and writing. As well as with horse riding".

"Oh really, that Riana is more stubborn than an ox!" – Lukan scolded looking suspiciously at laughing Marna and smiling Head of the Council.

"You're wrong, my friend, - Gareth objected taking the ink-bottle, - an ox is a pliancy model. Ashka told me once that in terms of stubbornness Riana can be compared only to her mother, with whom you'd better be friendly, Correon. And as for stubbornness – that's a good thing for an Apprentice".

They signed the document, still joking and smiling. The girl's age didn't seem such an obstacle for Gareth. Well, she would be different from the rest with her level of training. On the other hand, she didn't need to wait for the right to wear a suit or pilot a flying ship – both things she could start along with theory. Besides the Regent was sure that each good deed needed to be returned, and there was no limitation period. Once Correon had helped him, the time when any help had seemed impossible. Now it was time to repay. And as for Riana – he wondered how fast the girl could adapt to the castle life.

She did, not right at once but quite successfully. She was learning history, geography, astronomy, she was sitting in the library, writing her essays with no complaining. She had her duel practicing. Maybe it was really because of some stubbornness Ashka had always encouraged. Or because of events that were dodging in both worlds and finally taking the same paths. Riana was interested in everything, even when her little chemical experiments weren't very successful the Apprentice tried to find mistakes herself, not waiting for Correon's reproof…

…Remembering that story now Ashka smiled. "A fisher for Spellbinder's dragon", well, well… However, as if trying to prove that her words and deeds were never at variance Riana brought a fresh fish to the cook room one day and said it was for Harley. That's it!

Looking around several times to make sure nobody was in the corridor the woman put on the hat she was holding. Then picked up her long skirt. Of course such behavior couldn't suit the Head of the Council but the temptation was too strong to resist. In Ashka's soul a little girl came to life, which was once hiding behind the statues in order to startle maidservants. Trying not to giggle the Regentess tiptoed through the corridor, to the door of the room. Riana was standing still, listening and almost forgetting to breathe. Getting close enough Ashka lowered the skirt, then folded her arms on the chest and whispered loudly:

"So, what's new?"

The face of Riana, who jumped up in shock, was worth the prank. Ashka frowned, nodding for the bow. It was difficult to stop the happy girl inside.

"They… sing… I beg your pardon, Regent, I didn't know… someone else is here", - Apprenticed said shyly, still shocked.

"Hush, keep quiet! – the woman pointed at the door. - They create art, not just sing, Anyway, why aren't you in class, Riana?"

"Spellbinder Correon asked me to write two essays, one of them is already finished, - the girl explained, - I went from the library and came here. And… I decided to listen a little. Spellbinder Gareth doesn't mind, I know…"

Ashka shushed her again and stepped close to the door. A descent model for a youth, right! But she didn't want to stop the lesson, and curiosity was too strong.

"What did they sing?"

"What? – Riana didn't expect that question at all. - Oh… your coronation ballad. And the lullaby…"

"The one about stormy night? – the woman asked. - And how was it?"

The Apprentice next to her sighed slowly. The girl's face had such an expression… Ashka couldn't explain it properly, even if she tried. She herself had the similar expression when lying in a lovely hot bath and suddenly realizing that a bath sheet was left on the rail and the maid was absent. Bliss mixed with a disaster. Well, the obvious bliss of Riana was understandable – Gareth's voice always acted this way, but a disaster…?

Meanwhile a quiet lute strings fingering was suddenly stopped, as well as woman singing.

"Arla, what's up? You sing the first voice, why so quiet?"

"Sorry, Spellbinder, - the girl said guiltily, - I try to do it like you did but I fail".

"It's not me making this song now, it's you, girl, - Gareth objected kindly, - leave the other performance behind, add your personality. And volume, please, because you can do both with such skills as yours. One should sing so that Harley could hear with both ears".

Arla and Mira laughed. Even the young men coughed, not expecting such a comparison.

"Alegas, from the chorus one more time, please".

The lute sounded again, followed by two voices reviving the familiar tune gracefully and magnificently.

"It's so beautiful, - Riana whispered listening with admiration, - and I can not do this part at all…"

"Their teacher is their luck, - the Regentess answered instinctively and then realized what she heard, - wait, what does it mean? Do you sing too?!"

She stared at the girl in bewilderment, as if seeing her for the first time. She didn't expect Riana to have a sudden flash of talent at all. Riana, stubborn, ever-present, with a fish, scratched knees, a rope over her shoulder… singing?

"Just a little, - Apprentice confessed shyly, - I sometimes sang at home. Or at the fests. But that wasn't serious. I'd like to sing like Arla or Mira but I would never be able to…"

And she sighed again, smiling sadly. Ashka shifted her gaze from the girl to the door and backwards, putting two and two together.

"And how long have you… been listening to them?"

"To tell the truth I don't know", - Riana mumbled.

"Why didn't you speak to Spellbinder Gareth? He could listen to you and decide if it's worthy or not".

"I'm scared…"

"Scared? – the woman rolled her eyes. - Riana, my father doesn't bite. I thought his rule convinced everyone".

"It's true, Regent, you are right, but…, - the girl stopped and then added, - perhaps I should pluck up my courage but I have none to make a decisive step…"

Judging by the voices the lesson was to be finished soon. Ashka didn't have time to answer – that very moment very nervous Leah appeared in the corridor.

"Regent! I've been looking for you, it is very urgent!"

Riana heard woman's voice too, she turned around, getting distracted. The opportunity was too good to lose it. Hissing "I'm tired of these stupid complexes!" Ashka opened the door with one hand and then pushed the Apprentice inside, closing the door immediately and then propping it up with her shoulder. But no one was breaking out or shouting. And Gareth's reaction that very moment was probably amusing…

Leah came closer to the Regentess.

"I wanted to say… And what was it?" – she asked breaking her initial idea and staring at the place where the girl had stood.

Making sure nobody tried to force out Ashka smiled happily and walked away from the door.

"Nothing extraordinary. Apprentice Riana asked me to help her with decisive step making, so I agreed with pleasure. And what about the urgent thing?"

For some seconds Leah was eyeing the door, aware that music lessons were usually held there. Finally Spellbinder nodded, deciding that situations titled "Ashka and Gareth" should rather be left without attention.

"It's very urgent. Little Brey from Clayhill was walking in the forest and got lost".

"What? – Ashka exclaimed rushing forward. - Walking? One child? When the weather is like this?"

"Not one, - Leah added following the Regentess, - there were several children, but other returned home and Brey is being searched for. I thought that with a dragon…"

The woman didn't finish but looked at the Regentess worriedly. Quite obvious. It wasn't too far from the Head of the Council's room, they both stopped in the corridor.

"Give me your Eyestone, - she opened the device, - Aaron, this is Ashka! What's happening there? Where's the child?!"

For some moments there were nothing but interference, then the voice came.

"Regent, we are looking for the boy in the forest, some people are moving to the rocks now. We're afraid something could happen…"

"Panic aside! – the woman shouted. - Nothing will happen, we'll find him. Keep on combing the forest, I'm on my way!"

Closing the Eyestone she gave it to the owner.

"You're right, dragon is the best option. Go to the courtyard and make sure Harley is ready. I change and take off".

"We take off, - Leah took liberties of interrupting, - sorry, Regent, in such weather in the evening it's better to go together, for safe".

Nearly snapping the first moment for safety measures out of time, Ashka waved it off and ran to her apartment. Later she would say everything about those stupid things, if she remembered, of course. And now there was no time…

Dear old Clayhill… Something was always happening there! Perhaps no other village was so full of adventures! In each of the worlds! Now children were disappearing after light-headed forest walking… And they had to be found. And the ships was being repaired, just in time. And only the dragon used as a vehicle made it easier.

Of course they found him. They found, but before the seven-year-old boy was brought back to his family Ashka had a less than pleasant part of the evening. It was started with the rain becoming stronger and really oppressing. Somewhere down people were searching, on foot or horseback, calling for the lost boy. Flying over the rocks for the second time Ashka and Leah finally noticed a tiny silhouette among the trees. And later, when peasants got there, when the scared, scratched and wet child wiped with Spellbinder's cloak was taken back to the village, both rescuers luckily not so wet were invited to Clayhill. Then Ashka smiled kindly according to her rank and said that it would be rather problematic with a dragon, that she and Leah had better return to the castle and visit the boy later. And that he, Aaron would rather be more careful with order keeping if he really values his post.

"This applies to all the parents, whose children may wander the same way, risking getting lost! – If this happens again, Regents will be very disaffected!"

The locals left, apologizing, bowing and feeling guilty. Ashka finally gave them another angry face expression. Just in case. She wasn't going to fire powerbolts or rage, but the evening seemed to be spoiled. Lost children weren't such a surprise, there had always been someone, restless at home, running to the forest or riverside. And they had always been found at last, safe, sometimes soiled, with a different degree of being scared. Luckily it was the first time she joined this procedure, because of the weather and the sky darkening. At least nothing happened to that Brey…

"Good that the boy thought of responding, - sometimes children are too scared to do it".

"What a subtle observation, - Regentess sniffed, - in such situations it's necessary not just to respond, but to shout and save yourself!"

For some reason she remembered one little girl instead of Brey. Also little and scared. And shouting in the forest for quite long…

"And don't justify children with their age, please, - Ashka added, aware of what her companion could say next, - by the way, we didn't even notify the Council about leaving…"

Only now she realized they both were probably also looked for in the castle. On the other hand, there was no reason to worry, if everyone heard the Clayhill information, they knew where the Regentess and Spellbinder were.

"No problem about it, - Leah smiled holding her Eyestone and walking to the Tower, - now we can inform the Regents we return and everything is fine".

Ashka agreed and decided the Tower using was necessary, because the connection was better there. She put on her helmet watching the woman stepping to the metal construction… But further events were much faster than they both expected. The moment the Eyestone was set a brightest white lightning struck the stone platform where ships had usually been landing. Leah whose fingers were far from dry removed her hands from the device, jumping back and nearly smashing into Harley.

"Are you alright?" – Regentess asked worriedly looking down from the dragon. Leah nodded, wiping her hands with the cloak, and then… Then a similar but a little different sound, strange, unusual, appeared in the air, somewhere above. Both women looked at the sky and saw shining sparks entwining and separating above the platform, creating a kind of a misty cloud. Not like any other clouds…

"What is it?" – Leah asked stepping back, to Harley's paw. For a moment Ashka's heart froze and then started beating again, very fast. She was afraid of believing her own eyes, thinking it was a dream at first… She had seen similar clouds before, made of sparks and flashes. And the woman knew what could be behind. Was it really what she was thinking about…?

Her mind refused to believe, but something in her soul suddenly whipped up, like it was doing during the day. Though this time it was stronger, as if something was waiting for the right moment. That way, beyond that cloud… For some reason she knew she had to get there, feeling it was so true, perhaps due to simple intuition. Sighing loudly Ashka squeezed the chains…

"Leah?"

"Yes, Regent?" – Spellbinder asked.

"You touch nothing here, no any single detail of the Tower, you understand?"

"I beg your pardon? – turning around in confusion her companion looked upward. - What is it?"

Making sure her whistle was still there the Head of the Council laughed.

"We shall find it out. I go there".

"There? – Leah looked at the platform and lightnings above. - Regent, don't do this, please! Something can happen, it is dangerous!"

"Stop fussing! – Ashka interrupted her. - Nothing can happen. Anyway, consider it as an order, and they are never discussed!"

Eyeing her in horror Leah stepped back. And the necessity to find out right now, that very moment what was there became stronger, almost tangible. And then the realization came – whatever was there, it was significant, very significant. It was a sign. Putting the hood over her helmet she touched the whistle…

"Will you let me know if something… isn't right?" – Spellbinder asked carefully.

"Of course, - the Regentess confirmed, - but you see I have a strange feeling…"

"What feeling?"

For a moment Ashka eyed the whole Tower and a misty doorway above. A doorway… To which of the worlds? Heart was winning over her mind, pushing forward, beyond the blurred line…

"Doesn't matter. Just wish me good luck".

And with these words she hooked Harley's wings…

"You…"

"Yes. I am a Regent".

…

"I thought about it so often, wanted to tell you so much …"

…

"I was ready to leave everyone and everything, I swear, just… just to see a smile on your face".

…

"That means you will vanish again…"

"That means I offer you to go with me".

"Do you believe in coincidence?" – Gareth asked once, but she just waved it off. What coincidence? What a stupid thing! And then, right after that, perhaps, she realized that her whole life was a chain of coincidence, funny and amazing. And coincidence was defining her existence, the whole way and each important event. Spellbinder appearing in the forest many years ago, name for a newborn from Easthill, a loss of father, escape in another world, life in Moriol, Mek, reunion with Gareth – wasn't it too much to keep on denying coincidence? Wasn't it all put together? And even the fact they were flying Harley now, three of them: Ashka, Leah… and Gryvon – wasn't it another coincidence?

The moment she saw him walking from behind Clayhill Tower in that first world seemed a dream. And the most impossible fantastic thing she was thinking about so often, every time in a new way – that was a figment of her imagination. But he was still standing there in a Spellbinder suit, tall, wet, a little dirty. He stood and looked at her… And one more time, like it had happened before, two pictures were put together. A little boy entering the castle for the first time, staring around, and that young man with long hair and a subtle smile. And only the eyes – the same brightest summer-sky-colored eyes didn't change at all.

And then there were explanations, they were talking and talking, one moment forgetting even Leah, the dragon and the doorway between two worlds, opened due to two lightnings struck at the same time. They were talking, revealing the things they needed to share. And there was the rain, and there were electric flashes in the sky, and kisses… Two the most amazing kisses, full of so much tenderness, so much faithfulness… Five years… They had waited for five years to let the impossible happen one day, to get this moment happening, to forgive the mistakes and hear the explanations. And the impossible did happen, and Gryvon followed her one more time like he was doing before, like he was ready to do many times. Lots of. And the silver ring – what a miracle! – returned to its owner, as if knowing she would go to this world one more time. One short time for the most important and significant step.

And they entered the doorway for the second time, now together, leaving not a world behind, but the whole past thrown off. They did it, feeling a sudden relief for the first time in many years. And there was no need to think about mistakes – for there were no mistakes, no need for fear. Because the boy grew up long ago, he said the most essential thing, giving her a chance to feel the reality of his words… And she returned it, she was ready to return it again and again, as well as to listen to him.

Leah witnessed the guest appearing, she was also wet but stoical. Ashka knew she and Gryvon looked far from better, but that wasn't important. The only important thing was that he happened to be here, that another smile of fortune found her, right when she stopped thinking of it. The little girl inside raised her head again. Thoughts were so confused she wanted to cry and laugh at the same time. And the man next to her, holding her hand tenderly while she was introducing them ("Gryvon, this is Spellbinder Leah. Leah, this is Spellbinder Gryvon, my beloved man, who lives in our world from now on!") felt the same. Leah was shifting her gaze from one happy face to the other, at first having no idea of how to react. The court was aware that Ashka had come from a different world where both she and Gryvon were alive. But anyway the former Apprentice and now a grown up Spellbinder appearing was quite unexpected.

"Welcome in here", - she nodded carefully, probably also comparing the present and the past picture, like Ashka.

And then three of them pushed the Eyestone down with a branch, closing the doorway. And along with it a part of life was closed, to which they didn't want to go back, wishing to get rid of it. And they flew to the castle… And everything was set together like before: the strange whipping up feeling bothering since morning, the need to go beyond the doorway, even the peasants saying that rain means luck. And she didn't believe! Ashka dismounted from the dragon, taking off the helmet and putting her face under the water. Now she was willing to love rain and be glad at it, glad at each drop, every storm like this one!

"Wait, where are we rushing? – Gryvon tried to stop her taking two front staircase steps at a time, when the dragon was brought back and Leah dismissed. - Ashka, at least don't run!"

"I can't! – taking off the wet cloak the woman ran even faster. - He has to see you, he has!"

Her eyes were shining, wet hair was absolutely messy, but the Regentess paid no attention. She was holding Gryvon's hand, as if being afraid to release the most evident confirmation of him present here, next to her. Spellbinders and Apprentices being passed by bowed following them with their glances. Ashka knew she had to give the explanation to the court, as soon as possible, but right now she went not to the explanations. She felt like flying, even the suit seemed weightless. She rushed upstairs, to the familiar wooden door where her room had been before.

"Wait, wait, please! – squeezing her palm with both hands Gryvon stopped and laughed. - Ashka, if you provide me to your father just like this it may be too sudden. Prepare him a little, alright? I'm here, I don't go anywhere".

Seeing the Head of the Council stopped he took off his cloak putting it over his arm. Catching her breath Ashka eyed the man pensively.

"You're right; at first I should tell him everything and then give the proof. So we'll do. Hope father didn't go to some library".

"What is he like, huh? – Gryvon asked longing for seeing the man who played an important role in his life. - Did he change?"

"Not at all. It's just his hair grayed. The rest is exactly as we remember".

"If I was him I'd also gray with such a story".

"Leave it, - she stepped closer and touched Gryvon's cheek, whisked water drops from his hair, - that dark past exists no more, I want just the present and the future to be. From this day".

"From this day", - he agreed smiling.

"And from your Birthday!"

"What?" – before he could react Ashka gave Gryvon another kiss, quick, light and bright. And then she rushed forward, leading him to her father's apartment.

He was there, looking through old books and music notes. Supper wasn't started yet, and there were only several quills and folders with parchment on the table. Usual evening after the lesson. But the Spellbinder was worried, busy with everyday activity just for show. Hearing knock at the door, fast, almost matching his own mood, the man raised his head. Ashka… With her hair wet, wet cloak and helmet in her hands, excited, panting and… impossibly happy. As happy as she hadn't been for a while.

"Holly Regents, why do you look like this, sweetheart? – Gareth came closer eyeing his daughter worriedly. - Have you found that child? I was waiting for the news, but only the Clayhill Summoner informed that the boy is found. And then Leah started some nonsense, parallel world, doorway… Tell me, is it something I am thinking of or she is wrong?"

Surprised again by his tact and the delicate lack of simple "gone mad" Ashka smiled. He even didn't ask how Riana appeared in his room. And she had to tell so much… So much! Everything at once though in order. And why was it so difficult?

"We found him, safe and alright. Leah isn't wrong or seeing things, dad. I've been there! And there's a guest here!"

Oh well, the beginning was even shorter and sillier than she imagined, overwhelmed with emotions. Gareth touched her shoulders gently and looked into her eyes, trying to read the thoughts, which didn't become proper words yet. He knew about parallel worlds, he told once about smiles of fortune… Come on, he'd always understood her better than she could!

"You already can guess who this is? You said I had to wait".

"Ashka, stop tormenting me!"

His voice trembled suddenly; a wrinkle appeared between the eyebrows.

"Where is he…?"

"I'm here", - Gryvon followed his words. Gareth turned around freeing his daughter. Music notes fell down on the floor with a quiet rustle… But nobody paid attention. Spellbinder silently eyed the unknown young man near the door, also holding a wet cloak like it was some symbol of a sudden madness. Or was he really unknown? The features became harder, as if cut by the time and added now with two fine lines – moustache and a goatee. Powersuit, Spellbinder's clothing… But how…? Seemed like time marked him, making older. Even his glance was different. And the eyes were the same, painfully familiar. It was him, no doubt it was him, restless, loyal, who told once he wanted to have a real Eyestone. Alive and absolutely real.

Confused for a moment by everyone being silent and waiting for something, Gryvon broke the silence first. He already learnt that a year before Gareth left the Council and retired. And anyway, despite the rank, remembering old times Gryvon bowed greeting the man with respect. For everything happened this way thank to him, maybe later, but this certain way.

Ashka smiled and nodded approvingly as he noticed. And then thoughts and feelings in the room came back to life, filling the space, shining, hitting one another. And the three embraced each other, asking no questions now, being happy about the reunion and not stepping on the notes just by some miracle. And it was all laughing and crying again, and something glinted in Gareth's eyes, when he pulled Gryvon closer like his son, paying no attention to the wet suit. And shocked for a moment by such a warm welcome, though he could expect it, the young man hugged the Spellbinder. Carefully at first, as if being afraid of some indelicacy, but then forgetting about it. And the swirl of emotions divided into three became a single whole again. And for a moment it seemed that nothing had happened – there had never been several years of obscurity, hurt and waiting similar to a viscous spot. Because here they were, all three together, just like in good old days, but now – a regent and two Spellbinders, full of age, wisdom and experience. And the impossible was possible indeed, though it was difficult to believe.

"Welcome back, Gryvon. Welcome back…"


	20. Story unrecorded One wonderful night

**Story unrecorded. One wonderful night. **

**T**he evening seemed endless, following the endless day. Being the elder one in the company Gareth enjoyed Gryvon's appearing in their world and then whisked the youths to their apartments to change and prepare for the supper in his room. Ashka said she had to introduce Gryvon to the court at first – to those, at least, who didn't see them running through the castle. And then there would be stories and supper. But in her own apartment.

So they did, and Gryvon seemed rather happy about it, wishing to take of the heavy powersuit. It was too much to leave him even for a short time, but Ashka knew they both had to relax a little after the unexpected reunion-travel thing. To calm down and get used to again, with a fresh mind. Especially for Gryvon, because parallel worlds, and the warm welcome and these flights were still quite new. And she had to practice the necessary explanation. And tomorrow she had to think about talk to Aaron and Malie, for whom this story was as important as for the Head of the Council… No, she'd better not anticipate.

A hot bath and cool silk gown worked – thoughts became clear, shaped into another short speech for the castle residents. "Another one"… Like the speech Gareth had once introducing his finally found daughter. Fastening her slightly wet hair with two silver combs the woman looked in the mirror, afraid to believe. Believe the evening was true. Believe the nightmare and obscurity were over and the realization was coming… Believe that father's ring was on her finger. Believe that Gryvon, the real one, not imagined, was here in the castle, in his former accommodation, he wouldn't disappear. And she wouldn't. She had waited enough. And this all was forever…

And then holding hands they went forward, to the people in the front room. Just like it had been with Gareth before. For obvious reasons Gryvon had no Spellbinder uniform in his wardrobe, though it didn't confuse him, he put on ceremonial clothes with fine embroidery and high boots. Ashka smiled deciding he had a right to do it. If telling the truth to herself, and why not, she could tell the truth to herself, Gryvon was impossibly handsome now. There was a note of some adventurous attractiveness in his look – in this smile, these cheekbones, gestures. Now, when there was no need to rush she could notice. She was noticing what she hadn't before…

Of course Gryvon couldn't become as sensational as Ashka had become several years ago – the court was aware and prepared. And yes, they tried to consider the situation as a natural thing, though everyone remembered this handsome man as a youth often scolded during the lessons. And as for him… he looked at people eyeing him calmly and confidently, as never before.

And there was the supper gathering them together, stories – the past and the present, details following one another given by Gryvon, who didn't know at first what to expect from Gareth. But everything had happened not yesterday… And there was laughter, and sadness, and understanding, the whole for their company, indivisible. And there was a feeling of wonderful comfort, so natural during the evening that his fear faded. The understanding came both with regrets and jokes in some moments. They all had something to tell, to remember and to reveal. And what a strange feeling – no they didn't need to rush!

During the supper Ashka glanced at Gryvon occasionally, listening to him or her father asking questions. She and Gareth looked at each other carefully when the story slowly went to Nathia and her life. Then Gryvon relieved the tension saying it didn't matter, now and for him. And they didn't speak of it anymore, discussing tonight and a surprise Gareth suddenly got.

"Surprise? – Gryvon asked sipping the wine. - What was it?"

"Ashka knows, - the elder Spellbinder looked at his daughter with mischief, - the surprise means one Apprentice who flied into my room so unexpectedly during the lesson. And she looked like she had to be banished for this lovely intrusion".

Regentess lowered her head remembering the little prank. Happy with the effect Gareth told Gryvon about Riana, whose singing he found out. And moreover, it was quite talented.

"Her voice is rather nice, hard work could bring a new singer to our choir one day. Though I had to question her to know the truth – at first she said she stumbled while passing by. As I fund out later a hand of fate brought her here".

"I'm not sure about fate!" – Ashka sniffed, aware of the hands that helped with Apprentice's skills.

"Or rather the Head of the Council's, if you want, - Gareth laughed, - anyway, we were happy about each other".

"Funny thing, I'd never think of Riana singing, - Gryvon said, - just this very morning I portrayed her, that first one. And she was the last one, with whom I spoke in my world. Riana… She promised to take care of my drawings".

"I hope she will save them, - the woman sighed, - I'm sorry about seeing none".

"No problem about this, I can draw the new ones, anything".

"Really? Even portraits?"

"Any portraits", - the man sitting opposite smiled.

After supper they sat together a little longer, enjoying the company and the talks. Then, as if suddenly remembering, Gareth said it was very late and he had to go to sleep.

"But still as a vainglorious former Regent I'd love to have a portrait of mine one day, - he joked near the door, - I wonder how the artists sees me".

Pause.

"Happy Birthday one more time, Gryvon".

"Thank you, Spell… Gareth, I mean. Your portrait will be among the first, I promise".

The man laughed and nodded.

"Good night, kids".

"Good night", - two surprised voices sounded at the same time.

He closed the door. Maids appeared quietly and took the plates away… Waiting until they were left alone again Ashka smiled to Gryvon standing near the wall. Perhaps that's all, a wonderful evening was over. Her hands opened the window; she was always doing it this time, letting fresh air in… Or was one evening only the beginning? For there would be tomorrow, the day after tomorrow, lots of days and evenings similar or better…

"It's difficult to get used… to say your father's name, not the rank, - Gryvon said, - for me he is still the Regent that went to our house once".

"And there was a similar rain that day… or maybe even a stronger one, - Ashka mentioned stretching her hand out and catching quick drops, - do you remember…?"

He came closer slowly.

"I remember everything. It's strange… Years passed and it was like yesterday… I remember parents didn't permit me to run to the river, remember you appearing, and someone's ginger braid, by the way, cut later!"

"Oh that braid, - the woman rolled her eyes and laughed, - and what did you do at that lesson…"

"I felt sorry about such beauty. You have no idea how long I was dreaming about portraying you – with long hair at first, then with short…"

Ashka's palm moving along the sill stopped.

"I didn't know you can…"

"Neither did I, - the man agreed, - and after some years of living in the castle I realized that I can. It just happened so. I portrayed you last year, all by memory…"

His hand went up to the silk sleeve of the gown, fingers touched the fabric lightly…

"What am I like there?"

"Beautiful, - he answered, - you look at me from the portrait and smile. You seem to be encouraging, asking to wait and believe. And the invisible wind plays with your hair…"

His fingers moved upwards, lightly touching the shining hair locks with elusive scent of jasmine. He seemed to be afraid of making a wrong movement, of scaring her, perhaps he also thought it was a dream. And he didn't want to wake up at all… Ashka didn't move, still looking into these blue eyes. Waiting and pulling herself up at the same time. If that was a dream she was dreaming too, seeing it, feeling through the fine fabric his other hand traced her shoulder and went up, to the neck, to her face, touching the scar on her cheek gently… For some reason she wanted this touch… it made little sparks running under the skin. Their glances created an invisible bridge, sending the question. But what could she answer? She didn't know… She planned nothing and didn't want to think about anything. A part of her, the reasonable one, remembered it was late, they both felt tired and tomorrow was an important day. That part of her told she had to step back from the window, smile officially, say good night to Gryvon and close the door after him. There was so much time ahead, what was rushing for? The other part of her, as if waking up after the long sleep, suddenly offered to stay. It offered to find out what would happen if she didn't step back from the window, didn't follow the planned course of action. Could the evening be followed by something more? And what if she tried to find it out?

She didn't move like she was going to. Risking Gryvon stepped forward and took her hand. Even when he brought it to his lips she didn't back. Only her long fingers trembled, kissed one by one…

"Do you fear me?" – he asked suddenly, still holding her hand.

"I don't know, - Ashka confessed, - fear myself more likely. I always forget that we… That I don't teach you anymore… And seems like you're going to vanish".

She felt stupid after these words but understood they were true. For they weren't the Spellbinder and Apprentice anymore. It wasn't like this for a while. The line was almost blurred. He wasn't just an Apprentice. The will of fate made him the one who got used to understand and feel her. Through all the obstacles. Just like now, perhaps. Instead of the answer Gryvon brought her hand to his lips again. Carefully, like a prize, a delicate symbol. Another kiss, this time for her palm… A new one, for her wrist… Why was she eyeing him unable to look away? Why did she feel she didn't want to close the door after him now?

Taking both Ashka's hands Gryvon stepped behind her in one graceful movement, catching her with this embrace. He laughed at the trick being successful.

"Let's just go with the stream peacefully, not hurrying… Like in the music. Like in the dancing I was failing with once… And I will be here, I won't vanish. Be both won't vanish".

The woman gasped when his hand moved to her shoulder again, stroking through the gown fabric. Or was she guiding his hand? Like in a dance… The rain was still beating, lulling the sense and tuning all other feelings, choosing the melody and the rhythm. And what was happening to her? Was it the cold from the window? Or the heat from fast fingers moving the hair aside from her neck? The sleeve slipped down treacherously, baring the skin, controlled by its own laws…

"You need no silk to hide in it. You are like silk – tender, soft, delicate…"

Hot lips touched her neck, reached it paralyzing the will and confusing the mind…

"I could be drawing these curves, - hands traced her shoulders again, lowering both sleeves a little, - or these ones…", - easily and naturally his fingers moved to the wrap over line and deeper. Ashka froze feeling her cheeks were flushing. What was this madman doing? Didn't he understand how embarrassing such compliments could be, so exquisite and shameless?

And then nothing mattered anymore. Little sparks under the skin turned into powerbolts. And she let herself go, like once but this time easier. She turned around and kissed him. And the window cold and the kisses heat mixed in the impossible swirl. And the gown belt didn't stand the siege. Because that was really like a dance. A dance with no rehearsals or balls, where only the two exist, where conditions are more intimate than in any promenade… Ashka kissed him, resisting no more in her thoughts, not using the silly arguments about rushing and time. She kissed him, tousling his dark hair, undoing his shirt laces. Rain means luck, right? So let the rain lead them, let the last almost non-existing line be blurred, let it happen…

…They lied on the bed, still in that half-misty kind of dance, controlled by water flows and releasing from the clothes. Skin to skin, passing and engulfing the invisible lightnings… And there was no need to think, ant they became one whole. Gryvon was like a musical instrument, all so lithe and strong, she could play him creating the masterpieces with kisses, embraces, caress. The crazy dance! To the dizziness, to the flame in the body, to the weakness in her knees caressed by his hands moving up, to her hips. A quiet moan escaped from her throat. Oh these hands of him! Hands of the artist and beloved man, with whom she was sharing the bed. Not a Spellbinder. Not a Regent. Tonight just the woman, just the desired woman, loving and beloved.

"Only mine, - Ashka said panting, pulling Gryvon closer, - only mine and no one else's".

"Only yours", - he confirmed willingly smiling more to her breast.

"Say it again…"

"Only yours…"

And it was too good, too wonderful to stop. And she played him, learning each new fret, each chord and sounding… Each burning sigh. Musician and the artist… And the dance made them even closer, though it seemed incredible. And later when it happened she arched her back digging the nails into the pillow. Toes became numb. All the parallel worlds she had seen flashed before her eyes, clear and bright… Leaving the final chord and element for himself Gryvon kissed Ashka's neck again… And that conquered her body with a wave of piercing electrical explosion-like pleasure… And later they were just lying together, holding hands and looking at each other. A wave of explosion was fading, bringing calm sparks back. They wanted to say so much. And they wanted to say nothing. Words were unnecessary and colorless. And they just smiled, understanding, finishing thoughts of each other, completing and feeling that fantastic unity that had no and couldn't have name. And the rain was still beating, with a quieter and slower melody, calming and pacifying…

…When he opened his eyes it was still dark. Gryvon woke up feeling a strange soft tickling on his neck. Having no idea the man squinted and found something special. Ashka was sleeping lying almost across, with her left leg on him. Her hair was spread out on the pillow and partly on Gryvon. The cover slipped down to the hips, baring the perfect fine lines, just asking to be drawn one day. Too difficult not to admire, not to try and capture these breathtaking curves, that treasure created by chance… he belonged to her, and she – to him, completely… And he could look at her eternally, the magnificent creature… A blow of cold wind flew through the window, stroking the skin gently. As if suddenly remembering Gryvon freed his right hand from under the pillow, carefully and slowly. Then he pulled the blanket up covering Ashka's shoulders. Curves and lines disappeared, but it seemed more cozily. The woman stirred feeling the touch to her back. Gryvon couldn't resist smiling. The sight was pretty. The Head of the Council, right? Ha! A ginger girl, a little defenseless fox… Moving up a little he kissed her head. However the fox had sharp claws! Somewhere on the back there probably were the red marks he got tonight… Feeling like a happy carefree boy Gryvon realized he was to wear these marks with no complaints.

Turning his head he eyed the room. It was still raining. If Ashka was right and the rain meant luck, then the luck from all the stores was poured down on them tonight! The fire had faded, but due to the opened window he could see everything quite clear. And among other objects – a black-red silk gown still hanging on the back of the chair by some miracle… Somewhere below the rest of clothing was thrown picturesquely… Lying back on the pillow he breathed out slowly. No matter how difficult the next day could be, the whole adaptation to the new similar world, he wasn't scared. For Ashka was near him, she didn't fear too, he could almost feel it with the hand embracing her, with his skin. Here they had nobody to get the revenge, nobody to chase. Here there were only two of them and the endless future beginning in the morning…


	21. Story 20 Proposal and meeting

**Story 20. Proposal and meeting. **

"**Y**ou know I can't stop thinking of the tune I heard yesterday at Gareth's lesson".

"The one about three wishes?"

"Aha. It sounded very lovely, especially when they sang harmony".

"Yes, once again father proves he can succeed in anything".

"And I think it happens because nobody sang in the castle before. Nobody sang like this, I mean".

"I agree with it".

They were sitting in the forest right on the old fallen tree. A little further both horses were tied to the nearest one after the riders came there. The day was cool but sunny, leaves were rustling above weaved into the endless green shawl. Birds were singing hidden in the crowns, calling up each other. Fluffing up her flowing hair Ashka was sitting on the branches, while Gryvon who occupied the tree trunk was portraying her. He had all necessary things with him and decided to use it now, seeing a more than picturesque tree.

It was more than a week after him appearing in the new world. On the one hand, it was easier for Gryvon to adapt – he had seen fewer dimensions than his beloved woman. On the other hand it was a little more difficult, perhaps. The next morning after the travel he got his part of curiosity and questions both from the castle residents and peasants. Yes, peasants… They went to Clayhill together, having no intentions to postpone the inevitable and necessary. There Ashka made sure Malie and Aaron were to react adequately and left the couple with newfound son, going to visit the lost child as planned. Brey felt good but was rather confused seeing the Head of the Council honored him for the second time. Unlucky ashamed parents felt probably the same. As for Gryvon… The woman remembered too perfectly her own meeting with Gareth, every single emotion, every insignificant nuance. There were things that shouldn't have been witnessed. If he wanted he would tell her later.

He did tell, just to her. Felt strange and unusual, like she had felt once. These comparisons, this mental adaptation and the try to convince himself that this world was a logical extension of the first one having even more – Ashka knew it well. And there was just one thing making their situations different.

"I just couldn't… tell them everything what happened, - Gryvon said after returning to the castle, - I love my parents but… My father didn't approve my deeds in that world, didn't understand. So I'm not sure it's a good idea to repeat everything now when we are together, when life is getting better…"

"Then what did you tell them? – Regentess asked. - They couldn't ask no questions".

"I described our past there, - the man said kissing her, - rather briefly. I thought up our ways parting once, so we were in different worlds and found an intersection only by chance. That's all".

She nodded letting him embrace and embracing in return. Perhaps Gryvon was right. Aaron was far from Gareth with his foresighted ease of perception added by some romance. And she still remembered Summoner's disapproval. But at least Gryvon was ready to accept new rules and conditions, ready for an unexpected smile of fortune. He did well. He said "my parents"… he said it. And it was up to him whether to leave them uninformed or not. Ashka didn't persist or interrupt, giving him freedom of choice.

Sun Holiday was coming. Reuniting Gryvon with his family and giving them an opportunity to enjoy it the woman continued the preparation for the fest. Ships were repaired just in time as planned; the castle became livelier with each following day, looking forward to another date – the longest day of the year. As for the newcomer – he didn't lie about portraits and drawing. And now, along with new sets of Spellbinder uniform and ceremonial clothes there was also a heavy velvet folder with parchments in his room. The court became interested in the former Apprentice's talent, and Gryvon felt it wasn't too far from having the same situation as in his old world. Though even now he had something to be proud of, two rolls of parchment were turned into drawings – Spellbinder castle showed from the bridge and a portrait of Gareth riding a horse. As the Regentess's father told the horse didn't like posing at all, despite suasion.

She got strange breathtaking plenty of emotions from Gryvon's parents, who had to adapt to the suddenness too. Everyone had. But Malie and Aaron… Oh, that was special about the two of them, like they became young and happy once again, catching the life passing by, catching this either luck, or a smile of fortune in the person of their son from a different world. And Ashka understood. She remembered too well how it was with Gareth. Now it was the same way with Gryvon's family…

Almost every evening, excluding just one with bad weather, they both went somewhere, putting the cloaks on and riding their horses through fields or the forest. And then they could talk hours long, embracing, admiring the sunset from the rocks, kissing. Get that wonderful part of life that seemed to be dim long ago, and now it was shining with amazingly bright colors. They belonged to each other, and all the time of this world belonged to them. The world that sheltered two restless natures.

And so a day before the fest, when Gryvon felt he was to succeed and brought the parchment, ink and quills with him, they found that tree. Unlike Gareth Ashka was more than calm about portraits. The day when Josh Morgan took a photo of her in the land of the Dragon Lord wasn't so long ago. That time Ashka stared at the image and shivered: "Do I really look like this?!" So, even approving the first two drawings she wasn't very enthusiastic about sitting for the third one. However there still was some female curiosity. Gryvon had to convince his ladylove the tree he found was right indeed.

"I'm not sure about it, - the Head of the Council eyed the branches suspiciously, - if I climb there you'd better draw a piglet. Because that's how I am to look like".

Ashka didn't mind portraying in the open air, though she thought it would be less extreme, something like a river or mountains. However, Gryvon wanted a spectacle. Or was it inspiring romance that played in him? Putting his bag and all the things near the tree he looked at the chosen place innocently.

"Well, I may sacrifice my place and give you a part of the trunk nearby, of course…, - Spellbinder started stepping closer and catching Ashka in his arms, - but I'd rather have a piglet!"

"Hey, what are you doing? Put me back!" – Ashka clung to him instinctively.

"I can't, - Gryvon said imperturbably, - don't you know it is too nice to hold you?"

"Really? I should have taken the suit today. And no one told me such things before", - Ashka grumbled, though a little calmer.

"Then I'm happy to become the first one, - the man smiled and kissed her nose, - and you? Are you happy?"

She looked into his shining eyes where there was her own reflection that moment. Impossibly romantic Gryvon… And these hands holding her like an unknowable treasure, strong and secure, never letting her fall…

"Why this question, silly? – Ashka answered quietly. - I'm happy as never before. Everything came true… And still it's difficult to believe".

Happy Gryvon went round holding her.

"The same with me. Perhaps the realization will come later, when we get used to it, - he came closer to the tree seating the woman on the cleanest part of it among big branches, - by the way, I'm not silly, I'm in love!"

"Isn't it one and the same thing?" – Regentess laughed sitting back. Perhaps she wasn't destined to become a piglet today, for all the safety measures were taken.

"I think I have to agree with you", - Spellbinder smiled and eyed the result.

"…I think now I now the best way to make your restless nature sit still, - Gryvon giggled making sure the ink was drying, - I should portray you more often!"

"Protest! – Ashka said immediately. - I can't sit all days long, the Council should be controlled at least from time to time!"

"Then I'm going portray you being busy, - the man decided, - concentrated, wise and just. For this is how they call you in villages, right?"

"Right, Ashka the Just, - she nodded, - who could believe?"

"Oh, great! – Spellbinder exclaimed. - You didn't say "no" about portraying!"

"Gryvon! I didn't say "yes" as well, by the way! How long is it now?"

"I've finished actually, - standing up he went to where Ashka was sitting, - please don't fire powerbolts!"

"Is there any reason? – the Head of the Council started maliciously but then she looked at the drawing. - Oh…"

At the vertically placed parchment there were the branches of that very tree. Only the drawing didn't show them as crooked and rough. They seemed more like flexible and soft, full of strange specific beauty in their curves and leaves. Among the branches, like it was a kind of a small bench, a woman wearing a traditional Spellbinder clothes was sitting. Her hair was flawing and her legs crossed at ankle seemed endless… That was she, no doubt that was she, shown in short confident lines with amazing accuracy.

"Larius the Great…, - Ashka whispered admiring the portrait and the angular signature in the corner, - it's so beautiful!"

Having a kind of fabulous vision Gryvon showed her really like a fairy, easily and naturally… The woman touched the parchment carefully, avoiding the ink lines. Glance, lips, hair… Especially her hair, like it wasn't drawn that very moment. It seemed like wind was really playing with hair locks, there, beyond the parchment line…

"This… Gryvon, this is fantastic", - the Regentess said looking at the artist. How could he see her like this? Was it a new talent? Or the inspiring romantic situation? The man near the tree was looking at her and smiling. With a sudden determination. His hand embraced her waist pulling closer…

"Ashka, will you marry me?"

"What?" – she didn't need to ask thinking she misheard. But the question was asked anyway, just mechanically, before the woman stopped. A proposal? Seriously? Well, it was serious, otherwise he wouldn't ask. However that was a real gift – to dumbfound her easily twice in a row. And the wedding… Wedding? Wedding?!

"You want us to marry?" – Ashka asked carefully, nearly dropping the folder kindly caught by Gryvon. Thoughts hurricane went through her head in several seconds leaving a mess. Marriages… The official ceremony of getting married hadn't been among supported traditions for a while. A marriage meant itself, though every rule had an exception, of course. But what… What about the words about never asking and getting too much? However… Was it really so much?

"Yes, - Gryvon nodded taking that risk, - a ceremony at the old castle ruins like it had been in our land before. And what do we lose if we are together now? That would be a good example for the others. And by the way, a Regentess with a husband sounds more respectable than a Regentess with just a beloved one".

Pause.

"That was another reason why I didn't tell my family about everything, - Spellbinder continued, - the less they know the easier they accept this idea".

Pause again. They were still partly on the tree, holding the almost forgotten folder and looking at each other.

"I wonder, - the Regentess started, - if your parents will consider you as a madman?"

"Because I make a proposal for the Head of the Council?"

"No, - Ashka waved it off, - because you say it to the woman who is twelve years…"

"Hey, come on, - leaning forward Gryvon kissed her lips gracefully, preventing from finishing the thought, - this is nonsense, to which I never paid attention. We're both happy, what does it have to do with the age?"

Hesitating a little she admitted he was right. Gryvon had never been confused by the age difference, as well as Gareth approving their union created long ago and being revealed now…

"So what do you think… about this?"

Ashka licked her lips slowly, feeling it was her turn to make dramatic pauses. A husband or just a beloved one? A husband or a former Apprentice? Not so long ago someone was usually scolded for the ink lines on the hand, for the lost duels and the lessons never learnt. Not so long ago they had first dances and preparation for the fest. And it happened so that tomorrow is also a fest. And the day before the fest she was to make the most important decision of her life. The decision about the man who helped her to overcome so many things…

"I think you're right. Both about the age and your parents…"

Gryvon gasped. His hands slowly put the folder on the branches.

"It means…"

"Yes, Gryvon, - Ashka said quietly and then laughed, - yes, yes, yes! Holly regents, it means that I will!"

She clung to him and felt his strong arms lifted her again. Another kiss, another embrace. I will… I will… So little and so much, so simple and significant. He was right, what were they losing? Nothing. To take another step forward to each other, where separation was impossible. And the whole forest, the whole world that moment answered two voices, answered the happy laughter illumining their future. Another day, another little particle of time when she wasn't the Head of the Council. And there was the way home, through the fields, along Aiden side, a race with the wind blowing in the face, with a ship flying above, back from Rivertown, with that incredibly wonderful overwhelming mood… Riding to the castle, still competing and showing off they saw something. They felt more likely. Perhaps Ashka's favorite intuition used so often just couldn't fail.

"Good evening, Regent! Good evening, Gryvon! – Leah greeted them near the stable, while servants were busy with the horses. - They wait for both of you in the hall of the Council. There is a man who would like to speak to you".

"To speak? – the Regentess asked following the animals with her eyes. - Who is it? Something about villages?"

A suspicion scratched her soul.

"I don't know, Regent, - Leah shrugged, - Lukan and your father asked me to tell that they wait for you".

Ashka and Gryvon looked at each other in confusion. What could have happened while they were absent? Did Rivertown ship has something to do about it? The man put the bag with parchments over his shoulder.

"I hope it's just a Summoner talking about another quarrel, - the woman said dismissing the Spellbinder, - thank you, Leah".

Together with Gryvon they went inside, followed by rather strange glances of people passing by. She didn't want to think that the day she got a proposal something serious could happen. And let it not be traditionally about Clayhill! Let something just be broken or not shared. And let her be imagining these glances! The Regentess sighed feeling Gryvon took her hand. Sometimes she wondered if he got this ability to understand her from Gareth. Though they didn't have to wonder for too long. Ashka and Gryvon opened the doors of the hall and stepped in. A nod, a bow…

"Good evening! You wanted to see us?"

At least everything was alright in the hall, no signs of obvious panic of those present. On the contrary, the hall looked peaceful, so peaceful that the Regentess eyed it and felt angry. Who had to create all that mystery that smashed her calmness? Lukan was sitting at the table together with a Spellbinder whose face she didn't see. And Larius the Great, they were playing chess! And Marna – just think of it – Marna was sitting nearby watching the game! Ashka felt that Gryvon's hand wouldn't be so helpful the next moment.

"Oh yes, - the very happy Regent nodded looking upward, - Ashka, Gryvon, we wanted to see you very much! We thought of sending someone for you".

The woman and her beloved one looked at each other again.

"What happened? – Gryvon asked. - Leah behaved more than mysteriously near the stable".

"I hope we won't be offered to referee the game or make a score for your intellectual duel?" – the Head of the Council asked maliciously, feeling there was no need to worry. That was some nonsense for sure. If that wasn't – Lukan would look less pensive and spiritual. That moment a person she considered as a Spellbinder at first interrupted the meaningful dialog. The man put his hand away from the chessboard and turned around laughing.

"Many things changed here, as I see. And you're the same Ashka", - Mek smiled…


	22. Story 21 All together

**Story 21. All together. **

**T**here was a pause in the hall of the Council. Not ready for such a surprise Ashka and Gryvon were staring at the guest who appeared so unexpectedly and showily. They both remembered him the same, just like this, as if everything happened only yesterday… But the next moment the Regentess broke the silence.

"Mek?! Dragon's tail into my soup, by what chance?!" – reaching the scientist in two big steps the woman embraced him, then moved away a little, eyeing in disbelief.

"Ashka, mind your language!" – shocked Marna said staring at the Head of the Council.

"What's wrong with it? – Regentess flapped her eyelashes innocently. - Rather inoffensive Moriolian swearing, they know more than this".

Mek laughed.

"It seems true, - Lukan said, - well, this is why we waited for you actually. Wanted to make a surprise, even Spellbinders weren't allowed to tell. And we had time to beat each other".

"Surprise seems to be successful, - the guest concluded shifting his gaze from the Regents to the incomers, - I'm not a ghost or a hallucination, by the way".

Gryvon coughed tactfully and came closer. Remembering she was the Regentess Ashka decided to postpone her impressions after the surprise.

"Yes, Mek, I think you and Gryvon should be properly introduced at last".

"It would do well, - the scientist smiled, - though we met each other, of course".

"Met each other? The time we heard about?" – Marna remembered.

"Exactly, - Ashka confirmed and added before the theme was developed, - Mel, let me introduce to you Spellbinder Gryvon, my future husband".

"Husband?" – all those present asked at once staring at them. There was another pause, the second one during the evening.

"Husband, - Gryvon answered calmly embracing woman's waist, - I made a proposal and Ashka accepted it".

Regentess smiled. Well, they had to announce it soon anyway. So now surprise seemed mutual and also showy. What a pity there was no Gareth in the hall, his reaction would be interesting. The Regents sitting at the table looked at each other and stood up.

"Wow…" – Lukan mumbled.

"Hoo, - Marna exhaled, - Ashka, Gryvon, congratulations!"

"From the heart, - Mek smiled returning a bow to the Spellbinder in front of him, - this is really wonderful. Suppose Gareth isn't aware yet?"

"We had no time to find him, - Gryvon said, - but I don't think the news will be too unexpected for him".

Saying these words he saw it coming. Of course Gareth was one of those who saw Mek appearing first. But that evening surprises weren't over for the Spellbinder.

After the Council asked Mek about all the news Ashka and Gryvon nearly stole him from there. They left the Regents to get used to all they heard and went to find Gareth, who was walking somewhere at the viewing platform.

"I cant believe so many things can change in one person just in several years, - the scientist said following the two through the castle, - when I took off from here you were different, Ashka. Seemed the same but you were different".

"I know, - the woman nodded, - I was happy. And unhappy at the same time. And I really regretted that time I didn't ask you for help…"

Together with Gryvon they told their guest about what happened in the other Spellbinder land during these years, what happened in this one. And how it happened that both dimensions were put together one stormy evening.

"Perhaps it happened because of magnetic field that appeared when two Eyestones were set on two Towers struck by two lightnings at the same time, - Mek became really enthusiastic, - you see it was a more than unreal coincidence. If I didn't see Gryvon I wouldn't believe".

"We still try to get used, - Spellbinder said, - seems like such coincidence is beyond any science, Mek?"

"Yes, it seems so".

"The fact you came here today… it is probably another unreal coincidence", - Ashka added.

"To tell the truth I missed this world very much, - the scientist sighed, - missed your land, people, the dragon…"

"We are glad to see you. No doubt Harley will be flattered".

"Me too, if he still remembers me".

On their way the guest had time to tell about his world and life during past years. He had a preferment in the scholastry and became a senior assistant of master Ling. Mek's parents were very proud of him. Aya and Sun were ruling peacefully; however they sometimes had traditional for brothers and sisters arguments, and not just about politics. Sun was fifteen now, good at real martial arts, not playing an invincible warrior anymore. Sometimes he used the transdimensional boat for his Sydney chocolate raids. Last years, right before Easter, Morgans gave their friends a huge chocolate bilby in coconut flakes made on order. The court tried to finish up this bilby for a week, and the younger Dragon World looked like a sufferer with pimples on his face.

"We all were covered with chocolate, because this animal melted faster than planned and seemed endless, - Mek described, - Vicky also gave the princess terrible high-heeled shoes, she said they are fashionable in Australia. Aya tried to walk wearing them and nearly broke her leg".

"For some reason I can imagine it, - Ashka sniffed remembering traditional flat-soled shoes of the land of the Dragon Lord and something she had worn in Sydney, - by the way, do Aya and Sun know where you are?"

"I didn't have time to inform anyone. What is it Australians say? "I had a day off"… So I set the frequency. But the previous time, when I returned four years ago our leaders were happy to know you are alright, Ashka".

"Since when is Aya called "leaders"?"

"Ashka…, - Mek started peacefully, - Sun grew up. He changed".

"You know Mek, - the woman stopped for a moment trying to come up with a good answer, - children are always… children!"

That moment they reached the viewing platform where Gareth was sitting on the wall. His gaze was turned to the forest. When the three came closer the man turned his head and smiled mischievously.

"So now all together, right? Don't scold me, please, I asked everyone to keep the secret until you returned. So everyone had to pretend they knew nothing, though we had time to talk".

"And you really succeeded with the secret, - Ashka matched his voice, - of all the impossible things that was the first".

Pause. Mek looked at the lovers expectantly and then stepped back to admire the wall. Luckily there was no one else at the platform, only two maids passed by bowing.

"Dad, we have a surprise in return, - the woman started, - the thing is that Gryvon… We…"

"May I have your daughter's hand in marriage? – Gryvon said before she could prepare. - We want to marry, Gareth, and we would like to ask for your blessing…"

Ashka gasped and glanced at him. That's the preparation… Interesting, would there be another pause after this? She didn't know if it was unexpected, but she liked the way it sounded. That former Gryvon dreaming of portraying her would hardly risk. However, did they really knew each other so good that time?

"Larius the Great, I bless you, I do bless you! – jumping back to the platform Gareth hugged them both. And again his eyes were like shining sapphires. - I'm so happy! At last, kids!"

"Is there something we didn't know about?" – Gryvon whispered looking at the woman.

"It seems they thought out for us", - Ashka whispered winking. But Gareth couldn't be stopped.

"Mek! Mek, where are you, come here! Have I really got it right? Do you know the wonderful news?"

"Dad, the whole court may be going to run here!" – Regentess tried to calm him.

"So be it! – the man said airily. - My daughter is to marry, that's the reason to get the whole land aware!"

"Seems like it couldn't be better? – Mek returned smiling. - Yes, Gareth, I was told about it on our way here, that is why we came to you. Though I have no idea why you needed me to be present…"

"I think I know it…, - Gryvon giggled turning to his ladylove, - guests?"

"Guests, - she nodded, - Mek, we would like to invite you to our wedding".

"What?"

"And Aya too", - Ashka continued watching the scientist's reaction, who had no idea the evening would bring another surprise.

Pause. Just in time. Three citizens of Spellbinder land were eyeing Mek and waiting for the decision. Getting the first emotions under control he swallowed.

"This…"

"This is serious", - Gryvon confirmed approving his beloved woman's idea.

"And you…"

"And we will be really pleased, - Gareth added, - to see you both. My daughter is right, that's a brilliant idea".

"Please, Mek, - Ashka smiled, - as a token of our friendship and my good intentions".

She immediately pulled herself up – didn't these last words sound too rapacious? But no, the times when each and every sensed inner meaning in her phrases were long gone. Or else Mek wouldn't call her nice during his previous visit. Nice… Sometimes it could be so meaningful! And it was so wonderful that both Gryvon and Gareth supported her rather spontaneous idea. Of course she could also speak about Sun… But Ashka wasn't determined to look for so good intentions yet. Mentally she explained it with the fact that one leader had to stay on the throne, while another one was absent.

Hesitating the scientist looked at the three.

"So is it an official invitation?"

"So it is, - Gryvon agreed, - and what's the answer?"

Mek smiled mysteriously.

"I think the princess would be happy to travel here. But that is not all, - he added before Spellbinders started exulting, - we'll have to think about the official present".

"A present? – Gryvon asked in confusion. - What present?"

"Aha, as if I'll tell you. A resent from our world and kingdom to yours. This is a tradition for guests".

"Mek, here weddings happen to be out of fashion, and as for guests, - Ashka made a helpless gesture, - this is the first time in our history".

"Not just ours", - Gareth added.

"I got it, - scientist nodded looking at the castle residents, - well, in this case it's time for changes and new traditions. And presents…"

And everything was whirling, flashing, blurring in a colored engulfing stream similar to the one they saw every time the boat went traveling. They even talked to Gryvon's parents. And it was better than possible. Preparing for the meeting with her future relatives Ashka did her best to convince herself they were not Aaron and Malie from the first world. And this Summoner of Clayhill had no reasons to hate her. Quite the contrary, she brought their son back. But anyway the thought of what could overrule was still there – the fact that she was twelve years older than Gryvon or the fact she was the Head of the Council? Perhaps her future husband's family was cleverer than she thought, for being able to read people's faces Ashka didn't notice any displeasure, as well as no signs of mental counting potential brides being about ten years younger. Maybe she was really wrong about Aaron? Or did she get his favour? Anyway, the Summoner and his wife blessed them and wished them happiness…

Was it all really happening? Was it really she – yesterday just Regent Ashka – who was thinking of guests and her wedding dress now? Was it really Gryvon, the hero of her legend, who was kissing her in the garden? Was the court really admiring them as someone sighed: "What a beautiful couple…"? Beautiful… And she was afraid, not really knowing why. So strange, to be the Head of the Council and fear something at the same time… Maybe it was in vain? Maybe it was time to understand she had feared enough and deserved to be happy now? To get her happiness that waited for so long, quiet, unnoticed, loyal.

Mek, who had to leave in several days to invite the princess walked around the castle looking outrageously enigmatic. Sometimes he discussed something with Gareth, but getting the details seemed impossible, especially when Spellbinder became as enigmatic as the scientist.

"I passed by yesterday while they were standing on the stairs and heard something like "superb idea", - Gryvon said to Ashka during their supper.

"And?"

"And that's all, - he shrugged smiling, - then I was shooed and send dreaming about flowers and butterflies".

"What? – Ashka dropped her knife. - Was it said by Mek or by Gareth?"

"Gareth, - the man confessed, - he was so inspired and enthusiastic and seemed ten years younger".

"That's it, I'm not myself thinking of what surprise he could prepare, - Regentess sniffed, - and neither dad, nor Mek will tell, even if I scare them with powerbolts!"

"One would think you could confess in this case, - Gryvon said ironically, - just tell me, could you?"

"Why these questions? – Ashka tried to reach Gryvon's feet under the table but he moved them away quickly. - It's not fair! I'm the Head of the Council and someone has secrets from me. And anyway, this is not my children's transdimensional wedding!"

"Alright-alright, I got it! You'd rather reveal all the secrets out of wickedness, - Spellbinder laughed and then added before his future wife had time to object, - by the way, soon we have to think of the other guests…"

In the morning the sky was cloudy. The nasty drizzle was almost over, but then it started again, without stopping. Space travelers opened their eyes and looked around stepping away from the handrails. Either they really succeeded, or during these four years Mek had time to develop his invention and it didn't fail anymore.

"So this is how it usually happens, - the scientist said modestly showing the world around, - how are the feelings, Gryvon?"

"Colors are leaping, - Spellbinder confessed blinking, - as for the rest… Did we really do it? So easily?"

"Aha, - Ashka nodded, - it's a little different with the boat. And I told you to close your eyes actually!"

"How can I close them and miss everything? – Gryvon offered an excuse. - Not so long ago I had only my dimension and now I'm seeing the third one. And by the way, - with these words he put on the cloak hood, - suppose we're lucky with rains…"

Regentess and Mek looked at each other and did the same. It was really raining, not very strong but quite unpleasant. The scientist took the crystal…

"Let's think that here rain also means luck, - the woman smiled stepping out from the boat, - and welcome to Moriol!"

Yes, that was Moriol indeed, a small and very cosy part of it already familiar to Ashka and Mek – the backyard of the house in the seventh sector. Oh this house… Did four years really pass since she left it? The Regentess shivered and wrapped herself up in the cloak.

"Are you cold?" – Gryvon noticed the movement.

"Just the excitement, - Ashka said looking around, - it's alright".

Chicken coop and the cowshed, closed, neat. Repainted perhaps. House doors, steps… Dragon sheds… Sheds? Sheds?!

"Mek, if I'm not mistaken there was no left dragon shed the previous time?" – the woman asked looking at the neat outbuilding.

"You're right", - the scientist confirmed seeing the changes.

Another shed? A dragon? Well, why should she be surprised, four years passed… Many things could change. And what's the breed… Ashka took a step forward but then shook her head. Larius the Great, who cared?! What did it have to do with the dragons? They were in Moriol! In Moriol, her second home! Holly regents, was she really here four years ago, running away afraid to look back? The sun was shining, Evie, Rita, Sam… They all were standing right here…

And where were they now?! Not giving Gryvon or Mek time for a respite Regentess ran to the house. Of course, when the weather is like this Moriolians wouldn't probably visit each other or drink tea outside. Hearing doubled steps behind Ashka knocked at the door, loudly, nervously, scared to savor the moment that was coming. Four years…

Quiet… Was nobody there? But that couldn't be. Why so quiet? Ashka knocked again. Mek and Gryvon froze behind, waiting. And then…

"Oh I'm coming, I'm coming! – a low voice was heard behind the door. - Sweet people, you'd better do cross-stitching, not swapping in such weather!"

Invisible hands of the voice's owner were opening the lock. Before Ashka could decide to whom did the wonderful phrase belong, the door was opened by a short disheveled guy wearing old pants tucked in high boots and also a loose sweater made in variously sized stitches. For a moment Ashka felt breathless eyeing this disheveled wonder with a mug of tea in his hand…

"Leonard?"

"Huh? – the youth blinked in confusion. - Who are you?"

Her fingers put off the wet uncomfortable hood… The Regentess and Lenny were staring at each other in disbelief. Larius the Great, he grew up! When could he? For he was… he is… The mug of tea fell down on the floor pouring the hot liquid over the youth's right boot…

"Suppose it's a tradition now, - Mek laughed putting off his hood and looking at the mug, - something should be dropped when we appear".

"It's good that you don't walk barefoot inside, boy", - Gryvon said uncovering.

"And it's good that only plates are traditionally being broken in Moriol", - the woman concluded. But then Lenny got his proper reactions back, - the next moment he was almost hanging on Ashka hugging her.

"Is this you?! No, tell me, is this you? And Mek? I'm not sleeping? – he turned around and shouted inside. - Mum, Will, Evie! Come here! We have guests!"

"That's a good feature, Leonard, son of Rita, - Ashka hissed pulled inside together with her companions, - at first you're all hugging and then you learn whom you hugged!"

Meanwhile her hand tousled boy's long hair. So soft and warm… Though it was quite awkward now, to call him a boy with such a bass! Then rattles, noises and tromping of many feet were heard ahead – rather distinctive sounds for this house, as far as she remembered. With Lenny still clinging to her Ashka looked at the men helplessly and smiled. They both worked synchronically. Gryvon picked up the wooden mug, Mek closed the door carefully.

"What's the matter? Fire?"

"Old Lily again?"

"Dragon thieves came here?!"

And all at the same time, people, voices, the gust of air brought by them. The gust of smells. Here was Tom smelling of horses and rain. Evie almost rolled down, an amazing combination of pins in the cushion on her belt and a delicate scent of flowers. Here William and the housewife came, for some reason together and – wow! – was it really Rita's belly, so big and round? Ashka stared at the middle part of the farmer hidden under the loose house dress. She realized that fish and vegetables were added to the other smells. Cooking… Fish… with spices and onion… Specialty of this house…

"Mum, Will, we have guests, - Lenny giggled indicating those he pulled inside, - it's not a figment of your imagination, they are quite real and wet. These are Ashka, Mek and…"

"And Gryvon, - the Regentess introduced the third guest, - my future husband. We came here to invite you to our wedding…"

She nodded to the suddenly silent company standing several steps from them. Pause. That typical Moriolian pause. And finally…

"Holly Regents!" – the whole family breathed out almost at once.

Ashka's eyes widened in shock. Judging by slightly trembling shoulders of Mek and Gryvon they both couldn't stop laughing.

"…three, four… It's five with the man, - Spellbinder mumbled counting Moriolians, - and where is…"

"What's happening here? I'm always the last to know everything!" – someone's high voice was heard from the stairs as if answering the unfinished question. Ashka realized her heart skipped a beat for the second time during the evening. Fast walking followed the voice – someone ran downstairs…

"Why do you all stand still? What happened? Has someone brought dragon skin here and I can make a sport vest now?" – tenderly pushing everyone aside a tall girl went forward. She was wearing a checkered shirt, pants and high boots, Sydney belt shined with a familiar buckle on her slender waist… Ashka swallowed and raised her eyes. No signs of two familiar waist, instead there was a high fair-haired ponytail. And the blue eyes – these big surprised innocent eyes longing for life and adventures were the same, shining on the unknown face of a young girl, not a child…

Eyeing the silent family worriedly she turned around. Her big eyes widened in shock…

"Ashka? Mek?"

"Hello Sam", - the woman smiled shocked by how both sister and her brother grew up. However before the short so familiar name escaped from her lips Samantha rushed forward forgetting about relatives. She didn't watch her step and stumbled, caught somewhere between Gryvon and Ashka.

"Careful and graceful as usual, sister", - Tom commented but the girl paid no attention.

"You came back?" – kisses to both cheeks. - You really came back?! It's not my imagination? – embraces to each one, even to Gryvon, who was greeted and then got a questioning look. - Governor to my models, who are you?"

Before this travel Spellbinder was instructed by his bride about local moods and traditions, so he knew in Moriol it was quite simple about emotions – if there were any, they had to be expressed. The youngest really succeeded with it, as far as he knew. And now, seeing the brightest and the warmest welcome the man understood Ashka had always been treated kindly here.

"I'm Gryvon, - he nodded smiling, - and you are apparently famous Sam and… Larius the Great, you're crying?"

"What? – Ashka gave a start looking at the girl embracing her. - Sam, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, - she tried to wife wet tracks away but couldn't stand it, - dragon herd to my cart, how can I stop crying? We've waited for this day for four years! And we knew we wouldn't see you. I still remember our farewell. And you… you… you ask me what's wrong?"

Sam lowered her head and sniffed. It seemed someone echoed her. Ashka turned to Evie crumpling her apron and noticed the elder sister was easily moved to tears… Rita bit her lip folding her arms on the big belly…

"We came back, - Regentess laughed and hugged Sam, - came back for you. It's alright now…"

Lenny who stood near the wall stepped forward… Evie followed him slowly. And the next Moment Moriolians came back to life and greeted the guests warmly. Blocked by the interested kids on both sides Gryvon glanced at Mek, who was hugged by the housewife despite her salience.

"It's always like this here, - the scientist explained being kissed on both cheeks, - you'll get used to it…"

A little later, after the kissing-hugging thing everyone had time to calm down and go inside, getting to know the third guest. Cloaks were being dried. Tom and William ran to the backyard and covered the boat with sackcloth. And then the family shared the supper with the travelers – fish and vegetables, as Ashka guessed right.

"I can't believe you're really here, - Evie mumbled putting the food on the plates, - and it happened at last…"

"It seems we also haven't realized it completely", - Ashka said watching her movements.

"Well, who tells first?" – Mek asked.

Guests were offered to tell first, their stories were followed by oohs, aahs, excited glances and questions. And then, after Evie's roll came after the fish, Moriolians told about themselves, explaining the shed situation and the housewife's belly, who was free from hard work now. Last years William stopped beating about the bush and proposed to Rita – to everyone's delight she accepted it. Ashka listened about the shed of Mountain spike being transferred to this yard and thought that such a twist of fate was probably the best of all possible. Romantic William had been waited for the heroine of his legend for so long, and she lived in the same sector, occasionally inviting him to have a mug of tea. That's right, that's how it usually happened, she knew that happiness was coming the moment one wasn't expecting it at all. That's right… These two fit together. Now William and Rita had a big family that was to become even bigger soon, so they lived in two houses.

"Well, actually we plan to leave the second one for Evie or Tom, - the sector owner explained, - it depends on who has their own family first".

"What family? We need to help you and mum first", - the elder brother said. The farmer rolled her eyes.

"It's always this way. You see, a couple of months ago they were almost betting about boy or girl".

"And who wins?" – Mek laughed.

"No one, - Lenny started with disappointment, - mum said it's not a race and bets aren't accepted. But I think it will definitely be a girl".

"One more girl in our family and we've got to move to the dragons, brother, - Tom patted on his shoulder, - ladies won't let us live in peace. Evie will use us to carry rolls of fabric and Sam – to wear her sweaters".

"What? For sure someone is to live with dragons after these words!" – the youngest one objected sitting between Ashka and Gryvon.

"And what about the promise to be prudent until you're eighteen?" – William raised an eyebrow.

"They give themselves airs!"

"Sam, they're joking, - Regentess pulled her ponytail soothingly, - for example I can't knit at all. By the way, what was it about eighteen years?"

Sitting in front of them Rita and William looked at each other and laughed.

"Oh you don't know many things", - the man said.

He told that Ashka's long-ago participation in the race became a sensation at one time and had a delayed effect. Farmers' daughters from several sectors were very impressed by a spectacular (even if not winning) rider and set to work immediately. The families that had dragons applicable for riding watched with mixed feelings their girls, doing simple house work before, and now trying to train huge creatures. Any tries to appeal to common sense failed, met by: "We want to be like that ginger-haired miss!" At first the phenomenon didn't seem so massive, but then it traveled around and reached the governor. The local leader, informed four years ago that Ashka was not from the fifteenth sector, looked confused. It was useless to forbid dragon riding for girls wearing pants and high boots instead of laced skirts. Whether Moriolians wanted it or not, one woman, which entered their world accidentally, brought a new fashion.

"Just imagine this wonderful sight! – William and Rita described interrupting each other. - two years ago, when we had the previous race, there were three girls among participants! One of them finished fourth".

"That is… incredible!" – Ashka breathed out, having no idea what effects would that long-ago action have.

"But true! – Lenny added happily. - Women are allowed to compete along with men from now on. By the way, we also have something to be proud of. Right, Tom?"

"Oh, come on!" – the elder brother waved off.

"No, really, - William nodded, - show it, please".

"What is it?" – Gryvon asked. The young man sighed and ran to the next room, returning with a heavy statuette in his hands – a metal dragon.

"Second place, - he said proudly giving the dragon to the Spellbinder and winking to Ashka, - my prize didn't leave me".

"Holly Regents! – the woman gasped. - You did it!"

"He did. And Sam is determined to do it in several years, - Rita smiled looking at the statuette, - it was useless to forbid something after your companionship, so I didn't".

"But we decided to wait until she's mature, - Tom added dusting off his dragon's wings, - it's not possible to participate sooner".

"Though nobody can forbid to train!" – the girl reacted.

And she told about her determination to become more skillful than any boy around. At first she rode saddled horses. A couple of years ago she started training dragons. Flamy drop first, and then, after William turned into her stepfather, she tried to ride his Mountain spike sometimes. Once it resulted in bloody nose and bruised eye. But that couldn't stop Sam. Having a day off with picturesque shades of violet on her face she tried to continue the next day. The sector owner and the elder brother saw that hidden reserves of stubbornness weren't over. That's why they started training the girl, afraid that something worse than a bruise might have happened. After that Sam really succeeded. When they heard that one of the first governor's dragons died peacefully William decided to use his social position and ask for a part of dragon skin n order to make a vest for the restless young rider. That skin was supposed to be send to them a week ago, but for some reasons it was delayed.

"When I have a vest I can take the flying dragon, right, Will?" – Sam asked with enthusiasm eyeing the man.

"Oh wait, first I give birth to the child and then you may fly, sweetheart! – Rita answered with her unexceptional voice. - I don't want any stress, and anything about you and dragons is stressful".

"And what about the invitation? – Regentess asked looking at the housewife. - or everything is cancelled?"

"Ashka, I've got to think not about the wedding now, - the farmer smiled guiltily stroking her belly, - sorry, my sweet gooseys are to have a brother or a sister soon, I don't want to cause any problems".

"Have you thought of the name?" – Mek asked touching a lovely roundness like it was sacred.

William laughed.

"John if this is a boy, after John the Pioneer who had found dragon eggs. In our land it's a good sign to name the son like this, that's why nearly one in three here is John. Not very imaginative, I know, but quite traditional".

"And if this is a girl, - Rita continued looking at the guest, - I'd like to name her Ashka. So she will be brave, fearless, noble and wise… So she will be as remarkable as her predecessor. You wouldn't mind, would you?"

"Me?" – for a moment the woman felt like all the air left her. Brave? Fearless? Was it all about her?

"She wouldn't", - Gryvon smiled.

"I wouldn't?" – Ashka argued immediately turning to him. The man shook his head kissing his ladylove gently.

"No, no and one more time no. It's time to stop tormenting yourself and believing in ridiculous dismays. This child may be named after the most fearless woman. Don't deny it".

"That's true, - Rita agreed, - you see when you took off it was… wrong without you. Too empty".

"And quiet", - Evie sighed.

Ashka felt her cheeks were blushing after Gryvon's kiss. Was it because Moriolians witnessed the tender moment? Or because she was called fearless twice? Or maybe he was right? And she didn't need to torment herself? All the bad turned into fragile husk long ago and vanished into nothingness…

"And I imagined you exactly like this Gryvon. Glad to know everything got disentangled now", - girl's voice said suddenly. Leaning back gracefully in the moment of kiss Sam moved her chair away, still looking at the couple. Spellbinder and the Regentess froze for a moment eyeing each other and then laughed. Rita blushed and covered her face with a palm.

"Sam, watch you manners", - William pulled his stepdaughter up.

"And what's wrong with them? – she flapped her eyelashes innocently. - It's true!"

"Alright, let's finish with it, - Evie said tactfully, - talking about names we forgot about the invitation".

"Indeed, - William nodded, - our friends are waiting and we let them down".

He sighed and embraced his wife's shoulders.

"Ashka, Gryvon, I congratulate you and wish you happiness and wellbeing both personally and on behalf of the whole family. Unfortunately I can't leave Rita, hope you will excuse me for it. Someone has to stay and take care of her because of childbirth coming…"

"And someone has to keep the house, - Tom said, - you won't do it together".

"Oh these men", - Rita clicked her tongue looking at both husband and son.

A pause came. Moriolians glanced at each other, going to stay and wishing to travel at the same time.

"So it means…", - Mel started.

"So it means we've got to think about present, - the farmer finished smiling happily, - and prepare three youngest for the travel".

Another pause.

"Mum, are you serious? – Lenny asked quietly. - We will see Gareth the Noble?"

"We'll go to Spellbinders world, to Harley?" – Evie whispered.

"And we'll meet a princess from the land of the Dragon Lord?" – Sam exclaimed.

"If we all aren't crazy, it's true", - Mek said.

"And what about you?" – children asked their mother and stepfather.

William waved off.

"We will be alright. Tom wants to stay. And I know one thing for sure, we'll be bad parents if we prevent you from going".

"And bad friends", - his wife confirmed looking at the Spellbinder.

"Wedding is next week", - Gryvon said understanding her possible question. The woman nodded to her family.

"Do you hear? No-no, now everybody leave this room quietly and peacefully, go to yours and prepare what you want to take with you. We'll take care about the present. Alright? Quietly and peacefully".

Evie, Lenny and Sam stood up slowly, with hardly hidden delight on their faces. They went to the doors, full of kind humble dignity. But right behind the kitchen doors there was none of it. Stomping was heard, then something fell down with a loud noise, somebody screamed.

"Ah, parallel world!"

"Dragons!"

"Spellbinders!"

"Wedding!"

All at once, without any warning. Rita drew her head into her shoulders and saw William was laughing.

"Oh well, we've already wished you happiness, - the housewife commented the corridor sounds calmly, - now it's time to wish your castle to survive the visit of the tree…"

"Rooms prepared?"

"Of course, since yesterday evening".

"Fireplaces, furniture, beds – everything alright?"

"Don't worry, Lukan checked all apartments at dawn".

A company gathered in the yard. Ashka, Marna, Gryvon, Gareth, some Spellbinders, Apprentices and servants. They were standing near the wall and peacefully sleeping Harley and waiting. Today, yes, today it was to happen. Today Mek planned the best way to travel in space and then went to gather the guests that were to appear in Spellbinders land. That's why the Head of the Council, using the fact that there were no problems with state matters recently and peasants were also preparing for the celebration, asked maids to clean the chosen rooms one more time. Everything was done and prepared, but against any common sense it seemed not enough.

"I feel like a fool when everything is alright and you have to wait to make sure it's true", - Ashka mumbled stroking the dragon's side. Standing next to her Gryvon embraced the woman with one hand, saying nothing, already aware that there was a kind of excitement when words couldn't help.

"Well, suppose we don't have to wait for too long, - Gareth said also standing there, - the sun has risen, they will come soon…"

"I look forward to meet these people, - Marna said quietly, - it's interesting to see what they are like".

"The same thing about me, - the man mentioned, - I feel like a boy".

Ashka wanted to say that deep in his heart Gareth was really a young boy and that time could do nothing with it. But then the whole company got the mercy – white lightnings appeared in the air.

"Wow! They're almost here!" – some Apprentices exclaimed.

Indeed, meeting and gathering together sparks gave the boat in one brightest flash. The boat, from which Evie, Sam and Lenny were looking out.

"Is this there or not there?" – the youth asked looking around in interest.

"There, very much there!" – Gryvon assured him walking to the boat and nodding to the servants to follow him. Girls sighed in relief.

"Wait, what about Mek? – Ashka realized. - Are you alone?!"

Lenny giggled.

"Mek is coming, we've already seen him and princess Aya. Right now they…"

"Hush now! – Sam exclaimed. - You can spoil the surprise!"

"Alright-alright", - Lenny agreed.

Gareth followed his daughter and Gryvon to the boat, from which servants were taking a big wooden chest.

"Well hello, romps! – Spellbinder exclaimed hugging all three. - I've dreamed about meeting you!"

"And we too, mister Gareth", - Lenny smiled but was stopped at once.

"No misters, young Leonard, - the man laughed, - consider me as your old uncle visited by his naughty nephews!"

"Fine, nephews, let's get acquainted, - Marna smiled walking to them, - what about this chest and where servants should bring it?"

"The chest is for our belongings, - Evie explained, - and you're probably Regent Marna?"

"I am, - the woman nodded, - glad to meet famous Moriolians".

"Careful! – seeing servants were taking out three big parcels from the boat Sam waved them to stop. - No-no, we take these ones! Wow, old Harley is here too!"

"Of course he is. And what do you have in this?" – Gryvon looked at the parcels.

"That's a wedding present, - Lenny shook off the dust and took one of three objects, - girls put so much clothing into the chest that there was no space for something else".

"We're women, we're supposed to do it", - Sam said while other Spellbinders and Apprentices were reaching the boat admiring it.

"But where's Mek, anyway? – Ashka interrupted them. - Tell me, what has he planned and what is this present?"

Three Moriolians giggled like children and took the parcels wrapped up in bright silk.

"We'd rather learn what is what", - Lenny started.

"For this case mum signed everything and chose the matching fabric", - Evie explained giving the dark-green parcel to Gryvon. Spellbinder took it carefully touching the delicate silk folds put together by a shining bow, on which Ashka noticed a small Moriolian paper card.

"Mountain spike. From Rita, Will and Tom with love", - the woman read rolling her eyes and staring at children. The girls smiled and gave her two other parcels – bright-red and light-blue. Eggs of Flamy drop and Sky longwing, also wrapped up and signed coquettishly.

"Are you crazy? – Regentess whispered reading all three cards. - I mean thanks, but it's such a splendor! These are…"

"Yes, the eggs of three other breeds, as far as I see, - Gareth winked to Lenny, - well done, it's a brilliant present!"

The youth blushed.

"We all decided that if there were many dragons in this world before we've got to revive the tradition".

"Indeed. Though we had never had any fire-spitting", - Marna tried not to laugh.

That moment all those present heard a strange familiar sound somewhere nearby. And the next moment familiar white lightnings sparked near the boat…

"What the…", - Ashka didn't have time to finish. Right then a boat appeared in the yard, looking exactly like the one standing next to it. Sparks and lightnings faded, people opened their eyes and stared at the second octagonal boat, from which the scientist was looking out…

"Mek? – holding the white parcel in one hand and hugging Lenny with the other Ashka stepped to the boat. - Holly Regents, what does it mean?"

The guest looked around, enjoying the most spectacular travel and then helped the women to stand up.

"Welcome to the land of Spellbinders, princess".

Leaving the first boat Moriolians and castle residents went to the second one, seeing Aya and three maids standing up. Ashka took a deep breath in stepping forward. Five years… Five years and several days. And both worlds and people from them met again.

"It is so amazing and lovely here, - the princess looked at the castle and then shifted her gaze to people reaching her, - hello".

Spellbinders and Apprentices were informed that a person of royal blood will be among the guests, so they bowed to the newcomer. They day before the Head of the Council tried to decide if the Regentess rank gave her any advantage, but failed. So she didn't know what to expect.

"Welcome to our world, princess", - she said ordering the servants to take princess's baggage.

"Just Aya, - the girl corrected her stepping out, - I'm glad to meet you, Ashka! By the way, I had time to get acquainted with these nice people", - she nodded to Evie, Lenny and Sam.

Pause. Accompanied by Mek the princess walked to Ashka. For a moment or two both rulers were eyeing each other, as if being afraid to break the silent balance and not knowing what to do. Lenny stepped back tactfully. Then Aya thawed out first and greeted Ashka with a smile and a slight bow. And the woman realized that everything was alright indeed, that her rank and that invitation, and time – everything helped to smooth over the roughness there had been.

"Apartments are ready…, Aya", - Ashka returned the bow making herself get used to princess's name.

"What about surprise? – Lenny asked taken a little further by his sisters. - Tell them, please!"

"What surprise?" – Gryvon and Gareth asked nearly at the same time.

"Yes, Mek, we still have no explanations", - Marna eyed the guest and both boats emphatically. The princess and the scientist looked at each other and smiled. The man put off the long black shoulder tube that was a case.

"We gathered the whole court and tried to think up the decent official present", - Aya said.

"It had to unite our kingdoms and let us keep in touch", - Mek added.

"It had to be beautiful".

"And remarkable".

"And romantic".

They kept silent at once looking at each other again. The princess laughed making a gesture towards the boat she went from.

"Now it's yours!"

Pause. The most stunning pause of all.

"What?" – Gryvon whispered.

"This boat is yours, - Mek repeated happily patting on the case, - now you can travel like our people do. At first Gareth and I thought I should make it here, but then we understood that wouldn't be as spectacular as when you witness its appearing. That's why I translated a part of the drawings, and the others are brought now".

Ashka felt the words weren't just enough, there were none at all. That wasn't unexpected. That was really stunning! So that was the superb idea they talked about! Someone's hands took the egg wrapped up in silk she was still holding. The woman turned and saw the hands belonged to Gareth, who looked at the sky and clouds innocently.

"So you… knew everything?!"

"Of course he knew, - Marna answered for the man, - and not only he knew it. It would take much more time for Gareth to make all the schemes alone".

"That's why we helped", - several Spellbinders said.

"And we found it out this morning, - Sam concluded, - just imagine, you will be able to go visiting us!"

"And us", - Aya supported.

"And Sydney", - Mek agreed.

"And any possible world - Gareth concluded giving the egg to Marna and embracing the future couple, - that's life! Dragons will grow up here, just like in good old days. And Ashka and Gryvon will become the first space travelers in our history!"

Regentess looked at the boat and three silk parcels, one of them still in Gryvon's hands. Dragons and travels… Travels and dragons… Larius the Great, was it really for them? Was it really like this?!

"If Ashka doesn't know what to say, that means a lot", - Marna commented quiet Head of the Council. The Regentess looked at her with a playful resentment.

"I just… I do know! This… Perhaps this is the most amazing thing one could get for the wedding, - the woman said slowly, - the most fantastic thing our land has ever seen…"

"And the best presents for us, - Gryvon finished looking at both old and new friends, - thank you, from the two of us and this world…"


	23. Story 22 Alright indeed

**Story 22. Alright indeed. **

"**Y**ou've laced the dress too tight, I can't breathe!"

"No, I haven't. And you can't breathe not because of the dress, but because you feel nervous".

"Who feels nervous? I feel nervous?! I'm not nervous, I'm absolutely calm! Anyway, why is it so hot in the room?!"

"Because not so long ago you felt cold and Sam closed all the windows".

"Evie!"

"Alright, consider them as opened".

The girl sighed and let the silver lace go, walking along the windows and opening each one. There was fuss in the Head of the Council's room, a real commotion actually. Both elder and younger daughters of Rita decided that dressing the bride was too significant procedure to leave it for maids. So they offered their help to Ashka and she accepted it after listening about "how mother was marrying". However she warned them the preparation was to become long, tasteful and emotional. And now, after a week in Spellbinders land, both Moriolians learned that Ashka's words and deeds were never at variance. At first she eyed meticulously the lacy embroidery on white-green sleeves, then she decided the train of the dress looked crumpled, though the girls remembered it was absolutely alright the day before and the Regentess was happy with it. Then it was about hairstyle that seemed wry and insecure for a while, and finally there was the lace on both sides of the bodice, - dealing with it both sisters had to start from the very beginning several times, in order to avoid angry: "You've warped the whole waist!" and "A little longer – and I faint!"

"No, you don't, - Sam said absolutely calmly fastening the chain on Ashka's neck, - or else the train will be really crumpled and you will be displeased".

"If something happens you're to take care of the train, sister. And I'm gong to catch the unconscious queen, - Evie giggle opening the last window, - if I catch her in time, of course".

Ashka looked at both sisters resentfully.

"Don't you have a little bit of compassion?!"

"No", - both girls answered.

"Instead we have a great experience of dealing with brides, - the younger one continued, - we saw many weddings and brides in Moriol. And we now this is a day when all of you are a little crazy".

"And after the celebration you're normal again. We prepared mum for her wedding with Will, - the elder added, - she didn't look when she was taking the fan from the table. And there was not a fan but a cutting board".

"And that would be alright, but she noticed it just a little later", - Sam grinned straightening wide upper sleeves of the wedding dress. Forgetting she was going to faint Ashka eyed her friend suspiciously.

"Is it true?"

"Aha. What a pity you didn't see that moment. Especially when mum realized what she was holding and started swearing".

"Well, Rita has always been good at swearing, - distracted Regentess said and then asked, - the waist isn't warped, is it?"

"It's absolutely fine, don't worry, - Evie smiled eyeing the result, - and besides,- she winked to Sam, - we're not going to overlace it, right, sister? Who's she now?"

"Future mum", - the younger laughed winking in return.

"Quiet, you two! – Ashka hissed. - Or else the whole court will be aware!"

"They will be aware anyway", - Evie reasoned glancing at the slender waist of Ashka.

"But not right now! Help me with the crown!"

Still grinning Sam went to the wardrobe where a silver wedding crown with a snood was lying on the velvet pillow. They found out that Ashka was pregnant a couple of days ago, when Tayra, who had been Rolas's Apprentice, specialized in different "delicate issues", made a helpless gesture after the Regentess's visit.

"I'm really sorry, Ashka, but…"

"But what? – the woman asked worriedly. - And what are you sorry about? Am I alright?"

Tayra bit her lip eyeing the Regentess interestedly.

"Not just alright, but absolutely wonderful, - she said finally, - you are pregnant! And I'm really sorry, but since today – no horse riding, no wine and no duels!"

Ashka suspected this conversation could be finished with the first phrase, though she didn't have time to get surprised or scared. She didn't have time to understand what she thought about the taboos, catching the last one.

"Why no duels?!"

"The same reason as with wine and horses, - the healer's Apprentice said, - I know that your lifestyle is reckless since childhood, so I forbid all of this! And don't shoot lightnings with your eyes, you've got to say goodbye to the suit, for it is heavy, uncomfortable, hot and dangerous".

Such insolence made the Regentess speechless.

"Are you serious?" – she whispered.

"Absolutely, - Tayra nodded, - be grateful, I'm not taking the dragons and flying ships away yet. And in some months I will certainly do it".

"Take away? – the woman exclaimed. - I am the Head of the Council! Nobody takes something away from me!"

"Not when it's about the health of the heir to the throne, - the healer mentioned, - the baby shouldn't be disturbed if you want everything to be fine. And you have to find another way to go to the ruins, I won't allow you to mount a horse. Even if it's an old nag".

Ashka felt like she was driven into a corner and left without all her favorite entertainments. Alright, wine wasn't a problem, she could live without it. But horse riding and duels… Uh-oh…

"You look like an offended girl now, - Tayra smiled, - please, don't. There is some time, you can come up with something".

"But duels…", - the Regentess tried to resent again.

"You have to wait with duels and other things and find a less dangerous entertainment. You'd better talk to Gareth and Gryvon. And please keep me informed about your health".

She nodded leaving Tayra's room and walking forward. Sounds fine – to find out she's pregnant, to be left without her favorite activities, to get horse riding forbidden and to be told to come up with something! And all of this at once… And only when the corridor was left behind the realization came fully. She was going to have a baby. A baby! And she had to tell about it somehow! To Gryvon first…

A possible scene appeared in her head: quiet peaceful supper, one short phrase and her future husband that was to choke right there after her words. A very expected way. No, that would be wrong. Ashka shook her head; no, she couldn't do it just with one phrase…

"Oh, careful!" – she didn't notice how she turned round the corner on her way to the garden and ran into her nearly husband, who caught the woman and helped her stand up again.

Gryvon eyed Ashka and frowned.

"Is everything alright? You look scared…"

"I…, - wondering a moment before how to turn one phrase into a small introduction Ashka looked into his worried blue eyes and suddenly revealed everything without preparation, - Gryvon, I'm pregnant. Just don't drop me, please".

He didn't. Doing justice to him, he didn't. But servants, which were trimming the bushes in the distant part of the garden forgot their work, worriedly looking to where a happy shout was heard:

"Ashka, is it true?!"

"And how do you think? – the woman returned to her sarcastic mood. - Does it look like a joke?"

"Oh, it's so lovely! – smiling like an Apprentice with no lessons coming he took her in his arms. - That's the most pleasant thing I could hear!"

Now it was Ashka's turn to worry about her bridegroom, who brought her to the bench in one graceful promenade. And then he talked enthusiastically about some "lovely roundness" that "will really become her". Finally the woman put her palm to Gryvon's forehead trying to find out if he had a fever or something more dangerous. What roundness? When would it happen? For now they were going to leave her without her suit, and he was talking about this roundness thing! But Gryvon couldn't be stopped.

"We will have a baby! A baby, can you imagine it? That's great!"

She could imagine. No, she couldn't actually, for once she tried to put to contrary phenomena together – herself and motherhood – and failed. And now it seemed to be put together itself. Glancing at the group of Apprentices, one of which was rummaging under his Eyestone cover, Ashka tried to imagine now. Children… Everybody was a child once. And everybody has their child one day. But a child and she… Oh really, that was… weird. That was even weirder than the boy led to her in the ball room, the boy she had to look after nearly the half of the evening. But your own children – that was to be longer than one evening…

"Gryvon, don't go crazy, please, - the woman stopped his joy gently, - in this case it's me who should go crazy, because Tayra forbid the horse riding! And now I have no idea what to do with traditional ride to the ruins! Really, I can't walk there on foot, wearing a ball gown!"

"It's alright, nothing problematic, - Gryvon smiled, - after all, Tayra is right. And we will come up with something. By the way…"

That moment twp very recognizable persons appeared on the stairs in the end of the garden. Mek in his grey-brown clothing walked arm-in-arm with Aya wearing a violet dress embroidered with flowers. Princess was admiring the fountains and picturesque plants, the scientist was smiling. There was something black with a strap in his other hand. Ashka new this something was called "polaroid camera" – the land of the Dragon Lord got it during the first years of their acquaintance with Morgans. Another picture box – but this one didn't show them inside, it could provide them immediately – small, smooth, square and very bright. The princess explained that some cassettes were needed to make the camera work; she made plenty of these square pictures – of Harley, of the castle, people, nature and anything she was interested in. And she was going to make wedding pictures too, explaining to Gareth and the Council how to deal with the camera.

"Suppose I know what I need", - Ashka said suddenly seeing the guests. Of course, that was very simple and couldn't be simpler! She needed a thing like the one they used in the palace to bring her to the wedding with Sharak! That was comfortable, beautiful and could give their world another new tradition! If she new how that thing was called…

"A palanquin? – Aya asked when the Regentess reached them and explained what she needed. - Yes, it is a part of wedding ceremony in my land. You want the same one?"

"Yes, - Ashka nodded preventing Gryvon with her glance from sharing good news too soon, - how long may it take to make it?"

"It depends on how much decoration there is on the palanquin, - Mek answered after a pause, - they can be different, both palanquins and decorations".

Finally the understood each other and arranged it. And the Head of the Council got what she wanted repeating "We need new traditions and changes". However they had to accept the fact that everyone found about good news now, not after the wedding as the couple planned. It was impossible to understand who revealed – Gryvon or Tayra – as well as to know whose joy was bigger. Moriolians, Aya and Mek, parents of both sides dreaming of grandchildren – everyone was imagining a lovely scene of piping and screaming baby that was to turn the whole castle upside down. As for the bride, she didn't know what seemed more scary – the fact that she was to become a mother or the fact that she had to say goodbye to her favorite fitted tunics for some time…

…Sam took the crown carefully admiring patches of reflected light on the metal. Going back to present moment Ashka sighed and suddenly giggled, feeling like a young silly girl. Marauders with her clothing. It was probably worthy…

"Prepare for the future role? – Evie egged one jumping back quickly when the Regentess tried to push her with an elbow. - You missed!"

"Of course she prepares, - the younger nodded knowingly placing the crown on the bride's head, - just think about it, very soon Ashka will be all calm and reasonable!"

"She will sit under the tree and read books".

"What? – the ruler exclaimed. - I'm not…"

"You'll watch the birds and the clouds and think of the good".

"Wear loose dresses…"

Happy with the effect sisters looked at each other and added:

"And you'll also talk to your pregnant belly".

"Oh no! – the woman ran to the mirror wondering if the offered possibility was scary or funny. - I'm not going to do such stupid things!"

""Why not? – Sam smiled following her and putting her hair into the snood. - It's so nice and cute!"

"Mums are like brides, - Evie added, - each of them behaves oddly. But it is very lovely".

"I'm not going to behaAAAH! – the Regentess almost jumped feeling cold metal touch her neck. - Sam, what was it? I'm going mad with you!"

"She hasn't noticed, she hasn't noticed! – the girl exclaimed happily raising a hand and putting out her tongue to elder sister. - I told you so! She feels nervous and hasn't noticed!"

"Yes, - Evie sight, - now I lost the first dance with Gareth".

"Wait, - Ashka interrupted sisters and put a hand to her neck, - what haven't I noticed? And Larius the Great, what was it right now?!"

Both Moriolians looked at each other. And then Samantha rolled up her dress sleeve. Seeing slender girl's arm Ashka breathed out in surprise. The bracelet… That very bracelet… The silver snake with black drop-shaped agates on its skin…

"How? – the Regentess asked eyeing the jewelry. She forgot it long ago, having no idea she would ever see it again. - I… I told Rita to swap it".

"Yes. You did, - Sam straightened her sleeve again, - but mum didn't swap".

"No?"

"No, - the elder sister shook her head eyeing all over the bride, - we swapped the clothes you left, but we saved the bracelet. Mum said such presents shouldn't be wasted. She said even beggary wouldn't make her give this symbol of friendship away".

Ashka felt something was stinging her eyes. Oh Rita… She was so…! Either farmer's companionship was so contagious, or the day and all this dressing-preparing became emotional, but something was really stinging her eyes…

"Hey, don't cry! – Evie waved with her hands worriedly. - Aya promised to photograph us, you really don't want to look like a sick rabbit!"

"Let's think about bouquet throwing, - Sam tried to distract her and seeing the ruler confused she explained, - In Moriol there's a tradition of throwing the wedding bouquet standing with your back to guests. The woman who catches flowers will marry next!"

"Does it work?" – Ashka asked looking at the table where there was a vase with exquisite construction made of jasmine, columbines and satin ribbons.

"Aha, in most cases, - Evie continued, - though old Lily caught the bouquet at someone's wedding, and it was discussed the whole week".

The woman burst out laughing, remembering Rita's neighbor and everything about her. That moment someone knocked at the door.

"How is it going? May I join your company?" – it was Aya wearing a dress traditional for her land, this time a green one, decorated with gold. The princess was holding the familiar camera with a strap.

"Of course you may! Isn't Gryvon anywhere nearby? – Ashka looked from behind Evie carefully. - He's already tried to force an entrance".

"Gryvon is entrusted to Mek, Lenny and Gareth, - the newcomer explained giving a new photo to the company, - and before the groom sees his bride, the bride can see her groom!"

"Oh, may bridesmaids see it? We want to see it! – curious Sam looked at the photo and rolled her eyes. - What is it?"

"How is it?" – Evie mumbled.

"Give it to me, - Ashka took the picture and exclaimed resentfully, - Aya, what does this mean?!"

There were four grimacing happy faces at the photo: Gryvon in his white-green wedding clothing and high back boots was sitting in the chair, with his hands raised in prayer and his eyes looking at camera in horror. Right above his head Lenny stood behind the chair, with his tongue put out and the wedding crown in his hands. Gareth was squatting near the chair, looking like a man hearing the confession. He was staring at Gryvon and grinning. To complete the composition Mek was standing behind Lenny, laughing and raising his arms like wings.

"Well…, - Evie started glancing at very quiet Ashka, - you were going to faint and they're having fun".

"I'd rather call this picture "Spellbinder before his wedding", - Sam commented flapping her eyelashes.

Regentess and her guests burst out laughing again. Ashka couldn't stop laughing, it seemed that stress was fading slowly. Men were always so very men.

"Tell me, is it Mek's bad influence or a raid on the wine cellar?" – the ruler asked fanning herself with a palm. The princess shrugged trying not to giggle.

"I haven't seen any wine in the room. And Mek… He decided your men should also have something funny to remember. Our court had much entertainment when we did first pictures! By the way, now it is the bride's turn, everyone here, please!"

Ashka had no time to react, Evie and Sam blocked her at both sides, embracing and – of course – putting their hands to her slender waist.

"You behave like I'm already talking to my belly!" – the woman mumbled but Aya waved it off hushing everyone.

A flash.

"Talking to your belly? – the princess asked taking the picture that appeared from the camera. - Did I miss something interesting?"

"Aha. They predict me behavior of a crazy mum – reading under the tree and staring at birds. And during the breaks I'm supposed to talk to the baby, that isn't even born yet!"

"And why not? – Sam interrupted. - Aya, tell her there's nothing wrong about it!"

Princess hid her giggling behind a sleeve and gave a photo to the bride.

"For some reason, girls, I think that will be in a different way, - the elder Dragon Lord glanced at the Head of the Council with mischief, - Ashka won't sit under the tree, her character will prevent her from doing it. She will travel to parallel worlds until the last minute, send Gryvon and Gareth to get her something tasty, to run through the castle and deal with politics… And Spellbinders and healers will run after her, asking to have a rest and calm down".

Evie sniffed.

"That's it, - Ashka agreed, - I'd rather have it this way, not all those reasonable things! By the way, we look quite pretty at this photo".

That moment they heard knock at the door. That was Gareth in his best scarlet-golden clothing and a long cloak.

"This lovely sunny day… Oh, you're still not ready, ladies? – he asked eyeing the company. - But we…"

"Just don't say we can be late! – Ashka interrupted the end of the phrase. - It isn't possible to be late for your own wedding. And besides, - she nodded to the picture of four Evie was still holding, - it seems you also prepared with taste!"

"Oh, you mean this…, - Gareth sighed dramatically, - yes, Mek and I got Gryvon and Leonard involved into a pretty mess. By the way, Lukan passed by while Aya was photographing us…"

"Oh, don't tell me he joined you", - the Regentess said with a dramatic horror.

"Well, there was one picture, - Aya said for the man, - I can bring it if you want…"

"No, thank you! – Ashka convinced her with a smile. - If everything is ready you all may go downstairs, I will follow".

Smiling, joking and giggling enough Aya, Sam and Evie went to the corridor.

"Gareth, I bet with my sister, now the first dance with you is mine!" – Samantha said near the door. Spellbinder laughed and bowed to her.

"As you wish young Moriolian beauty. Today I'm going to dance and have fun!"

And the door was closed. And they were left alone, looking at each other. Ashka was looking at her father, not knowing if the nervousness returned or subsided.

"Just like in good old day, eh? – she sniffed. - Well, how do I look?"

"Like a wonderful little fairy, - Spellbinder answered honestly stepping to his daughter, - and the loveliest young bride one could ever imagine".

As usual, Ashka was going to say something sarcastic about "young bride", but realized she wouldn't do it today. Oh really, enough of these stupid things. Even Gryvon said it was stupid.

"Don't worry, it's just another ceremony, as I always say, - Gareth smiled kissing woman's forehead, - a little return to our tradition we had to remember long ago. It's up to Marna and Lukan to be worried – the have to make you a husband and a wife without any mistakes".

"I don't worry".

"That's right, - Gareth approved looking at their reflections in the mirror, - for somebody worry isn't useful at all, by the way".

"Dad, don't be like this! – Ashka scolded immediately. - Or else very soon bets will be taken here, just like in Moriol!"

"And whom would you like to have?" – the man asked.

"Whom? That's a good question, - Regentess shrugged, - I don't know, honestly. It's not significant for Gryvon, as well as for me. Anyway, the future grandfather won't have time to laze".

"Add grandparents from Clayhill to it, - the happy father of the bride laughed, - they won't relax looking after temperamental child".

"Oh yes… Wait, - the Head of the Council glanced at the Spellbinder over her shoulder, - what are these hints at my temperament?"

"Mum's nature may overpower", - Gareth said and was pushed with an elbow.

"I protest! My temperament is fine, - Ashka objected feeling the man hugged her, - everyone else has weak self-control. Gryvon doesn't complain!"

"Aha, - Gareth smiled and whispered mischievously, - but you know sometimes I almost feel sorry for him!"

"What?! Oh you…", - Ashka looked around remembering where there was the pillow she could throw to her extremely happy parent. But her parent already reached the door, laughing and winking.

"You behave like in days of tree climbing, Regent Ashka!"

There was a group of people in the courtyard, all ready to go to the ruins. Aaron and Malie, both wearing their best clothing, Aya, Mek, Leah, Correon, Gareth, Lukan, Marna and others – they stood near the saddled horses. And then everyone looked at the narrow bridge to the castle, where the two were walking. Wearing a long Spellbinder cloak over his white-green clothes Gryvon went arm-in-arm with Ashka, who was holding a magnificent bouquet. They both had shining wedding crowns on their heads. But their eyes seemed to be even more shining, reflecting all the thoughts and feelings. Even Harley, who was sitting near the wall, looked at his owners interestedly. Gryvon turned to the creature and smiled. Someone's talented hands stole one of the flower garlands in the yard and put it on the dragon's collar.

"I'm more than sure it was Lenny, - Ashka commented the lovely scene, - Moriolians have time for everything".

Finally they came to the guests.

"I couldn't resist, you looked so amazing at the bridge", - the princess said holding a new photo. There was a small flat bag hanging on her belt – it was prepared for the future pictures.

"And we've already observed this thing where you will sit, - Lenny whispered running to Ashka, - Aya says palanquins are quite safe, but Sam and I decided to make sure".

"Aha. If servants drop you we will leave them at the mercy of Harley", - his sister confirmed in an unexceptional tone, looking at four men who had to carry the palanquin.

"No doubt you will undermine Harley's health, - Gryvon warned her eyeing the wooden chair with flowers and ribbons, - if they drop her, I will be worse than any dragon…"

…And then there was the ride. And even the sky that seemed cloudy not so long ago became clear. Clouds dispersed, freeing perfect blue color and blindingly bright sun. The forest was quiet and cool. Clayhill they passed through was loud and happy. Peasants greeted them with music and flowers.

"Long live Ashka the Just!"

"Long live Spellbinder Gryvon!"

Riding at both sides of Gareth Malie and Aaron felt awkward and happy at the same time. That was their day too, the day when their son was to become a husband of the Regentess. Spellbinder had always been able to understand people, so he talked to the couple, giving them no chance to feel shy.

Sitting in the chair Ashka was smiling and kindly nodding to the locals at both sides. Her long fingers were busy with the bouquet lying on her lap. Wedding… Just think of it, her very own real wedding. The thing she didn't even dreamed of – she just couldn't imagine it not so long ago. Seems like only yesterday her hair was braided and she was scolded for her bloody nose after another prank! And today… Today she felt like she suddenly got wings. And she wanted to spread them in joy… All her friends, all those she cared about – they all here, next to her, catching this pulsing sparkling happiness. They gathered together from different parallel worlds for this incredible fantastic day…

The ruins. The place that became so significant in both worlds for those involved in this story. Everything began here and everything finishes here. Or was it another beginning? The ancient castle had always been making peasants feel cautious respect mixed with slight romance. As for members of the Order – they had always have romance overpowering everything else, for many centuries ago that very place had been chosen for wedding ceremonies. When the group went on the top of the hill Ashka saw another small company was walking from the opposite side. Of course, Mira and Lem from Northrock, together with their children. The family invited by Gareth, who was a good friend of them. And the little namesake of the Spellbinder grew up…

They chose a good place not far from the main gate, dismounted and tied their horses up to the trees. Ashka stepped onto the grass and shook off some jasmine petals from her dress. Marna and Lukan went first, holding two velvet pillows, where there were two silver lockets – a bigger and a smaller – prepared for the couple. Tiny locks of hair were put in both of them.

"Why lockets and hair? – Sam asked the previous evening, listening about wedding ceremonies in Spellbinders land. - We usually exchange rings".

"Rings are not so romantic, - Gryvon smiled, - and it isn't common to wear them here. Only the rings belonging to your family or those you asked to make for yourself".

"Hair in the locket means fidelity and reminds of the one you married", - Ashka added.

"It's so beautiful…, - the girl said with admiration, - and what about the white ribbon? Does it mean something too?"

"The belt of Lara the Devout, - Regentess continued, - she started this tradition. A white satin ribbon, always long, is tied to the left hands bride and groom put together while saying their vows. Then the ribbon is cut in two but it keeps meaning the relationship they had from now on – light, smooth and long. And during the celebration the couple wears two halves on their sleeves".

"Wonderful! – Sam exclaimed. - I think that will be very-very wonderful!"

"Oh yes, - the man laughed suddenly, - several centuries ago they tried to make this tradition showier. The ribbon was made longer, bride and groom were stepping back and someone was burning the ribbon through with a powerbolt".

Sam ouched and dropped her empty cup.

"Crazy, eh?! That's dangerous!"

"That's why this tradition didn't live long, - Gryvon sniffed picking up the cup, - good old scissors bring some peace".

"Exactly, - Ashka supported, - I had three electrical shocks and I'd rather avoid the fourth one".

…The group stopped. Guests stepped back, standing still in excitement.

"In the name of the Order I greet everyone here, - Lukan started clearing his throat, - this is a wonderful day when we witness official becoming of the union, according to our traditions. Two loving hearts find each other, two become a couple".

A flash on the right side. Seemed like Aya didn't waste time.

"Before we continue, - Marna spoke, - I shall ask you both, whether there are any impediments for the marriage, do you have a good, free and unconstrained will to marry?"

"I have, there are no impediments", - Ashka nodded.

"I have, there are no impediments", - Gryvon smiled.

Standing next to her brother and sister Evie sighed loudly, looking at the nearly couple dreamily.

"What impediments, even Harley understands it!" – Lenny whispered loudly. Marna laughed.

"Ashka, - Lukan addressed the bride first, - be first and take the locket".

Regentess smiled putting the jewelry on Gryvon's long chain. Metal seemed warm, almost hot under her fingers, while she was straightening the locket. On short movement on the clasp…

"That's all, now you're officially mine!" – she whispered. Her eyes were shinning, but it seemed that Gryvon's eyes, whom Marna asked to do the same thing, were almost sparkling with powerbolts. He was not just happy, that was more completed and perfect happiness than the one he could describe with words. And then they put left hands together, looking at each other, feeling the belt touched their skin. Giving both pillows to the servants standing behind, Lukan tied the ribbon to the lovers' sleeves. Marna prepared for her part of the ceremony, holding heavy long scissors in her hands.

"Ashka, - the Regent started, - do you promise to love Gryvon, to cherish him and be to him a loyal wife, friend and support, whatever happens, do you promise to save him from any sorrow and share his joy?"

"I do, - the woman said, ready to repeat these words over and over again, - everything and always".

"It is so wonderful", - Leah said standing among the guests.

Marna turned to the groom.

"Gryvon, do you promise to love Ashka, to cherish her and be to her a loyal husband, friend and support, whatever happens, do you promise to save her from any sorrow and share her joy?"

"I do, - Spellbinder smiled eyeing his ladylove, - everything and always".

Another flash.

"That will be a lovely picture!" – Mek said happily.

…Standing a little further Mira and Lem together with their children were looking at the bride and groom. At first the woman didn't know if she had to accept Gareth's invitation and go to the ruins. There was nothing to do in the village, due to the celebration, but it was too private, too family to be interfered. However, the Spellbinder insisted, saying several times that he would be happy to see citizens of Northrock at the ceremony.

"Now I want everything to be alright indeed, Mira, - the man said, - I saw your children growing up. And this time you can see those whom I consider as my own children. They grew up and are to be happily married soon!"

And she agreed after her children's suasion. She said she would go there for a short time.

"But only for a short time, Spellbinder, - she added officially, - this day belongs to you and your family. And we will share your joy in Northrock, where the celebration will begin in the evening…"

…Marna opened the heavy scissors. Those present near the ancient castle forgot to breathe…

"Keep and love each other, - Lukan said watching the metal move through the fine fabric, - in the name of the Order and Larius the Great we now pronounce you husband and wife. Henceforth and for ever!"

"Hurray! – Sam and Lenny exclaimed jumping. - Hurray, congratulations!"

"Long live Ashka and Gryvon!" – Spellbinders greeted the couple with a right hand against the heart.

"Long live Ashka and Gryvon!" – Aaron, Malie and Gareth repeated looking at their kissing children. And as for Ashka… Assessing the situation immediately she smiled mischievously and turned around. Jasmine and columbines freed from her hands went into the air, turning over several times…

"Ooh, what a trick!" – Evie reacted first seeing that hesitating Aya caught flowers. The princess gave a start distracted from the bag with photos.

"This…"

"This is a good sign, Aya, - Correon said, - in any of the worlds".

The Dragon Lord blushed hiding her face in the bouquet. The day before the celebration Moriolians told her about their lovely tradition. Standing next to her Mek smiled and assumed a dignified air.

Meanwhile Mira left her husband and children and walked to Gareth.

"I'm so happy for you. And for them, - she glanced at the newlyweds and the company congratulating them, - seems like you knew for sure, it is alright indeed".

"Thank you, - Spellbinder turned to her, - for coming here and for these certain words".

The woman waved it off.

"My pleasure. Tell me, what is this picture thing princess is holding? Maybe we can photograph you all together?"

Gareth blinked in surprise.

"Oh… That would be… And could you?"

"Of course, if you show how to deal with it", - Lem added coming to them.

Gareth didn't need to be told twice, and Mira and Lem didn't need to be explained for too long. Clapping his hands several times, Spellbinder got everyone's attention.

"My friends, we are offered to take a long shot near the ruins. Would you like to have it?"

"We would!" – Ashka nodded, never expecting her bouquet to be caught so perfectly. She was good at direct hits only wearing a suit.

"Where should we stand? – Marna asked eyeing the hill. - Let's have it without sun spoiling".

After assessing the background, bettering their hairs and clothes the happy newlyweds, parents, friends, Spellbinders and Regents finally stood still and smiled.

"What a pity Harley's not here, - Lenny sighed, - the background would be even more picturesque".

"We really don't need a dragon at the wedding, - Lukan interrupted him, - anyway, Harley won't get anywhere from you, young people. And we shall go back to the castle – the feast and the ball are coming!"

And there was a feast and preparation for the ball. Before it Mek and Aya's maids were bringing something strange to the garden. Seeing similar things before Ashka recognized fireworks, prepared for the night, when sparkling lights in the sky would look fantastic. Well, perhaps Lukan's interest in explosions wasn't unnoticed the previous time.

"Blows and fireworks seem to be following us, don't you think so, my beloved wife? – Gryvon whispered playfully leaning forward in order to be heard only by Ashka. - Lukan's curiosity overpowers even Paul's".

"Suppose you read my thoughts, - the woman sniffed sipping juice, - and Paul… No doubt he wouldn't stand such an idyll".

Mentally she returned to the memorable times when one boy had turned the whole land upside down. She returned and realized she forgave him. Whatever he was doing now, no matter what stupid ideas he had in his head, despite him considering her and Gryvon as great monsters… She forgave. Everything's gone. Gone in the darkness. And the dawn was waiting ahead, meaning a new era and bright future…

"Let's let it go, - the woman offered turning to her husband, - like you said once. Things that existed are gone. I wish this tod good luck".

Looking at the ruler for a moment or two Gryvon moved closer taking her hand and putting it to his lips. His eyes twinkled.

"Let's let it go, - the man whispered standing up and leading Ashka after him, - I love you! Let's go dancing!"

"What? – Ashka nearly stumbled. Several people turned around hearing her exclamation. - Gryvon, but we… The ball hasn't begun! What are you doing?"

"I'm going crazy with happiness, - the man laughed making an offering gesture for some Spellbinders to take musical instruments, - I've married the most beautiful woman in all parallel worlds! And the first dance is only ours!"

He turned around a little, stamping his left heel that made the stone floor echo loudly. Put his hands together. A nod – and invitation. People sitting at the table stopped talking. Ashka smiled shyly being surprised. Dancing. Dancing, dancing… It had always been and it would always be her weakness. And Gryvon was aware of it, he did know that his beloved wife longed for nothing as strongly as for moving in a difficult chain of figures and steps interlacement. But the woman also knew that not so long ago her young husband was less than enthusiastic about dancing. He was afraid of it. Of course they were supposed to dance tonight. But opening the ball is one thing, and the dance for two is another…

"Since when do you have courage for such surprises?" – the Head of the Council asked making a curtsey.

Musicians started a light pleasant melody.

"Since I realized that I must put up a good show, - Gryvon answered giving a hand to her, - the whole court is to watch my feet, so I should be careful and match you!"

Step, another step, hop, turn… Glide… Ashka went around her partner gracefully, as if there was no floor but water surface under her feet… And then something happened. It seemed they both took off catching their wave and opening up. And there was no need to think, to worry, to watch the feet or be afraid of missteps. Harmony overwhelmed the reason, as well as the feeling of amazing inspiring freedom…

"If we have a boy I choose his name! – Spellbinder said while swirling his wife in a dance. - And if we have a girl, it's up to you, deal?"

"Hope our son won't become a namesake of my dragon? – Ashka asked suspiciously. - Who knows what should I expect from you?"

Gryvon burst out laughing.

"No, Harley sounds too simple", - he matched the ruler's voice.

Promenade, turn… Swirl…

"To tell the truth these days I was thinking about the story Gareth likes so much. What do you think of Ard?"

Ashka caught her husband's hand. Ard… Arderick… It sounded exquisite and fine.

"I think it's perfect for the heir to the throne", - she admitted smiling.

Bow, turn, change of hands…

"And what about the name for a girl? Any ideas?"

The woman turned around stamping in time with the music and glancing at the table, where Moriolians were eating the pie.

"If we have a daughter I'd like to name her Samantha. After the most amazing person who saved me once".

"Another restless Sam? – Gryvon followed his wife's glance. - Maybe she will be like you, longing for adventures? I'm sure you were a troublemaker at this age!"

"You didn't know me at this age, how can you be so sure?" – Ashka raised an eyebrow. Spellbinder glanced at the ceiling pensively.

"I don't know, just feel it. I even envy Gareth a little – he knows you much longer".

"Really? And he feels sorry for you".

Gryvon laughed again, kissing his wife's hand…

…Sitting at the table Aya was glancing at the bouquet occasionally – in order to match her character Ashka ordered to put the flowers next to embarrassed guest. Princess lowered her head, smiling and pricking a tiny piece of meat. Before the travel to Spellbinders land Mek described his adventures and Ashka's story to the dragon Lord and warned her finally:

"She changed indeed, princess. But please, don't tell Ashka you see these changes! After this phrase she reminds me of our Warrior!"

"So huge and ugly?" – Aya giggled.

"No, - the scientist said absolutely seriously, - but she wants to fire powerbolts!"

And now Sun's sister could admit Mek wasn't wrong speaking about changes. The villain and invader she remembered was replaced by a passionate young woman, loving and beloved. Happy. Wise. Aya straightened her dress collar. So complicated. And this world was also strange. Strange and amazing. Aya was interested in everything here, for it was weird and attractive. People, objects, castle… The dragon. They didn't eat rice here and preferred meat to fish, they wore gowns with wrong-sided wrap over. They had no Oracle. And after all it was wonderful and lovely here. All these people, objects, castle. And Harley, of course. She made plenty of pictures, it was good that she had enough cassettes and paper. And she was going to photograph more and more. For the land of the Dragon Lord, for Spellbinders, for Moriol she wanted to visit very much. She wanted to look and to see, she wanted to support the friendship of their worlds and kingdoms, developing it.

"You are right, Mek, Ashka is absolutely different now, - Aya smiled to the scientist and took her cup of wine, - to our allies! I am sure their wellbeing is coming!"

…Picking the pie on his plate Lenny was chewing slowly, already imagining himself telling his mum about Spellbinder delicacies. But his glance was quick and snap. Spellbinder world impressed the youth. Flying ships, Towers, mountains, powerstones. And he was allowed to go everywhere, to fly, to climb, to see everything! Incredible! He was even allowed to go to the dungeon and see the power station. Oh, how amazing it was! This world had much more sparks and energy than Moriol, where it was used only for sectors fence.

"What do you think, sister, maybe we should ask Gryvon later how Eyestones are made? – he asked Sam sitting on the right. - I'd like to explore this thing!"

Fingering a fork pensively the girl didn't react immediately.

"Huh? – she looked at her brother and resented. - Lenny, what Eyestones, what are you talking about? Look there! – she reached out to the couple in the middle of the ball room. - Look, this love overcame time and space! This is so… romantic", - she breathed out hugging the fork tenderly.

The youth eyed her worriedly.

"Romance… You girls always think of the same thing! When you grow up you will be second Ashka".

Sitting on the left Evie lifted her cup in a pacifacatory manner. She had always been able to extinguish any sparks of conflicts or resentments.

"To our friends! Let each following day of theirs be better than the previous!"

…Sitting between Aaron and Malie Gareth couldn't take his eyes from the dancing couple. Being afraid of such honor at first, Gryvon's parents relaxed later, - he had always been skilled to talk about anything. Even about livestock and harvest. Though, tonight it would be strange, of course, to talk about harvest. And he didn't want to; instead he described to his new relatives the history of the castle and that very room where they were sitting. Then they talked about village fests and music. The wedding feast and a nice company worked – behaving officially and carefully at first Summoner and his wife were laughing and joking then, listening to Gareth and looking at the happy newlyweds. There was a moment when Malie shed a tear, but wiped the salty traces slowly.

"They are wonderful, - she smiled, - wonderful like two soaring birds!"

"I'm glad to know Gryvon found his happiness, - Aaron hugged his wife, deeply touched, - and we will be grandparents soon!"

Deciding this is a perfect moment Gareth took his cup and offered the couple to do the same.

"To our children! – the man said. - And to everything wonderful they and we shall have!"

…And they were dancing, moving through the ball room, savoring every moment. Leaving all the memories behind, freed by the ease of the present. Only forward, forward with no stops. To the wellbeing of this world and the friendship with other worlds, to their happy life together. To the son or daughter that was expected now. The darkest hour was long-gone, the wise men said. And there was their dawn ahead and a shining warm sun they deserved. Forward, for everything was right…

"All right", - Ashka said when the melody was over and Gryvon took the woman in his arms, hugging.

Spellbinder kissed her tenderly and smiled.

"Now it's alright indeed…"

THE END

11. 10.12


End file.
